The Bombshell
by Michaelover101
Summary: Rory Gilmore's life is perfect... that is until her Grandparents drop a bomb so big that her perfect lifestyle comes tumbling down. Rogan AU
1. The Bomb is Dropped

**Title: **The Bombshell  
**Author: **Kassruvalcaba or Michaelover101  
**Summery: **Rory Gilmore's life is perfect... that is until her Grandparents drop a bomb so big that her perfect lifestyle comes tumbling down. Rogan AU  
**Rating: **R  
**Category:** Rory and Logan

**AN: GRP! Okay guys i couldn't resist i've been writing this for the past two weeks and it's just sitting here begging to be read! I couldn't resist! So here is my new GG story and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Part 1: The Bomb is Dropped**

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third aka Rory woke up with the sun shining and the birds chirping as well as a hammer pounding on the roof and her mother yelling at them to let them sleep. She got out of her childhood bed and walked into the kitchen to see her mom starting on what she assumed was her fourth cup of coffee.

"Luke working again?" Rory asked grabbing a cup from the cabinet and pouring some coffee into her cup.

"Yes, that man has no sense of time."

"Mom, it's ten o'clock."

"On a Saturday!" Lorelai yelled. She opened the door. "It's Saturday! The Day of Rest! You hear me up there!" The hammering stopped and Luke yelled back.

"Sunday is the day of rest!"

"Well, most people work on Sundays!" Lorelai slammed the door and plopped down in her seat. "God I hate him." Lorelai muttered.

"Mom, you love him. Why else would you be marrying him?"

"Oh yeah." Her mother smiled sheepishly into her coffee and looked at her engagement ring.

"After two years of dating and sixteen years of friendship he finally wised up."

"Damn right!" Lorelai said. Rory smiled at her mother. "So, what do you have planned for today?"

"I'm going to Lane's for a while and listen to the band practice, then hang with Dean and go back to Yale to study for my World Cultures class, then dinner with the grandparents."

"Right. So I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yep."

"Okay then. Have fun. I got to get going. I have a few things to do at the Inn."

"I thought today was the day of rest."

"Well, some people have to work. Unlike the person on the roof." Lorelai smiled at Rory as she rolled her eyes. "Bye sweets."

"Bye mom." Lorelai kissed her forehead and walked out of the house. Rory grabbed her towel and walked into her bathroom. She stripped down and got into the warm water. Rory Gilmore loved her life. She had a wonderful relationship with her mother. She loved Luke like her father and he was soon going to be her stepfather. She had wonderful friends in Lane, her rocker friend, and Paris, her neurotic friend. The first love of her life was her boyfriend. Of course the reasoning behind them getting together was a little screwed and she would always have that guilt but she loved him.

She washed her hair and body then rinsed off. She turned off the water and wrapped her towel around her body. She walked into her room, put on her underclothes then went in search of clothes. She put on some low rise jeans and an AC/DC tank top that her mother had given her. She put her hair in a quick ponytail, grabbed her cell phone and keys and made her way outside.

"Bye Luke!" Rory said waving at the man on the roof. Luke waved and started pounding away. The minute the gods above decided that it would be nice for it to rain in the little town of Stars Hollow, Lorelai found out that her roof leaked. Rory had walked into three pots filled with water and slipped at least twelve times in parts that did not have pots. Luke had had enough and had started to repair the house or as her mother and she called it "The Crap Shack". She walked through the town greeting people as she passed. Yes, her life was just as it should be. Perfect in her own eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as Rory looked at her life as perfect Emily Gilmore was doing some planning for that night's dinner. She walked to her desk and sat down. She opened her phone book and looked for a number. When she found it, she smiled and took the phone off the hook and dialed. She waited until the maid picked up.

_"Huntzberger residence."  
_  
"Hello, this is Emily Gilmore. Is Shira in?"

_"Yes, I'll go get her, please hold on."_

"Thank you." Emily said. She was too excited about that night to think about the maid putting her on hold.

_"Emily?"_

"Shira!"

_"Oh Emily, it's so good to hear from you! Is everything all set for tonight?"  
_  
"Yes, yes, Rory is coming from Yale to dinner and Lorelai is coming from Stars Hollow."

_"Does she know?"  
_  
"I'm hoping Lorelai told her."

_"Well, we can only hope."  
_  
"How is Logan taking it?"

_"Oh, we told him on his eighteenth birthday."  
_  
"Then, how did he take it?'

_"Shocked at first, but I think he wrapped him mind around it."  
_  
"It's for the best."

_"Yes, it is."  
_  
"So I'll see you, Mitchum and Logan tonight."

_"Yes, you will see us then."  
_  
"Bye Shira!"

_"Bye Emily." _Emily hung up the phone happy with herself. Everything was working out according to plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory had hung out with the band and had some girl talking time with Lane. She had had lunch with Dean and caught an early showing of "The Day the Earth Stood Still" at the little town theater where Kirk had been running the reel and lost control of it getting movie footage wrapped all around his body. She was now in her room studying for her World Cultures Class.

_Taoism, Buddhism, and Confucianism were the three main beliefs in China. Explain what they are and the effects it had on the Chinese people._

Rory rubbed her eyes and closed her book. Why had she taken this class when her major was journalism she didn't know. Then it clicked it had something to do with wanting to know more about different religions in order to expand her articles. She sighed and opened her book again.

"Where is it?" She heard Paris yell from the common room. Rory sighed and stood up. She opened her door to see Paris running around the room wearing a dress and hopping around on one foot.

"Paris, I'm trying to study." Rory said rubbing her temples.

"Well, sorry Gilmore, but I'm going out with Doyle in ten minutes and I can't find my shoe!" Paris said looking under the table. "Don't just stand there. The sooner we find the shoe the sooner you can go on studying. Rory rolled her eyes and began looking for the shoe.

"Which one am I looking for?"

"The black one."

"Oh, that narrows it down."

"What's up your ass?" Paris asked standing up. Rory stood up and shrugged.

"I'm having a hard time studying and I have a test tomorrow. I guess I'm just stressed." Rory looked at the shoe Paris had on and smiled. "I know where it is."

"Really?" Rory nodded and walked over to the little kitchen and opened the microwave. She reached inside and took out the black high heeled shoe that Paris was looking for.

"In the microwave." Rory said handing it to her.

"How did you..."

"Remember, you stepped in a puddle and put it in there to get it dry earlier today."

"Oh yeah. Must have forgotten."

"Obviously." Rory began her way back to her room.

"Are you going home tonight or coming back here."

"Here. I have an early class."

"Okay, call if you're not coming."

"Yes mother."

"Don't give me lip young lady." Paris said with a smile. Rory shook her head and watched as Paris grabbed her purse and opened the door just as Doyle knocked.

"Bye Paris." Rory said.

"Bye Rory." Paris closed the door and Rory went back inside her room. She looked at the clock. Five thirty. She had to go to dinner at seven. She could study for another half hour, jump in for a quick shower and make her way to Hartford by seven. Rory nodded and got back to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily stood up as the bell rang and answered the door. She smiled and greeted the Huntzbergers as they walked in.

"Shira, so nice to see you." Emily greeted.

"So nice to see you too, Emily." They kissed each other's cheeks and the maid took Shira's coat.

"Mitchum, Logan."

"Emily, nice to see you." Mitchum said kissing her cheek. Logan smiled, greeted and kissed her hand.

"He's a charmer this one." Emily said as she led them into the living room.

"He gets it from his father Emily."

"That he does. Richard." Mitchum greeted.

"Mitchum." Richard shook the man's hand and began talking about golf. Logan and Shira sat down on one of the couches, Emily across from them and Mitchum and Richard stood by the fireplace.

"Rory isn't here yet. I wonder where she might be."

"It's fine, Emily, she'll be here." Richard assured then went back to talking golf. The phone rang and was answered by the maid.

"So, how are you Logan?"

"I'm just fine Mrs. Gilmore, and yourself?"

"Oh well, I'm fine."

"Excuse me Mrs. Gilmore, but your granddaughter is on the phone." Emily smiled.

"Excuse me, Shira, I'll go see what's keeping her."

"Go, go." Shira said waving her away. Emily took the phone and went to the hall.

"Rory?"

_"Grandma hi. I'm going to be a bit late. I'm sorry."_

"No, no, don't worry sweetheart."

_"Thanks. I'll be there in a half an hour tops. I'm getting in my car as we speak."_

"Don't worry dear."

_"Thanks. I'll be there as soon as possible."_

"Okay. I'll see you then."

_"Bye."_

"Bye." Emily hung up the phone and walked back into the living room.

"Rory is running a little late, but is on her way." Emily announced with a smile as she sat down.

"Well, it was nice she called. See Logan, I told you she was nice." Shira said. Logan nodded.

"Never doubted you mom." Logan answered and plastered a smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory drove up to her grandmother's house and parked. Her cell phone rang, she grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Fruit of my looms!"_

"That's underwear mom."

_"Loins, whatever, tomato, tomato."_ Lorelai said._ "Can you tell my mother dearest that I got held up at the inn, but I'll be there in twenty minutes?" _

"Yeah, I'll tell her mom."

_"Thanks! Love you"_

"Love you too." Rory hung up and got out of her car. She saw that there were two other cars parked in front of hers. One was a black Jaguar and the license plate read Huntz, while the one in front of it was a dark blue which could be mistaken for black in the dark. It was a classic Mustang. Rory sighed. Looked like her Grandmother had some rich friends over. She walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. The maid opened the door, took her coat and purse.

"Mrs. Gilmore is in the living room."

"Thanks." Rory said as she walked in. She saw a man standing with her grandfather by the fireplace and a blonde boy her age sitting next to who she assumed was his mother sitting across from her grandmother.

"Rory." Her grandmother said.

"Hi Grandma. Sorry I'm late. I was studying for my World Cultures test and I guess I fell asleep."

"It's no problem."

"Hi Grandpa." Rory said kissing her Grandfather.

"Hello Rory. I'd like you to meet a dear friend of mine. Mitchum Huntzberger, he's..."

"The newspaper king." Rory said shaking his hand.

"I've never before been referred to as king. Now mogul that's the word most used, but never king. I like it." Rory smiled.

"It's an honor to meet you."

"Why thank you." Mitchum smiled.

"Rory, this is Mitchum's wife Shira and their son Logan." She shook Shira's hand and went on to Logan, but instead of shaking it he kissed it making her blush.

"Nice to meet you." She said sitting down next to her grandmother.

"It's nice to finally meet you as well. Emily has just told us wonderful things about you."

"Oh. Ha. Thank you." Rory said blushing a bit more.

"A drink Rory?" Richard asked.

"Water, I'm driving tonight." Rory joked. Richard laughed.

"That's another great thing about Rory, she has a great sense of humor." Emily said laughing. Rory felt like her grandmother was auctioning her off. Rory smiled as her Grandpa handed her the glass of water.

"So, Rory, how was your day?" Shira asked.

"My day? Oh, it was good. I spent the afternoon in Stars Hollow with my friends and went back to New Haven to study for my test."

"So nothing exciting?"

"Nope. Well, Paris did lose her shoe and we found it in the microwave, but that's as exciting as it got." The room got quiet as Rory took a sip of her water. The group looked at her as if she had gone insane.

"The microwave?" Shira asked.

"Yeah. Paris stepped in a puddle getting her shoe wet so we put it in the microwave to dry it off. Not our brightest idea mind you." Rory explained. The group laughed and she breathed. 'Tough crowd." She thought.

"Where is Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"Oh, mom called about ten minutes ago. She said that she got caught up at the Inn and was on her way. Give her another ten minutes Grandma." Emily nodded.

"Oh, well ok. We'll wait for her then."

"You know, Rory, Logan goes to Yale." Shira said.

"Really. That's great. What's your major?"

"Journalism."

"Same here."

"He's taking after his old man." Mitchum said. Rory smiled.

"He's also on The Yale Daily News." Emily said.

"Really? I haven't seen you in there." Rory said.

"I don't go much. But I've read a few of your articles. You're a great writer."

"Oh thanks." Rory said

"I especially liked the article about the band Hep Alien. They sound like a cool band."

"Yeah, my friend Lane is their drummer. My garage used to be their practice place. So I get to say I know them when." Rory said. Logan nodded. "They're playing down here in a few weeks. If you're interested I can get you tickets."

"That would be great."

"See, they're getting along great." Shira whispered to Emily. Emily nodded and smiled. Just then the doorbell rang. The door opened and Rory could hear her mom from the doorway.

"When did you start working here?" The maid answered in a quiet voice.

"Well, good luck!" Lorelai said as she walked into the living room.

"Mom, sorry I'm late. Michel and Sookie got into a fight about how many almonds should go in a salad and well, Sookie had the ladle." Lorelai said as she kissed her mother's cheek and went to her father.

"Drink Lorelai?"

"Martini."

"With a twist?"

"Yes please."

"Hi mom."

"Hey sweetie." Lorelai and Rory hugged and sat down on the couch.

"So, who won?" Rory whispered.

"Oh, Sookie did, after threatening to do unthinkable things to his unthinkables..."

"Unmentionables"

"What?"

"It's unmentionables, not unthinkables."

"No, because I really don't want to think about Michel's unthinkables."

"Right, go on."

"Right, so she threatened his unthinkables with a ladle and he went back to his post. I was free to come here and have dinner."

"Lorelai, if you are done I want you to meet the Huntzbergers."

"Oh right." Lorelai stood up and shook the older man's hand.

"Lorelai Gilmore soon to be Danes." Lorelai said

"Mitchum Huntzberger, my wife Shira and our son Logan." Lorelai stopped mid-shake and turned to her mother who nodded.

"Oh. It's nice to meet you." She said shaking Shira and Logan's hands. "Mom, can I talk to you please?"

"Lorelai, we have company."

"Yes, I know, but it'll only be a minute I swear." Emily sighed and excused herself as she followed her daughter into the hall. Rory frowned at the change in her mother's demeanor. What was wrong? She had to wonder.

"So Rory. Do you like kids?"

"Mom!" Logan said.

"Shira." Mitchum warned.

"It's an innocent question. So do you?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"How many would you want?"

"Mom, really."

"Shira, that's taking it too far." Rory smiled. She knew what was happening now. They were trying to set her up with Logan. She was about to answer when she heard her mother and grandmother yelling in the hall.

"Lorelai, what is the matter with you!" Emily yelled.

"You didn't tell me that this was happening tonight! I haven't had time to prepare her!" Rory frowned and stood up.

"Excuse me."

"Rory, I think it's best you let them be for now."

"Don't worry Grandpa, I'm only playing mediator." Richard nodded and Rory walked into the hall.

"You haven't told her!"

"No, I haven't told her."

"Told me what?" Rory asked. They both turned to look at Rory.

"Rory?" Rory walked to stand near her mother.

"We tell each other everything mom. What is it? I mean it can't be that bad."

"Right, well, see Logan is..." Lorelai couldn't bring herself to say it. It would ruin the perfect relationship with her daughter. It would turn her into her mother.

"He's your fiancé, Rory." Emily said. Rory turned to her.

"Excuse me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. I'm Getting What?

**A.N: Okay guys! I couldn't resist posting thie part! I might even post Part 3 Sunday shrugs I'm not sure yet! Thank you all for the wonderfull reveiws! I didn't expect so many! Now i got an E-mail fromstardust19sky and well i tried e-mail you back but i kept getting these messages saying that it wasn't able to go through! So whatI was going to say was go ahead and send me whatever ideas you have! I'll try to work with them! (SorryI had to get to you this way!) Ok now on to the next chapter!**

**Part 2: I'm Getting What?**

"Excuse me?" Rory said turning to her grandmother.

"You're getting married."

"I'm getting what!"

"Once you turn twenty-one you and Logan are to be engaged."

"Yeah, right, and mom's Queen Elizabeth."

"I've lost a lot of weight." Lorelai tried joking. Rory turned to her.

"Oh my god, you two are serious!" Rory yelled.

"Rory, I'm so sorry." Lorelai said.

"When did this happen and why didn't you tell me?"

"It was part of the arrangement for you going to Chilton."

"Since Chilton!"

"Rory."

"And you didn't tell me because?"

"Because this is the way you would react."

"Damn right!" Rory yelled. She made her way to the stairs

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled and followed her. Emily right behind her.

"Who, the hell, gave you two the right to make life altering directions on my part! I can't and won't get married, I have a boyfriend! Remember Dean! Me and Dean equals boyfriend and girlfriend! There is no way in hell I'm marrying someone I don't even know just because you made a bad choice and decided to sell my soul to the devil!" Rory screamed as she ran upstairs. Lorelai sighed.

"This is why I wanted you to tell me before you brought them. So I could prepare her. God, mother, you don't think before you act, do you?"

"Now, wait just a minute, Lorelai, when exactly were you going to tell her? The day of her birthday? Or during her honeymoon!" Emily and Lorelai continued their fight. Richard sighed.

"I'm sorry for this. Lorelai should have told Rory." Richard said.

"I didn't expect her to feel so strongly against it." Mitchum said.

"Dad, they just told her she's marrying a complete stranger. You got to admit that she reacted pretty well." Logan said.

"You didn't act this way when we told you." Logan shrugged.

"Not everyone reacts the same way." Logan stood up. "I've got to get going Richard, it was nice meeting you. Please, tell Emily and Lorelai good bye for me as well as Rory."

"Will do son. Welcome to the family." Logan nodded. He didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing. The maid handed him his coat and he walked out of the house over to his black Jag. He opened the door and was putting on his seatbelt when he heard the sound of a girl crying. Being the gentleman that he was, he got out of the car and walked over to the sound. He saw Rory sitting on the balcony with the phone to her ear. Logan sighed. Probably talking to her boyfriend. He shook his head and walked back to his car and drove off. A girl, as nice as her, deserved to choose her own husband, not have her grandparents choose for her.

He remembered when his parents had told him. He was opening his presents for his eighteenth birthday when his father handed him the engagement ring. In front of all his friends and a girlfriend at the time he informed him that he already had a fiancée and when they both turned twenty one they would be married. Logan knew very little about Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third. All he knew was that she had an addiction to coffee and she was valedictorian in her senior class at Chilton. He had learned more about her at this disastrous dinner than he had in the four years that he knew he was marrying her. He now knew she had a boyfriend, went to Yale, worked on The Yale Daily News. That one he already knew seeing as he read all her articles when they came out. And that she liked kids. He shook his head. This engagement was going to be a long one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory sat on the balcony crying. She tried dialing Lane's number, but found her fingers shaking so much that it took her a good five minutes when she finally achieved her goal. She put the phone to her ear and waited for her best friend to answer the phone.

_"Hello?" _She heard Lane say.

"Lane?" She sobbed.

"Oh my god, Rory?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Um, something happened at my Grandmother's house."

"Oh my god, did someone die?"

"No, no, nothing like that. It's just... can I sleep over there tonight? I don't want to be alone and Paris is on a date with Doyle."

"Yeah, of course, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why can't you stay at your house?"

"I'm mad at my mom."

"This must be serious then."

"Yeah, it is."

"I'll get the bed ready. See you in a few."

"Yeah." Rory hung up and stood up. She looked over the edge of the balcony and saw that the black Jaguar was gone. She scoffed. Out of all the people in the world her grandmother wanted her to marry, she chose some high society rich boy who was spoiled and probably had an arm charm for every day of the week. She ran a hand through her hair. Her grandmother didn't know her very well if she expected her to marry him or to marry anyone like that. Her grandmother didn't know her very well if she thought Rory was going to take this sitting down. She was going to fight. She wasn't going to marry some rich guy and sit at home and do nothing, but be the perfect trophy wife. What she couldn't believe was that her mother had agreed! She shook her head and looked at the height of the tree to the ground.

"So tempting." She muttered. But the maid had her purse and coat and she needed her keys to turn on her car and get away from the gates of hell. She sighed and climbed through the window and down the hall back down to the living room. She saw her grandfather bidding goodbye to the Huntzbergers.

"Rory, come say goodbye." Richard said. Rory sighed and smiled. She shook their hands.

"I have to get going Grandpa." The maid came with her purse and coat. She slipped it on and walked away. She loved her Grandpa, but he had to have had a say in this whole situation. She saw her mother and Grandmother arguing in the dining room. She walked past them without a word and out to her car. She got in and stuck the key in the ignition and let out a breath as she drove off towards Stars Hollow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God, mother, I can't believe you dropped the bomb like that. Rory is a sensitive girl and you just tell her she's engaged and has been since she was sixteen!"

"You weren't going to tell her!"

"Damn right I wasn't cause I wasn't going to put her through all of this!"

"What did you plan on doing, picking up and moving to Canada!"

"I was thinking Mexico, it's much warmer!"

"Oh, here comes your twisted sense of humor!" Lorelai glared at her mother, she grabbed her coat and purse and made her way to the door. "We have not finished this conversation Lorelai!"

"It's a fight, mother, and yes, we're done!" Lorelai stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that Rory's car wasn't in front of her jeep anymore. Her daughter had left without saying goodbye. She knew Rory was mad but she never left without saying something to her. Tears ran down Lorelai's face. Her daughter hated her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory parked in front of Luke's. Lane, Brain and Zach now rented the apartment from Luke since he had moved in with her mother. She saw Lane outside waiting for her with coffee. She got out of the car and hugged Lane.

"You okay?" Lane asked with concern. Rory shook her head. Lane gave her the cup of coffee and led her inside. "Hey Luke, can you keep the coffee coming?" Luke looked at his future step daughter and frowned.

"Can I talk to you Lane?" She looked at Rory.

"I'll meet you upstairs." Rory said as she walked up the steps. Lane walked over to Luke.

"What's the matter?" Luke asked

"I don't know. She called me a half an hour ago, really upset. I think she got in a fight with her mom."

"Huh. I'll ask Lorelai when she comes." Lane nodded.

"You think you can sort of keep Lorelai from coming up. I don't think Rory really wants to see her right now."

"Yeah. I'll send up some food in a minute." Luke said.

"Thanks." Lane said. She turned around and headed up the stairs. She opened the door and found Rory sitting at the end of her bed crying into her hands. She looked at Brian and Zach who were standing there awkwardly.

"We're not very good at the whole comforting thing so we didn't know what to do." Zach said. Lane smiled.

"Thanks for staying with her." Lane walked over and sat down next to her best friend.

"Rory?"

"My mom arranged my marriage!" Rory cried. Lane looked at her.

"What?"

"My mom, Grandmother, and Grandfather arranged my marriage. The second I turn twenty one I am to marry some high society guy who I don't even know."

"Lorelai did this?" Rory nodded. "I don't believe it. Lorelai doesn't seem like the person to do this. My mom, yeah, she's tried countless times, but not yours."

"This has been arranged since my first year at Chilton."

"Wow." There was a knock at the door. Zach opened it and let Luke in.

"Hey Ror, I brought you guys some food." Rory didn't look up, she just buried her face in her knees. Lane rubbed her back and hugged her as she cried.

"Thanks Luke."

"Lorelai just came in." Luke said.

"Not a good time for a daughter-mother chat." Lane said. Luke nodded and walked back downstairs.

"Thanks Lane." Rory sobbed.

"What are best friends for." Rory laughed weakly causing a fresh batch of tears to flow. Lane shook her head. Nobody deserved their life planned for them, Rory especially.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai started pacing in diner not caring who looked at her. Luke came back down and she looked up at him.

"She's up there, isn't she?" Luke nodded. Lorelai was about to go up there, but Luke stopped her.

"Now is not a good time Lor." Lorelai gave in without a fight knowing it would do her no good. Rory was up there surrounded by friends who would kill before they let anyone hurt her. And Luke seemed to be protecting her too. She sighed and sat down.

"What happened at dinner Lor?" Luke asked sitting next to her. Lorelai looked up at him and decided it would be best just to tell him.

"You remember when I asked my parents for money to send Rory to Chilton?"

"Yeah."

"Well Friday night dinners wasn't the only thing my mother wanted."

"What are you talking about?"

"My parents wanted to choose Rory's husband."

"What, like an arranged marriage?"

"It's not_ like _an arranged marriage, it _is_ an arranged marriage. I didn't want them to do it. I hated the idea. But Rory really wanted to go to Chilton. I mean she was so happy. My mother told me that it wouldn't happen until she was twenty one." Lorelai stopped to wipe the tears away. "I agreed. I was going to have a plan, you know, to get her out of it. But my mother decided that today was the best day for Rory to meet her future husband."

"No." Lorelai nodded.

"You should have seen Rory when she found out. She was so mad."

"I bet."

"She just yelled at us and ran upstairs. I just can't believe that my mother brought them without telling me. At least then, I would have been able to tell Rory."

"When were you planning on telling her." Lorelai scoffed

"Never was the plan."

"What, you just thought that on the day of her twenty first birthday you would take her wedding dress shopping? You should have told her at her first year at Chilton that in five years' time she was going to get married.

"Luke, I didn't tell her then cause I wanted her to have a normal teenage life. I wanted her to date and feel the good and bad things about love before she entered this agreement."

"But now she's getting married, against her will, to a man she doesn't even know, much less love."

"I know." Lorelai cried. Luke hugged her to him.

"You hate me now, don't you?"

"No, I don't. I don't agree with the whole thing. But I know where it's coming from."

"She hates me."

"No. I don't think she could ever hate you. She just has a strong dislike for you." Lorelai laughed.

"Luke Danes just made a joke everybody." Luke smiled.

"Yeah, I did."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Lane looked down at her sleeping best friend. Rory had been crying the whole time and it finally got the best of her. She leaned her on the bed and got Zach.

"Hey Zach." He looked up from the TV to her.  
"Yeah?"

"You think you could help me put Rory to the bed?" Zach nodded and got up. He picked up the sleeping girl and Lane turned down the bed. She had let Rory borrow some sweats and an oversized shirt. Her black cocktail dress lay on the floor. Zach carefully laid her down on the bed and Lane covered her up. She picked up the dress and put it on the nearest chair and put her purse on top. She got Rory's cell out and put it on the nightstand. She walked out of the room with Zach behind her.

"She going to be okay? Brian asked.

"I don't know. I'm still having a hard time believing that Lorelai did this."

"It is hard to believe that such a cool mom could be so uncool." Zach said. Lane smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Lane ran a hand through her hair. "I'm gonna get some sleep. Thanks for this."

"We didn't do anything." Brian said.

"Believe me, just being here is a huge help." Lane gave the boys kisses on their cheeks and went off to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Wallowing is Good

Part 3: Wallowing is Good.

Rory woke up to a shrill beeping. She reached out to turn off her alarm clock, but came in contact with the corner of the dresser. She opened her eyes and found that she was in a foreign place. Then she remembered she was at Lane's. That night's events came rushing back to her.

"Make it stop." Lane groaned from besides her. She looked up at the dresser and found her cell phone vibrating. She answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said. Her voice horse from all the crying she had done the night before.

_"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! I TOLD YOU IF YOU WERE NOT COMING BACK TO CALL SO I WOULDN'T WORRY!"_ Rory groaned at the sound of Paris voice.

"Paris?" Lane asked. Rory nodded. Lane got out of bed. "I'll go get coffee." She muttered.

_"I WAS THINKING YOU WERE KIDNAPPED OR RAPED! OR MURDERED! HELL, IT COULD HAVE BEEN ALL THREE! YOU MISSED TWO CLASSES, ONE OF WHICH WAS YOUR WORLD CULTURES CLASS!"_

"Paris. Can you just stop for a minute?"

_"She speaks!"_

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't call, I just sort of had a crappy night and calling you was the last thing on my mind."

_"Thanks!"_

"Paris, I just found out that I have an arranged marriage." The line was silent. Rory frowned. She hadn't heard a crash so it wasn't likely that Paris fainted "Paris?"

_"I'm here. Are you okay?"_

"No. I'm far from it. I'm not talking to my mom or Grandma or Grandpa for that matter." More silence.

_"What?... When did?... Who?... How?"_ Paris had trouble completing the sentence. How do you ask someone who was so opposed to the idea who she was going to marry?

"I'll fill you in when I get back to Yale. Just let me get some coffee in my system and I'll make it back."

_"I'm sorry."_

"Why? It's not you're fault I'm a Gilmore." Paris laughed.

_"I'll see you in a few."_ Rory nodded then remembered that Paris couldn't see her.

"Yeah." Then the line went dead. Rory smiled for the first time in what seemed like years. Sure, Paris was neurotic and a freak, but you could always count on her to be there. Rory got out of bed and changed into the dress she had on the night before. She grabbed her shoes off the floor and walked into the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Brain and Zach in front of the TV with yoga mats and in a warrior pose. Lane walked in and past them as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"One cup of Luke's coffee." Lane said handing her the cup. Rory smiled and sat down at the table.

"Thanks Lane."

"Welcome, how are you?"

"Not okay."

"You're getting there, right?"

"Yeah, once I get past my anger, sadness, and more anger, and get all depressed, yeah, I'll be fine." Lane laughed.

"Well, as long as you're all right." They turned back to Zach and Brian.

"So, what's up with them?"

"When they found out some famous rockers did yoga they decided to give it a try. It's been very entertaining to watch them try and put their legs behind their heads."

"I bet." Rory and Lane sat at the kitchen in silence for a good ten minutes watching Zach and Brian trying to contort their bodies into the different positions. Finally Rory stood up.

"I have to get going Lane. I don't want Paris worrying." Lane nodded.

"Luke said that Lorelai was still sleeping when he left." Rory nodded.

"Thanks Lane for everything. You two as well." Zach and Brian looked up at her and stood.

"It's no problem Rory. That's what we're here for." Rory smiled and hugged Lane. Then went over and kissed the two guys on the cheek.

"I'll call you later."

"Maybe I'll borrow Luke's truck and drive down to Yale and me, you and Paris can have a girls' night."

"That sounds like fun." Rory smiled and put on her shoes. She grabbed her purse and cell and smiled back at them. "Thanks again." Lane nodded. Rory walked out and down the stairs. She entered the diner just as her mother walked in. They both stared at each other.

"Uh, Rory, you want some coffee?" Luke asked

"To go. I have to get back to school." Rory said. Luke nodded and put some coffee in a Styrofoam cup. He uncovered the donuts and put one in a napkin.

"You need to eat something." He said handing her the cup and donut.

"Thanks." She started to walk past her mom but Lorelai grabbed her arm.

"Rory."

"I don't really want to talk to you right now."

"Let me explain."

"There's nothing to be explained. You made a deal to sell your only daughter to the highest bidder."

"Rory. It wasn't like that."

"Mom, I just sort of want to go. I don't want Paris to worry."

"Right. Call me later?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure." Rory said. They both knew she wouldn't. She walked out of the diner and into her car. Within an hour the whole damn town would know that her and her mother were arguing and within the day the details would be so blemished that it would be as if they hit each other. She bit into the donut and drove off towards New Haven. Hopefully Paris had gone to buy ice cream, she had a feeling she was in need of a good wallow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai turned to Luke.

"She hates me." She told him as she sat down on a bar stool. "We both know that she's not going to call... hell, the whole town knows that she's not going to call."

"She just needs to get used to this Lor. She'll come around."

Lorelai nodded. "Let's hope so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory opened the door to her dorm to see Paris sitting on the couch. The coffee table had a new box of Kleenex, two tubs of Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia and Chunky Monkey and cups of steaming coffee. Rory smiled and Paris stood up.

"I thought that you might need to wallow, so I referred to the Gilmore Girls Rule Book to see what we might need." Paris went over and hugged her. This brought Rory back to the events from last night and she began to cry. Paris lead her to the couch. Rory laid down her head in Paris' lap. Paris stroked her hair.

"It'll be fine Rory." Paris whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After calming down she had changed into her pajamas and was now sitting on the couch next to Paris. She had explained everything to Paris and she had listened. They now had both tubs of ice cream sitting in front in between them and a spoon and were watching TV movies. Paris had agreed to skip classes for the day to stay with Rory.

"Don't get used to this, Gilmore." Rory smiled.

"I won't."

"So, I've been wondering about this ever since you told me, but since everything happened I didn't know if I could ask."

"What?"

"Who's the guy?" Rory sighed

"Logan Huntzberger." She said.

"Whoa. Your grandmother reeled you in a rich one, didn't she." Rory laughed at Paris's words.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, is he nice?"  
"He's okay. I mean I only met him for a half an hour, then talked to him for five minutes, then I started to yell. But he seems husband worthy."

"No one will ever be good enough for you, Gilmore."

"Thanks!" Paris laughed.

"No, it's a good thing. You're too good for all those high elite pretty boys. You deserve better. Better than Dean, Jess or one Logan Huntzberger." Rory smiled.

"Thanks Paris."

"So talking about Dean."

"Nice segway."

"Thank you, did you tell him?"

"No."

"Are you?"

"I have to. I mean he's going to find out anyway. If it's not from Miss Patty, Lane or Kirk or anyone in the Hollow, he'll find out from newspapers. I mean this is going to be all over. Logan's father is a newspaper mogul. His son's wedding is going to be in every paper across the US."

"You've thought about this, haven't you?"

"I've had time." Rory got the coffee cup from the table and took a sip.

"You said he attends Yale, right?"

"That's what my grandmother said. Also, he works on The Yale Daily News. I asked him. He says he doesn't go much though."

"More like not at all. Doyle is always complaining about him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Rory, Logan Huntzberger is the one that sits next to you in the news office."

"The Invisible Bob?" Since the person next to her never showed up when she was in there, her and Paris had taken it upon themselves to name the person. They ended up with the Invisible Bob.

"Yep."

"How did you know?"

"Doyle told me a few weeks ago." Paris said. "So what are you going to do?" Rory shrugged.

"I don't know Paris. I really don't know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Okay here's the next part! Hope you like! I want to thanks my wonderful beta Flynn for doing a great job! Okay so enjoy and have fun!


	4. They Meet Again

**AN:_Okay! Thanks for the reveiws! I'm glad you're liking this story and if you keep on reading i'll keep posting! I have up to part 9 of this story but I'm giving them to you in moderations(Is that the word) SoI do have many parts andI will be posting regualry! And I've got to give props to my beta Flynn who is having so much fun betaing these chapters! So give her thnaks too! Okay so on with the new part!_**

**Part 4: They meet again.**

"Rory, are you sure you don't want to go to class? You've missed two days already." Paris said through Rory's door. After her wallowing session, Rory had gone to bed and hadn't come out of her room since. Paris would knock on the door and put coffee and food in front of it. But she had a feeling that Rory wasn't eating.

"No, I'm just going to stay here."

"Rory, you've got to eat something." Paris said. She hated to admit it, but she was really worried about her.

"I have."

"When was the last time you ate?" Rory didn't answer for a while. She knew she was thinking about it.

"Saturday."

"Rory, it's Wednesday!" Paris yelled. She heard her cell phone ring and continue to ring. Rory was going through her depressed stage. She wasn't eating and she wasn't taking calls. She wasn't even coming out of the room. Luckily, there was a bathroom in her room so that was a plus. The only thing she was consuming was coffee and Paris had a suspicion that wasn't very healthy. "When I get back, we are going out! You hear me! You owe me at least that much! I've been screening your calls for the last four days!" Paris grabbed her cell and books and walked out of their dorm room. She went over the coffee kiosk and ordered.

"Hey Paris, where's Rory? I haven't seen her in a while." Jeff the coffee kiosk guy asked her. Paris sighed. Rory had such an addiction to coffee that every kiosk guy and girl knew her and Paris personally and were on a first name basis and vice versa.

"She's feeling a bit under the weather. She got in a fight with her mother, and well, all things shot to hell. She hasn't left the room in three and a half days." She told him.

"Jeez, tell her I hope she feels better, we miss her at the coffee conferences." Paris smiled.

"I'll tell her. Hey, can you send a cup over to our dorm in about half an hour? Just knock really loud and say coffee and leave it in front of the door. She'll come and get it." Paris said. "Here's the money for it now."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to send it."

"Thanks, Jeff."

"Always a pleasure serving you ladies."

"I bet it is. It's 101." Jeff nodded and wrote it down.

"Branford, right?" Paris nodded.

"Thanks again." Jeff nodded and went to the next customer.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Logan Huntzberger had never been one to eavesdrop, but when he picked up the name Rory, he began to listen to the conversation between the girl with sandy blonde hair in front of him and kiosk guy. According to the girl, who was named Paris, his wife-to-be was not feeling well and had not come out of her dorm room in three days. They were also sending coffee over in a half an hour to dorm 101 in Branford. He walked away and towards his own dorm. Colin and Finn would help him get her attention and hopefully out of her dorm.

He opened the door to find Finn and Colin playing on the X-box. Finn in only his boxers and sitting cross legged on the floor, while Colin was sitting on the couch in his khakis and polo shirt.  
"Hey Logan." Colin said not looking up from the TV.  
"Hey mate." Finn said in his Australian accent.

"Hey guys, I found my bride." They paused the game and looked up. Finn ran into his room and came out a few minutes later in jeans and a blue button down shirt. He hopped back into the living room putting on his shoe.

"Let's go meet her then." Finn said tying the laces. Logan shook his head.

"We can't."

"And why not?" Finn asked as he sat down next to Colin.

"She's been holed up in her room for three days. She not talking to anyone."

"How do you know?" Colin asked

"Her roommate was talking to the coffee kiosk guy."

"Eavesdropping?" Colin asked.

"Selective hearing." Logan responded. Colin snorted.

"Right."

"So, what are you going to do mate?"

"Well, I have to get in good with the roommate." Colin and Finn nodded in agreement.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Paris walked over to her dorm room. She had left at three and it was now six. Rory had had three hours to get her ass out of bed and get ready for dinner. Just as she unlocked the door she felt a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed her mace she had in her bag and turned around with the mace in hand pointing the nozzle at the intruder.

"Whoa there." She looked up and saw that there were three guys standing there. One had brown hair that stuck up every which way and the other had brown hair as well, but it was combed back while the guy in the middle had blonde hair. She recognized him right away. She put the mace away and looked back up at the three men.

"Logan Huntzberger. What a pleasure to finally meet the man that's causing my best friend pain."

"Hey, that wasn't me, that was our families."

"No difference. What do you want?"

"I would like to see my future bride." Logan said with a smirk.

"Well, that's just too bad, isn't it? She isn't seeing anyone or taking any calls." Just then the door opened. Rory came out wearing jeans and a blue turtleneck bringing out the blue in her eyes and her hair swept up in a ponytail.

"Okay Paris, I'm up and ready to go, but I'm not promising to eat anything so you can't..." Rory trailed off as she made eye contact with Logan. She walked back into the dorm and slammed the door. Paris heard another door slam.

"Shit." Paris muttered. She opened the door and walked over to Rory's room. The three guys followed. "Rory, please open the door." Rory didn't answer, but she heard her crying on the other side. "Rory, please open the door. You need to get food. You need to get out."  
"I need to be left alone!" Rory yelled back. Paris kicked the door, then went over to Logan, Colin and Finn.

"Thanks a lot! I finally got her out of that damn room and you messed everything up!" Paris yelled poking his chest. Logan sighed and went over to the door.

"Rory, can you please come out?" He heard her laugh bitterly

"Why? So you can give me my damn engagement ring?"

"Shit, I knew I forgot to bring something." Rory didn't say anything. "Come on, I'll buy you some coffee." He heard her get up and the door click and she came out. She had a sad look to her face.

"Just because you know my weakness doesn't mean I like you." She grabbed her cell phone from the coffee table.

"Your mom called twenty times, Rory. You should call her." Paris advised.

"And say what? 'Thank you oh so much for marrying me off, see you at the wedding?'"

"Rory."

"Paris, it's between me and her, just leave it alone."

"Fine. Come on, Invisible Bob. You and your cronies are treating me and Rory to dinner."

"Invisible Bob?" Colin asked. Logan shrugged. They followed the girls out, Finn happily besides them chatting. Rory didn't say much.

"We'll take my car if that's all right with you girls." Paris nodded and followed them to his black SUV. Rory stopped and frowned.

"What happened to the Jag?" She asked. Logan smirked.

"She already knows what kind of car I drive. How nice." Rory rolled her eyes as she got in and sat behind Logan who was in the driver's seat. "It's at my parents' house. I only drive that when I go over there." Logan started the car and drove off towards a restaurant.

"So you're Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third?" Finn asked. Rory nodded.

"My name is Finnigan Romestead, but my friends call me Finn. That is Colin Michaels. He's a real tight ass."

"Finn." Colin hissed.

"See what'd I tell ya. So Lorelai..."

"Rory." Rory interrupted him.

"What?"

"Rory, it's short for Lorelai." Finn frowned.

"How is Rory short for Lorelai?"

"It just is." Rory shrugged.  
"Ok, so Rory. I hear you did quite a lot of yelling on Friday."

"Yes, well, I didn't take the news I received very well."

"Neither did Logan." Colin said.  
"What?"

"Oh yeah. The way they told me was much more embarrassing than how they told you." Logan said

"I doubt it."

"They told me during my birthday party on my eighteenth birthday. Gave me the ring as a present. They told me in front of all my friends."

"I remember you turned red." Finn said.

"I ran away form home for a week and stayed with Colin. My parents say that I wrapped my head around it while I was gone, but let's face it, being told that you're being given away without a choice there's just no way you can 'wrap your mind around it.' Don't you think Ace?"

"Ace?" Rory raised an eyebrow.

"For ace reporter. I told you I read your articles."

"How cute, he had a nickname for her." Colin teased

"Shut it Colin." Logan parked in front of a small little café, him and Finn got out. Logan walked around and opened the door for Rory and Paris while Finn opened the door for Colin. They walked into the little cafe and were seated right away in comfortable little booth at the back.

"Order what you want. It's on me."

"I just want coffee." Rory said pushing the menu away.

"Eat Rory." Paris said pushing the menu back to her. Rory pushed it away again.

"Not hungry."

"Yeah, that's what you've been saying for the past three days." Rory rolled her eyes and was about to retort when her cell rang. She looked at the caller ID and sighed.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Rory. I've been trying to call you for the past few days. Paris said you were sick."  
_  
"Yeah, I'm sick." Rory said lamely.

_"Are you okay?"  
_  
"No, not really."

_"I heard you and your mom got in a fight the other day."  
_  
"Where did you hear that?"  
_"Miss Patty, Babette, Kirk, Taylor, Andrew, Tom, even Michel and Sookie. Hell, the whole town knows you two got in a fight."  
_  
"Jeez, you make it sound like we're going at it."

_"Taylor says he swore he saw Lorelai slap you."_  
"She didn't."

_"I know. Lorelai is pretty beat up about it. Mopes around town and there's a rumor going around that she rarely goes to work anymore. You want to tell me what it was about?"_

"Not really. It's between me her and whoever else was at my Grandparents' house on Friday."

_"Oh."_

"It's just now isn't a good time."

_"Right."_ He let the subject drop, but Rory could tell he was upset that she wasn't planning on saying anything. _"So, are you coming home this weekend or..."_

"I don't think I'm going to go home for a while and if I do I think I'm going to stay at Lane's."

_"You could always stay here."_

"Yeah, I know, I just don't think that's best right now."

_"Right, what with you and Lorelai and the town being small?"_

"Yeah."

_"So where are you?"_

"Why?"

_"I just hear music and people, so I'm just wondering."_

"I'm out with Paris. She's treating me to dinner." She lied. She saw Logan raise an eyebrow and Paris shake her head.

_'Tell him'_ Paris mouthed. Rory kicked her leg, Paris glared at her.

"Look, I got to go Dean. I'll talk to you later."

_"Yeah. Talk to you later. Love you."_

"Yeah, bye." Rory hung up and put the cell back in her purse.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's the boyfriend." Logan said. Rory nodded. "Doesn't sound like a very loving relationship."

"You don't know anything about me, so don't start making assumptions." Rory hissed. Logan held up his hands in mock surrender.

"So, you haven't told him?" Colin asked  
"No, I haven't." Rory said plainly. The waitress came and took their drink orders.

"Coffee all around please." Logan said. The waitress nodded and left to fill the orders.

"So, have all you decided what you're eating?" Logan asked changing the subject. The all answered their orders except for Rory who was tracing the intricate pattern on the tablecloth with her finger. "Ace?"

"Not eating."  
"You should eat." Logan said.

"Not hungry, I'll eat tomorrow."

"Yeah, right." Paris snorted. Rory shot Paris a look. "I don't think coffee counts as food."

"It does in the Gilmore world."

"Yes, but in two months' time you will no longer be a Gilmore but a Huntzberger."

"Please, don't remind me."

"Oh burn." Colin said. Paris snorted.

"Apparently someone looks up to Michael Kelso." Paris said. Rory smiled and Colin glared

"Now Ace, I'm hurt. What's so bad about being a Huntzberger?" Rory shook her head and leaned back. All she wanted to do was crawl under her covers and never come back out.

"Nothing." She muttered. "I just wish it was my choice in becoming one." Seeing the sad look on Rory's face they decided to let the subject drop.

"So, are you eating anything love? Get a salad." Finn suggested. Rory laughed.

"Rory doesn't eat salads or any vegetables for that matter." Paris said. "Rory, get something small." Rory sighed and scanned the menu.

"Fine, I'll get the nachos." Rory sighed. Colin looked at her.

"That's a big plate." Colin said. Rory shrugged. The waitress came back and took their orders.

"I'll have the chicken wrap." Colin said.

"I'll have the same." Logan ordered.

"Right then, I'll have the double cheeseburger." Finn said.

"The nachos please." Rory voiced

"And I'll have the Caesar salad." Pairs said. They all gave the menus to the waitress as she left.

"A cheeseburger? I would have thought a rich boy like you Finn would like caviar and escargot." Paris said.

"We like to let loose every once in a while," Logan said. Rory smiled. Their food came a minute later and they all teased Rory about her hunger seeing as the plate that she ordered was much larger than the rest. They talked and laughed. Rory had laughed for the first time in four days. It felt good. She got to know Logan and his friends and he got to know her. If it was a good thing or a bad thing she didn't know.

"So, how did you two meet?" Logan asked bringing Rory out of her thoughts.

"Me and Paris?"

"Yes, you and Paris."

"We met at our sophomore year at Chilton."  
"We hated each other, then became friends, then hated each other, then became friends."

"A love hate relationship." Rory said. Logan nodded. "What about you three?"

"Let's see, me and Colin have known each other since diapers. And we met Finn in the seventh grade when he transferred from some prep school in Australia."

"That's where the accent is from." Rory said.

"I'm exotic." Finn said wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"So is the Asian bird flu." Paris and Colin replied in unison.

"That was freaky." Rory laughed. Logan nodded in agreement. They all ate their food and chatted as if they had been friends for years. Oddly, Rory felt at ease with them. Like she could be herself. Rory smiled at the thought and dug into her nachos. After they had finished eating Rory leaned back and patted her stomach.

"I can't believe you actually ate all that." Colin said looking at the empty plate of nachos.

"To tell you the truth, I was starving."

"Yeah, not eating for four days will do that to you." Paris said. Rory rolled her eyes and took a sip of her fifth cup of coffee. Her phone rang again. She looked at the caller ID and sighed in relief that it wasn't Dean. Instead of answering it she handed the phone to Paris who took it willingly and left the table. Paris walked to a secluded area of the restaurant and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She heard a sigh on the other end and now knew why Rory had handed her the phone.

_"Hi Paris."  
_  
"Hi Lorelai."

_"She's still not talking to me, huh?"  
_  
"No, I'm sorry, Lorelai."

_"No, that's okay. I just wish she would let me explain. Is she still in her room?"  
_  
"No, Logan Huntzberger appeared with two of his friends and I conned him into taking me and Rory out to dinner."

_"So she ate?"_

"It took a while to convince her, but she ate a plate of nachos and at least five cups of coffee."  
_"That's my daughter. Well, tell her I called and…"_

"To call you back?"

_"Yeah, even though it's pointless. Tell her I'd love to have lunch with her at the inn on Friday."_

"Yeah, I relay the message back to her."  
_  
"Thanks Paris, I know you must be getting tired of all this."  
_  
"She's my friend. She been there for me during all my crap. I should be there for hers." She heard Lorelai laugh.

_"So, are they getting along?" _Paris looked back at the table knowing fully well who Lorelai was talking about. She saw Logan and Rory laugh at something Finn had said and Logan lean into to whisper something in her ear making her laugh.

"Yeah, she is. I think if this didn't happen she would have picked him for herself."

_"Good. I'll talk to you later Paris."_

"Yeah. Bye Lorelai."

_"Bye." _Paris hung up the phone and walked back to the table. She handed Rory the phone.

"I know you don't want to know, but she wants to have lunch with you on Friday at the inn." Rory nodded and put the phone back in her purse, not saying a word to anyone about who it was.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Logan walked Rory back to her dorm. Finn and Colin had gone back to their own dorm to continue a game they had been playing before leaving and Paris went to the newspaper office to pick up some information she needed for her article.

"Thanks Logan." Rory said. Logan turned to her.

"For what?"

"For getting me out of my room, for feeding me and for dealing with all my drama."

"Hey, I'm in this agreement too. It takes two to get married." Rory smiled.

"Yeah, I know, just thanks for being there."

"So you like me?"

"No, I'm just thanking you. I barely know you, Logan."

"You like me."

"You're cocky."

"I know. And you like it." He said his arm going around her shoulders. She casually shrugged it off. This didn't go unnoticed by Logan.

"I'll admit you're tolerable." She said.

"That's a start."  
"I still don't agree with this whole situation Logan."

"I know, neither do I."

"What did you do?"

"When?"

"When you found out."

"Like I said, I stayed at Colin's for a week."

"Yeah and did what?"

"Yelled, ranted, threw stuff. Colin had a lot of broken stuff in that room by the time I left. Paper weights, windows. After that, I just surrounded myself with friends. I remember Stephanie took me out to lunch every Saturday and teased me every time we passed a wedding place or a house for sale."

"Stephanie?" Rory asked.

"She's a friend that me and Colin have known since we were three." Rory nodded. "What did you do? I mean I know about the whole room thing."

"I yelled, which you were present for, and cried a lot, slept at my friend Lane's house, then wallowed with Paris, Ben and Jerry and holed up in my room for four days."

"Ben and Jerry?"

"The ice cream."

"Ahh. Got it." Rory nodded. "So are you going to go see your mom?" Rory looked up at him.

"That came out of nowhere."

"Sorry, it just seems like you have a good relationship with your mom and it's a pity that something like this gets in the way of it."

"Something like this. She arranged my marriage!" Rory yelled running a hand through her hair. "Yeah, we had a good relationship, but god she could have at least told me so I could have expected it, but instead she leaves it until the last minute. She's had five years! Five years Logan! At one point in time we must have been talking about marriage or something to which she could have told me!" Logan put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset." Rory sighed and shook her head.

"I think that was just waiting to come out. Not your fault."

"Look, I got to get going. If I leave Colin and Finn alone too long, they're bound to burn the place down. I'll see you around?" Rory nodded.

"I'll be the one in the white dress." She muttered before turning and walking the rest of the way to her dorm. Logan sighed and turned walking the way to his dorm. He was glad he got to go out with her and meet her friend and she got to meet his. She still didn't deserve this crap but the i's were doted and the t's crossed. There was nothing either of them could do to get out of it.


	5. The Nile Isn't Only A River In Egypt

Part 5: The Nile Isn't Only A River In Egypt.

After the night spent out with Logan, Colin, Finn and Paris Rory had gotten out of bed, gone to her classes, caught up with her reports and articles that she had to finish for the Yale Daily News and had had an actual conversation with her Grandfather and was meeting him for lunch in... Rory looked at her clock. She had to meet her Grandfather in an hour. She still had to go to the news office to check some facts for her story on the transformation of high school seniors who become college freshmen. She packed up her notes and left the dorm making her way to the news office. She walked in and sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. Once it loaded she began to type.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan was walking into the Yale Daily News to make one of his very rare appearances. He smirked when he saw Rory typing at her computer looking down every once in a while to check her notes. When she looked at the clock and started to put her things away, he walked over and leaned on her desk.

"Hey Ace." Rory looked up.

"I will get to you in a..." Rory was cut off by a curly blonde. She bounded into the newsroom straight for Logan and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"Logan, I've been looking for you everywhere. Who would have thought Finn was telling the truth when he told me that you were in the newsroom?"

"Hey Steph, this is..." When Logan turned he found Rory wasn't at her desk anymore.

"An empty desk." Steph filled in.

"No, Rory." Logan looked around, but couldn't find her. He then heard a groan from under the desk and looked back to see her hand pop out from under, then her head.

"Sorry, floppy disk fell." She put the disk in the hard drive and pressed save. "I'll get to you two in a minute. I just have to talk to Doyle." She stood up and walked towards the editor's office.

"That's her?" Steph asked.

"Yep."

"She's very... scatterbrained."

"It's a newsroom Steph, what did you expect?" Steph rolled her eyes and leaned on the desk and picked at her nails. Rory walked back to her desk, Doyle behind her.

"I want a finished copy of that story on my desk by six o clock tonight Gilmore."

"I'll try my hardest Doyle, but I'd like you to know that I have a life."

"Six o'clock Gilmore."

"Fine."

"Now on the band review. I need you to have it to me by next week." Rory shook her head as she put her disk in her bag along with her notes and began the process of turning off her computer.

"I can't." Rory said.

"And why not? You're going to the show."

"Yes, Doyle, but my best friend is the drummer in said band and I think I'd be a little biased in the article."

"Right, well, I need another writer to cover the band review."

"Logan can do it." Rory suggested turning off her monitor, hoisting her bag on her shoulder and walking out. Logan and Steph followed her out.

"What do you mean I can do it?" Logan asked when he caught up with her. She stopped in front of a coffee stand.

"Hey Mark, think you could get me two black coffees and a..." Rory scanned the menu. "Carmel macchiato... you two want anything?"

"What I want to know is why you recruited me?"

"Yeah, that's it Mark. Make it fast, I have to get to lunch in half in hour."

"Sure thing Rory." Mark turned around and started on the coffees. Rory turned back to Logan.

"You mentioned my article on Hep Alien on Friday and how they sounded like a good band and I told you they were playing this weekend and I could get you some tickets to see them. I'm going to pick them up after lunch. I can't do the review cause, like I said, Lane is in the band and it would be unfair. I had a lot of time alone in my room and I was looking over the recent papers and I only saw one article under your name..." Rory was interrupted by Mark handing her the coffees. She paid him and started walking towards her car. She took a sip of the steaming coffee and continued.

"I saw one article under your name and it was one on what the hell the mystery was in the mystery meat and let me tell you, I thought it would suck, but you are a really good writer, so I thought to myself you could cover the band." When she finished her rant she turned to Stephanie and smiled. "Hi, I'm Rory, you must be Stephanie. It's so nice to meet you." Logan opened his mouth to protest, but her cell rang before he could say anything. She handed the cardboard coffee holder to Logan and balanced her coffee in one hand while she fished out her cell. Once she found it she answered.

"Hello?"

_"Rory."_

"Hey,"

_"Hey, have you gotten the tickets yet?"_

"No, I am picking them up after lunch, why?"

_"Because I can't make it."_ Rory stopped walking.

"What?"

_"I'm so sorry. I have to work."_

"But you promised Dean. You said you would get time off to see Lane's band with me. This is their first real gig since Dave."

_"Come on Rory, I've been to all the rehearsals with you."_

"Rehearsals aren't concerts."

_"I have to work. I need the money Rory."_

"But…"

_"Rory, I got to work. Tom gave me the extra hours and I need them."_

"It's just I haven't seen you in a week and I miss you. I'm going to kill Tom!""

_"I know and I miss you too, but I need the money."_ He repeated. Rory sighed._ "Look; I got to go. I'll talk to you later."_

"Fine."

_"Okay. Love you."_

"Yeah, bye." Rory hung up and got out a yellow legal pad. She grabbed her pen and crossed Dean's name off the list.

"Boyfriend?" Logan asked. Rory glared at him and started walking.

"Are you going to go to the show or not? I need to have the names of all the people going now before I go buy the tickets."

"Well, since you volunteered me for the review, yeah, I'll go." Rory wrote down his name the best she could while holding her cup of coffee. Steph took it from her.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Anyone else Huntzberger?" She asked. She unlocked her car and put her bag in the back.

"Yeah, put Finn and Colin on there." Rory wrote the names down.

"Stephanie, do you want to go seeing as Logan didn't ask you?"

"Yeah, I'd love to go." Stephanie replied. Rory put her name on the list and ripped a piece of paper off and started making calculations. She threw the legal pad in the back, took the tray of coffee from Logan and situated them on the seat next to her and grabbed the one from Stephanie. She handed the ripped piece of paper to Logan.

"Sixty dollars?" Logan asked looking at the numbers on the paper.

"Yep, it's what you owe me for the tickets. Now I have to get to lunch, I'll talk to you guys later. Stephanie, it was wonderful meeting you. I hope we can get together before the show." Rory closed the door, waved and backed out of the Yale parking lot driving off.

"I like her." Stephanie said. Logan sighed.

"I was afraid of that." Logan muttered. It seemed like Ace was doing much better than that night they went out. But then he had a feeling she was hiding from the truth. As they said the Nile is not just a river in Egypt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory parked in front of the little coffee shop that her Grandfather had asked her to meet him at. She got out of the car and threw away the three now empty cups of coffee. She walked into the restaurant and walked to the table that her Grandfather was sitting at. Richard looked up at her and smiled.

"Rory, I'm so glad you came. I was afraid you wouldn't"

"I was thinking about it." She admitted sitting down crossing her arms in front of her. Richard nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you reconsidered." The waitress came and asked for their orders.

"Black coffee and a blueberry scone." Rory answered.

"Iced tea for me." Richard ordered. The waitress nodded, wrote down the orders and left. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Obviously."

"Rory."

"Sorry. Talk away."

"I want to say I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. After Emily put up this proposition I tried to talk her out of it. I swear I did, but she wouldn't listen. She wanted you to have the best life. You've got to understand, Rory, she had your best interest at heart."

"My best interest? My best interest! She arranged my marriage! MY marriage. She decided who was best for me and when!" Rory shut her mouth when the waitress came. She set down the drinks and the plate that held the scone, then walked away. Rory continued "Sorry isn't going to give me my life back, Grandpa."

"I know that Rory. But if you just give Logan a chance."

"I've talked to him a few times." Richard leaned in, intrigued.

"Really?"

"When I was holed up in my room for three days, Paris wanted to take me out to dinner seeing as I hadn't eaten in four days. Logan was there and he and his friends took me and Paris out. And I just left him when I came here. He's going to Lane's concert with me, Paris and Doyle. Along with his three friends."

"Well then, you've 'hung out' with him." Rory nodded.

"Just because I have doesn't mean I'm happy with this situation Grandpa. Yeah, he's nice, but he's not my type." Richard nodded.

"Rory, I am truly sorry for all of this. I just wish you would have found out differently." Rory sighed.

"I wish my mom would have told me." Rory muttered.

"I hope we can start fresh Rory. I love you and I don't want our relationship to disintegrate." Rory smiled.

"Grandpa..." Rory didn't know what to say. "I'd love to keep a relationship with you but..."

"But?"

"But it's too hard." Rory laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "You know, I went from anger at Grandma's house to sadness to depression and I just realized I was in denial. I don't want to face the fact that I have to break up with my boyfriend because I'm suppose to marry a complete stranger that my grandmother picked out." Rory laughed again. "I'm getting married. Jesus, I'm getting married and I don't even know when."

"The week after your birthday." he smiled sadly

"Ha! I'm getting married in a month. A month." Rory shook her head and ran a hand through her hair again. "You know, this whole week I've been keeping myself busy with papers and stories and work. I tried keeping busy so that I wouldn't have to think about it. I haven't talked to my mother in a week and I miss her, but god, she didn't tell me! A part of me is really mad at the fact that she waited so long to tell me and even then it was Grandma and a part of me understands where she was coming from."

"What part are you going to listen to?" Richard asked covering his granddaughter's hand with his.

"The rational one telling me to call her."

"Good." Rory smiled.

"You know Grandpa, I would like to take you up on your offer." Rory said.

"And what, my dear, was the offer." Rory took a deep breath and smiled.

"To start fresh." Richard smiled brilliantly and kissed her cheek.

"That's great." Rory nodded. "So, how was your day?" Rory laughed.

"It was busy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: Thanks you guys for the great reveiws! I love them so much! Gah! You guys are the greats reveiwers a girl can have! whenI see my e-mail box is just filled with you're guys responsesI get sooooo happy! Thanks again andI know that some of you probally don't want Rory having a reationship with anyone in her family butI really like Richard and she should at least have someone in the inside to talk to plus he comes in handy in future chapters! I also want to give my thanks to my Beta Flynn who has been just the best at betaing and it's great to have her as a friend! Thanks! Keep on reveiwing and i'll keep on writing!**

**Kassandra**


	6. The Secret Society

**Ok this is my disclaimer seeing asI havn't discliamed anything in the past:** It is Painfully obvious that i do not own any people From Gilmore Girls much to my dismay! BUT yes theres a but! i do own Cam who you will see later in this chapter and i do own Babby Colchack from other stories(There may be a time i use him and i want to get it out of the way before i do) Bobby and I have been through some tough times together. He's gotten Tackled, Soda dumped on him and recently went through a testicle retrival operation ...Thankfully all went well and he is currently recovering at Luna Vista Hospital if you would like to send flowers! Thank you!

**Now for my note! **Yes i know all that was crazy but i wanted to get that out of the way now on to my response to the reveiwers! I havn't done this before on this story but i've been menaing to so here its is seeinga s some of you asked questions and i havn't answered as of yet! LOL:

**GilmoreGirl**: LOL I hate icky dean too always have! And yes they will break up just not yet...i have it all planned out just be pateint he has a few more important things to do before they seperate!

**GarageMonster: **Finn wiland colin will make thier precence known as well as a suprise guest!

**ilovedrcartER: **Yes i know i messed the title up sorry! LOL! I wasn't sure how to write it but i know the saying i just..yeah! Sorry! I'm gald youre likeing it keep on reading!

**Peanutbutterluver1399: **She's going through stages one of them being that she doesn't want to relize the fact that's she's marry Logan...sorry for the confusion!

**mochaddicted79: Not yet and not for a while...sorry:(**

**ayla3baby:** She hasn't talk to Lorelai...only richard and she's not going to be talking to Lorelai for a while...LOL!

**Americasweetie:** I'm glad you liked it! nothing like coming home from shoping to find an update...i'm like that too...as for them falling in love...it's going to happen just give it time.

**jrocksthehouse: **In later chapters you'll see why she can't leave and yes i'd have her run...but then what would happen in the story? LOL! Keep on reading and Reveiwing!

**Lady Eliza: **Grp! Thanks! i'm gald you're enjoying this fic and i'll keep on writng and you keep on reading!LOL

**Okay I just want to say if you're not in there i want to thnk you guys for you're nice comments! I love seeing these in my e-mail box! So thanks and keep on reading! Also specail tahnks to my Wonderful beta Flynn who loves what she does! You've been a wonderful friend! Keep it up! ;p**

**_Part 6: The Secret Society:  
_**  
Rory took a sip of coffee. Her grandfather and her had been talking for a good hour and hadn't brought the subject of the wedding back up much to her relief.

"Well, I think that's a wonderful topic to write about, Rory. How high school students change upon entering college."

"Yes, it's a good subject, But I'm almost done with the article and I can't, for the life of me, figure out what else to talk about." Richard got a smile on his face.

"You know, when I was at school there was a rumor going. Buzzing along everywhere I went. Everyone talked about it." He saw he had caught Rory's interest by the way she sat up and the way her eyes lit up. Yes, his granddaughter was a born reporter.

"What was the rumor Grandpa?" She asked leaning in as if in conspiracy. Richard leaned in as well.

"Well, it was said that there was a secret society at Yale, going back all the way to when the school itself was founded." Rory leaned back. She had had her own run in with a secret society and it had led her down a path where she hated bells. Any bells, small, large, she hated them.

"A secret society?"

"Yes, I think they were called "The Life and Death Brigade". LDB for short. Rumor has it that they have done so many crazy and illegal things that if the police ever got a hold of their records, oh, we'd be in trouble." Richard smiled, then caught his mistake. He looked at his granddaughter who had a smile on her face.

"We'd? Grandpa, are you telling me you were part of a secret society!"

"Shhh." He said looking around. Rory laughed at her Grandfather as he shifted in his seat. "No need to announce it to the world, there's a reason it's called a secret society." Rory laughed.

"Sorry." She bent down and grabbed her notebook from her bag. "So, tell me all about it." She said positioning her pen on the paper. Richard smiled.

"Ever the reporter."

"You know it." She said.

"Look, I can't tell you anything here. But I've already told you the name. Now I can call some contacts of mine and maybe get you an invite to the next LDB event."

"Really?" Rory's eyes widened in excitement. Richard loved seeing his granddaughter like this and had a feeling she hadn't done it in a while.

"Really. Be ready for anything." Richard said.

"Why do I have a feeling that you said that for a reason?" Richard smiled again.

"Maybe I did. Just be patient, do your research and be prepared." Richard stood up, paid for the coffee and scone and kissed her granddaughter's cheek. "Oh, and remember, your Grandmother is planning an engagement party." Rory winced. "So be prepared to deal with that."

"Grandpa?"

"Yes."

'Do you think we could keep this lunch to ourselves?" Richard nodded.

"Of course, it's the least I could do." Rory smiled.

"Thanks." Richard gave her another kiss

"I'll talk to you later, Rory."

"Bye Grandpa." She watched as he walked out and towards his car. Rory smiled. A secret society. Her Grandpa had been in a secret society, who would have thought. She packed up her things and walked towards her car. She got in and went towards the club where Hep Alien was playing to buy the tickets. She parked in the lot, got out and went to the bar.

"Rory my lady, what brings you to my humble abode looking as hot as ever?" Rory smiled and gave the man a kiss.

Cameron Shanny was the owner of The Hot Rod and had been her friend ever since she started Yale. She had gone out with Paris and Lane and a couple of guys had harassed them and Cameron put a stop to it. They had become fast friends seeing as they read the same books, saw the same movies, and listened to the same music. Everyday he would have a different fashion from baggy jeans to leather pants to fishnet shirt to no shirt. Rory loved him. He had piercings everywhere. Eye, lip, three on his left ear and four on his right, his navel and had the ear gages. And Rory couldn't forget the two nipple piercings. She looked him up and down. Today he had a purple Mohawk, a leather vest with no shirt showing off his red dragon tattoo and nipple piercings and tight leather pants with combat boots.

"Awesome outfit Cam." Cam looked and shrugged.

"I got lazy this morning and put on what was on the floor."

"Oh well, in that case you look like crap."

"Thanks. So what can I do you for." Before Rory got a chance to answer her cell rang. She smiled when she saw the name on the caller ID.

"Boyfriend?" Cam asked

"Maybe." She answered the phone. "Hey baby." She said. Cam smirked.

_"Rory?"_

"What are you up to?"

_"Rory, you take after your mother."_ The person on the other end said.

"I know, I miss you too." She said keeping eye contact with Cam.

_"Who the hell are you talking to?"_

"No, what are you wearing?"

_"Okay Rory, who's the boy?"_

"Daddy?" Cam asked. Rory hit his chest pushing him back and when she pulled back he winced. She laughed as she realized that her bracelet got caught on his nipple ring.

"Oh, just a sec dad, I got my bracelet caught in Cam's nipple ring." She said.

_"WHAT!"_ She heard her dad yell.

"Ha, I knew it was your dad." Cam teased. She unclasped the clasp of her bracelet and let him take it off.

"Sorry daddy. How are you?"

_"How are you! Jeez, Rory, you tell me you got your bracelet stuck on some guys nipple ring and you expect me to say fine!"_

"It's Cam, not some guy." She could see her father rolling his eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to give you a heart attack."

_"Damn right, you almost did. You know you got a lot from your mom like your way with sexual undertones." _Rory laughed. Cam got the bracelet off and clasped it back on her wrist.

"You keep your hands away from me." Rory rolled her eyes and turned back to her conversation with her dad as Cam went back to restocking the bar.

"So, how are you?"

_"I'm good kid, I'm good."_

"And Gigi?"

_"She's good too." _

"Good. So did you want something or did you just want to hear my voice?" Christopher laughed.

_"No I wanted to ask you something. The first being how are you?"_

"I've been better." Rory admitted.

_"Ah, I'm sorry."_

"No worries. What was the second?"

_"Oh, what are you doing this weekend?"_

"Well, today is Thursday, my classes got cancelled for the weekend and tomorrow so I'm free. I might just study and work on my new story for the YDN. Why?"

_"Well, I have to go away on business and if you're not going to Stars Hollow for the weekend I was wondering if you wanted to go to New York with me. Gigi's sitter got sick and who better to look after her than her own sister, right?"_

"Right."

_"So what do you say?"_

"I say yes. Just as long as I'm back by Sunday night."

_"Why, what's Sunday night?"_

"Lane's band is playing at The Hot Rod and I promised her I'd be there."

_"Got it. Well, I'll be done by Saturday night and if not then we'll figure it out then."_

"Well then, sounds like fun. I'm in. I need to get away form New Haven for a while."  
_  
"Okay then."_

"I'll come by tonight, say sevenish?"

_"Yeah, we can leave for New York tonight."_ Rory smiled.

"Okay, bye dad. See you soon."

_"Bye honey."_ She hung up and looked at Cam who was smiling at her.

"Told you it was your dad. So what can I do for you?" Rory shook her head and went on with their conversation

"Well, I need tickets for Lane's band."

"Okay, I can do that. How many?"

"Well, let's see." Rory took out the yellow legal pad and read the list. "Me, Paris, Doyle, Stephanie, Logan, Colin, and Finn. So that's seven" She said.

"Okay then, the total is one hundred and five dollars." Rory nodded and got the cash out of her wallet and handed it to him. He handed her the seven tickets.

"Thanks Cam."

"Anything for my favorite girl."

"Hey, think I could work here for an hour or so?" Cam nodded.

"Go ahead. I'll go get you some coffee."

"You're a savior Cam!"

"Ah, you say that to every guy who brings you coffee."

"And I only mean it with you!" Cam shook his head and went to the back. Rory took out her laptop and disk and began typing the rest of her article.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cam had kept the coffee coming and had kept her in conversation for a few hours. When she looked at her watch she found that it was already five o'clock. Finishing the last sentence of her article she pressed save and turned it off. She bid farewell to her friend, telling him she'd see him Sunday and strode out to her car. She got in and drove back to Yale. Once there, she walked into the newsroom and printed her article and put it on Doyle's desk. An hour early, she was good. She dug around her bag and went over to Logan's desk She put the four tickets on his desk and wrote him a quick note.  
_  
**Logan,  
Here are the tickets. The concert is Sunday night. Meet me at The Hot Rod at seven. **_

Rory.  
PS You still owe me sixty dollars!

Rory hoped that Logan would come to the newsroom before Sunday and get those tickets. She walked out and towards her dorm. She opened the door and saw Pairs and Doyle cuddled up on the couch watching TV.

"Don't you two look cute?" Rory teased.

"Shove it Gilmore." Paris said. Rory laughed.

"Doyle, I left the article on your desk." Doyle checked his watch.

"An hour early, I'm impressed." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Thanks. Look Paris, I'm going to be in New York for the weekend with my dad. I'll have my cell on in case, but don't call unless it's an emergency."

"You mean me and Doyle have the dorm all to ourselves."

"Yes. Feel free to sex it up all you want. Just stay out of my room and off my bed." Rory warned. "If I see any of Doyle's little men on my bedspread, there will be hell to pay." Paris looked up at her and smiled knowing that Rory was kidding.

"You got it." Rory smiled back and went to her room to pack." Twenty minutes later, a record to be placed in the Gilmore's Hall of Fame for the quickest time to pack, Rory walked to her car and put her bag in the trunk and got in the car. She smiled at the thought of seeing her father and half-sister. She pulled out of the Yale parking lot and made her way to Boston.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan knocked on Rory's dorm room. He wanted to see if she wanted to go out for some coffee or dinner. When no one answered he knocked again. The door opened to reveal Paris standing there with a man's button down shirt that ended mid-thigh.

"Hey Paris. Sorry to interrupt."

"We were just getting started. What can I do for you, Huntzberger?"

"I was wondering if Rory was here."

"If she were here you think I would be answering the door in Doyle's shirt?" Logan mentally cringed at the visions going through his head of his fiancée's roommate and his editor.

"Right. Do you know where she is?"

"New York with her dad." Pairs answered.

"Does she have her cell."

"Yep, but only using it for emergencies. Now if you excuse me I actually have a chance of getting laid tonight." And with that said she slammed the door in his face. Logan turned around and pulled out his cell dialing Colin's number.

_"Hello."_

"Hey Colin, pack your bags and tell Finn to pack his. We're going to New York for the weekend."

_"Ok."_ Colin said not needing to be told twice._"Hey Finn! Start packing. We're going to the Big Apple!" _He shouted then hung up. Logan shook his head and called his father.

_"Huntzberger."_

"Hello father."  
_  
"Ah, Logan. What do I owe this pleasure to?" _

"I was actually wondering if the apartment in New York was empty?"

_"No, it's not. I lent it to a Christopher Hayden and his girls. He's doing business with me. But if you want I can call and tell him to expect you and I assume Colin and Finn." _Logan smiled.

"Yes, that would be nice."

_"Okay, I'll make the call and get back to you."_

"Thanks dad."

_"You're welcome son." _Logan hung up the phone and made his way to his dorm. He was on his way to New York

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The minute Rory stepped out of the car she saw her father at the door to the two storey house. She smiled and ran to him giving him a hug.

"You broke a Gilmore girl rule." He whispered.

"Oh yeah? Which one is that?"

"Thou shalt not run." Rory laughed.

"You're an exception."

"How are you kid?"

"I've been better."

"You want to elaborate?" Chris asked seeing the weariness in his daughters eyes.

"Why don't we get everything in the car first. I have a feeling that after I tell you all this you won't want to go to New York." Chris frowned, but nodded. He grabbed the bags from the doorway and put them in the front of his car. Then got a sleeping Gigi and buckled her into the car seat. Rory put her bags in the car as well and sat up front. Her dad made last minute rotations making sure he didn't forget anything or leave anything on, then watched as he got in the car and backed out the driveway. The minute they were on the freeway. He broke the silence.

"You want to tell me now?" Rory took a deep breath and started to explain to him the events of the past two weeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe they did this Rory! I can't believe this!" Christopher exploded. Rory smiled.

"I know."

"I can't believe your mother didn't tell me."

"Didn't tell you! I went to that dinner thinking I was meeting Grandma's friends, not my future husband!"

"I'm so sorry." Rory sighed.

"I know. How come you didn't know dad?" Christopher shrugged.

"No one told me about this. I should have had a say in this."

"No, I should have had a say in this." Rory muttered. Chris rubbed her back in comfort. She leaned her head on the window.

"Go to sleep for a while Rory. We still have an hour before we get there. I'll wake you up when we're there." Rory nodded and closed her eyes, the past weeks' stress finally getting to her and letting her go into a peaceful sleep. Just as Rory fell asleep Chris's cell vibrated in his pocket. He got it out and answered.

"Hayden."

_"Ah Mr. Hayden. It's Mitchum Huntzberger."_

"Oh, hello Mr. Huntzberger."

_"Mitchum please. My son just called me and told me about his plan to go to New York for the weekend and I was thinking. Might it be all right if he and his friends stay there? Now, I know you have a grown-up daughter, but I can promise you that they will not be in the way. My son is engaged and his friends, well, he can keep them out of the way."_ Christopher laughed.

"Ahhh, bachelor party before the big day? Of course it's fine"

_"No, I don't think that's what it is. I think he needs to get away for a while. Well, thank you. I'll see you at the meeting in the morning."_

"Yes sir." Chris closed the cell and put it back in his pocket. Once he got to New York, he woke Rory who smiled at him.

"We here?"

"Yep." He pulled in front of an apartment complex and got a sleeping Gigi out of her car seat. Rory was getting the bags out of the trunk when a man wearing a red uniform informed her he would bring it up to the apartment for her. They were directed to the elevators and towards the apartment. Chris got the key out of his pocket and opened the door.

Rory stepped inside and was at awe. The first thing she noticed was the window at the far end of the room that expanded the whole wall. Then the white leather couches that were centered in the middle of the living room in front of the wide screen TV with DVD player and stereo. There was a glass coffee table in the middle. Then the mini bar off in the corner. There was a hall to her left that she assumed led her to the bedroom, then a swinging door in the corner of the room that she expected led to the kitchen and the dining room.

"Ritzy." Christopher said. Rory smiled.

"Very." He walked towards the hall.

"Hey, just warning you. The guy who's loaning me this place. Has a son and he and his friends are coming. Promised they'd stay out of the way. Just wanted to let you know so that you're not shell shocked at seeing three boys wondering around in their boxers." Rory laughed.

"Thanks."

"You coming to bed?" Rory checked her watch. It was only ten thirty.

"Nah, I think I'm going to stay here and do some research for my article. Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Just wondering, but who are you working for?"

"Mitchum Huntzberger. Why sweetie?" Rory closed her eyes and shook her head. There was no getting away from it, them, him. whatever it was. She couldn't run far enough.

"He's the reason I came down here in the first place." Christopher frowned, then it dawned on him. He walked to the room and laid Gigi down, then came back to the living room to see Rory sitting at the desk against the wall, away from the couches. She was setting up her laptop and waiting for it to load.

"Are you telling me that the son that is engaged is engaged to you?" Chris asked leaning on the desk.

"That's what I'm saying." She said plainly. Chris nodded and let the subject drop knowing that his daughter didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

"Night sweetie, the room at the end of the hall is yours." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Night dad and thanks." She said turning towards her computer. She heard him walk down the hall and heard the door close. She logged onto the internet and typed in Google. It was time she got her mind off her own problems and started her research on her next story. If she was going to go to one of their events she was going to know all there was to know about them. She smiled at herself and typed in _Life and Death Brigade _in the Google search engine.


	7. The Morning After

**_Part 7: The Morning After:_**

Logan, Colin and Finn rode up the elevator to Logan's New York apartment. Well more like his dad's.

"So, how exactly are we going to find her mate?" Finn asked. Logan shrugged.

"Who says we're here for her?" Logan asked.

"Who says we're not?" Colin retorted. Logan shot him a glare.

"Look mate, all I'm saying is that it's a big city. There's a 1 chance that we actually run into her on the street." Logan rolled his eyes and opened the door to the apartment. They all stopped dead when they saw who was sleeping at the desk.

"Is that..." Colin trailed off as Logan nodded. "Looks like we got that 1."

"Will you look at that mate." Finn said rather loudly. They saw Rory shift and they all held their breaths as she stayed asleep.

"Shut up you dolt. You'll wake her up." Logan said. They walked over to her and saw that she had fallen asleep at her computer. He took a look at the website she was on and smirked.

"Guys, take a look at this." Logan said. Finn and Colin walked quietly over to the computer and looked. There, in front of them, was a website talking about the Life and Death Brigade. Under Rory's hand were notes that she had been taking.

"She's doing an article on the LDB?" Colin asked.

"Looks like it." Logan answered. He looked down at the sleeping girl and sighed. "Which room do you think is hers?"

"The one down the hall." A voice behind them said. They turned around and saw a man wearing sweats and a white undershirt standing at the entrance of the hall. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He walked over and picked Rory up. Logan noticed she was in some pink pajama bottoms with what looked like blue rubber ducks on them and a white tank top.

"Daddy?" She muttered.

"Hey, I told you not to work late."

"I need coffee." She whispered.

"Sleep first, coffee later." Rory nodded and went back to sleep in her father's arms. Christopher carried her to the room and laid her down on the king size bed and covered her up. He kissed her forehead and closed the door quietly behind him, then walked down the hall. He saw the three guys were closing Rory's laptop saving the work she had done and picking up the things she had left.

"You must be Huntzberger's son." He said to the blonde. He nodded.

"Logan Huntzberger."

"I also hear you're engaged to my little girl." Colin and Finn both stopped to hear the exchange.

"Rory's your..." Colin started

"Daughter." Chris finished

"But your last name is..."Logan said

"Hayden. Lorelai and I didn't get married after she got pregnant, you'd think Emily would have told your father that piece of information."

"You'd think." Logan said. "Oh, these are my friends. Finn and Colin."

"How do you do, sir." Colin greeted shaking the man's hand.

"'ello mate." Chris sighed and shook Finn's hand as well.

"Look. The only thing I have to say is that if you make her unhappy your life will be a living hell." Chris turned and went back to the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"He is one scary man." Colin said. Logan nodded in agreement.

"What do you say we get some sleep? There are two guestrooms left. One of us gets the couch." They both looked at Finn.

"Fine. Guess it'll be little ol' me on the couch all by myself." Logan went over to the hall closet and threw him a pillow and blanket.

"Have fun." Logan said retreating to his room. Colin smiled and went to his own room.

"Night Finn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris was rushing around the next morning getting ready for his early meeting and saw the three guys sitting on the couch. Gigi sauntered out of the room and sat down next to them. They all stared at her not knowing what to do.

"That's Gigi, Rory's half sister, Gigi, say hi."

"Hi!" She waved. Chris tied his tie and looked at the three boys.

"Look, don't bug Rory, you guys might not know this yet, but Rory isn't in her best moods when she wakes up and doesn't have coffee in her system. So if you do wake her up you better have coffee." Logan nodded.

"Already on it. We made some when we got up." Chris shook his head.

"You already know her?"

"Some bits here and there." Logan responded. Chris nodded and kissed Gigi's head.

"Gigi, be good to Rory and the guys, okay?"

"Otay!" She said giving her father a kiss.

"Good." He grabbed Rory's notebook and ripped a sheet out of it and wrote her a quick note, folded it and gave it to Logan. "Make sure she gets it." Logan nodded and put it on the table.

"Got it." Chris nodded grabbed his briefcase and left without another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory had been having a wonderful dream about her bathing in the sun in the Caribbean, no work to bug her, no articles to write and no weddings to think about, just herself and a handsome servant named Antonio serving her hand and foot. This was interrupted by someone snuggling up to her stomach and giggling. She opened her eyes and saw Gigi's brown hair sticking out from under the covers. She looked under her covers and saw that she was in a tight little ball obviously holding on to something. Then she heard the voices outside.

"You heard Christopher. We're not to wake her up." She heard Colin say.

"But that little she-devil has the DVD remote!" Finn complained. She smiled at Gigi.

"Did you steal that Gigi?" She whispered. Gigi looked up at her and giggled more.

"Finn, in the time that took you to get off the couch and run down the hall chasing after her you could have very well have walked to the DVD player and pressed play." Logan said rationally. Rory rolled her eyes.

"You guys shhh, the door's open, she might hear us." Rory shook her head.

"Look, I say we just peek in and see if the kid is hiding somewhere in the room. If not, then we leave and watch the movie." Finn said.

"Finn, we can just press the little button on the DVD player."

"That's not the point." Finn said.

"You're not going in there, Finn." Colin said. Rory sighed and got out of the bed. Then frowned, how did she get in bed in the first place. She remembered getting up from the computer to put on her PJ's, but not the actually getting in bed part. She shrugged and picked Gigi up who gave her an innocent smile and held on to the remote as if her life depended on it. She opened the door to find the three guys look at her with wide eyes.

"The only thing I have to say is you better have coffee." They all pointed to the kitchen. She walked down the hall and towards the kitchen with Gigi still in her arms and the guys following her. She walked in and stared at the massive kitchen. It was all marble. From the counter to the floors. There was an island in the middle that held knives and cooking utensils plus the stove. Then, on her right was the refrigerator with built in TV and counter top. She walked in, set Gigi on the island facing the fridge and started her search for the cups. Logan came up to her and opened a cabinet handing her a blue mug.

"Thanks." She got her coffee and poured it in, then put it up to her lips and took a sniff. It smelled so good. She took a sip and closed her eyes as the warm liquid went down her throat and warmed her insides. She sighed oblivious to the three pairs of eyes looking at her.

"You, love, are the only girl I know who gets an almost orgasmic pleasure from drinking coffee." Finn stated. Rory blushed and looked at him.

"Coffee is definitely better than sex. How long have you guys been up and ready?"

"Hours, it's already ten." Logan said.

"I needed to sleep in." She looked back at the fridge and stared at the little TV. "Does that get cable?" Logan nodded. "Think you can put on cartoons for Gigi?"

"Yeah." He grabbed the remote from the top of the fridge and turned it on flipping the channels till he came up to Spongebob Squarepants. Gigi bounced up and down and giggled at the antics Spongebob and his friends were up to. She put the remote down on the counter, then scooped it back up when Finn reached for it.

"Bloody hell! The girl won't give it back to me!" Finn yelled. Rory laughed.

"Why did she steal it in the first place?" Rory asked. Finn looked at the floor. She frowned and looked at Gigi. "Gigi, why did you take the remote?" Gigi looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Finn and boo and ahh! Scary man!" Gigi said looking back at the mini TV.

"You scared her!" Rory said. Finn looked at her.

"How the hell did you get that out of what she said?" Finn asked in awe.

"Finn. You. Boo and ahh means you scared her and she screamed. And scary man means just that, scary man."

"She still won't give it back." Finn whined.

"Have you asked?" Finn looked at her and shrugged.

"I told her to give it back."

"Telling and asking are two different things." She put her cup down and got to Gigi's eye level. "Gigi, can I have the remote back please?" Gigi looked at her, the remote, then back at her and nodded handing it to her. "Ask and you shall receive." She said giving it to Finn. "And next time you decide to argue in front of my door... don't."

"Well, if this idiot had just pressed play on the player we wouldn't have gotten in an argument."Colin said

"It wasn't the point" Finn yelled. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Your dad left you a note." He said getting it out of his pocket and handing it to her. "We couldn't help ourselves so we read it. I must say you have a very interesting dad."

"You read my note?"

"We couldn't help it" Logan shrugged. Rory shook her head and opened the piece of yellow paper.

_**Rory, **_

Had an early meeting and I didn't want to wake you up. I left my credit card on my dresser. Go crazy and buy what you want. I swear it won't get declined. I'll see you at dinner. You choose.

Dad

P.S. Try not to get your bracelet stuck on any more nipple rings. I don't think my poor heart can take it.

Rory laughed at the last part and the boys stopped arguing to look at her.

"Care to explain, Ace? Or are you going to leave us in the dark? We tried for hours to decipher that last part."

"Yeah darling, whose nipple ring did you get your bracelet stuck on?" Finn asked

"Dean probably." Colin said. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Dean doesn't have one." She said. "I was over at my friend's club getting the tickets for the band, he was teasing me, I shoved him and got my bracelet stuck on his ring as I had been talking to my dad and it took him off guard by me saying to hold on so I could detach myself from said ring and he overreacted. Hey, did you get the tickets from your desk?" She asked turning to Logan.

"What tickets?"

"For the concert. I left them on your desk in the newsroom."

"Oh, you left them in the newsroom? I rarely go there. See, I have this issue with Doyle."

"Really, what issue?"

"I don't like him." Rory laughed

"Well, I left them on your desk seeing as I don't have your cell or dorm number, so I couldn't call to ask or go and give them to you."

"Right. I'll get them tomorrow before the show." Rory nodded and drank the rest of her coffee.

"That should tie me over." She picked up Gigi who started to fuss because she was being taken away from the going ons in Bikini Bottom. "First bath, then cartoons Gigi, I promise." Rory said heading to her dad's room to get Gigi's clothes. She sat Gigi on the bed and started going through the Princess Jasmine suitcase. Logan walked in and sat on the bed as Gigi jumped on it.

"So, what are you doing today?" Logan asked. Rory looked up at him, then at the credit card on her dad's dresser and smiled.

"Shop, I need to get a new outfit for the concert, then pick a place for dinner."

"Okay, so that's what? Two hours max. What else?" Rory raised an eyebrow.

"You've never seen me shop. I need a skirt, a top, shoes, accessories and makeup and other things. Plus I want to take my time. I don't go in and out, I like to browse. So no more than six hours maybe." She said. Logan shook his head.

"I should have brought Steph."

"Why didn't you?" Rory asked taking out Gigi's clothes and putting the suitcase back under the bed.

"She had a date." Logan lied. Truth was, he had completely forgotten to ask Steph if she wanted to come. She would have loved the idea. After meeting Rory, Steph wouldn't shut up abut her. "She likes you, you know." Rory smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, She's never been big on the whole girlfriend thing. Doesn't have many. She's usually with us."

"Oh, tell her sorry for me."

"Haha." Logan laughed sarcastically. "You know, if you want we can take care of Gigi while you shop." Rory stopped fussing with the clothes and looked at him.

"You'd do that? You'd take care of a three year old little girl who is, by the way, learning to be potty trained so I could have time by myself?" Logan looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, how hard can it be?" Rory laughed.

"Oh, it's hard, believe me. Besides, I have a feeling she would kill Finn by stealing his things. Also, I never get to see this little munchkin and I want to spend time with her. Right Gigi?"

"Rory!" She giggled and fell on the bed laughing. Rory laughed

"Come on, time for a bath." Gigi shook her head and started to jump off the bed, but Logan grabbed her before she made it off. Rory laughed as he handed Gigi to her. "Thanks. You guys are welcome to come along with us if you want." Rory said going into the bathroom. Logan nodded and went back to the living room.

"You guys up for a shopping trip?" Logan asked sitting next to Colin and Finn. Finn paused 'Monty Python's The Meaning of Life' and looked at him.

"Shopping?" Colin said.

"Rory needs to go. Something about a new outfit. I was wondering if you guys wanted to tag along with her. I mean she probably doesn't know her way around and who better to guide her than us three?" Colin nodded.

"I'm in. In Omnia, right?" Colin said.

"That's the spirit." Logan said. "Finn?"

"Well, I don't want to be all by my lonesome today. So sure." Logan nodded.

"Good."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory took Gigi out of the tub and wrapped her in the white plush towels and laid her on the bed. She put on the diaper, then her pink little shorts and tugged on the white tank top with little flowers all over. She combed her brown hair and put it in two pigtails, then put on her pink jelly sandals. Rory smiled as she led the little girl into the living room and sat her down next to Finn.

"Take care of her. I'm going to go get ready. I'll be right out." She left and got in the shower herself. She got into the massive tub and turned on the overhead shower and let the water beat down. It felt so good. She could get used to it. Her eyes opened and she stared at the wall. She didn't want to get used to this. She didn't want this! She didn't want this lifestyle or a marriage with Logan, a guy she barely knew.

She washed her body and got out of the tub wrapping a towel around her body. She stared at her reflection in the foggy mirror. She had a boyfriend. She had a good life. She didn't want to ruin it. She got out of the bathroom and went to the room and got out her clothes. She was pulling on her low rise jeans when her cell rang. She looked at the caller ID and almost yelled in frustration. She loved Dean, she did, but as of late, he had been acting very protective and asking where she was and with who. It was like he was keeping tabs on her. She answered the phone and put it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

_"Rory, hey."_

"Hey Dean."

"Are you coming down this weekend?" Rory frowned.

"No, I'm not. Why?"

"Well, I thought that with Lane's concert and all you'd come down here."

"Nope, we're meeting at the club."

"Oh, then what are you doing today? I thought maybe I could come down there and we'd have lunch, you know make it up to you for not being able to go tomorrow and all?" Rory sighed.

"I'm not at Yale, Dean."

_  
"Oh, where are you?"_ Rory grabbed her black CBGB tank top.

"Hold on a minute. I gotta put on my shirt." She put the phone down and pulled the shirt over her head, then grabbed the cell back up and went to the mirror to comb her hair. "I'm in New York."

_  
"With who?"_

"My dad and Gigi." After combing her hair she went to the living room. Logan looked up.

"Ready?"

"No, not yet."

"Who is that?"

"Do you have a hair dryer?" She asked. Logan nodded.

"Check under the sink."

"Thanks."

"Rory, who was that?"

"Logan, Dean." She walked into the bathroom and checked under the sink "Haha, found it." She plugged it in.

"Who the hell is Logan?" Rory rolled her eyes.

"The boss's son. We're staying at their apartment, Dean. And he's a friend from Yale. Look, I gotta to go. I have to get coffee in my system and they're waiting for me."

"They?"

"Logan and his friends, Dean. Look, I've got to go. Don't call unless it's an emergency. I just sort of want this time to myself, okay?" She heard Dean sigh. He never understood the concept of her wanting time for herself.

_"Yeah. I'll see you next week."  
_  
"Yeah."

"Okay. I love you."

"Same here. Bye."

_  
"Bye." _She hung up the cell and blow-dried her hair. After her hair was all dried, she fixed it up and left it down. She grabbed her purse and went to her dad's room and grabbed the credit card off the dresser. She put it in her wallet and then in her purse along with her cell. She went out to the living room and stopped when she saw what they were watching. "The Meaning of Life" and they were right in the middle of the sexual education part of it. They were all laughing and Finn and Colin seemed to be holding on to something.

"What kind of babysitters are you, letting a three-year-old watch 'The Meaning of Life'!" She yelled and walked over to see Colin holding on to Gigi's ears so she wouldn't hear the crude comments and Finn covering her eyes so she wouldn't see.

"We've got it all figured out, love." Finn said. She looked at Logan who shrugged.

"I wanted to see the Holy Grail." Logan said. Rory rolled her eyes and turned off the TV.

"I need coffee. Let's go." She said.

"Didn't you already have a cup?" Colin asked letting go of Gigi's ears and Finn let her see. He picked her up and set her on his hip. It seemed Finn had acquired what seemed like a soft spot for the young girl.

"Yes, I have, but I need at least four to keep functioning."

"Well, there's a good coffee place down the street." Logan said. "We can go there." Rory nodded.

"Sounds good." Logan picked up the keys and cell and walked out the door. Rory and him were behind Colin and Finn. Finn holding on to Gigi and talking to her as if she were a grown woman.

"You know, I once dated a girl who looked like you, Gigi, I swear by it. She was good in bed too." Finn said.

"Finn!" Rory yelled hitting him upside the head. They went down the elevator laughing.


	8. Shopping Excursion

_**A.N:**_As of recently I have discovered that not only am I a Logan/Rory fan but I am also a Tristan/Rory fan. So for the sake of this story they will have a friendship cause well it's my story and I can do what I want! *Starts singing horrible rendition of It's My Party*

_**Part 8: Shopping Excursion:**_

Logan led them down the street to a little coffee shop. They walked in and sat at a high table near the window. Logan grabbed a high chair for Gigi and Finn sat her down in it. The waitress, who just happened to be a red head, came and took their orders.

"I'll have the biggest coffee you got. Gigi what do you want?" Rory asked looking at her younger sister.

"Coffee!" Gigi gurgled. Rory looked at the waitress.

"Do you think I could get a cup of 1/4 coffee and 3/4 milk?" Rory asked. The waitress nodded.

"Yeah. I think we even have a sippy cup in the back if you want it."

"That would be great. Oh and two muffins." Rory ordered.

"Just coffee for me. "Logan said.

"Same." Colin answered.

"A coffee and your number love." Finn said the waitress gave him a smile.

"Would you like that with a side of arsenic?" The waitress asked before walking away. They all laughed.

"That was good!" Rory laughed.

"Oh laugh it up doll." Finn said in a huff "At least this one still loves me." He kissed Gigi's head and she giggled.

"You are getting way to attached Finn." Rory laughed. Finn shrugged.

"We're young and in love." Finn said.

"And she's waaaaay to young for you man." Colin said.

"Makes no difference. Does it Gigi?"

"Nope!" Gigi said. Rory laughed.

"You have each other wrapped around your little fingers." Rory said. The waitress came back and set the sippy cup in front of Gigi and the giant cup of coffee and the two muffins. Then she set the coffee and front of the guys.

"Thank you." Rory smiled.

"Welcome. If you need anything else call. And keep the Aussie away from me." The waitress said with a glare to Finn.

"Will do." Rory took a sip of her coffee and smiled. "One down three to go." She muttered. The rest of the morning was spent in the coffee shop talking and keeping Finn from the red headed waitress. By the time they had left Finn had gotten kicked out of the café and waiting outside for them.

"Did you bring me something?" Finn asked. Logan handed him the styrofoam cup. "Ahh thank you. It's cold out here." Logan shook his head.

"So where to Ace?"

"Well I was wondering if you knew where Hot Topic was." Rory said.

"Nope, next." Logan said as they walked down the street. Colin held Gigi while Rory finished her fifth coffee.

"I need Hot Topic. I know they have the clothes I want there and I know for a fact they have fishnets there."

"Is it a sporting store?" Colin asked. Rory spit out her coffee and looked at Colin.

"What?!"

"Fishnets. Sporting store." Colin shrugged. "You use fishnets to catch fish."

"No you wear them their tights." Rory laughed. "Their called fishnet tights because they have holes in them."

"Why the hell would you want tights with holes in them?" Colin asked. Rory rolled her eyes.

"It's a fashion. Jeez what rock have you three been living under? Now lets find a Hot Topic. You know we should also find you some clothes."

"For?" Logan asked.

"The concert." Rory replied throwing the now empty cup in the trash and taking Gigi.

"We have clothes." Colin said.

"Yes. But we're going to a bar." Rory said as if that explained it all.

"Yes, we've been to bars Ace."

"No, you've been to the campus pub. We're going to a bar. Tight pants, tattoos, piercing, Mohawks, fishnet shirts, combat boots kind of bar. Not turtle neck and loafers."

"Hey! I like my loafers!" Colin argued.

"That's so sad!" Rory laughed. "I need you to dress right. I want to enjoy the show and not worry about you three getting beat up by some guy named Buba and Cam doesn't need that either."

"Cam?" Finn asked.

"Is a friend who owns The Hot Rod. Really nice guy. He's the one letting Hep Alien play." A half an hour later they found the Hot Topic. The guys stood out side and looked at the massive gargoyles that were on either side of the door. Rory grabbed Logan's arm and lead him inside knowing the guys would follow. She started looking around and found the tights she needed and handed them to Colin.

"Fishnet tights." She said. She handed Gigi to Finn who went willingly. She started looking around the shop and grabbed what she wanted. "Sit down you guys. It'll take a while." The guys nodded and sat down on black plush couch they had in the corner where the dressing rooms were.

Rory looked at all the rack and found a few outfits that she thought would look good for the concert. She went to the dressing rooms and started trying them on. One was a Red mini skirt and a matching Elmo tank top. She frowned. Cute but not what she wanted. The next was a black mini skirt with a black AC/DC top. She liked the skirt but not with the top. She grabbed the next top and smiled. It was a black corset top but she didn't like the skirt. She sighed. This was the only problem when she went shopping. She could never decided the right combination of clothes. It was time to call an old friend. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number that had become familiar to her in the last years.

"_DuGrey"_ Rory smiled. Her and Tristan had parted on good terms when he left for military school and had kept in touch over the years. They had become very close friends and talked at least twice a month on the phone.

"Okay I need help. Black mini or red?"

"_Mary?"_

"I can't choose. I have this really nice black corset top in my hands that I want to wear but I can't for the life of me figure out which skirt." Rory continued as if he hadn't said anything.

"_That's why you called? Shouldn't you call your mother or something. How bout Paris?"_

"I thought you'd be happy I called. Seeing as you don't. Not one phone call or e-mail or smoke signal for that matter!"

"_We talked last month!"_ he laughed

"Month being the key word Tristan." Rory pulled on her pants and shirt gathering the clothes that she wanted.

"_Sorry, I had things to do people to see."_

"You mean people to do things to see." She heard him laugh.

"_You got me there. So guess what came in the mail today._" Rory smiled. And set down the clothes next to the guys on the couch. They were listening and watching her in interest. She went to cruise the racks of clothes.

"New edition to Maxium?"

"_You wound me Mary. No, an invitation."_

"To the Playboy mansion?"

"_I wish."_

"Prev!" She laughed as she found a white Romones t-shirt and put it on her arm.

"_Well you asked. No, not to the Playboy mansion but to Lorelai Leigh Gilmore's enganment party! Now imagine my surprise seeing that in our monthly call you never mentioned that you and farmer boy were getting so serious."_

"Tristan."

"_No wait I've been waiting all day to tease you about this. I have a few jokes I want to share I even wrote them down so I wouldn't forget. Number one; Did he give you a ring or did he trade you for a cow? Number two..."_ She could tell if she didn't stop now he would read each and every one on that list

"Tristan it's not Dean!" She heard him stop laughing "Read the rest of the invite." She heard papers being rustled then he stopped.

"_Logan Elias Huntzburger." _He said. She could hear the amusement in his voice.

"It's arranged."

"_Ah Mar. And here I was ragging on you."_ Tristan said. Rory smiled and pullled more clothes of the rack. Tristan had changed so much over the years. After he had escaped the evil clutches of Military school he went off to California and stayed in an apartment by himself and as he put it. He found himself. After he moved into an apartment in Boston to be closer to school. They saw each other every so often since her being at Yale and him at Harvard it made it hard with their heavy workloads.

"Don't worry about it."

"_Who arranged it?"_

"My Grandparents and my mother."

"_Your mom?"_ He asked surprised

"It was to get my grandparents to pay for Chilton." Tristan laughed.

"_Your mother traded in your married life for three years of Paris Geller and me. Oh that's sweet."_

"Thanks for the comfort." She walked back to the guys who were talking and handed them each an outfit. "Go try them on. No complaining."

"_Me?"_

"No, not you. Go!" She said. They all looked at each other.

"Do we have to?" Colin whined.

"I said no whining."

"No complaining not no whining Ace."

"Go!" She said pushing them each into a dressing room. Finn handed her Gigi and she sat down on the couch.

"_Who are you with? I heard someone call you Ace."_

"I'm with Logan and his friends. I'm in New York."

"_What a coincidence."_

"Are you kidding?"

" _Nope I'm down in Manhattan. I had to get you a present didn't I?"_

"Oh my god! Really! We have to get together. I'm only here till tomorow.."

"_Let's have lunch let's see, how bout we meet at the Hilton?" _he heard Rory's sound of disgust.

"To ritzy."

"_Hooters."_ Rory laughed.

"No!"

"_Hard Rock Café?"_

"Perfect."

"_Okay so it's one now we'll meet at Two?"_

"Two thirty. I'm shopping."

"_Got it."_

"We'll see you there Tristan."

"_See ya Mar. And hey."_

"Yeah."

"_Red."_ Then he hung up. Rory smiled into the phone and hung up herself. She looked at the skirts by her side and picked up the red mini skirt ad put it near the black top. Oh yeah Tristan had an eye for fashion. She folded the clothes and tapped her foot impatiently fo the guys.

"Okay I think I gave you three enough time. I want to see."

"All I got to say Ace is you have an eye for sizes." Logan said coming out. She went with a more classy look for him. A black button down shirt and black pants. She laughed when she saw he had buttoned the buttons all the way up. She walked over to him and unbuttoned the top two.

"You don't button them all the way with these Logan. What do you think Gigi?" She turned her head and saw Gigi smile.

"Good!" She said. Rory nodded.

"I think so too. You wear this with black shoes. Not tuxedo shoes but shoes."

"Got it Ace."

"Colin let's see it." She said knocking on his door.

"Do I have to?"

"I can tell you don't like change. Come out here or I'm going in." She heard Colin sigh and the door opened. With Colin she saw him more of the jeans and a long shirt kind of guy. Colin had on blue, slightly ripped jeans and a long shirt that read. _'I'll Press Pause for You.' _Rory smiled.

"You look great Colin." She said pulling the pants down a little. Colin sighed.

"Couldn't you find a shirt that was plain black."

"I did but it wouldn't look good on you. It looks fine Colin."

"Why does Logan get to wear the nice stuff."

"Cause I picked the clothes. Finn lets see it." Finn came out without a word. She smiled. Finn to her was more of the classic rocker. So she got him tight black skinny jeans and a tight black Romones shirt.

"I love it love!" He said checking himself out in the mirror.

"Gigi?"

"Finn!" She cried. He went over and picked her up.

"What do you think Love?" he asked. She pulled his hair in response. "Well if she loves it so do I!" Finn exclaimed. Rory smiled.

"Good. Get dressed. I have a few minutes to buy shoes then we have to meet Tristan at The Hard Rock Café." Rory said gathering the clothes that she wanted to buy. She waited until they were all dressed then headed to the counter to pay. The guys were standing behind her and put the clothes on the counter.

"All together?" The man asked behind the counter. Rory nodded.

"Yep." He rung everything up .

"63.50" Rory started for her wallet but Logan stopped her.

"I'll buy." He said. Rory frowned.

"I'll get it Logan. Don't worry about it."

"Ace."

"You can buy me my shoes how bout that?" Logan contemplated but nodded. Rory shook her head and handed the man her dad's credit card. She signed the receipt and grabbed the bag. Gigi smiled at Finn as he held her hand.

"Not very talkative is she?" Logan said gesturing to Gigi. Rory shrugged.

"She talks. Just not much. But when she does it's usually important." Logan nodded. She led them to a shoe store and tried on all the shoes she could find that would be perfect for the outfit she was going to wear. Finally after an hour she settled on a pair of knee high black boots. Of course she also had to get Finn and Colin a pair of high tops. They walked out.

"Okay Ace where to now?" Logan asked.

"Hard Rock Café." She said. Logan nodded and lead the way.


	9. Lunch With An Old Friend

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews you guys! Someone asked how may chapters I'm planning on making this. and truth is i don't know! I know that i'm in the middle of writng part 16 and that's not even half done. so it's going to be a while before it's done! Thanks again and i hope you like this chapter!

**_Part Nine: Lunch With An Old Friend_**

They walked into the Hard Rock Café and went up to a waitress behind the podium.

"Hi, we're five and we're also waiting for someone." Rory said.

"Name of the person you're waiting for?"

"Tristan DuGrey." Rory responded.

"Right this way." The waitress led them up the stairs and towards a secluded table. Rory saw the blonde set of hair before they reached the table. She squealed and ran up to him.

"Mary." He said with a smile and hugged her as she lunched herself into a hug. He picked her up and twirled her around. The waitress put down six menus and walked away. "I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes and open your mouth." She raised an eyebrow.

"Last time you said that your tongue found its way into my mouth and that is not something I wish to experience again thank you very much!" She heard Logan, Colin and Finn laugh. Tristan smirked.

"Trust me Mary, you'll like this."

"Yep, said that last time, too."

"Come on." Rory smiled and closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Next thing she knew she felt something round and coffee flavored in her mouth. She opened her eyes and Tristan showed her the wrapper.

"Coffee flavored lollipops. You are the best, Tristan." She said taking the lollipop out and kissing his cheek.

"So, which one of you is the groom?" He asked turning to the three guys standing behind Rory.

"Tristan, please, not now." Rory said sliding into the booth. Tristan took Gigi from Finn as he sat down. The little girl ignored him.

"Gigi, what's the matter, huh?" Tristan asked.

"Tristan not bring me candy! You bring Rory candy, but not Gigi!" She said hitting her little fists on his chest. Tristan smiled. Logan looked amazed. That was the longest sentence he's heard the little girl say all day.

"Well, since you're hitting me I don't think I want to give you your present." Tristan said. The girl smiled and held out her hand for him to give her her present. She widened her eyes and gave him a smile and he rolled his eyes. "You, little Gigi, are going to be just like your sister. You are going to break so many hearts."

"Whose heart did I break?" Rory said.

"Mine, for one." Tristan teased. He reached in his pocket and handed Gigi a lollipop. She kissed his cheek and ran for Rory so she could open it. "Jess's."

"Jess broke mine, DuGrey, get it right." Rory smiled as he sat down next to her. "Tristan, this is Logan Huntzberger, Colin Michaels and Finn Romestead."

"You know, I just got back from Fiji. I couldn't turn around once without your, guys, names popping out somewhere."

"What did you three do?" Rory asked, with interest.

"They sank a yacht." Tristan answered.

"Correction. I sank the yacht. Give credit where credit is due, man!" Finn interjected. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Want to tell me why you sank the yacht?" Rory asked. Finn shook his head.

"It's going to the grave." Finn said. Rory laughed. They ordered their food when the waitress came and lapsed into a silence.

"So, Mar, what are you doing in New York?"

"My dad had a business meeting and Gigi's sitter is sick, so he invited me to come and take care of her."

"And you three?"

"Business." Logan answered vaguely. Tristan nodded as he wrapped an arm around Rory.

"Tristan, stop." She said pulling out of him embrace, knowing that it was Tristan's way of proposing a challenge to Logan. "How's Nick?" She said nudging him. Tristan groaned and shook his head.

"Mary."

"Oh, come on, how is he?"

"He's just dandy." Tristan said with a light lisp making him sound like the stereotypical gay man. It was a joke between them. Rory had gone to Harvard to visit him and opened the door to his dorm to see him and his roommate in towels and only towels. Tristan denied any activity and she believed him, but she couldn't help ragging on him every time they met. "What about the bag boy?" Tristan asked. Rory stopped laughing and took interest in her hands. "Oh, this just got interesting."

"Tris."

"Come on. Have you told him yet?"

"No. I haven't told him yet."

"He's gonna find out sooner or later."

"You don't think I know that? Jeez, Tristan, I just found out I'm getting married in a month to a complete stranger, I haven't had time to tell my boyfriend, let alone spend time with him. He works, you know? Lindsay took him for all he had after the divorce."

"And whose fault was that?" Rory glared at him and got up.

"I'm going to the bathroom and when I get back asshole Tristan better be gone." She growled as she stormed towards the bathroom. Tristan sighed and turned back to the guys who had been quiet during their exchange. Gigi had made herself comfortable on Finn's lap and was sucking on her lollipop.

"So, Logan, right?" Logan nodded. "How long have you known?"

"About the marriage?" Tristan nodded.

"Four years." He responded.

"And you're over it, right? You got used to the whole aspect of having to marry a complete and total stranger?" Logan frowned, not knowing where the conversation was headed.

"No, I'll admit I haven't really gotten use to the idea, but I know there's not much I can do. It's all under contract. What can I do?" Logan said. Tristan nodded.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you've had four years to get used to the idea and you still haven't gotten accustomed to it. Rory's known for, what, two weeks? She's getting married in a month and really had no say or control in the matter. Rory likes control. She strives for it. And when she doesn't have it she breaks. I don't like seeing Rory break."

"You love her." Colin stated. Tristan nodded easily.

"I did. Back in high school. You've got to be stupid not to. After my parents shipped me off to the military school Rory and me kept in touch. I hate to admit it, but she's the one that kept me sane during those months of drills and manual labor. I finally escaped and we were still friends and have been ever since. Like I said, Rory likes control and this situation is way out of her control range. As long as you don't bug her about it and let her deal with things at her own pace, then she'll be, in a way, fine. Just don't push her." Tristan got up. "I'm going to go check on her. I'll be right back." Tristan went to the girls' bathroom and knocked on the door.

Rory looked up from the mirror at the door when she heard the knock..

"Rory?" She sighed and looked under the stalls. No one else was in the bathroom.

"You can come in, Tris." Tristan walked into the bathroom and locked the door so no one else would walk in and complain about a boy being in the girls' bathroom. He frowned when he saw that she was sitting on a small couch.

"You girls are lucky having a couch and all we have are the urinals." Rory rolled her eyes as he sat next to her.

"Is asshole Tristan gone?" Tristan nodded.

"That was way out of line and I'm sorry. You trusted me with that personal information and I threw it back in your face when I promised I wouldn't. I'm sorry." Rory looked up at him and frowned.

"You know, Chilton Tristan wouldn't talk like that." He shrugged.

"People change."

"Yeah." They sat in silence for a while, Rory playing with the hem of her shirt and Tristan examining the bathroom. She knew that he was waiting for her to tell him the things on her mind but was letting her do it on her own time and when she opened her mouth it all came out. "Everything is just out of control. I can't think and I can't figure out when my perfect life came tumbling down at my feet. I don't even know when I started getting friendly with my future husband. My god, does that mean I'm cheating on Dean!" Rory ranted. Tristan took her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Rory, calm down. Look, you're not cheating on the bag boy, but you've got to tell him. There's nothing wrong with you getting friendly with Logan. I mean you're going to have to be living with him some time soon, so you at least want to know the basics about him and his friends just like you want him to know the basics about you and yours, otherwise you wouldn't have brought him here to meet me!"

"You're very full of yourself, you know that?"

"How so?"

"Thinking I brought Logan to meet you. Who says that I didn't bring him so he could play referee when you made a move on me, huh?"

"Now, who's full of themselves?" Rory laughed.

"Everything is still falling apart, Tristan. I can't get a hold of my life."

"Everything will piece itself back together sooner or later, but for now you've got to take baby steps." Tristan stood up and held out a hand for her. She smiled and took it.

"California really did you some good, you know that?" Tristan smiled one of the smiles she knew he saved for their meetings.

"What can I say, the sun, the sand, those beautiful beach bunnies." Rory slapped his arm as he unlocked the door and opened it. They walked out and got the evil eye out of a lady who had been waiting.

"You know what she's thinking, right?" Rory looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"What?"

"She thinks we were going at it in the stalls." She frowned, then hit his arm.

"You know sometimes I think you changed for the better and then idiotic statements like that remind me that you're the same old Tristan from Chilton." She shrugged as he slid into the booth, her right behind him. Their food had already been delivered when they sat down.

"See, that's why you're Mary."

"Shut up, Bible boy."

"You wound me with your harsh words." Rory was about to respond when her cell phone rang. She glared at Tristan and fished her cell out of her purse and looked at the caller ID. She flipped it open.

"This better be an emergency, Paris." Tristan smiled and started for the phone, but she slapped his hands away. "The sheets? Why do you need to know where my clean sheets are?" Tristan stopped and listened to the conversation. "Paris, why so you need to know? Oh! Oh! EWWW! I told you not on my bed! Oh, you just ended up going straight instead of to your left. God, he's my editor! Oh! Gross!" Rory yelled. The guys all seemed interested in the conversation. "Don't snap at me! You're the one who had sex in my bed after I told you not to!"

"Geller has a boyfriend?" Tristan whispered. Rory nodded.

"Look, the sheets are in the last drawer of my dresser. Please, refrain from using my bed again and get the sheets dry cleaned, better yet, burn them. I don't want Doyle's Doyle-ness on my sheets... Oh, I have no doubt in my mind it was good, Paris, but it was MY bed! God, I will never be able to sleep in that bed again, let alone look at Doyle without mental images running through my mind. My bed, Paris! Fine, yeah. Tomorrow. Okay, see you later." Rory hung up the phone.

"Paris?"

"She had sex on my bed." Rory stated.

"And this is an everyday occurrence?"

"Her having sex or her having sex on my bed?"

"Her having sex."

"Yeah. She lost her virginity senior year. I'm guessing you didn't watch her C-SPAN break down."

"C-SPAN isn't really my idea of fun TV enjoyment." Tristan said. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I should have known." The rest of the meal was spent talking. Tristan and Rory explained to the guys how they met each other.

"Tristan made my life a living hell in high school."

"Oh, come on Mary, you know you wanted me."

"In your dreams, Tristan."

"Every night Mar." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I've got to ask. What's with calling her Mary?" Colin asked

"As in Virgin Mary." Rory responded.

"She was the new girl at Chilton, the vision or pureness and innocence thus dubbing her the Mary."

"I've been trying to convince Tristan to change it." Rory said with a blush.

"What do you prefer, Magdalene?"

"Shut up." She said elbowing his ribs.

"Rory was what we called innocent in high school. The thought of sex made her blush." Tristan said.

"It did not."

"Rory, any undertones that me and the guys shot at you, you turned into a cherry. Just a few second ago you blushed when I explained the concept of the Mary."

"Shut up! I did not." Tristan rolled his eyes as the guys laughed. The waitress came for the bill and Tristan reached for it.

"My treat, Mar. You buy next time." Rory frowned.

"Didn't you pay last time?" She said grabbing the check.

"No, you did."

"I could have sworn you did seeing as how you ended up making out with the waitress."

"We got that one free, so your turn was revoked and now it's back to me." He slapped her hand and put his credit card inside. Rory shook her head. The waitress took it and came back with the receipt which he signed. Rory looked to see Gigi sleeping in Finn's lap.

"She really likes you, Finn." Finn smiled and looked down at Gigi.

"Yeah, well, I like her too, love." Finn picked her and slid out of the booth as well as Logan, Colin, Tristan and Rory. They walked out and she looked at Tristan as they stopped on the sidewalk.

"So, I'll see you at the wedding?" Tristan asked with the smirk.

"I guess."

"Come on Mary, cheer up. Remember what we talked about."

"Ugh."

"I'll see you in two months."

"What, not coming to the engagement party?" Tristan laughed.

"Can't. I wish I could though. but I got some exams." He kissed her cheek. "But I'll go to the wedding, no way will I miss Mary's wedding." Rory sighed and kissed his cheek back.

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

"Talk to you later, Mar." He said as he turned and walked down the street. Rory watched him, then gathered her bags and walked towards the guys.

"Let's get going." She said ushering them down the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:**

Okay there it is! Hope you liked it and the next part will beposted onSunday!


	10. The Ring

**_AN:_** Twenty minutes to midnight on a saturday night so heres the next part LOL! I hope you all enjoy it! and thanks for all the kind workds! I'm glad you are all enjoying it!

**_Part 10: The Ring_**

They walked inside of the apartment. Rory took a sleeping Gigi from Finn and put her in her dad's room to finish her nap. She covered her up with a small fleece blanket at the end of the bed then and closed the door leaving it open a crack. She went to her room where she saw Logan put her bags. She emptied them out and separated her things from the guys'. She packed her things in her suitcase, then took the other clothes into the living room.

"These are yours" She said handing the clothes to Logan. "I expect you three to wear these clothes."

"You got it, Ace." Logan said putting them on the desk. Rory smiled as she sat down on the couch and closed her eyes. The guys were watching TV. After they had had lunch with Tristan, they had walked around. Logan, Finn and Colin showed her around the big city. When she had gotten a text from her dad saying that he was leaving early, they decided to go back to the apartment and wait for Chris.

"So, what's your next story, Ace?" She heard Logan ask. Rory frowned and turned her head without lifting it up and looked at him.

"Why?"

"Just wondering." Rory smiled.

"You're just going to have to figure it out when it comes out in the paper now, won't you?"

"I guess so, but what about poor Finn who can't read."

"I can read, I just don't like to." Rory laughed.

"I'm guessing that you can fill him in on the details." Logan shrugged.

"That's only if I remember."

"You'll remember."

"What makes you so sure?"

"'Cause it's going to be an article you won't forget." Logan was about to respond when the door opened. Christopher walked in and the three guys straightened. Rory shook her head.

"Hey sweetie. Have you decided where you want to go for dinner?"

"No, I was thinking we could stay in, order pizza and Chinese."

"That doesn't go together, Babe." Chris said loosening his tie. Rory shook her head.

"Trust me it does, me and mom did it during one of our movie nights." Rory said, then looked down at the thought of her mom.

"Fine, we'll get pizza and Chinese, but we're getting ice cream too. And I'm guessing the three stooges are joining us?"

"Well, the place belongs to Logan's dad."

"Right, right." He turned to Logan.

"You wouldn't by any chance have a phone book around, would you?"

"No, but I know the numbers. I'll go put in the orders."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and be sure to get extra cheesy bread with the pizza and lots of egg rolls." Logan nodded as he went to the kitchen to get the phone.

"So, what did you five do today?" Chris asked as he sat down on the couch where Logan had been.

"We shopped and had lunch with a friend of mine."

"Which friend would that be?"

"Tristan. Then the guys showed me around"

"Sounds like fun, what did you buy?"

"Why?" She teased. Her father smiled and hugged her.

"Just wondering how much of a dent you put in my wallet."

"Oh dad, I would never take advantage of you like that. I spent about seventy dollars down at Hot Topic. Logan bought me the shoes and Tristan paid for lunch. Oh, and Finn took care of things for Gigi." Chris laughed.

"You've got the boys wrapped around your finger, don't you?" Rory smiled

"I'm still working on Colin."

"And we all know that Steph has him all figured out." Finn said having listened to the entire conversation.

"She does not." Colin huffed. Finn laughed as Logan came back and sat on the other side of Rory.

"What are we talking about?"

"Colin and Steph."

"Ahh, the oblivious twosome."

"Shut up, Logan."

"Why are they called that?" Rory asked.

"'Cause their both oblivious that they both like each other, love." Finn answered. Chris kissed Rory's head.

"Is Gigi in the room?" Rory nodded.

"Sleeping."

"Okay, well, I'm going to go change, I'll be right out." Rory nodded as Chris got up and walked towards his room.

"I can see why Colin likes her and why she likes him. Though I haven't seen them together yet, so I have no idea about the level of sexual tension." Rory said

"Oh believe me, it's there."

"All of you just shut up." They all laughed at Colin who was blushing in the end of the couch.

xxxxx

Twenty minutes later they were all sitting around the living room. Chris had changed into some sweats and his white undershirt and was sitting on the couch eating a slice of pizza. Rory was at his feet with Logan next to her. Colin was sitting at the other end of the couch and Finn in the recliner. They had put on "Ferris Bueller's Day Off". Apparently Logan had a love for Brat Pack movies and was up with all his pop culture references to where he could keep up with any Gilmore. There was a slight buzzing. Rory frowned and saw her dad fumbling with his vibrating cell phone.

"Hayden... oh hey, just a sec." Chris got up, set his pizza on the table and went towards the kitchen to talk in private. Rory shrugged it off and went back to the movie.

"So, what's you're favorite movie Rory?" Colin asked

"Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory."

"Really?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, we rented it every month when I was going to high school, then Luke gave my mom a special addition DVD and we didn't have to rent it anymore."

"You and your mom watched it?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, we did." They left it at that and redirected their attention towards the movie playing. Chris came back out and tapped Rory on the shoulder. She turned to him.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah." Rory stayed seated though.

"In the kitchen." Rory nodded and set her plate on the table and followed him to the kitchen. She sat down at the island and her father leaned on the counter. He put his cell phone in front of her.

"Call her." Rory looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Lane, Paris, Miss Patty? Be more specific, dad."

"Rory." Rory sighed.

"She called, didn't she?"

"She heard from Paris that you were in New York with me and called to see how you were doing, if you were eating and going out. Talking."

"Well, I am and she had no business calling Paris or you."

"Rory, she misses you. She needs you."

"She has Luke."

"Ror."

"I'm not talking to her. She sold me off to a stranger, dad. God, how many times do I have to repeat thins for everyone to understand?"

"Rory, she did it for your education."

"She traded in my whole life for four years at a high school I hated, okay! That is no excuse, so don't even go there Dad."

"Rory, she's your best friend."

"Lane and Paris are my best friends"

"She's been there for you. She's going to want you at her wedding, in her wedding."

"Well, we'll just see how that goes." She said pushing the phone away from her. "'Cause I'm not talking to her, I'm not visiting her and I sure as hell am not going to Friday night dinners." Chris sighed.

"Don't do this, Ror. Don't cut yourself off from your family."

"They're the ones who turned their backs on me! God! I need space and time and I don't have that! I can't deal with her, I just can't! I can't deal with her or Grandma or the Huntzbergers! God! I would run away, but those damn family ties keep me staying at Yale, hiding out in my dorm room after classes!"

"Ror." Chris said, his voice filled with sympathy. Rory winced.

"I don't want your sympathy, dad. I don't need it 'cause I've got enough of my own. I just need to be alone right now." She got up and walked past the living room, three pairs of eyes following her every move, and into the guest room. She closed the door and walked to the window staring out.

Those damn family ties kept her here. As much as she hated... no, hate was too strong of a word. Rory never hated, she disliked with great passion and that's what she felt towards her family at the moment. Very passionate dislike. As much as she liked Logan as a friend she needed to get her space. Think everything through, get a hold of her life and figure out her life. God, what the hell was she going to tell Dean? How the hell was going to tell Dean? She loved him so much and this was going to kill him. She covered her eyes with her hands and scrubbed her face. Her life was crumbling and she didn't know how to stop it.

There was a light knock on her door. She walked over and opened it. Logan stood there with a plate piled with food. She let him in and closed the door.

"I thought you might be hungry. You only had one slice of pizza, so…" Logan said handing her the plate.

"Thanks." She put the plate on the dresser next to the bed and sighed. "You heard?"

"Bits and pieces."

"What bits and what pieces?"

"I understand the need to have space, Ace."

"You rhymed." He smirked, but continued.

"Hartford gets very confining at times."

"That's why I never wanted that life. The elite social life. I'm not a trophy wife, Logan, and don't plan to be one. I want to finish school, have a career, but I always saw that before settling down with a boy I loved. And I don't..." Rory trailed off.

"Love me."

"Yeah."

"It takes getting used to."

"You don't love me, Logan."

"Never said I did, I just said it takes getting used to. The idea of marrying someone you don't know nor want to know." Rory smiled.

"I keep forgetting you're in this too."

"Yeah, I figured that I'd let you deal with your problems, then pop that bubble. Just know that I know what you're going through, Ace, 'cause I went through it too and still am. It doesn't take weeks or months to like it 'cause, truth be told, I still don't." Rory nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem." They were silent for a moment, the Logan spoke again. "Listen, me and the guys are heading back. We have some business to tend to, then we're coming for our stuff. So I'll see you back on campus?"

"Yeah, remember the tickets are on your desk. You have to do that review, Logan." He smirked.

"Wouldn't miss it. See ya, Ace."

"Bye Logan, say bye to the guys for me."

"I will." He walked out and closed the door behind him. He walked down the hall and out the door where the guys were waiting in the hall.

"So, where are we going, Logan?" Colin asked.

"We've got some LDB stuff to take care of and I have to stop by the jewelers."

"The jewelers?" Finn asked as he pushed to button for the elevator.

"Yeah, I need to pick up a ring."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory woke up to the rare sight of the New York sun shining through her window and into her eyes. She rolled over and saw the clock. 8:45. Then she frowned. There was a small velvet box sitting next to the clock with a white piece of paper attached. She felt her stomach roll. She knew what was in the box. She reached for the folded piece of paper and took a deep breath before opening it. A small chain fell out and she fingered it lightly.

**_Ace, _**

I know that this is a bad time to give you this, but my dad told me that you need to wear it for Tuesday. To the engagement party. Much to my dismay, we apparently have to show up to said engagement party.

You don't have to open it yet, only when you're ready. The chain is to put it on, seeing as you still have a boyfriend, you wouldn't want to be wearing this during your meetings. So put the ring on the chain if you want.

I'll see you tonight, Ace.

Logan.

Rory sat up and picked up the box. She traced it lightly, but didn't open it. She wasn't ready. Not yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next chapter! The Concert!**


	11. The Concert

_**Part 11: The Concert:**_

The drive back to Boston was quiet. Rory didn't feel like talking and Chris had silently accepted it. Gigi kept quiet seeing as she was watching _Finding Nemo _on the mini DVD player that her dad had bought. They arrived in Boston and Chris parked in front of his house. Rory got out and Chris after her. He unbuckled Gigi and let her run around the lawn while he helped Rory with the bags.

"You going back to Yale?"

"Yep."

"You going to the concert tonight?"

"Yep."

"Are you giving me the cold shoulder cause I told you to call you're Mom?"

"Nope."

"Good, another answer other than yep. What's up Rory?"

"Nothing, I just want to go to my dorm, get some sleep and go to the concert."

"Did Logan say something to upset you?"

"No, of course not, and if he did I would sic Paris on him, not my daddy." Chris laughed.

"It's pretty sad that Paris can strike fear into Logan and not me."

"It's sad that Paris gets laid more than you, dad." Rory laughed.

"Low blow, Ror, I have a kid."

"You have two." Rory said kissing his cheek. "Thank you for inviting me to New York, dad, I appreciate it."

"It was no problem Ror. Thanks for taking care of Gigi."

"My pleasure, anything to be in her life." Rory unlocked her trunk and put her bag in it and closed it. Gigi ran over to her and hugged her legs.

"Is Rory leaving?"

"Yes I'm leaving but I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay." Rory picked her up and kissed both her cheeks then put her back down. She turned to her father and kissed his cheek again.

"See you on Tuesday?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Chris said hugging her. Rory smiled as they let go and walked towards her car. She started her car and drove off towards New Haven.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory walked into her dorm room and went straight to her room. Paris had left a note on the white board that her and Doyle had gone out for a while and would be back before the concert. She unpacked her things and set out the clothes that she was going to change into and laid on her bed. She closed her eyes and reached into her pocket fingering the velvet box. He shouldn't have given it to her. Curiosity always got the best of her. She was Pandora with the box. The cat that was killed. There was a reason behind her wanting to become a reporter, curiosity being one of them. She took out the box from her jacket pocket and sighed. It was best if she just hid it and forget about it till Tuesday, because on Tuesday she was going to have to open it. On Tuesday she would have to face the reality of the situation. She was marrying Logan Huntzberger against her will. She opened the drawer of her night stand, threw the ring box in and violently slammed it shut. If only she could run. Mexico.

She smiled and closed her eyes imagining the white sands and clear waters of Cancun. The loud music of night clubs and little old lady peddlers wanting to braid your hair. Rory imagined herself haggling for necklaces and purses that were hand embroidered. She imagined herself lying down on the beach letting the sun beat down on her. Not a care in the world. Then someone knocked. Rory opened her eyes and turned around and saw that it was already five. She sat up and frowned. She must have fallen asleep. She got up and opened the door to her room to find Paris.

"Hey, how was New York?" Paris asked.

"It was fine. I went shopping, had lunch with Tristan, all that good stuff."

"Sounds fun."

"It was. What about you?"

"Me and Doyle stayed in most of the time." Rory nodded. "We just came back from dinner, we brought you something."

"I'll eat in the car. Thanks, Paris." Paris nodded and walked away to get dressed. Rory shut her door and went into her bathroom. She turned on the water letting it warm up and stripped down. She tested the water with her foot and adjusted it to the right temperature. She got in and sighed pleasantly as the water hit her back. She washed her body with the cucumber melon body wash and her hair with lavender smelling shampoo. She got out wrapping a towel around herself. She put on her underclothes and started getting dressed for her best friend's concert.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan, Finn, Colin, and Stephanie all piled into Logan's black SUV and drove towards The Hot Rod. The guys dressed in the clothes that Rory had picked out for them and Steph wore a tight purple Grecian inspired dress that end mid thigh, while one sleeve was long the other was off the shoulder leaving her right side almost bare. She wore black tights and black Gucci peep toe heels.

"So, who's playing?" Colin asked form the backseat.

"Hep Alien. Ace's best friend is their drummer." Logan answered pulling up at the club. A line was forming and was already around the corner. He parked a block away and they got out.

"And why are we here again?" Colin asked as they walked towards the building.

"'Cause Rory volunteered Logan to do a review. Now shut up, relax and enjoy yourself." Steph ordered patting Colin's cheek.

"Yeah mate. We're lucky Reporter girl invited us at all."

"She's lucky she likes us at all." Steph said. They waited near the door where a line of people were still waiting to get in. Logan checked his watch. Five minutes to seven. They were actually early. A miracle in itself with their group.

"Paris, it looks fine." They heard Rory say as she walked closer to the club.

"It's not, too short. I think it's too short."

"It's fine, Paris. Not too short." Doyle said wrapping his arm around her. Paris rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Logan smiled when Rory came into view. She looked sexy as hell. She was wearing a grey pinstripe corset that zipped in the front pushing up her cleavage, a short red mini skirt with fishnet tights making her legs look a lot longer than they were and knee high boots added height. Her makeup was scarce, clear lip gloss, blue eye shadow accentuating her eyes and bringing out the blue in them and her hair was in a complicated twist with two strands on either side of her face.

"You clean up nice, Ace." Logan smirked. Rory rolled her eyes.

"So do you."

"It's too short." Paris complained. Logan looked over to Paris who was in a denim mini skirt and a green halter top. She had on sandals making her look casual with her hair down, while Doyle wore a blue botton down shirt and jeans.

"Nice to see you out of your tie, Doyle."

"You're not ruining an evening with my girlfriend, Huntzberger, so don't even try."

"ARE YOU TOUCHING MY DRUMS, WHAT IS THE RULE?! Rory smiled and went towards the alley they were standing near. Logan held her back

"You sure you should be going down there all alone?"

"Come with me then." She said slapping his hands away. She made her way down the alley where a short Korean girl in a black Dickies skirt with a studded belt and white AC/DC shirt was yelling at her band mates.

"NO TOUCHING THE DRUMS!"

"How do you expect them to get them inside without touching them?" Rory watched Lane huff.

"He's got a point, Kim." Rory said. Lane turned around and squealed as she ran towards Rory. Rory ran over to her and they hugged.

"I didn't think you would make it."

"Of course I was going to come, jeez Lane; it's your first gig of the year!" Rory laughed. Lane heard a cymbal crashed and she sent a withering glare in Brian's direction.

"If I've told you once I told you twice, quit touching them. I'll get them in a minute!"

"Zach messed with your stool."

"YOU WHAT?!" Lane went over to her stool as Zach tried to explain. Rory shook her head.

"I'll see you inside, Lane." Lane waved her off as she was too busy yelling at Zach. Rory shook her head. Lane never changed. She saw Logan, Finn, Colin and Steph staring at her. She shrugged

"We've known each other since Pre-K and even though we saw each other two weeks ago and talked two hours ago, we give each other a greeting as if we haven't seen each other in a year. I was raised that way." She said leading them towards the door. Paris and Doyle were talking to a man with a green Mohawk, tight leather pants and no shirt. He had lots of tattoos and piercings. He smiled at Rory.

"Rory."

"Cam." She was about to hug him, but he held up a hand.

"Let's see the hands." Rory rolled her eyes holding them up. "Hey, you never know. It hurt like a bitch when you got stuck."

"You shouldn't have been teasing me!"

"You shouldn't have been mocking me!"

"There was no mocking!" Rory protested.

"There was mocking pretended to be talking to your boyfriend."

"You teased me first, Cam! You antagonized me!"

"You and your big words!"

"You and your small words!" Cam smiled and brought her into a hug. She turned towards the group of people next to her.

"Cam, this is Logan, Colin, Finn and Stephanie. Guys, this is Cam. He owns this place."

"Nice to meet you." Logan said sticking out his hand.

"Yeah, same here." Cam said shaking it. "Okay, I need tickets." Logan handed him the four of his while Rory handed him the three of hers.

"Okay, go on in and no drinking, I have Josh under strict orders. I don't want to get closed down."

"Did you get me coffee?"

"In the back, serve yourself. Josh says he's a bartender, not a waiter. Coffee isn't a part of his job description." Rory rolled her eyes as she led them into the empty club.

"There's no one here." Logan pointed out.

"Ever the reporter. Cam lets everyone in a half an hour before the concert." Rory led them up the stairs to the balcony and towards a red round table. She set down her purse and Paris and Doyle sat down along with Logan, Finn, Colin and Steph. They looked down and saw that they had the perfect view of the stage. Rory looked down at the bartender and smiled.

"Rory, Rory, Rory, what are you doing out so late?" He shouted up at her. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Be a dear and get me and my friends some coffee." She shouted back.

"I'm a bartender, not a waiter."

"If you do Paris will make it worth your while!" She teased. Josh gave a look of horror

"Dream on." Paris muttered. Rory laughed.

"Try again!"

"Well, how 'bout a date with Lane?" Rory said. She knew Josh had a huge crush on the petite drummer. Josh gave a silly grin and rushed towards the back. Rory shook her head and sat down.

"You shouldn't have done that." Paris said. Rory looked at her.

"Done what?"

"String him along like that. You know Lane can't stand him."

"Lane likes him just the same, but she has a weird way of showing it." Rory said.

"She hates him."

"No she doesn't, trust me. He's all she ever talks about after one of their gigs." Rory heard the kitchen door close and Josh walk up the stairs. He walked over to them and set down the cups.

"Do you guys have a designated driver?" He asked.

"I thought you were under strict orders."

"Two of you are at least 21, right?" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Just the coffee, Josh, I want everyone sober tonight." She heard Finn groan. Josh smiled and went back down to the bar to get ready for the night.

"Why does everyone have to be sober, love?" Finn asked with a sad note to his voice.

"Because I paid for the tickets and I say what happens when."

"You're just trying to ruin our fun." Colin said.

"Yes, Colin, that's my mission in life to ruin your fun. Logan, did you bring anything to write with?" Logan felt the pointed look Doyle gave him and sighed. He pulled a small notepad from his breast pocket and a pen. Rory gave him a smile. She looked down at the stage where Lane was fixing her stool and smiled even more.

"Lane had always been the black sheep of her family." She said to no one in particular "She had started her love of Rock and Roll when she was six and went on from there. She hid her non religious CDs under floor boards in her room and a shrine to all things non mama Kim in her closet. From lava lamps to flashy clothing. Then she started playing drums in the Stars Hollow Music Store and had taken it to the next level to find a band to play in. Thus born Hep Alien. Dave was the first guitarist that they had, but he left after he got accepted to college and then they got Gil who is just the best." She turned towards them and smiled. "I'm their groupie slash friend. I introduced them in their first gig."

"What about now?" Stephanie asked.

"Now they have Cam if they're in need of gigs. They find their own. Four years of practicing finally paid off. Lane moved in with Brian and Zack last year and they find time to practice between jobs. She's happy. It's good to see her happy." She watched Lane run over up the stairs and towards their table. She grabbed Rory's coffee.

"You have a date with Josh." Lane spit out the coffee back into the cup and Rory groaned. "Did you have to put it back in the cup, Lane? I haven't even tasted it yet." Lane just stared at her.

"I have a date. With Josh. A college guy. A bartender. He's not on the Mama Kim approved list!"

"That's part of the reason you like him, Lane."

"Right, right. Do you know how hard it was to get her to like Dave and Zack for that matter?"

"Oh, shh you. You like him and I arranged it. Now, what day works for you?" Rory asked with a smile.

"I hate when you're right. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I do. Now go get me another coffee seeing as you ruined mine. Plus, it'll give you a reason to talk to Josh." Lane smiled and ran down the stairs towards the bar. Rory shook her head.

"You're good, Rory." She turned to Steph with a smile.

"All in a night's work." She saw that the club was starting to fill up. The band would start soon. Lane ran back up, careful not to spill the coffee and set it in front of her.

"Wednesday." Lane said. Rory looked up at her.

"What?"

"Wednesday is our date."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's got extra tickets to the Metallica concert and asked me if I wanted to go."

"I didn't take you for a Metallica lover, Lane."

"I'm not, but do you see how gorgeous he is?" Rory laughed. "Now, who are you four?" Lane asked changing the topic.

"Right. Lane, this is Finn, Colin, Stephanie and Logan." Lane looked Logan up and down and sighed.

"Lane Kim. And if you hurt her, well, I have very strong friends." With that said she turned on her heel and left them. Rory shook her head and brought the cup to her lips.

"Any other friends that will threaten me, Ace?"

"Well, Cam, but he doesn't know yet so you don't have to worry about him; Paris already did her spiel; and my mom, but seeing as she had a say in the whole thing I don't think she has any objections." Logan nodded. "What about you? Any friends that are going to be threatening me?" Logan laughed.

"All in good time, Ace. All in good time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The band was great. Even Logan had to admit. They had good rhythm, good songs and he could see that they worked their asses off hours a day to be as good as they were. He watched from the balcony as Finn danced with some nameless red head that he had tracked down. Steph had dragged Colin to the dance floor and Paris threatened Doyle with sex if he didn't dance with her. Rory was at the bar talking to Cam and Josh laughing every once in a while. He stayed up top jotting down a note or two in his notebook. He saw Rory come up and sit next to him.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Logan said.

"So what do you think?"

"They're good. I can tell they work hard."

"They do."

"Is this awkward? Me being here in your place."

"Nope, but it's about to be." Logan watched as she put the box he had left in her room on the table. They both stared at it willing for it to disappear.

"How is it that one piece of jewelry can cause so much damage?" Logan asked still staring at the box. He heard Rory laugh.

"I have no idea. How did our lives go from perfect to ruined?"

"Oh, Ace, you hurt me. Marrying me ruins your life."

"I'm losing a lot by this arrangement."

"You love him, don't you?" Rory looked up at him. He was staring at her now. She sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"I…" Rory stooped and thought about it then continued. "I don't know anymore. Dean and I we've been through a lot. But this time it just doesn't seem right. I know the reason behind it, but I was willing to give us a try. We've been happy together and then this happened and…" Rory sighed. "I don't know what to do about it and the bad thing about it is I have to figure it out fast before he finds out from anyone else."

"You want to be the one to tell him?"

"I have to be because sooner or later this is going to come out in the papers. Jesus, you're father owns newspaper upon newspaper, it's bound to be in there sometime."

"Yes, bound to be." Rory reached for the box and pocketed it again. "You haven't opened it yet, have you?" Rory smiled.

"No, I haven't." Logan nodded. They lapsed in a silence and watched the band and their friends down below. Logan broke it.

"Whatever you tell him, Ace, and whenever you do it, Finn Colin, Steph and myself will be there for you. We're your friends whether you want us to be or not." Rory smiled and hugged him.

"You don't know how much that means, Logan. Thanks." She let go, got up and went down the stairs. Logan shook his head. She was making it harder for him not to fall.


	12. Ready for Anything

**A.N:** I didn't really plan for this chapter to be so short, but I really liked the way I ended! And since it's short I'm going to post it now andI will still post on Sunday! Hope you like it! And see you sunday!

Thanks you to Flynn who is the best beta and for getting me part 18 today! YOU ROCK!

And also thanks to the readers!

_**Part 12: Ready for Anything.**_

"That was great, love, Thank you for the invitation." Finn said kissing Rory's cheek. Rory smiled.

"It was fun, Finn. Thanks for coming." Finn gave a nod.

"Now if you'll excuse me, it is..." He looked at his watch. "One o'clock, I can still get in a few drinks at the pub." He turned around and walked away with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Rory, I had loads of fun. Your friends are very talented. I'm going to have to tell my dad." Steph said with a smile.

"Your dad?"

"He's a record producer **(A.N. Convenient, huh?)** He is going to love their sound." Steph looked at Colin with a flirtatious smile. "Now if you'll excuse us, Mr. Michaels offered to walk me to my dorm."

"I did?" Colin asked with a frown.

"Yes, you did, come on." She said tugging his arm.

"I guess I did. Thanks, Rory." He shouted back as Stephanie dragged him towards her room.

"You're welcome." Logan smiled then look around.

"Weren't there more of us?"

"Paris is sleeping at Doyle's and the band had to stay at the club."

"So you're all alone tonight, huh?" Rory laughed.

"Just me and Jane Austen tonight."

"Jane Austen?"

"Pride and Prejudice, Emma."

"Ahh, the author." Rory laughed.

"Yeah."

"Thanks Ace. I appreciate you taking us out tonight. There aren't many people willing to take care of Finn."

"I was fun. But you still owe me sixty dollars." She got her keys out of her purse. "And Doyle told me to tell you he expects the article by tomorrow, no excuses."

"How can you stand him?" Rory shrugged.

"He practically lives in my dorm. It's a wonder he stands Paris. He's different in private than he is in the office." Rory shrugs. "As long as he doesn't eat my food or drink my coffee, he's good in my book." Logan laughed. He walked her the rest of the way to her dorm. She started to open the door when she saw a white envelope stuck to the white board with her name written on it. It was a bit thick. She took it off and put it in her purse.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Logan asked.

"In a minute." She opened her door and walked in leaning against the door jam.

"Well, Ace, I guess this is where I leave you."

"I guess so."

"No chance of a good night kiss?" He teased. Rory smiled.

"No chance, Huntzberger." Logan nodded.

"See you later then, Ace. And thanks again."

"It was no problem. Lane was happy to meet you. It was a good thing."

"Does this mean I'm going to be around your friends more often?"

"It's inevitable. Lane is my best friend. and so is Paris, and with Paris comes Doyle. So you'll probably see Doyle a lot, too."

"Look what I'm marrying into. Why am I marrying you again?" Logan teased

"You love me dearly" Rory said in a horrible English accent. Logan smirked.

"Right, of course."

"We all know I'm marrying you for the money, Logan." Logan laughed.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes." Logan shook his head.

"Night Ace."

"Night Logan." She smiled and closed her door. She walked into her room and went to her bathroom. She changed into her pajamas which consisted of plaid boxer shorts and a white tank top with a rubber duckie emblem on it. She washed her face off her makeup and brushed her teeth. She then took her hair out of the twist and brushed out the tangles and put it in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She sat on her bed cross legged and took out the contents of her purse. Her cell phone, keys, her book of the night, the ring box, and the white envelope that had been on her door.

First she grabbed her cell phone. She flipped it open and saw that she had three missed messages. One from her mom and the other two from Dean. She erased them. She would call Dean back tomorrow morning. She set her phone on her nightstand and put the ring into the drawer. She'd open it tomorrow she told herself knowing she probably wouldn't. She then put the book on the floor and focused her attention on the white envelope. She picked it up and gently opened it. She took out the contents which consisted of a letter with the letters _LDB_ in gold lettering and a black blindfold. What the hell had she gotten into? She put the blindfold back in the envelope and opened the card.

_**Lorelai Leigh Gilmore,**_

_**Your interest in our society has been brought to our attention. We have talked to the higher ups and they have allowed you to join us for this month's event. There are conditions to you writing your article which will be presented to you upon being picked up.**_

_**You will meet us in front of the Branford Building WITH the blindfold on on Wednesday at 4 in the afternoon. **_

_**Because of the activities that have taken place before it is imperative that you wear the blindfold. It is only temporary.**_

_**Thank you for your interest.**_

_**In Omnia Paratus!**_

_**The LDB.**_

Rory smiled as she put the letter back in the envelope and placed it in her drawer. She grabbed her laptop from off the floor and let the internet load up. After she typed inthe last three words, she found that it was Latin. She smiled when she found the meaning.

_**Ready For Anything.**_


	13. The Engagement Party

**AN: **Okay, I know all of you want her break up with Dean, but it's still not going to happen. You guys have to be patient, remember I'm the writer and I have this all planned. Things need to go as planned in order for things to work out like I want them to. Now I may sound kind of bitchy and I apologize, but just go with the flow people! Things will happen in their own time! LOL. So enjoy this next chapter!

Also thanks to Fylnn...who asI post this is betaing Part 19! Thanks! and of course to all you reveiwers! Thanks so much and keep on reading!

_**Part 13: The Engagement Party**_

Monday morning rolled by. Rory had woken up, gone to her classes and put in some hours in the newsroom getting some more research for her article. She had gone to her room and listened to her messages.

_God, I hate machines, but this is important so I'll leave a message._ Rory rolled her eyes at her Grandmother's voice. _I just wanted you to be sure that the engagement party is tomorrow night at seven. I've talked to Logan and he has agreed to pick you up. That's all for now._

Then the dial tone. Rory shook her head. Not only does her Grandmother get to arrange her marriage, but now her rides as well. She wasn't some invalid. She could have driven herself... no, she was going to drive herself to that god forsaken party.

_Hey Rory, it's Dean. Just wanted to talk to you. We haven't talked in a while. I thought maybe we could do something tomorrow... or sometime this week. I don't know. Just call me. Love you._

Rory bit her lip. She was busy all week. She had the party tomorrow, then the LDB event and who knew how long they were going to keep her for. She sighed. She would have to call Dean later.

_Hey Ace, I would have called your cell, but Finn stole the paper you wrote it on and refuses to give it back. Call me for the ride arrangement. Your Grandmother insists we go together seeing as we're the guests of honor and it looks horrible if we don't arrive and leave together. 555-8967 is my cell. Feel free to call whenever or I'm in suite 2B in the ­­­­­­Berkeley building._

Rory picked up her purse and headed out. Might as well settle this face to face. She walked across the campus only stopping once for a much needed cup of coffee. Lately she had been drinking at least fifteen cups a day for the past two weeks. Usually she would have ten including some from Luke's that was somehow delivered to her dorm or from her trips to Stars Hollow. Seeing as she wasn't visiting Stars Hollow or her mother, she could only guess Luke had refused to deliver her coffee and sided with her mother. She shook her head. Fine, she would just have to deal with drinking 15 which was fine by her, the more the merrier. She walked to the Berkeley building, found 2B and knocked on the door.

"Colin! Door!" She heard Finn yell. She heard someone responded quietly then open the door. It was Colin.

"Reporter girl, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Logan."

"He went to go run a few errands, he'll be back shortly. Do you want to come in?" Rory nodded as she stepped inside. Their room was what she had expected. Only the best for them. High definition large screen Plasma TV with surround sound, leather couches and every CD and DVD known to man. She would have to remember to admire those on a later date. She saw that the coffee table was pushed against the wall and Finn and another boy with black hair were setting up a poker one.

"Oh, am I intruding on, like, guys' night?"

"Poker night, we don't call it guys' night. Too girlie, love."

"This coming from the guy who says love for an affection." The other boy said as he stood up.

"Rory, this is Robert. Robert, this is Rory Gilmore."

"Ah... heard a lot about you." Colin hit the back of his head "Ow!" He yelped rubbing the place he had been hit. "I never said from who." Finn glared at him and he shrugged.

"From who have you heard about me?"

"Oh, Logan, Colin, Finn, Steph. Your grandfather also had a few nice things to say as well." Colin hit his head once again and Robert sent him a glare as he got out the poker chips and cards.

"My Grandfather?" Robert looked at her.

"Yeah, he's a member of the..." Colin and Finn glared at him and he smiled "Country Club"

"Nice save, idiot." Colin muttered.

"What?"

"Love," Finn said smiling at her, "since these two imbeciles haven't got the manners I will ask. Would you like a drink?"

"Uhm no, I'm good, just waiting for Logan."

"Well, wait no more. I'm right here." Logan said closing the door behind him. He put the bag on the table ."I've got chips, dip and a six pack," he said as he backed away and took off his jacket. He looked at Rory and smiled. "Ace, what are you doing here?"

"You wanted to talk about the driving arrangement. I just came to tell you that I'm going by myself, in a separate car…"

"Your Grandmother isn't going to like that."

"At this point I don't care what she likes. If you're there before me tell her that I had some things to do in the newsroom. And if I'm there before you I'll tell her Finn needed a ride or something."

"Finn is going."

"What?"

"To the party. He's going to be there. As well as Steph, Colin and Robert. Right Robert?"

"Yep, open bar."

"I'll just tell her something. Look, I got to get going, have fun with your poker night thing." She turned around and left. Logan sighed.

"I'll be back, guys." Logan said running out the door and catching up with Rory. "Rory wait." She stopped and turned to face him. "What's up?"

"What?"

"With you. What's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about, I'm fine."

"Like hell you are."

"Logan."

"Come on, Ace, you can tell me." Rory sighed.

"I just have a lot of things to do and I'm really not looking forward to this stupid engagement party. And Dean has been calling, wanting to spend time together sometime this week and I'm busy all week and I'm worried that someone from the town is going to find out about this and news in that town travels really fast and he'll find out and it's just going to be really bad if this doesn't come from me. I mean it's going to be bad anyway, just really bad if I don't tell him."

"Whoa, I never knew you could say so much without taking a breath." Rory ran a hand through her hair and gave him a small smile. "Look, if it makes you any better I can tell my dad to put off giving the news to the press. I can tell him we're not ready for the world to know just yet. That way Dean doesn't pick up the paper and see the announcement, how's that?"

"That's a start. Thanks."

"You're welcome. But you know you got to tell him, right?"

"I know."

"And as for the party I can make up an excuse for us coming alone. I'll tell her you had some things to do at the newsroom like you said and you can tell her that my suit got lost in the cleaners." Rory laughed.

"Then I'll have to listen to her talk on and on about how cleaners are so unreliable." Logan nodded. "You know, Robert is really weird."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, it just seems like Finn is normal compared to him." Logan just smirked. That was funny seeing as Robert was probably the most down-to-earth of their group. "But he seems nice."

"He is, Ace."

"Mr. Huntzberger." They both looked up to see a tall blond man wearing black pants, a white button down shirt and a red vest.

"Uh, yes?"

"I'm your dealer for the night." Rory stifled her laugh behind her hand. Logan smirked.

"Right. 2B. The boys are setting up for you, just go right in."

"Thanks." The man walked towards the room and inside.

"Very immature, Ace."

"What?"

"Dealer."

"It was funny. Why do you pay a dealer, I mean you guys could do it yourselves."

"What does it matter if we do it ourselves or if we pay someone to do it for us?"

"And this conversation is going to end with a dirty." Rory laughed. "I'll see you later." She said with a shake of her head and started walking towards her dorm. Logan turned and walked into his dorm room where everyone was sitting. He sat down at the empty chair and Finn handed him a beer.

"Okay boys, prepare to lose your money." Logan said looking at his hand.

"Ah yes, this coming from the guy that lost two hundred dollars and his stereo last month." Robert laughed. Logan shook his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tuesday night came too fast for Rory's liking. She was in her room getting ready to go to her Grandmother's house. She had on a black cocktail dress with matching black pumps, her hair up in a classic twist and her makeup scarce, just some mascara and clear lip gloss. She grabbed her black clutch purse then went to her nightstand and opened the drawer taking out the ring box she had yet to open. She lightly traced the outline of the opening with her finger. She took a deep breath closed her eyes and opened it. When she looked down she was speechless to say the least. The ring was simply spectacular. It had a silver band, and a diamond at the center, It had some sort of engraving at either side of the diamond. It was classic and it looked old.**(A.N I suck at describing it.)** She slipped it on her ring finger. Unfortunately it fit perfectly and looked like it belonged. She shook the thoughts out of her head and grabbed the chain and carefully put it in her purse, then grabbed her keys and left for Hartford.

An hour later Rory got out of her car where the valet gave her a ticket. She grabbed her purse and thanked the man putting the ticket in her purse. She walked over to the door and stood there for a minute. She took a breath and rang the doorbell. The maid answered of course.

"Miss Gilmore?"

"Yeah." Rory answered the maid smiled and let her in. She took her jacket and led her to the parlor where everyone was. Rory stopped short. Her Grandparents hadn't only invited the people of Hartford, but the people of Stars Hollow as well. Miss Patty, Babette, Morey, Kirk, Lulu, Luke, her mother, Lane and the band, Sookie and Jackson with their son Davy and Paris and Doyle. Her father was next to her mother, talking. She shook her head. If Miss Patty and Babette knew. Oh god. That meant that Dean had to know. Her thoughts were interrupted by her Grandmother.

"Oh Rory, you're here. "She smiled. Rory forced a smile as her Grandmother hugged her. She really did not want to talk to her Grandmother. "Logan told us that you got stuck at the newspaper office." Rory nodded.

"Yeah... uhm, I had to do some research for my article and I lost track of time."

"Well, that's fine. Logan is over there." Emily said pointing to the fireplace where he was standing with Finn and Colin. She smiled at her Grandmother and walked over to him. She felt her mother watching her.

"Ace," Logan said. Rory sighed

"Hi."

"So you're wearing the ring I see."

"I was expected to wear it. So I'm wearing it." She looked at Miss Patty and Babette who were whispering to each other and sending looks and smiles her way. Logan followed her eyes and smiled.

"They've been like that since they arrived." He told her. Rory looked back at them. "I don't know who they are, though."

"Miss Patty is the one wearing the bright colors and smoking and Babette is the shorter of the two. They're the gossip queens of Stars Hollow. Then Babette's husband Morey is the one admiring the piano, his hands are probably itching to play. Then Kirk and Lulu are over there with Luke and my mother and Sookie and Jackson are with their son Davy at the hors d'oeuvres table, probably criticizing the food."

"That's all catered by the best, love. The food is excellent." Finn said.

"Sookie is a cook. Anything she doesn't cook isn't worth it and Jackson is a produce man. Any veggie not grown by him, well, sucks."

"They're all from your town?"

"Yeah. I didn't know my grandmother invited them." Her eyes kept glancing back at Miss Patty and Babette though. "I'll be right back." Rory said. Logan nodded and sipped his scotch. Rory walked over to the two ladies with a smile.

"Rory darling, why didn't you tell us you were getting married. You're not pregnant, are you?" Rory laughed.

"No, Miss Patty, I'm not and I didn't tell you because the marriage itself was quite unexpected. I was wondering how many people have you told about this?"

"What, about the marriage?" Miss Patty asked.

"Yes Miss Patty, that's what I meant."

"Oh well, Lorelai told us not to tell anyone the minute we received the invitations and mum is the word, sugar." Babette said. Rory smiled.

"I'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind."

"Well, why is that? A marriage is supposed to be a great thing, something to share with the world. I know I did when I got married for the first time." Miss. Patty said. Rory smiled.

"I just don't think the world is ready for the announcement yet." Rory said.

"Well then, at least humor us and show us the rock." Babette said. Rory laughed and raised her hand. The two ladies cooed about it and she shook her head. Rory smiled already formulating a plan.

"He's right over there with his friends if you'd like to say hi." Rory said pointing to Logan by the fireplace.

"The blonde?" Miss Patty asked fanning herself.

"You've done good, sugar." Rory smiled.

"You two ladies have fun now." Roy turned and patted Morey's back.

"Beautiful piano your grandparents have." Morey said with awe. Rory smiled.

"You can play it you know. I'm willing to bet that Miss Patty and Babette are willing to sing with you."

"Maybe later." Rory smiled

"Have fun, Morey."

"Stay cool, Rory." Rory smiled and walked towards Sookie and Jackson.

"Hey you two."

"Hey Rory." Sookie said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Let's see the ring." She said excitedly. Rory smiled and lifted up her hand. She had a feeling she was going to be doing this all night. Sookie squealed excitedly. Jackson had to grab Davie before she dropped him when she hugged her.

"Aww, thanks Sookie." Sookie pulled away and dabbed her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy. You're getting married." Rory forced a smile.

"Yeah, me too." She lied. She took a deep breath and hugged Jackson.

"She's pregnant, those hormones are getting to her." Jackson explained. Rory laughed.

"Right. I'm going to go talk to Lane and the guys. I'll talk to you later. Have fun." She went over to Lane who hugged her.

"Hey. You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My face is starting to hurt from smiling so much."

"Your mom's here, you know." Rory nodded

"Yeah, I know." Lane looked at her and smiled. Rory smiled and raised her hand. Lane squealed as she took her hand and examined the ring.

"It's beautiful, Ror." Lane said. Rory nodded.

"I agree. It just doesn't belong on my finger."

"I would say congratulations, but under the circumstances I'm going to stick with my condolences." Zack said. Rory laughed.

"Thanks, Zack. Thanks for coming. I'm going to go say hi to Doyle and Paris. I'll be back later." Lane nodded letting go of her hand and she shooed her away. Rory walked to Paris and Doyle being stopped by a few people who wanted to see the ring and sent her their congratulations. The weird thing was she didn't know them. She walked up to Paris.

"Hey." Rory said. "Having fun?."

"Oh yeah. They're bringing out the disco ball later."

"I know I can always count on you to bring a sarcastic remark."

"I hate these parties. The only reason I came was because of you." Paris said.

"Nice to know you care, Paris." Paris smiled.

"You know I do."

"Yeah, I know you do. What about you, Doyle. Why'd you come?"

"Paris said we might be able to get it on in the coat room later." Rory nodded.

"Well, at least one of us is getting lucky tonight." She saw her Grandmother signal for dinner and they all sat at the table. They had gotten a larger one so they could fit all their friends.

"Rory, you sit next to Logan." Emily said. Rory nodded and sat down next to him.

"Is your face hurting?" Rory whispered.

"I've gotten used to the pain of fake smiles." Rory shook her head.

"I'm guessing so will I."

"Yes, you'll have to. We're expected to go to these things even after we're married."

"I hate these things. I don't know half these people. More than half."

"Neither do I. They're business partners of clients your Grandfather and my father would like." Rory shook her head.

"So nice that our marriage is beneficial to all but us."

"We can make it beneficial for us."

"I'm not sleeping with you, Logan." Logan shrugged.

"Your choice, by the way the ring looks perfect on you." Just as Rory was about to respond they heard the clinking of the glass and they turned to look at her Grandmother who was smiling. She stood up.

"As you know we are gathered here to celebrate the engagement of Rory and Logan." The table began to clap. "I, for one, am so glad that they have found each other and are joining the Gilmores and the Huntzbergers together. So, let's raise our glasses to Rory and Logan."

"To Rory and Logan." They heard the table say. Rory took a sip of her champagne and turned to Logan.

"Why did that sound as if the whole thing was our idea."

"It was meant to sound like that." She looked around the table. She caught her mother's eyes. She was sitting in between Luke and her father. She inwardly smiled. Her mother must have been very uncomfortable. She saw Luke had his hand on top of hers and stroking her knuckles with his thumb. She smiled. She wanted that. She really wanted that. She sighed and looked away and to her food.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"She won't even look at me." Lorelai whispered to Luke. His hand was on top of hers and he squeezed it a bit, a reassuring gesture. "Did you see that she had said hi to everyone she knew yet she didn't even come up to us."

"She didn't say anything to Kirk and Lulu."

"She didn't have time or she would have."

"Well, maybe she didn't have time to come to us?"

"If this were something else and it wasn't my doing then I would have been the first person she went to."

"But it was your doing." Chris said from next to her.

"What are you even doing here, Chris?"

"Rory invited me as did your mother. And who was the one who called me after finding out that she was with me. You did. She never told you she was in New York. You lost her trust, Lor. And it's going to take a long time to gain it. Now if you excuse me." Chris got up and went towards Rory and Logan.

"He's right. As much as I hate to admit it. Chris is right. I've lost her, haven't I Luke?"

"You'll get her again, Lorelai. Trust me. She won't last forever without my coffee." Lorelai smiled.

"You're a saint, Luke." Luke just smiled and kissed her temple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A.N:** Okay, the next chapter will be the rest of the party and then some! So I hoped you like! If you would like to see the ring seeing as I didn't really describe it very well the link is on my profile...or if you would like the picture sent to you just let me know and I'll send it! It really is worth it!

Kassandra


	14. The Hartford Mask

**_AN:_** i was going to post this at like 2 in the morning last night but the log in thing wasn't working so i'm posting it now! Enjoy!

_**Part 14: The Hartford Mask**_

For the rest of dinner Rory had the urge to rub her temples to try and dim the pain that was the beginning of a major headache, one could even dub it a migraine. She picked at her food, but didn't eat anything. She wasn't hungry. Logan kept glancing at her plate as did Paris who was sitting across from her. She even got a kick from Finn who was sitting at her other side. Apparently they wanted her to eat. She wanted to eat too, but the food they were serving wasn't edible. God, what she wouldn't do for one of Luke's burgers, coffee and a slice of his apple pie. She suppressed a groan and continued to pick at her food.

What her and her mother had going on could properly be named a feud. Of course a feud was if both sides were mad. In this scenario she was mad and her mother was sad. Ha, she rhymed! She sighed and shook her head. She knew she had the right to be mad. Her mother did arrange her marriage. She had apologized profusely. Though a sorry wasn't going to make it go away and a sorry was definitely not going to get her to trust her mother. Lorelai had broken the trust bonds when she didn't tell Rory the minute this was arranged. It was going to take a long time for the trust the be regained if it ever was.

"Rory?" She looked up and saw her grandmother looking at her.

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you done with your plate?" Rory nodded and the maid took the full plate away.

"You didn't eat anything." Logan whispered.

"Nothing on the plate was edible."

"I'm guessing you don't like duck?"

"Was that what it was?" She said in mock surprise.

"Yes, that's what it was. I saw Finn kick you."

"He wanted me to eat."

"Paris sent a few glares your way."

"She's worried, that's the way she sends out concern. I also noticed you sent me a few glances."

"You kept picking at the plate, it made that clinking sound. Your grandmother kept sending stern looks our way."

"Sorry."

"No problem. It's fun seeing Emily Gilmore turn twelve shades of red." Rory smiled

"My mother's favorite pastime." Desert was served which was a strawberry swirl cheesecake. That Rory did eat. By the end of dinner they all retired back to what used to be the living room. It was now turned into a dance floor. Rory saw Morey go over to the piano and sit down, he began to play as if it were his own. Rory smiled when she saw Miss Patty and Babette, along with Kirk, go over as if a magnet were pulling them and began to sing the lyrics to the ballad. She looked over at her grandmother who didn't give it a second glance as if the impromptu concert had all been planned from the beginning. Logan led her out to the dance floor, but she stopped.

"I don't dance." She lied.

"Oh, come on Ace. We have to give them at least one dance. It'll get them off our backs for at least twenty minutes." Logan smirked. She sighed and let him lead the way. He took her out with all the other couples and led her into a waltz.

"You waltz." She laughed.

"It's a must in the Hartford society. My mother pushed me into the lessons at a young age. And so do you."

"Yeah, I had to learn for a school dance. I guess waltzing is like riding a bike. Once you learn you never forget."

"I don't think that's why I remember how to waltz, Ace."

"Oh?"

"I think the fact that I got jabbed in the back for posture with a walking stick has a great deal to do with it." Rory laughed.

"Yeah, that would do it."

"It's an heirloom, you know."

"What is?"

"The ring. It's passed down to the men in the Huntzberger clan to give to their future brides. Started with my great-grandfather, then grandfather, father and me."

"That's great."

"You don't have anything like that?"

"Oh, me and my mother have many things that we're passing down, but they're all imaginary and don't really qualify as an heirloom."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not." Rory said as she sent a smile his way. Logan laughed.

"It's best I don't know."

"Yep." When the song ended the walked back to the couches where Robert, Colin, Finn and Steph were gathered. Steph handed her her purse.

"You left it near your chair after dinner, it's been buzzing all night." Steph said. Rory thanked her and got out her cell just as it began buzzing again. Thank god for vibrate. She checked the caller ID and sighed.

"Excuse me." She said. Logan nodded as she went up the stairs with her cell phone. She went to her mother's old room and sat on the bed. Dean was calling again. She sighed and answered the phone.

"Hey,"

_"Hey."_ Dean said._ "I've been trying to call you all week."_

"It's only Tuesday, Dean, but I know what you mean."

_"You haven't called back."_

"I know. I've been really busy with school and the paper."

_"What about now?"_

"I'm at a party at my grandmother's."

_"Well, blow it off and come here."_

"I can't Dean, it's sort of important that I'm here."

_"Why?"_

"It just is. I'm sorry."

_"Well, how about tomorrow? You have morning classes, right? We can meet for lunch and spend the day together."_

"Dean, I can't, I'm busy."

_"With what?"_

"I'm leaving."

_"Leaving?"_

"My grandfather pulled some strings to get me into this program at school and it's sort of a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. It might not come again."

_"You haven't spent any time with me and Tom gave me tomorrow and Thursday off." _Rory sighed. It was time she told him.

"Look, why don't you meet me at Yale Thursday night? I should be back by then, I really don't know. If not, I'll find a way to call, okay? I really need to tell you something."

_"Well, tell me now."_

"It's not really phone news, it's more face to face news."

_"Is it good?"_

"For some." Rory heard the door open and she turned to face her mother. "Look, I've got to go. I'll see you Thursday night?"

_"Yeah, where?"_

"Uhm, the parking lot of my dorm."

_"Okay, see you then."_

"Bye Dean."

_"Bye Ror." _Rory hung up and turned to her mother.

"What do you want?" Rory asked harshly swinging her legs to the side of the bed and standing up.

"We need to talk."

"No, we don't."

"Yeah, we do. Now I'm your mother and I'm pulling out the mom card so sit down and listen."

"I don't have to. I'm twenty years old, mom. I'm my own person."

"Cut the crap, Rory. You came out of me, so you're mine whether you like it or not. Now sit down!" Rory glared at her, but sat down on the bed. Lorelai sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I know you hate me."

"That's an understatement." Lorelai sent her a look that warned her to stay quiet.

"And I know you're mad, no, more than mad. Words don't even describe how pissed off you really are. I know cause I was that mad at my mom."

"Highly doubt it."

"Look, I'm sorry, Rory. I really am. You don't know how much it killed me to make that agreement, but that school… you deserved to be in that school. I wanted the best for you. And I know that arranging your marriage was the lowest thing I could have done. And I messed up, kid, and I'm sorry. I know that's not going to make up for anything and I know that a lot of the trust that was there is gone, but I want to make it up to you. I'm sorry." The room was silent and Rory looked at her mother, tears gleaming in her eyes.

"You're wrong." She said wiping the tears away.

"What?" Lorelai asked. Hopefully, there was a bit of forgiveness coming her way.

"Not a lot of the trust is gone."

"Rory." Lorelai was about to go over to her, but Rory stopped her.

"All of it is."

"Oh Ror."

"No, don't 'Oh Ror' me! God mom, you arranged my marriage! You can't say sorry and expect all my anger towards you and Grandma to vanish! Jeez, you're the one that agreed to this stupid thing and I'm the one that has to pay for your stupid mistakes! Did you know that I've been hiding this from Dean? I have to tell him that I can't be with him because I have to marry a guy I barely know! I want to have a career, mom, and children and a home, but with the guy of my choice! Grandma and Grandpa wanted you to marry dad after you got pregnant, but you had a choice in saying yes or no and now you're marrying the guy of your dreams! I have the guy of my dreams and I _have_ to marry someone else! Jeez, mom, think about it from my point of view!"

"You really think that if this hadn't happened you'd still be with Dean? That you'd still love him?"

"This isn't about Dean or what ifs! This is about now! I could have gotten into Yale or Harvard if I had stayed at Stars Hollow High! I could have done what I'm doing now! God, mom, you should have thought about this before you went and signed me away!"

"I was going to have a plan! I was going to get you out of this somehow!"

"But you didn't, mom!"

"I didn't know she was going to tell you that way! How the hell was I supposed to know that she was going to bring your betrothed to the house for Friday dinner! Jeez, you never know with my mother! I swear I didn't want this to tear us apart, Rory."

"Well, it sure as hell didn't bring us together!"

"Rory, please, just think about maybe having lunch with me. Luke can be there to play mediator." Rory shook her head.

"I can't."

"Rory, please. I want you at my wedding, I need you, babe. You're my other third."

"Luke being the other." Rory whispered. Lorelai smiled.

"You have the bigger piece." Rory shook her head.

"I'm leaving for a few days. Uhm, grandpa, he called some friends and got me into this, uhm, thing. I'm leaving tomorrow and I don't know when I'll be back."

"Will you call me when you do?"

"We'll see." She said.

"That's a start. I'll tell Luke to start sending you coffee again." Rory gave a small smile.

"We can't have what we had. A lot's happened, mom."

"I know, babe."

"I'm still mad. I'm just too tired to summon up the anger." Lorelai nodded.

"We should probably head back down."

"Yeah." Lorelai opened the door and they saw Finn looking around in all the rooms. "Finn?"

"Ah, there you are, love." He said grabbing her arm and leading them down the hall. "Logan sent me up here to look for you. Said they were giving presents now." Rory sighed.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have a very big aspirin on you, would you?"

"Sorry, love, mine is for later." Finn said with a smile as he led her downstairs.

"Sorry babe." Rory sighed.

"I should have learned never face the lions unprepared." She said as she entered the living room with a fake smile and sat next to Logan. Lorelai watched her. She was getting good at wearing the Hartford mask. She would have to be. Lorelai shook her head and went to stand next to Luke and watched them open presents.


	15. The Keys

_**A.N:**_ I'm so sorry that I posted this so late! I got tied up last night andI signed off beforeI posted at midnight like I usally do!

Someone asked me when is this story going to live up to it's rating and well...I planned on having some sceces in the future but changed my mind and this story took a different turn in which you'll find out later on! But as i'm to lazy to change the rating andI do use bad language I've decided just to leave it as is! Sorry for the confusion! The descion wasn't made till lately!

As for chappys till the wedding we're still a far way off!

Also as for Logan and Rory having feelings for each other and loving each other! Come on people thier being forced into a marrige thier not going to look at each other and jump into each others arms! LOL! They are still a far way off till loving each other! But thier getting there!

IfI sounded rude I'm sorry! Okay now on to the new chapter!

_**Part 15: The Keys**_

Rory sat down next to Logan and smiled at him.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm telling him on Thursday." Logan nodded.

"You ready for that?"

"No, but it's got to happen sooner or later. Thanks for, you know, putting up with this."

"Hey, what are fiancés for?" She rolled her eyes and turned to Stephanie who was talking to Colin and Finn.

"Okay now, presents." They both looked up at Shira Huntzberger who was standing next to her husband and the elder Gilmores. Her grandfather looked upset. When she turned to her mom she also looked mad. She frowned. What was going on? "Now we thought since Logan and Rory are both still in school that their money should go towards their school needs and saving up towards the future Huntzberger-Gilmores. So we have taken it upon ourselves to get you two this." She handed Logan a small black box. He opened it and took out keys.

"Keys?" Logan asked. "Did we get a car?" He handed them to Rory who looked at them.

"We've got you a house." Shira said excitedly.

"A house?" She squeaked.

"Well, you really don't expect to live in the dorm, now do you?" Emily said as if it were obvious.

"A house, don't you think that's a bit much, mom?" Logan said. Rory was still staring at the keys in her hand.

"Well what, did you want to live in an apartment or a condo? A house is perfect and it's in New Haven, perfect for the both of you."

"I think me and Rory can decide what's perfect." Logan said. He sighed. Why the hell was he even arguing with his mother, it wasn't as if it was really worth it. He knew better than to cause a scene in the middle of a party with Harford elite. One wrong comment and they would be the center of town gossip. Rory handed him the keys back and closed her eyes.

"Thank you for this." She said. He knew it was probably very painful for her to say and she'd argue about it later, when all the guest called it quits, as would he.

"You're very welcome. We can get the realtor to give you a tour of the house sometime next week."

"That's great." The rest of the night was spent with congratulations and envelopes, many being handed to her or discreetly put in Logan's breast pocket. By the time all the guests left she fell back on the couch.

"Well, that party was a success." Emily Gilmore commented to Shira as they sat down across from Rory on the couch. Logan came into the room after sending his farewell to the last guest. Rory looked at him. He was mad.

"You had no right to buy the house." He told his mother. Rory looked at him. She had never seen him this mad.

"Logan, it's only right."

"No, this whole thing isn't right! And you know that! You didn't even ask if we wanted to live in a house!"

"Logan, you are a Huntzberger and Rory is a Gilmore, it's the proper way of doing things. A house is a necessity, a necessity your father and I as well as Emily and Richard took part in buying."

"No, Shira, Richard and I had no say in the house." Mitchum argued. Rory closed her eyes. She so didn't need this right now. She needed sleep and to sort all the events of this night. When she opened them she saw Logan leaning against the wall with a scowl on his face as his father and mother and her grandparents all fought over something. She got up and went over to him.

"They had no right to get the house." He gritted out.

"No, they didn't."

"We could have gotten it ourselves."

"Why are you so mad about this?"

"Why are you so calm?"

"I don't think the reality of getting a house has really sunk in yet. I'll let it stew for a few hours. Trust me I'll probably wake up in the middle of my sleep and start getting really pissed off about all this and I'll give you a call and we can be angry about it together! But right now, I need sleep and actual food."

"Come on, I'll take you back. Finn took my car so I don't have a ride."

"Don't I get to offer you a ride?"

"No, you'd probably fall asleep at the wheel. I'm driving." Rory nodded to tired to argue. He guided her out to the hall where the maid handed them their jackets and he led Rory to the valet. She handed the ticket to the man and he went to get her car.

"I've never seen you so mad." She said. Logan shrugged.

"We've known each other two weeks. You haven't seen a lot." Rory nodded. "So why Thursday?"

"What?"

"Why tell him on Thursday, why not tomorrow?"

"I've got things to do tomorrow and I'm not going to be on campus, so I told him that I'd tell him when I got back."

"Which is on Thursday?"

"I really don't know. My grandfather got me into this thing and I really don't know how long it's going for. So I told him to meet me in the parking lot of my dorm on Thursday night unless I call and tell him I can't make it." Her car pulled up and the valet gave Logan the keys and opened the door for Rory. She got in and Logan got in on the driver's side. He pulled out of the Gilmore mansion and made his way to New Haven.

"So I saw that you came downstairs with your mom."

"I also came down with Finn."

"I know, I sent him up there since Miss Patty had me trapped. You didn't have anything to do with that, now would you?"

"Me?" She asked innocently.

"I thought so." Rory shrugged.

"How many times did she pinch you?" She laughed.

"Too many times to count. But she also got her fingers on Colin and Finn so it made me feel better and you just changed the subject, you're good at that."

"Yes, I am."

"So did you guys talk?"

"Yelled."

"Ahh, how'd that go?"

"Bad and good. I don't know. How do you forgive someone for something like this? I mean..." Rory rubbed her temples. "I'm just tired of all of this. I need time to myself."

"We all do." Logan agreed. "So did you two come to some sort of agreement?" Rory shrugged.

"I don't know. She asked to have lunch. I said I'd think about it. And I will, but we won't have what we used to have." Logan nodded.

"I know what you mean, well, not really, seeing as I never had a good relationship with the parents."

"Why not?" Logan shrugged.

"Just didn't, I mean, me and my dad are pretty close. We talk and stuff, but it usually consists of him telling me to clean up my act because I'm taking over after him and me and my mom were never close. But my grandfather and me are very close."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, he was totally against this. Turned twenty shades of purple. It was totally great when he went off on my dad. He lives in Rome." **(A.N. Remember, anything that's happened in the 5th season with exception of the Dean thing does not apply here!)**

"Nice."

"It is." Rory turned on the radio and fiddled with the stations. Once she found a station she liked she sat back and looked at the ring on her finger then grabbed her purse and took out the chain she had put in there. She took off the ring and placed it on the chain and around her neck clasping it in place.

"It looks good on you." Logan siad.

"What?"

"The ring."

"I agree, but it doesn't belong on my finger." They rode the rest of the way in silence, the soft music of the radio playing. He parked the car at the Branford parking lot and got out walking over to her side and opening her door and handed her the keys.

"Thanks for the ride, Ace." Rory smiled and nodded locking the car.

"No problem."

"See you later?"

"Yeah." Logan nodded as he walked towards his dorm. Rory opened the door to her dorm and saw Paris sitting on the floor with a box of pizza on the coffee table and C-SPAN on TV.

"The food sucked." Was all Paris said. Rory laughed and sat down next to her and grabbed a slice.

"How hard was it to find a pizza place open at," Rory looked at her cell phone, "two o'clock in the morning?"

"Pretty hard, but I tossed a few names around and even got it delivered." Rory smiled as she took some cheesy bread and bit into it. "There's coffee."

"You are a savior, Paris, and I love you," Rory said getting up to pour herself a cup. Paris just snorted and went back to eating her pizza. Rory smiled as she sat back down and they both sat there against the couch watching C-SPAN, Paris in her pajamas and Rory still in her dress.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rory woke up the next morning tired as hell and her back in pain. Her and Paris had fallen asleep watching TV and eating pizza. She had been so tired she hadn't even taken off her dress from the night before. She went to her room to see if she could get a few more hours of sleep, but went wide awake when she saw she only had twenty minutes to get to her first class. She quickly jumped in the shower washing off the makeup and combing her hair out of the twist that she had put it in. She put it in a quick ponytail, pulled on some jeans and a green turtleneck. She grabbed her bag and rushed out. She had just enough time to get a cup of coffee and make it to her class. Which is what she did. She grabbed her coffee and walked quickly to her class, but careful as to not spill the cherished drink. She walked into her class and sat in the back preparing herself for the oh so boring lectures.

At three she was done with her classes and last minute things at the news office and didn't have any classes till tomorrow and that was at noon. She would probably miss it. She sighed. Why hadn't her grandfather given her a time frame for this thing. She walked to her dorm to get ready. She would wear what she was wearing, but needed to get her tape recorder, camera and notepad. She packed everything in her bag, along with her cell. She grabbed the envelope from her drawer and stuck it in her bag. Then grabbed her wallet and stuck it in there as well. If she was going to be leaving to some unknown location the possibility of coffee being present was very slim.

She left a note to Paris saying that she had things to do and would be back tomorrow and not to worry. She had made the mistake of not letting her know when she wasn't coming home once and she did not feel like repeating it. She left the dorm and went to the coffee stand and ordered a coffee. She then went back to her dorm building and leaned against the wall. She had thirty minutes till she had to wear the blindfold and she was going to wait till the last possible minute. Who knows, maybe they'll slip up and she'll get to see who's in the secret society.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Finn parked the black SUV at the Branford parking lot and cursed the sun. He had been drinking all night until Colin told the bartender to cut him off. Now he had woken up with a hangover the size of Vermont. Was Vermont big? He'd have the check the map later, but the point was that his hangover was huge. They were waiting for Rory to put on the blindfold so that they could 'kidnap' her and take her to the location of this month's event.

"She put it on yet?" Finn asked slipping on his dark sunglasses.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Logan said looking out of the window waiting for her. He was responsible for the pick up. She was drinking coffee looking around and watching people. Luckily, they still had ten minutes until she actually had to put on the blindfold.

"No need to get your panties in a twist, mate. Just asking. I'd like to get a move on if you don't mind."

"We've got to wait." Logan said.

"She knows who we are. There really is no point in her seeing us." Steph said from the front seat.

"It's regulation! You of all people should know that." Colin said looking out of the window as well.

"Colin, stop, take a breath and relax. You're no fun during these things."

"I still don't see why we have to be part of it."

"Cause Richard asked if we could help her along for her article. She needs all the help she can get. And well, we're her friends." Logan watched as she threw away the coffee cup and went to get another.

"That girl is addicted, it's a good thing the LDB supplies coffee. I wouldn't want to know what's she's like without it." Colin said as he watched her set down the cup and bag and take something out.

"And there it is, the infamous blindfold." Steph teased. Logan smirked as he got out of the car and leaned against it as she tied it on and reached for the cup first, then her bag and stood up leaning against the wall sipping on her coffee as if everything was normal.

"Be ready so that when I come back we can leave." Logan said starting to walk away. He heard Finn mutter something and turn on the car. Finn was always irritable when he got woken up before four in the afternoon on a day he didn't have classes. He walked over to Rory and grabbed her arm.

"Ready?"

"Logan?"

"Nice deductive skills, Ace."

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the car. Come on, we've got to get going if we're going to make it on time." He said leading her towards the car. He helped her in and closed the door. Finn pulled out of the parking lot and onto the freeway.

"You're sure she can't see?" Colin said.

"Paranoid much." Steph said filing her nails.

"I didn't know Colin and Steph were part of the LDB." Rory said

"Well, love, they're only part of it because of their families, the same with me and Logan."

"Finn."

"She can see, I'm telling you."

"Jeez, calm down, Colin. Did you ever think that she recognized the voices?" Steph said with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't like this." He said as he sat back.

"Colin is always like this when someone new joins. Nothing against you, Ace. Now I need your bag."

"My bag?"

"Yes, your bag. The letter said there are certain rules to you coming along."

"How do you know what was in the letter?"

"Cause he wrote it, love." She would have turned to look at him if she hadn't had the blindfold. The effect was lost when her face turned towards him, but her eyes didn't meet his. For all she knew she could have been facing the opposite direction.

"So what are these rules? And am I at least facing you?"

"Yes, you're facing me. The rules are that you are not to ask anyone questions with the exception of Stephanie, Finn, Colin or myself, and Robert."

"He's part of the... now the whole my grandfather being a member makes sense."

"The idiot could have given the whole thing away and you wouldn't have put it together, love." She decided to ignore that statement as did Logan since he continued.

"Also no pictures. You will get your camera back once we return, also no names. Like you might know The Life And Death Brigade is just a rumor."

"A true one which I am putting an end to once I write the article."

"Yes, of course you will, love." Rory rolled her eyes as if they could see her.

"Before I was interrupted. No names. We've done some things in the past that the cops would love to get names for and I, for one, am too young to actually be convicted." Rory laughed.

"Sorry." She said biting her lip.

"Also no cell phones."

"But what if..."

"Ace, no one uses cell phones at these things, and believe me, once you get there you won't have time to make calls." Logan handed the camera and cell phone to Colin who put them under the seat.

"So I can use the tape recorder?" Logan frowned and searched the bag for the recorder, when he found it he also handed it to Colin.

"Sorry Ace."

"So just pen and paper, huh?"

"Yep, pen and paper." Rory nodded. "And one more thing. You are not allowed to interfere with the integrity of the event."

"The integrity?"

"You'll see." Logan said with a smirk.

"Fine, but can I at least know the reasoning behind the blindfold?"

"You can't know the location."

"Of course I can't." She said all while thinking_ What the hell did I sign up for?_


	16. The Happiest Place on Earth

A.N: Okay, I had this all written, I mean it was all ready and everything! I even had the future chapters done... still do! But see, then I read this review asking me not to do the LDB event of _You Jump I Jump Jack_ and I really liked that eppy too! But when I read the review I already had it all written up and everything! Well, I was in the kitchen on Tuesday getting some food and all of a sudden it came to me what they could do! This event was originally going to be for her initiation in future chapters, but when I thought about it I decided I was going to use it here! So that's why this chapter took longer than usual cause I had to re-write it! So sorry!

Also I want to give thanks to my friend Wendy... see, I originally wrote this scene for her story in the middle of the school year and asked her last week if she was going to use it! She said no and gave me permission to use this. I DID WRITE THIS, but the idea of it was both our work... seeing as it started off as a joke and came out so much more! Or imaginations ROCK! LOL! So thanks, Wendy!

Also thanks to my beta Flynn who had to re-read the event and re-beta it all! So thanks FLYNN!

_**I just want to add that I didn't feel like having to re-read and re-beta it all. I wanted to and I feel very privileged to do that. Reading, betaing, rereading, rebetaing gives me the greatest pleasure! - Flynn**_

Now onto the event seeing as I've rambled long enough! Hope it's to your liking!

Another little note that I just came across... just remember time zones... it's going to get a bit confusing, but the times are very different in my world. I'm not really sure what the time difference is, but just deal with me here. Thanks!

_**Part 16: The Happiest Place on Earth**_

Rory was annoyed! She had been sitting in the car for who knew how long, headed to who knew where. She could hear her cell phone ringing and no one did anything to stop it! Gah! She had had enough. Just as she was going to vocalize her annoyance she felt the car stop and heard car doors open along with a very load whirring sound... like an engine. She felt Logan leave her side.

"Okay, Ace." He said as he grabbed her hand and helped her off the car. "This is the part where the blindfold comes off for a short while." He said untying the black blindfold. She adjusted her eyes in the dark and saw where the loud whirring noise was coming from. It was an airplane. A private jet to be exact.

"That's a plane."

"Jeez, you really are a reporter." He teased

"Why are we at an airport?"

"Ah, not an airport, a private strip."

"Okay then, why are we at a private strip?"

"So we can get to our location."

"Which is?"

"One that you can not know." He said. Rory sighed and she climbed the steps to the private jet. She entered the cabin and smiled. It was a large cabin space and tall enough for them all to stand upright in. There were light brown leather couches on either side and a table next to a bar that was bolted to the plane. There was also a private room if anyone needed rest, along with a small refrigerator that she could only assume was filled with alcohol instead of actual food. Logan pushed her lightly inside and got in himself. Steph and Colin were lounging on the couch across from each other while Finn was over at the bar making the drinks. Logan sat at the table and Colin and Finn followed him.

"Boys and their toys." She heard Stephanie mutter. She sat down next to her.

"What?"

"Poker. They play every time." Steph said with a roll of her eyes. Rory smiled.

"So you guys fly often?"

"To events?" Rory nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Depends where we go."

"And where are we going tonight?"

"Nice try." Rory smiled. "You know, I've read some of your articles. You're a good writer." Rory smiled.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

"Now that you've successfully changed the topic. Sly by the way."

"Thank you." Stephanie gave a wicked smile.

"Can you tell me what's going on with you and Colin."

"Wow, you're quick."

"What?"

"You're in our group two weeks and you've already figured out something's going on. It took Logan two months and Finn a year."

"Wow, that long?"

"It's nothing. We screw around, literally speaking, a kiss here and there, but the three guys over there don't do commitment. Logan had to be forced into marriage and I won't be surprised if Finn and Colin have some kind of same arrangement. Like if they're not settled down by twenty five they get the parents' pick."

"What about you?"

"My parents are splitsville, so they don't care one way or another. We have holics in our family."

"Holics?'

"Mom's an alcoholic and Dad's a workaholic. Aunt's neurotic, has the ic thing going."

"You?"

"Me... I'm normal." Rory laughed. "What about you?"

"Me? My mom got pregnant at 16, didn't marry my dad, so scandal there. She ran away at seventeen and we moved to the small town of Stars Hollow where everything is normal to our standards."

"Your standards?" Rory laughed.

"The people in our town are freaks in a nice way. We have a History obsessed Taylor who loves Town Events. Luke who hates them and owns the local diner and has the best coffee in the world. Miss Patty, the Town Flirt, and Babette who teamed up with Patty, they're the Town Gossips. Got some news to spread, it can be around town in 2.5 seconds. I broke up with my boyfriend in the middle of the night, next morning everyone knew. Then we've got Kirk who's like the town jester and well... it's just the perfect town."

"Sounds like you had a perfect and wacky life and I like the sound of Miss Patty and Babette. Those are my kind of women."

"Yeah, they're fun and my life was far from perfect. I've had my share of pain and hurt "

"Boys?" Rory laughed.

"Always is, isn't it?" Steph laughed and nodded.

"I knew I liked you for a reason."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"As much as she's going to deny it she fits in." Colin said throwing some chips into the ever growing pot. Logan sighed and threw some chips of his own. They looked over at Rory and Steph who were laughing at something. Rory had her shoes off and her feet tucked under her so that she was sitting on her knees facing Steph and Steph was sitting Indian style facing Rory.

"She's the perfect wife." Logan said.

"She doesn't want to be, mate." Finn said trying to catch a look at Colin's cards while he wasn't looking.

"No, she doesn't," Logan agreed looking up to see Finn's antics. "she wants a career." He continued as he pulled Finn into his regular sitting position. Finn just smirked and threw his chips into the pile.

"But you've got to admit. She fits in." Colin said.

"I never said she didn't. She does. I think that's what scares her the most." Logan said "I call." He said putting his cards down.

"What, that she fits in?" Finn asked and gathered his chips seeing as he won the hand

"Yeah, that she will inevitably, without her noticing, fall into the Hartford elite wife role. She doesn't want that. I can tell by how much she objects to it."

"Hey, you did too." Colin pointed it ."I have a broken paper weight to prove it."

"I don't want to do this because inevitably I will turn into my father. Never home and only screwing his wife cause he has to."

"Harsh. And what makes you think Miss Gilmore over there will let you into her bed?" Colin teased.

"Oh, don't worry. Ten years tops, I'll be there." Finn and Colin just looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Logan shook his head and laughed with them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What do you think they're talking about over there?" Rory asked as she turned to the three laughing boys.

"Probably some conquest or another."

"Is Logan..." Rory trailed off and Steph laughed

"No. Not since the week he found out he was to meet you. He knows better than to cause scandal in Hartford. You still sleeping with the boyfriend?" Rory blushed and shook her head.

"I haven't seen him since the night I found out. No time. And even if I did see him, I would have had to tell him. Like Logan, I know better than to cause scandal. I've been a part of two already, no need to be part of another."

"Two? Oh, do tell."

"Well, my birth being one of them. And there's a past error on my part I'd rather not talk about at the moment"

"Private, I got it."

"Not that I don't trust you, just not something I like talking about it."

"And no one's forcing you to, and believe me, I don't blame you. Secrets are hard to share, especially with a girl you've known for a few weeks and have talked to only a handful of times." Rory smiled.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Hey, how would you like to help me with something?"

"Oh, intriguing. What am I helping with?"

"Well, I'll let you in on a secret. We're not doing any LDB things till later tonight. Right now we'll check into the hotel and give the chance to buy the costumes"

"Costumes?"

"Just go along here. We don't do anything till around eleven thirty tonight"

"Okay? But what do you need my help with?" Rory asked scooting closer.

"Well, see, last year me and the guys sort of started a prank war."

"Ooo!"

"Yeah. One prank by each side at each event. Last time we all went skinny dipping in the lake that we were staying at they stole my clothes."

"That was lame."

"I thought so too. My friend Becca let me borrow her spare swim suit."

"How'd you get back at them?"

"Glued their belongings to the roof of their cabin. That included Robert's and Seth's. You'll meet Seth later." Rory nodded.

"That was good."

"Yeah, it was. But see, now I've got you on my side."

"Me? What I'm am supposed to do?"

"You see you can help me lure the boys onto the appointed place."

"Good job at keeping the location secret."

"Thank you. Now I'll meet you tonight at your room and well go over the plan."

"And I'll know where we are?"

"Yes, you will, and believe me, you'll like it. Now, what movie do you want to watch?" Rory smiled as they went into the makeshift bedroom to pick a movie.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Steph got to her." Colin said watching as the girls huddled together and talked.

"What?" Logan asked looking over. Rory smiled at something while Steph rolled her eyes.

"You don't think?" Finn said. "Steph wouldn't turn Reporter Girl against us.

"It's three against one. She's gathering an army. I hear she's even got Evie on her side." Colin said

"Not the red head." Finn groaned as his head hit the table. Logan laughed.

"Steph is good." He watched as they got up and walked into the bedroom. "Too good. What are we doing this month?"

"I have no idea. But I think this one is going to be much more eventful than the last." Colin said.

"Much. I have a feeling more than one prank will be pulled in the next 48 hours." Logan said.

"All for one." Colin began as he put his hand in the middle of the table.

"One for all." Logan said with a smirk putting his hand as well.

"Three for five!" Finn shouted as he added his. They all broke into laughter and dealt the next game.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The rest of the plane ride was spent in their groups. Stephanie and Rory watching _Cruel Intentions _which happened to be Steph's favorite movie while the guys played poker. When they finished they walked over and sat down. Logan next to Rory and Colin next to Steph while Finn sat in the middle. Rory felt her eyes close then open and realized she had missed a part of the movie.

"Tired?" Logan whispered. Rory shook her head.

"I'm good."

"You fell asleep for a few minutes. Almost missed Joshua Jackson's sex scene." Rory laughed quietly.

"Quite a sex scene that is too." Rory teased. She covered the yawn that overtook her.

"You're tired."

"Fine, I am. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Why is that?"

"Me and Paris fell asleep," She covered another yawn. "watching C-Span and eating pizza. I fell asleep on the floor, not the most comfortable place to sleep on. And I still had my dress on from last night." Logan smirked.

"Sleep. We still have an hour to get to where we're going. I'll wake you when we get there." Rory nodded and rested her head on his shoulder and turned her head to watch the movie. Logan looked down to see her eyes closed and her breathing even. Logan sighed and watched the rest of the movie.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey Ace, wake up." Rory opened her eyes and looked at Logan who was shaking her. "We're here." Rory sat up and looked around the empty plane.

"Where is everyone?"

"Waiting in the limo. Come on."

"What, no blindfold?" Logan smirked.

"Nah. You know the conditions. I trust you." Rory smiled as he led her off the plane and towards the black stretch limo. The chauffer opened the door and tipped his hat. "Thanks, Frank."

"No problem, Mr. Huntzberger."

"You know where, right?"

"Yes sir." Logan smiled and helped her into the limo and got in himself. Frank closed the door and went to his own side.

"So, where are we going?" Rory said. Colin and Finn groaned while Steph smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough. Just be patient."

"Patience is not my forte, Huntzberger."

"Well, it's got to be. Now Steph, what are you planning on doing?"

"Well, tonight is evening wear, right?" Steph asked. Logan nodded. "Well then, I'm taking Rory shopping for our costumes. We need costumes."

"You know the theme?" Colin asked.

"Look at where we're going, Colin. The theme is obvious, isn't it?" She asked sarcastically and with a roll of her eyes. Colin shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Why isn't she wearing the blindfold?" Colin asked. Logan laughed.

"What's the point of it now? The only thing that we've got to keep secret is the air strip. Other than that she's going to know anyhow."

"_She's_ right here." Rory said.

"We know, love. So how are you liking this trip so far?"

"Good. I already have half a notebook full. Private jets, blindfolds, invitation, costumes, private strips. Now all I need to know are the events and the theme." Logan smiled.

"My god, woman, you can write an article with just a two hour plane ride. You are a reporter!" Finn exclaimed opening a bottle of champagne.

"I try." Rory said with a smile. Stephanie rolled down her window and looked out. Rory turned her head and went wide eyed. Mickey Mouse emblems were all over the place. Rory turned back to a smirking Logan.

"Disneyland, Logan! The LDB is having their event at Disneyland!"

"We tried to get Disneyworld, but Finn got kicked out last year and well, no LDB event is complete without Finn." Logan explained as the limo came to a halt. Frank went around and opened the door for them. Logan got out first and held out his hand. Rory took it and he helped her out. "It is, after all, the happiest place on Earth." Rory shook her head and gave a laugh.

"That it is, Huntzberger, that it is." He smiled at her and led her into the hotel, Steph, Colin and Finn behind them.


	17. When on Rodeo Drive

**_A.N:_** Still not the event... but getting close and the break up with Dean has been pushed back. Originally it was this part that the big blowout was going to be but with recent events...it's been pushed back three chapters...or more it the event goes on this way! But it is soon!

**_Part 17: When on Rodeo Drive..._**

Logan led her to the front desk, Finn, Colin and Stephanie behind them.

"Hello, welcome to Disney's Grand Californian. Do you have a reservation?" The woman behind the desk asked with a smile. Rory had a feeling that she much rather be at home eating bonbons than talking to college kids like them.

"Yes, two rooms under Huntzberger." The woman nodded and took two keys handing them to him.

"You've also received a message before arriving." The woman said handing him a piece of paper. He read it and nodded.

"Thank you. Anything delivered to these rooms, please, put it on the tab."

"Yes, sir." They turned and walked toward the elevators. Logan, Finn and Colin got on, but Stephanie grabbed Rory's hand.

"Tell the bellboy to send up our bags. Me and Rory have to go find our costumes." Logan nodded.

"Events start at eleven. Remember to be ready to be picked up."

"You got a dress, right?" Stephanie asked Rory. Rory shook her head.

"I took care of it. Along with shoes and all that. Don't worry about it." Logan said as he reached for his wallet and took out a card and handed it to Steph along with the keys to her room. "On me."

"You're a saint, Huntzberger."

"Don't put too much of a dent in it, Richards!" Steph just waved him off, handed him Rory's bag and dragged her through the lobby.

Rory wasn't used to extravagant things. Sure, she had stayed at motel and things, but that was like Best Western and things like that, and of course her mother's Inn and the Cheshire Cat that she'd rather die than visit again. But this? Rory looked behind her as Steph dragged her away. The ceilings were high. Very high with marble floors and chandeliers hanging low. There was a path leading up the desk with sofas and chairs lining the way that provided a comfortable feel.

"So, now that you know where we are, I'm guessing you now know the theme?"

"I can only guess."

"Well?"

"Disney characters"

"Ding ding ding! Give the girl a prize, and seeing as we all have to sign up for the characters beforehand, I took the liberty of signing up for you."

"How long did you know I was coming?"

"Since your grandfather told Logan. He told Finn, who told Colin, who told me. Then Logan asked me to make sure to get you a character before they ran out, so when I signed up for mine I got yours as well."

"Which is?"

"Oh, I'm not telling, but the costumes are ready and paid for."

"So then, why do we have Logan's credit card?" Stephanie gave her the same smile that she had seen on the plane when they were talking about the prank war. It was a little impish smile that made sure that anyone who saw it knew she was full of mischief.

"It's for us, my friend. Rodeo Drive is out there waiting for us."

"That's in Beverly Hills, isn't it?"

"Exactly."

"We're in Anaheim."

"And we've got a limo." Steph said as they walked to the side of the hotel and showing Rory the limo they had just gotten off. Frank opened the door and smiled at them.

"To Rodeo Drive, please, Frank."

"Does Mr. Huntzberger know you're taking the car, miss?" Frank asked with a smile.

"There's an Andrew Jackson waiting for ya if we keep it between us." Frank smiled and shook his head.

"You've got yourself a deal, miss." Stephanie got in and Rory after her. Frank closed the door and got in the driver's side and drove off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You know they took the car?" Colin said. Logan nodded.

"Yeah, I had that impression after Stephanie bolted out of here with Ace in tow." He said opening the door to their room. There was a small hall with a closet on one side where the three tux bags were already hanging and the other side was the bathroom. They walked through and saw that there were two beds.

"1.2.3. not it." Logan said.

"Dammit!" Colin exclaimed "I always share a bed with Finn!" Finn wrapped an arm around Colin and Logan flopped down on his bed and grabbed the remote.

"You know you love it, mate." Finn said in a sultry voice. Colin disengaged himself and opened the armoire where the TV was held.

"You better stay on your side, Finn." Colin said sitting at the table in the corner and flipping through the hotel menu. Logan laughed.

"I remember waking up last month to see you two cuddling. I think I have a picture around my room somewhere." Logan said flipping through channels. Colin looked up and glared.

"Burn it." He hissed.

"Oh, and ruin the only memento worth keeping? You're delusional. Maybe I'll show it to Steph? She'll get a kick out of it." Finn laughed and flopped down on Logan's bed.

"I would love to see the picture, mate. See if you took it right. You know my left side is my picture side?" Logan nodded.

"It was left. I would never embarrass you like that, Finn. Like I would ever take a picture of your right side. What kind of friend would I be?"

"You're both crazy!" Colin said flipping through the pages. Finn and Logan smiled and burst out laughing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rory and Steph walked down Rodeo Drive; Steph smiling and Rory looking through windows.

"You know you can get some of the stuff." Steph said. Rory shook her head as she looked at the skirt and blazer set and stuck out her tongue.

"What for? DAR meetings? No thanks." Stephanie laughed

"Not that per se." She said pointing to the outfit.

"I mean there's still Gucci and Armani as well as Fred Segal. I mean we have Logan's credit card and everything."

"He said not to put a dent in it. I know it's a metaphor for don't spend too much, but I'd rather not spend anything."

"Look, we're not going to put a dent in it, just a slight crack." Stephanie smiled at her and Rory smiled back and sighed.

"Fine, you convinced me."

"Yay! Now, the costume store is over there, come on." Steph led her over to the costume store and they walked in. The bell over the door rang announcing their presence. They walked up to the cashier and smiled.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" The little old woman behind the counter asked. She had her gray hair up in a bun and her cat eye glasses propped up on her nose.

"Yes, I have two costumes that I'm supposed to pick up, under Richards."

"Yes, of course, of course. I'll go get them." Steph nodded and watched the old lady go.

"So, who are we going as?"

"You'll see tomorrow. I swear."

"How'd you know what size to pick?"

"Logan has a good eye for sizes, so I asked him."

"STEPHIE!" Steph and Rory turned to see a girl with long straight red hair, bounding up to them.

"EVIE!" Steph said as she hugged the girl. They giggled and turned to a smiling Rory.

"Evie, this is Rory. Rory, Evie. She's part of the Life and Death Brigade."

"You're the future Mrs. Huntzberger, right?" Rory laughed.

"Unfortunately." Evie smiled and flashed her perfect pearly whites. She had bright green eyes and legs that would not end.

"What are you doing here?" Steph asked.

"Picking up my costume along with Finn's"

"Oh, who are you going as?" Rory asked.

"Finn's Hercules and I'm Megera." Steph laughed and Rory closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Oh my god." Steph said. "You are good, girl. Tricking Finn into wearing a skirt." Evie rose an eyebrow.

"Who said anything about tricking? The Hercules thing was his idea." Steph laughed as the old lady came back with two costume bags.

"Here you go, dearie."

"Would it be a terrible bother if they could be sent to Disney's Grand Californian?"

"No, of course not. What room?"

"712." The lady nodded. "And you, dear?"

"Two costumes for Rothschild." The lady nodded and disappeared again.

"We'll wait. Me and Rory have some shopping to do. Wanna come with?"

"Can I?" Evie asked. Rory nodded.

"Of course." Rory siad with a smile.

"Great. I've got nothing to do. Finn already got the dress for the event and he knows if I'm not shopping I'm bored out of my mind." She frowned. "I think that's what he had in mind." Steph smiled.

"Finn's mind is a Picasso."

"Picasso?" Rory asked.

"From far away it looks good, but up close no one understands it." Steph explained. Rory laughed. The lady came back and smiled.

"Would you liked these delivered as well?"

"Yes, please. 714, same hotel." The lady nodded.

"Well, they're all paid for, so they'll be in your rooms waiting."

"Thank you." All three said as they left the store.

"I'm starving." Evie said patting her stomach. "Two hours on a plane with Robert, Seth and their girlfriends is horrible for a girl's indigestion." Steph stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"God, I can't believe Robert is going out with Donna Mitchell, she's such a skank. We found her in a tent with Ryan Mitchell last month.

"Please, tell me they were in no way, shape or form related." Rory pleaded.

"We wish. Me and Steph live on scandal." Evie said. Steph nodded.

"It's true. We're junkies." Rory laughed.

"You two would fit in in Stars Hollow."

"So, are we eating or what? I'm a girl on a mission and my mission at the moment is to get some food in me." Steph and Rory laughed.

"Well, let's see. There's Rosti's or Luce, both really good."

"Whichever's closer. I'm starving."

"Well, then Luce it is." They walked to the restaurant and waited to be seated. They sat at an outdoor table and began to talk.

"It's so great to have another girl to talk to. The girls here are so full of themselves sometimes. Some of them even have a bet going to see how many guys they can lay by the end of the events." Evie said picking up one of the rolls and lathering it in butter.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. But see, the catch is they have to make it seem like the guy does all the work into getting them into their tent." Steph explained

"Ego boost." Rory said with a nod of understanding.

"Exactly."

"What about you two?" Rory asked.

"Oh, we have a bet going as well." Steph said

"Which is?"

"How many get STD's by the end of the events." Evie laughed. Rory and Steph started laughing with her.

"That's horrible." Rory laughed

"Yes, it is. I feel bad." Evie said, then shrugged it off with a laugh.

"So, now down to business."

"Oh, is Rory in on it?" Evie asked. Steph nodded and Evie smiled. "This is great."

"I have an idea. But we need to steal the master key."

"I can get that. I know for a fact that Finn is in charge of one. All I need is to get him a bit tipsy and get it."

"Good, now that that's figured out, here's the plan."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The rest of the afternoon was spent shopping. They went to Gucci and Chanel, Valentino and Tiffany's as well as Saks. They had already sent more than ten bags each to their rooms. Evie and Steph had taken Rory into their group and filled her in on past events along with the breakups and makeups of couples who were in the LDB and who was cheating on who. They made their way through the lobby and to the lounge where the guys were sitting.

The lounge had a low light giving it an earthy feel and a cobblestone fireplace in the center, making it seem like they were in a ski lodge in the Alps instead of at Disneyland in LA. Logan and Colin were sitting on the couch while Finn sat on a sofa chair. Evie smiled at him and sat down on his lap while Rory and Stephanie sat on either side of Logan and Colin.

"Hello, love. Did you enjoy your afternoon?" Finn asked wrapping his arms around Evie's waist.

"Yes, I did. I got our costumes."

"I was there when they were delivered."

"You know, I saw bags upon bags being delivered to your room, Ace." Logan said turning to his wife-to-be.

"Really?" Rory shrugged. "We didn't buy too much." Steph bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Steph, my card." Steph took her wallet out of her purse and handed him his gold card.

"It looks tired." Rory shrugged.

"Gilmores are shoppers. Get used to it." Logan shook his head. Steph stood up and kissed Colin's cheek.

"Okay, us girls are going to go make ourselves pretty."

"Oh, but you're already oh-so-pretty." Colin said wrapping his arms around Steph's waist and bringing her down on his lap.

"Nice try, Michaels. But those gowns aren't going to put themselves on. And it's already eight."

"Really?" Rory looked at her watch and shrugged. "Wow, time really flew by."

"When spending my money it seems that way, huh?" Logan said.

"Hey, as the saying goes "When on Rodeo Drive, do as the Rodeo Driveans do." Rory said standing up and following Steph and Evie towards the elevators.


	18. Welcome the to LDB, Ace

_**A.N: **_I've decided that all new posts will be done on Friday nights! that way I've can get coaght up with the next few chapters and finsh re-writing them. So all new chappys will be posted on Friday nights!! Thanks!!

_**Part 18: Welcome to the LDB, Ace.**_

Rory and Steph walked into their room while Evie went to the room across from theirs. The bags from the stores they went to were sitting on the table and around it as well as on the dresser.

"I think we went a little shopping mad." Rory said as she flopped down on one of the queen size beds. Steph laughed and flopped down next to her.

"Logan will learn to appreciate it, I mean you are getting married."

"Yeah, but we each inherit our own money. Well, me at least."

"How much?" Steph asked casually sitting crossed legged on the bed next to Rory's head. Rory shrugged.

"I don't know. I know I get the money that my great grandma Lorelai put in a trust for me at sixteen and that was a quarter of a million, so by now who knows. Then there's also the money my grandfather on my dad's side left me out of respect as well as an island in the Bahamas that he bought."

"Oh my god, you get an island?" Rory nodded.

"I'm thinking the house on it is also mine, but I'm not quite sure."

Steph laughed."Yeah, it's yours."

"Then there's the money my grandparents gave me and the money we got from the engagement party. So, I really don't know how much I'm worth."

"You and Logan together have got to be worth millions. Billions even. This marriage is the biggest one this year."

"So I've heard. Can we not talk about that now though?" Steph smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Hey, I'm going to jump in the shower and do my hair, then you can get in and I'll do yours." Rory nodded.

"That's fine."

"Cool." Steph grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom closing the door. Rory flipped through the channels and stopped on a re-run of Willy Wonka.

"Hey, have you seen the new Charlie and the Chocolate Factory movie?" Rory yelled through the door.

"The what factory?" Steph asked poking her head out.

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. You know, it's a about a chocolate maker who invites five kids to his factory for a tour and he has Oompa Loompas and ever lasting godstoppers and a glass elevator and a TV that transports chocolate."

"Never heard of it." Steph admitted. Rory gasped.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, no kidding here. Dead serious."

"We're renting it. I don't care what time this event thing is over, we are stopping at a blockbuster and renting that." Steph smiled and nodded.

"We've got a deal. Now I'm going to get in the shower."

"Right, right. Go, go." Rory laid back down on the bed and watched the end of the movie. A half an hour later Steph walked out of the bathroom, hair done in a classic twist.

"I'll do my make up out here while you shower, then I'll do your hair." Rory nodded as she grabbed a towel and stripped down and got into the shower. Steph was applying her black eyeliner when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it without checking and went on with her make up.

"Hey, Steph." Evie said walking in. She dangled a silver key in front of her along with a card key.

"You got it."

"Yep. I told Finn I'd take care of them. Of course he was a bit tipsy, but when is he not." Steph laughed and looked at Evie. She was in her bathrobe and had a dress bag over her arm.

"You dressing here?"

"Yep. Told Finn to pick me up here."

"Well, Rory has decided to have a movie night tonight. Charlie and the Chocolate factory."

"Johnny Depp is in it, right?" Steph shrugged.

"Think so. Not sure. Rory probably knows."

"She knows what?" Rory asked coming out with a towel around her.

"Is Johnny Depp in the new one?"

"New one of what?"

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."

"Yep. I haven't seen the new one though. Which I am now finding very surprising." She shrugged and looked at Steph. "So hair?"

"Right. Just a sec." She finished the other eye and smiled. "Okay, bathroom." She ushered her back inside and got out a dryer and curling irons. Twenty minutes later she was done. Rory's hair was also in a twist with curls while two simple strands of hair came down on either side of her face. Steph handed her the bag with her dress and a make up bag, so she could get dressed.

"Thanks, Steph."

"No prob." Steph closed the door seeing as Evie was already dressed in a white satin strapless ball gown, the bodice had red detail on the top with red flowers falling down, fading at her waist. The dress fell to the ground where she wore red leather peep toe pumps.

Steph grabbed her gown bag and shoes marked with an S, so that her and Rory wouldn't get theirs mixed up. She unzipped it and pulled it over her head. It was a beige gown with long sleeves, high collar and low v-neck. The waist had gold detail leaves while the dress fell well past her feet where she wore beige peep toe sling back pumps with a bow on the toes.

Someone knocked on the door and Steph rolled her eyes as she looked at the clock. Eleven right on the dot. She hated when they were on time. Evie got up and opened the door.

"Boys." she said as she let them in. They were all wearing tuxes and their shiny black dress shoes. Steph stood up and grabbed Colin's arm while Evie grabbed Finns.

"Rory's in the bathroom getting ready." Steph said as they led the boys out of the room. Logan sat down on the bed and flipped the channels. He saw the bathroom door open and Rory walk out with the back of her dress unzipped.

"Hey Steph, can you zip me up?"

Logan walked over to her and zipped it up slowly. It was off white dress with beaded bodice, the gown fell onto the floor in layers of satin with accented beaded figures throughout the dress.

"She and Evie left."

Rory jumped at the sound of the deep voice before looking behind her. "So she left you here to wait for me?"

Logan smirked and zipped it up the rest of the way. "Pretty much. Now hurry, we've only got twenty minutes to get to our group." Rory nodded and went to the closet and grabbed the shoe box. She opened it up and took out the shoes and smiled. They were Louboutin silver "Drapinight" pumps. She sat down and put them on. When she stood up she did a spin and smiled.

"Perfect, Ace. You look like a member." He grabbed her hand and led her outside.

"So what exactly should I expect tonight? Any ritual sacrifices of a virgin?" Logan laughed.

"No, not tonight. We save those for the annual meetings." Rory laughed as they met Stephanie, Evie, Colin, Finn, Robert, his date and another couple.

"Rory, this is Seth and his date, Ruth, and then you know Robert and his date, Judith."

"Everyone calls me Jude." She said Rory smiled and shook her hand.

"Like the Beatle's song." Rory stated.

"Huh?"

Logan laughed as Rory was about to explain. "Let it go, Ace, the girls in the LDB aren't as cultured."

Rory nodded and smiled at Jude."Never mind."

Jude shrugged and nodded.

"Let's get going." Seth said as they made their way out of the hotel. Luckily the hotel was in close proximity to the park, so all they had to do was walk. They went up to the entrance gates and the people looked at them weird.

"The park closes in twenty minutes." One of the women said smacking her gum as she said it. Logan smiled one of his charming smiles that Rory assumed made all the girls swoon.

"Yes we're aware of that, but you see, my lovely new wife just loves Mickey and his friends. And seeing as we're leaving in an hour back home she wanted one trip on the teacups, but see, we just got married this morning and well, you know newlyweds."

Rory thanked the gods that it was dark seeing as she was beet red. The lady gave a nod of acknowledgement and accepted their tickets. As they walked in Rory smacked his arm.

"I refuse to be an accomplice in your great master plan."

Logan laughed. "Hey, it got us in and that's what counts."

Rory rolled her eyes.

"So, where to now?" Steph asked.

"To our spots until I call." Colin said. "I'll be around, cell phones at the ready. In Omnia!" Colin said as he ran off in the opposite direction they were headed. They came to a fork in the cobblestones.

"This is where we split." Seth said leading Ruth towards the right along with Robert and Jude. "In Omnia!" The four shouted as they walked off. Finn, Evie, Steph, Logan and herself walked to the left.

"So, what exactly is the LDB doing in Disneyland? And I've been meaning to ask you, I know you said no locations, but how am I supposed to write about the events if I can't mention any of this?" Logan laughed.

"Ace, you're the reporter, you figure it out, and as for us in Disneyland, you'll find out in a few minutes, but for right now we've got to get to our spots. Finn." Logan said pointing in front of them. Finn nodded.

"Come along, darling."

"See you guys later." Evie giggled as she ran behind Finn.

"Steph."

"On my way. Bye, Ror. I'll meet up with you later." Then she ran off. Logan pulled her along.

"What did they mean 'see you later', Logan? The park closes in ten minutes."

"I am very well aware at what time the park closes. Over here." He said leading her into a dark opening.

"Logan, what are we doing?"

"Ace, calm down and be quiet a minute, and I'll explain." He whispered as he led her towards the back. "Look, our event happens to be here in Disneyland. Each month three people plan the events. This month happened to be our month."

"And by 'our' you mean..."

"Colin, Finn and I, so we decided it would be fun to have it here. Plus we know a couple of guards and they're helping us out for a hefty sum."

"You're paying off guards. That's got to be illegal."

"Which is why you are not allowed to state names."

"You're never going to be able to pull this off, Logan. I read that you do a big event, usually one that entails jumping off something big and tall."

"Rory, darling. Have you noticed anyone missing from your classes for about a week or so?" Rory racked her brain and shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Well, those people have been here for a week. Surveying the guards and their routes and their times. In two minutes a guard is going to walk past here towards Toon Town, then turn back towards the castle. Ace, we've got this all figured out. As for the event, it's not as big this time around, no jumping off anything. We were planning on jumping off the castle, but upon further investigation, well, we found that it was impossible and Seth wasn't able to build a platform in an hour. Something about it being shotty." Logan shrugged. "But it'll still be fun."

"What about cameras, Logan? Those things are everywhere!" Logan gave out a frustrated sigh. Rory gave an amused smile.

"Rory," He said slowly, she knew she was starting to wear him down. "Seth, Robert, Ruth and Jude went towards the guards' office to switch the tapes. Finn and Evie went to disable the main alarms of the stores and Steph is fixing things up. Ace, we've done this before, now shush." Rory was about to speak, but Logan covered her mouth with his hand and pointed to the end of the ally where a guard was walking past them whistling the theme to Bonanza. Rory stifled a giggle at the song of choice. When he walked past, Logan uncovered her mouth. "We'll leave here in about ten minutes when we hear him go in the opposite direction." Rory nodded.

"No wonder I can't state names or locations. You guys would all be in serious trouble." Logan nodded and sat down. "So..." Logan looked up at her as she leaned against the wall.

"So?"

"My grandmother cornered me last night."

"That doesn't sound good."

"She wants to go over wedding plans with me. It turns out your mother and my grandmother have it all planned, they just want me to approve colors." He watched as she checked the ground before sitting. Logan sighed and pushed her back up before she sat down and pulled her down on his lap.

"We can't have you getting your dress dirty." Rory nodded and looked down at her hands. "Rory, what do you want?"

"What?"

"For a wedding. How did you always dream of it being?"

"Me?" Rory sighed and looked back up at him. "I always dreamed of getting married in Stars Hollow. You know, I was raised there, not Hartford. Having a red carpet leading up to the gazebo from Miss Patty's with blue rose petals lining the edges. The whole town would be there. And my dream guy would be standing at the steps, waiting for me with a smile on his face. Of course, my dream guy back then was the Prince from Sleeping Beauty." Logan chuckled. "My dress would be flowing down past my feet and two little kids, preferably a girl and a boy would be holding my train. Then Paris, Lane and my mother would be my bridesmaids, my mom the maid of honor. And my dad would walk me down the aisle."

"Jeez, you have this all planned don't you?" Logan teased. Rory blushed and shook her head.

"Every little girl dreams of her wedding day, Logan. Just ask Steph and Evie. They probably have theirs all planned for when they marry Colin and Finn." Logan laughed and leaned his head against the wall.

"Those two will never get married, Ace."

"I don't know. Finn seems to really like Evie and Colin and Steph have a thing going."

"You know?" Logan asked surprised. Rory raised an eyebrow.

"Who doesn't?"

"What about the reception?"

Rory smiled. "Well, we would dance to our song as the first song as husband and wife. The whole town would be there. Lane would be the DJ. And it wouldn't end till like the early morning. Then we'd fly off in a flying car called Grease Lighting and we'd arrive in Hawaii"

"You watched a lot of Grease as a child, didn't you?"

"I liked the fact that John Travolta knew how to dance." They heard a faint whistling and Logan helped Rory stand up and got up himself dusting his pants. He checked to see if Rory got any dirt on her dress which she didn't.

"Don't worry about the wedding plans, Ace. Tell them what you want. Don't let them push you into something you don't want." He said pulling her out of the ally and walking towards Toon Town.

"Too late for that, isn't it?" Rory muttered intended only for her ears. Logan looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

"I meant the plans." Rory looked up and nodded. "Look, no more wedding talk for the rest of the time here. For now and tomorrow we are not the future Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger, we're just Logan and Rory. We won't think about all that until Thursday when we're back in the state of Connecticut. Agreed?" Rory smiled and nodded.

"Agreed."

"Well then Ace. Let me just say welcome to the Life and Death Brigade." With that she looked in front of her to see men and women, all in tuxes or ball gowns coming towards the teacup ride from the four different corners. Colin was in the center next to a table with empty champagne flutes, bottles of champagne and manila folders. He was wearing a top hat and was greeting people as they came and got on the ride.

"Wow."

_**A.N.:**_I know this isn't the event, but that and the pranks will all be worth the wait... along with the breakup! Only two more chapters till that... one more till you find out who Rory is going to go as and well the next one is going to be the prank war and half of the event... You'll see! Next chappy will hopefully be up soon!! Thanks for reading and please review!! I love feedback!!!

Kassandra


	19. The Infamous LDB Prank War

**_A.N:_** I want to thank the wonderful minds that helped me with this part of the story!

First Wendy. We spent many a day in Math when we should have been listening about the quadratic something or other we were writing this... or one version of it! And for also reminding me about the Losers reward (All will be explained later!) So Thanks Wendy!

Also I would like to thank Lady Eliza for helping me out with the event! Thank you for the help! You were the best!

Also my beta Flynn who also gave me input on the events! I also want to thank her for all her wonderful input on chapters and for taking the time to beta all this once again as well as other stories! You've been loads of help and I want to thank you for that!

Now on to the part! Hope you enjoy... I know I will!

_**Part 19: The Infamous LDB Prank War**_

"Oh wow." Rory said. Logan smirked and placed a hand on the small of her back. He grabbed two glasses from the table and a bottle of champagne, then led her onto the ride that had been turned on.

"The rides are on." Rory whispered.

"That's right, Ace. All the rides are in fact in working order. Look, another deal we should make is that you relax and not worry about getting caught."

"Should I worry?" Logan smirked.

"No, everything is going to be fine." Rory sighed and decided she should just relax. Not think of herself as a reported for the YDN, but as a guest. She would enjoy the festivities all the while taking in the... essence of the LDB. She smiled at him as he sat down in one of the teacups. Rory sat down next to him.

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"Fine, I won't worry anymore. But if at the end of the night I'm sitting in a jail cell, don't think I won't hesitate naming names, Logan." Logan smirked.

"Deal." Stephanie, Evie and Finn came up to them a few minutes later.

"I see you've gotten the provisions." Finn said sitting next to Logan. Logan nodded as Finn held up three more glasses.

"How many more groups?" Evie asked looking at another group of five come onto the ride.

"Two more." Five minutes later the remaining groups came and took their seats. Colin went around handing two packets to each teacup giving them instructions, then came to their teacup and set their two down.

"Welcome one and all to the Life and Death Brigade's one hundred and ninth event. We are gathered here to enjoy ourselves and partake in fun and games. You will note that I have given each group two packets. Due to short notice and well, impossibility, Logan, Finn and myself came up with a different kind of event. A scavenger hunt. All of the groups will be divided into the groups of two and get one of the packages. In said package are cards. On the cards are the things you must find and or do. Each time you find something, you must take a picture with the LDB approved phones or put it in the spot it tells you to. Seth, Robert, Jude and Ruth will be the ones collecting the objects and keeping score. The winners of each team will get together and come up with suitable punishment for the losers.

"Now, the thing I want you all to remember is to have fun! We have four hours here and we will make the most of it. All rides are in working order. There will be a member at each ride to get it running! You have the rules you must abide by, you all know the consequences! Now raise your glasses. In Omnia Paratus!"

"In Omnia Paratus." They all repeated and took a drink of their cups. Colin sat down and signaled to Seth who turned on the ride. They all held on to the round turner and turned their cup in circles. After about five minutes the ride stopped and they all laughed as they got off. Colin handed Stephanie a packet and kept one for himself.

"So automatically you're on a different team?" Steph asked.

"Well, taking past indiscretions into account I'd have to say it's going to be a battle of the sexes."

"Bring it on, Michaels. Rory, Evie and myself against you three stooges."

"You've got yourself a deal, Richards."

"Fine."

"Fine." They both glared at each other. Evie rolled her eyes.

"Are they always this intense?" Rory asked. Evie laughed.

"Don't worry, we'll find them making out in a dark corner later tonight. Just give it time." Rory laughed just as a cold wind came. She shivered and Logan smirked.

"Cold, Ace?"

"Apparently this dress didn't come with a wrap of any sort." Logan shrugged off his jacket and covered her up. "Thanks" He nodded. Rory frowned. "You know this isn't exactly fair." They all looked at her.

"It's three on three, love, it's fair." Finn answered.

"I didn't mean the numbers. I meant the event. You guys made it meaning you guys made the cards meaning Colin probably made an easier one for you guys and grabbed it." Logan shook his head.

"We're fair, Ace. Robert, Seth, Jude and Ruth made up the cards."

"Really?" Steph asked already formulating a plan.

"Really." Logan said. "This will be the first time we see the cards as well." Stephanie smiled.

"Really?"

"We just went through that, love."

"Right, right. Well, we're going to go now. Like you said we only have four hours. Bye, boys." Steph said as she looped her arms around Rory's and Evie's and led them away.

"She's planning something." Logan said as he watched the girls walk away.

"Oh, yeah." Finn said as they walked in the opposite direction

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Okay, I have a plan. I know how to get them to our destination." Stephanie said.

"Oh, how?" Evie asked intrigued. Stephanie opened up the folder, got out one of the paper cards and showed it to them.

"They haven't seen the cards, right?" Stephanie stated.

"Right." Both girls agreed.

"So that means they won't notice if they have one extra task, and knowing Colin, he is going to go in order. All I have to do is make one of these cards, put it in the front and there they go." The girls smiled.

"Okay, so what's the first task?" Stephanie rolled her eyes at Rory.

"Rory, darling. Believe me we'll win. All we have to do is do one more task than them and well, we're done. We win. The rest of the night can be spent doing what we want. Now come on."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"So what do you think they're planning?" Colin asked as he pulled out their first card. Logan shrugged.

"They're girls, mate. They can be planning anything. What's the first task?" Colin looked down at the card.

"Oh, God." Colin said.

"What?" Logan looked at the card and sighed. "I'm hating Robert right now." Finn took the card and laughed.

"I'm so not getting laid after this." Colin muttered.

"You! I'm marrying one of them." Logan said.

"I'll keep watch." Finn laughed. Logan and Colin sighed and walked to Mickey's Molasses Shop.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Okay, so we all know the plan." Stephanie said. Rory and Evie nodded. "We have to distract the guys." Stephanie pulled out the first card and smiled. She passed it around.

"I'll get the pants." Evie said.

"We have the jacket." Rory said still wearing Logan's jacket.

"And I'll get the hat." Steph said. They all smiled at each other and went their separate ways.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Evie found the guys coming out of the molasses shop each with a smile on thier face. She went over to them and circled Finn's waist. He turned and smiled at her kissing the top of her head.

"Hello, love. Aren't you supposed to be with your team?"

"Yes, but I had a sort of proposition." She said leaning up and capturing his bottom lip with her teeth. Finn groaned and pulled back.

"I'll be back, mates." Finn said taking Evie's hand and finding a secluded place which happened to be Mickey's cookie shop. Evie smiled and started unbuckling his pants. This was way too easy she thought as she kissed him.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Steph and Rory walked up to Colin and Logan who were left. Colin looked at Steph and raised a brow.

"Evie and Finn went off to have a quickie. She'll be back soon." He said putting the cards in his inside pocket. Steph smiled and grabbed Colin's hand kissing his lips slowly but thoroughly.

"Wanna follow their lead?" She asked taking off his top hat and putting it on her own head. Colin smirked and nodded following Steph.

"What are you girls up to?" Logan asked as he and Rory were left alone.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Logan." She said flashing her big blue eyes.

"You three are up to something. And if Steph and Evie get Colin and Finn all riled up, then you guys get them to do whatever you want and I'm stuck following them." Rory shrugged

"Not my problem. They're your team, not mine." She checked the watch that Steph had given her. "Well, I got to get going. Those tasks aren't going to do themselves you know. In Omnia." She said as she walked off, her heels clicking on the stone. Logan sighed. What the hell were Colin and Finn getting themselves into?

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Evie smiled as she strategically threw Finn's pants next to the door.

"Finn,"

"Hmmm." He said against her lips.

"I've got to go." She pushed back, handcuffed his hands to the pole next to them and left the key on the counter. Finn looked at her stunned opening and closing his mouth a few times. "I'm really sorry, baby. I swear I'll make it up to you later." She said grabbing his pants and running out with a smile.

Logan watched as Evie and Steph came running out, Evie with a pair of pants and Steph with the top hat laughing the whole time. Logan smirked as they ran off towards where Rory had walked off minutes before. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He would get Finn first. He walked over to the cookie store where they had gone off and saw Finn sitting on the floor, in his, ironically enough, Mickey Mouse boxers, handcuffed to the pole.

"Hello, mate. Key's over there." Logan laughed and grabbed the key off the counter.

"I seriously don't know how you get yourself into these situations, Finn."

"Me neither, mate, me neither. But it's a Rothschild's family rule to always oblige a lady."

"And I'm guessing that's just what you did." He said unlocking the handcuffs. Finn nodded as he stood up and looked down. He shrugged and walked out. Logan shook his head. Finn was way too comfortable with his sexuality. They walked over to where Colin had gone off to, only to find him handcuffed as well. He was fully dressed.

"Not one word, Huntzberger." Logan smirked and nodded. "The key's over there." He said pointing to the corner of the alley. Logan grabbed it and unhandcuffed him. Colin stood and dusted himself off. They walked out of the alley and Colin looked at Finn for the first time.

"Why doesn't Finn have his pants on?"

"Evie stole them." Finn said with ease.

"Great. Finn is pantless. I'm hatless and you, what'd Rory do to you?" Colin asked.

"Nothing. She just walked away." They walked down the path and Colin reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the card.

"Well, they're up to something." He read the first task.

_**Go to the It's a Small World Ride. Your card with the task will be sitting in boat three."**_

"Okay, so to It's a Small World." Finn said. They both nodded and started walking when they suddenly stopped. Logan laughed.

"Well, at least now we know what they wanted to do with Finn's pants." Logan said. Finn smirked. In front of them was an ice cream snowman quickly melting, Finn's pants being under it, all the legs stretch out in front of them. Colin's hat was on the head while Logan's jacket was around the disintegrating body.

"Come on, no use trying to salvage them now. The girls are already one task ahead of us."

"Okay, so what are we waiting for?" They raced off towards the ride awaiting their next clue.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"That was fun." Evie said twirling the key ring on her finger. Steph laughed and nodded. Rory shook her head.

"I feel really bad for the guys." Rory said. Evie and Steph turned to her and raised their eyebrows.

"Really?" Evie asked. Rory laughed.

"No!" They sat in their hidden spots in It's a Small World. After much research they had found that boat number three had a problem and always stopped midway through the ride. Luckily, when Steph had been 'distracting' Colin she had slipped a fake task card into his pocket. They had asked one of the girls to close off the ride the minute the guys walked in. They heard the footsteps and they stood up hiding their feet.

"Okay, here's boat three." Colin said as he got in the boat. He found the card under the seat that they had placed there. "It says to sit down and wait." They heard Logan sigh.

"It's the girls." He said. Finn rolled his eyes and got in.

"Why would the girls go through all this trouble to get us to go on a ride, mate?"

"The fact that we have a long lasting prank war might be the reason."

"Oh, come on. They aren't the brightest in the bunch." Colin said. Steph gasped and was about to knock some sense into Colin, but the girl held her back. Evie waving the key in her face, knowing that the satisfaction of them winning was enough to calm Steph down

"Oh, come on, Steph gets better grades then you." Finn said as he sat down. Logan sighed again and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine, I'll get in. Only cause I know Ace would probably talk them out of anything stupid the other two would do." He sat down and got comfortable. Evie turned and put the key into its slot and started the ride. Steph and Rory came out of their hiding places just as their boat started to take off.

"Have fun, boys!" Steph said. They all turned and saw Rory and Steph waving. Evie came out with a triumphant smile and waved.

Logan turned back and glared at the other two.

"I told you!" Colin sighed and leaned back.

"My god, what's the problem? All this is going to do is delay us for a few minutes." Then the song started up. That annoying song that was impossible and just as hard to get out of your head once in.

_It's a world of laughter_

_-a world of tears_

_It's a world of hopes_

_-and a world of tears_

_There's so much that we share_

_-That it time we're aware_

_It's a small world after all_

"Dear god, Finn, please tell me you've got one of those mini bars drinks." Finn nodded and took a small bottle from his pocket.

"'fraid the flask was in my pants." Logan got his own flask out. Colin started patting his breast pocket where he had the cards as well as his flask. Then he remembered Steph's hand wondering in there.

"She stole it."

"What?" Logan asked

"She stole my flask."

_It's a small world after all_

_It's a small world after all_

_It's a small world after all_

_It's a small world after all_

The boat lurched then stopped in front of the dancing Eskimos that were holding hands.

"Dear god. Why'd we stop?" Finn asked turning around and looking at his surroundings.

"They planned this. I told you from the start." Logan said.

"I can not wait to knock you off that high horse of yours." Colin said irritably. He hated this god damn song.

_There is just one moon_

_-and one golden sun_

_And a smile means_

_-Friendship for everyone_

_Through the mountains divide_

_-And the oceans are wide_

_It's a small world after all_

"So how long are we leaving them there?" Rory asked as they walked out of the ride, the faint sounds of 'It's a small world' ringing in her ears.

"I don't know, how long do we have left till the end?" Evie looked at the watch in her purse.

"Two hours."

"Two hours it is then." The girls laughed as they walked towards the location of their next task.

_It's a small world after all_

_It's a small world after all_

_It's a small world after all_

_It's a small world after all_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_A.N:_** I love it when my muse comes back! I'm very proud of this chapter and it was very fun to write! Sorry for the long wait! I couldn't figure out a way for Evie to get Finn's pants and after that it all came together! Hope you enjoyed it! I promise the next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it! After that one, all the rest are just re-writes and I can just started posting regularly again!

Hope you enjoyed!

Kassandra

P.S. I could not for the life of me come up with events. It's harder then you think! Anyway the Molasses part and what all that was about will come out in the next chapter. I swear!


	20. Sweet Revenge

_**PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!**_

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you all know that Lady Eliza and I started a Rogan Exchange ficathon! We are looking for concepts and authors at the moment! We are starting this season with Christmas themes! If you are interested or would like more infovisit www. ladygilmore. bravehost. com(Just without the spaces) We would love to have you!

Kassandra

_**Part 20: Sweet Revenge**_

"Okay, guys, one more task, then we'll get Seth to free the guys." Steph said. The girls nodded in agreement and Steph grabbed another card. They had finished five tasks already.

One of them included stealing Robert's megaphone and placing it in one of the many cotton candy machines in the park. The question of which one had Robert running around for an hour looking into each machine looking for his megaphone. The picture of Robert covered in blue, purple and pink sugar substance and hugging his megaphone like his baby had made it all worth it.

They had also had to grab a pair of Mickey Mouse ears, an Alice in wonderland costume and Cinderella's glass slippers and place them all in the place they were told to for pick up.

"What's the next task?" Evie asked.

"We have to find a Tinkerbell plush doll that has a blue dress instead of a green one. I think I saw them in The Main Square." Rory looked around and saw that they were near Splash Mountain.

"Well, we are in." She looked at the map that had come in the envelope. "Frontier land. The Main Square is over..." she looked up and looked at her surroundings. She found the right direction and pointed "there." She said.

"Okay, let's go." They all walked off in search of their next thing, the boys the furthest thing on their mind.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_It's a world of laughter_

_-a world of tears_

_It's a world of hope_

_-and a world of fears._

_There's so much that we share_

_-That it's time we're aware_

_It's a small world after all._

"I want to die tonight. I want to die tonight. I want to die tonight. Die, die, die, die, die." Finn sang in tune with the song... well, not in tune per se.

"We have to get out of here." Colin said, his face buried in his hands. That had to be the hundredth time that song had played. It wasn't a long song, dear god, no. It had to be a short song. That way it was easy to remember and if you heard it at least ten times in one sitting you would find yourself humming it in odd places. Now, after the hundredth sitting, he wouldn't be humming, oh no, not humming.

"Oh, I'd sing the damn song." He muttered to himself. "Sing, sing, sing." Logan looked over at his friend who was rocking back and forth. Okay, apparently dancing Eskimos weren't his kind of fun.

"You okay there, Colin?"

"Get me out of here." Was all he said. Logan nodded and ran his hand through his hair. He looked over the boat at the murky water.

"That can't be sanitary." He muttered. He grabbed one of the empty mini bar bottles. and dropped it in and watched it sink into the nothingness. "And that can't be good." He looked over at Finn who was still singing along with the song, only with his own lyrics.

"It's a world of girls and a world of booze." Logan smirked, then looked back at the water.

"You know, guys, it doesn't look that deep." Just as he finished saying that he heard a splash next to him. He looked over and saw Finn standing in the water up to his waist.

"You're right, mate, not deep at all." He said as he turned and walked towards the dancing Eskimos. "I don't know why we didn't thi..." Finn was cut off suddenly when he disappeared in the water. Colin and Logan watched alert, only to have him pop his head back up two seconds later next to the stage sputtering water and pushing his hair back out of his eyes. 'Damn water." He muttered as he hopped onto the stage.

"How deep?" Colin asked his eyes wide. Finn shrugged.

"Three meters, give or take." Finn said.

"In feet, Finn." Colin hissed. Finn groaned. He hated doing math. And with this song repeating in his head. it was even harder to do it. He started doing the calculations and shrugged.

"Nine, maybe ten feet. Round there, mate." Logan nodded and hopped out of the boat. A few seconds of being in water was better than sitting in a boat waiting for the girls to come back, if they ever did. Plus the song would be drowned out for those precious seconds. He walked over carefully.

"Okay, right about there is where it gets deep." Finn said. Logan stopped and touched around with his toe seeing that it was indeed deep. He continued to walk as he was submerged in water, he let himself sink then pushed off the bottom and popped back out seconds later. He saw that he was next to the stage, the stupid Eskimos going back and forth with those stupid grinning faces. He hopped on to the stage and slicked back his hair.

"Okay. Colin, your turn." Logan said standing up. Colin looked at Logan as if he were crazy.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Oh, quit being a pansy and get over here." Finn said. Colin stood on the boat, his arms crossed over his chest indignantly.

"This is a five-hundred dollar suit." Logan rolled his eyes

"And you've got about five thousand dollars worth of suits in your closet." Logan stated. Colin looked at the water then back up at the guys, his eyes wide with fear. Logan frowned.

"What's the matter, Colin?" Finn asked. Colin muttered something and Logan smirked hoping he hadn't heard right.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"I can't swim." He said a bit loader. Finn's eyes widened and Logan looked at him in surprise.

"You're joking, right?" Finn asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Colin, we all took classes togeth..." Logan trailed off as he started remembering the swim classes. Colin always stayed behind, sitting on the edge of the pool, but never getting in. "You never took the classes." Colin glared.

"Laugh and I'll beat the crap out of you." Colin warned. Logan laughed anyway knowing that if Colin ever did pick a fight with him, the chances of Colin beating the crap out of him were slim to none.

"I've known you for nineteen years, Colin, and I never knew you couldn't swim." Logan laughed. Colin glared at him. "Sorry." He muttered biting the inside of his cheek to keep his laughter in. Finn was grinning ear from ear.

"Okay, mate. Jump in the water." Colin glared.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Finn crossed his arms over his chest and became serious, a rare occurrence for him. But when it happened you shut up and listened.

"Did you not hear what I just said? Get in the bloody water, you bloody pansy!" Colin growled, but got in, the water coming up to his waist. "Now, when I tell you to stop walking you stop." Colin glared at him. Finn was the most likely to say one thing and do another for laughs. Logan sighed when Colin didn't move.

"The way I see it, Colin, is you can either move and trust Finn to tell when to stop. Or stay here and wait until the girls come back and get you and listen to this song another five hundred times." Logan said with a smirk. Colin glared. Anything was better than listening to this god forsaken song. And who knew when the girls were coming back? He sighed and started to walk towards the stage.

"Okay, mate, stop right there." Finn instructed. "That's where it starts getting deep." Colin stopped and Finn ran a hand through his hair trying to figure out how to get Colin across. "Logan, you'll have to get back in the water and grab Colin's arm and drag him over." Logan nodded and got back in. He grabbed on to the edge, then grabbed Colin's arm and dragged him over. Colin grabbed on to the edge.

"The minute we get back to New Haven, we are getting you swimming lessons." Logan said hopping on to the stage. Colin rolled his eyes and hopped on. Finn wrapped an arm around his shoulder as they walked to the door that was hidden behind the igloo.

"And you didn't trust me." Finn laughed.

"I never said that." Colin argued as they walked through the door

"I saw it in your eyes." Finn said. The minute the door closed the music was shut off.

"Thank god for soundproof doors." Colin muttered. Logan smirked and nodded his agreement.

"Let's get out of here."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Okay, we have the Tinkerbell." Steph said as she handed it to Seth. "I'm giving it to you now cause we need a favor. Plus it'll save you guys the trip." Steph said handing it over. He nodded and placed it with their pile of things.

"What's the favor?" Seth asked.

"We, sort of maybe, trapped the guys in the It's a Small World Ride. And we might have, sort of, led them into a broken boat leaving them, maybe sort of, stranded in the middle of the ride." Seth smiled.

"Maybe sort of, huh?"

"Maybe sort of. So that was about..." Steph looked at her watch "two hours ago. Give or take a few. And well, we, maybe sort of, got preoccupied with our tasks. And maybe sort of forgot about them until now." She said with a smile.

"Let me get this straight. You might have trapped the guys in a broken boat in the middle of It's a Small World for two hours and conveniently forgot to tell me? Until now?"

"Well, when you say it that way it sounds like we did it on purpose." Evie said. Rory just smiled and shrugged.

"They're the ones who were dumb enough to follow the card." She commented. Seth just smirked and grabbed the master keys.

"Come on." Steph smiled as they walked to the ride. Seth led them to the control panel and opened it. He switched a few wires and got the boat to return. The girls frowned and Seth raised an eyebrow.

"You said you left them there."

"We waved goodbye, we saw them going towards the tunnel." Steph said as she stared at the empty boat. It had the mini bar drinks that Finn had taken on the floor of it.

"They left." Evie said. Rory shook her head.

"I bet they didn't figure they could just leave until after at least an hour of being stuck there." Steph sighed.

"Well, this sucks."

"Girls, you've been duped. You've got twenty minutes left. My suggestion is you forget about the boys, seeing as that's an easy task, and go do at least one more task. Seeing as you don't know how long the boys have been out, they could have done more tasks." The girls looked at each other and ran out, well, as best as they could in heels.

"What's the next task?" Evie said as they walked into the fresh air. Steph got the next one out of the packet and read it.

"We have to find a license plate that says 'Life & Death' on it."

"Oh, oh, I remember seeing that one." Rory said.

"Where?"

"It was when I was talking to Logan. You and Evie were getting the things for the Ice Cream man."

"That's a way away." Evie said.

"Which is why we should start walking." Steph said as they walked to the shops in that direction. Once there, they started looking around, then Steph found it.

"It's over here." She said walking into the shop. Evie frowned and her and Rory walked towards it.

"That's the shop I saw the guys coming out of." Rory shrugged.

"Maybe they had to find something in there too?" Rory said.

"Yeah, probably." They walked in and started looking through the racks of license plates. Rory felt something gooey fall onto the back of her hand and checked it. It was a dark brown gooey substance. She sniffed it. It smelled sweet. She took her finger and took a sample and tasted it.

"Molasses?" She said. Steph looked at her

"Yeah, this is where they sell the things made of that stuff." Steph said. Rory frowned and looked up, her eyes widened. There were four buckets positioned strategically on the ceiling, so that no matter where you were you were going to get drenched in it.

"Don't move." Rory said quietly. The girls stopped and frowned.

"What is it, Rory?" Evie said as she walked over. The next thing Rory knew they were all covered in dark brown goo. The girls screamed and tried to get out, only to slip on the molasses that was on the floor. They held on to each other to stand upright.

"Say cheese." They turned around and saw all three guys soaking wet (Finn still in his boxers) with a camera phone as well as a regular one. A bright light flashed snapping a picture of the girls. Finn walked over to Evie and wrapped his arms around her kissing her.

"Revenge is sweet, love." She pushed him back, making him slip. He grabbed her hand and brought her down with him with a laugh. Evie kissed him and Finn smiled. "Very sweet."

"Shut up, Finn, and kiss me."

"My pleasure, love."

"I hate you." Steph said as she carefully stormed out of the shop. Colin just smiled and started humming what Rory recognized as It's a Small World. He growled and walked out after Steph.

"He's not going to be able to get that out anytime soon." Logan said as he walked over to Rory. Rory just sighed and wiped off the molasses on her face. She looked down at her dress which was now ruined. "What was going through that head of yours?"

"How bad I feel about ruining the dress." Rory laughed. Her arms were a few inches away from her body. She hadn't moved since the buckets had fallen on them.

"Don't worry about that. We'll get it cleaned." Rory nodded as they walked out leaving Evie and Finn on the floor in their own little world. "Most girls would worry about their hair and make up."

"Oh, I'm pissed off. Have you ever had Steph curl your hair?"

"Haven't had the pleasure, no."

"Yeah, well. There is going to be lots of coffee involved to make this up to me, mister." Rory said.

"It's all part of the game, Gilmore."

"You cannot tell me this was a task. Not after Stephanie told me all about the Prank War."

"Oh no. The task only called for half a bucket. It was Finn's idea to fill four. Colin and I argued, but once Finn has his mind set to something, there's no changing it."

"Do not blame all this on Finn." Rory said, her arms crossed over her chest. Logan just laughed at the site. It was hard to take a girl serious when she had molasses all over her. "Don't laugh!"

"Hey, we'll call it even. I'm surprised you went through with the prank."

"It was fun." Rory said. "Evie and Steph planned it all. I just added my two cents here and there."

_"Attention, all brigadiers!"_ Robert's voice came on through the speaker system. _"The event is now over! Please, exit the park in an orderly and discreet manner! The final count and the winners of each group will be announced at lunch tomorrow! Have a good night, brigadiers. In Omnia!"_ Rory smiled as Colin, Steph, Finn, and Evie came out of their places and started walking towards the exit.

"You know, I found out a very interesting fact about Colin today." Logan said.

"Don't you dare, Huntzberger." Steph smiled

"Oh, dirt on Colin. That's a rare sight. What is it?"

"Don't." Logan just smirked and started humming It's A Small World. Rory smiled, she could not wait to see what tomorrow would bring.


	21. Feminism Takes Over

_**Part 21: Feminism Takes Over**_

Rory stepped out of the shower and wrapped one of the hotel's plush white towels around her body. Using her hand she wiped the mirror of the fog until she could see her face semi clearly. She had spent an hour in the shower trying to get the molasses out of her hair. The rest was spent washing her body, trying to get rid of the smell. She grabbed her brush and dragged it through her hair trying to untangle the mess that was left. She pulled the brush off and ran a hand through the part she had finished. It was still sticky.

"Crap." She muttered taking off her towel and got back in the shower. Twenty minutes and a lot of scrubbing later she came back out and dragged the brush through her now clean hair. She wrapped the towel more securely around her body before exiting the room. She was about to go over to the drawers to get some clean underclothes, but stopped when she saw who was sitting at the table near the window.

"What are you doing here?" He looked over at her and smiled.

"Finally you're out."

"You have your own room you know. You could have showered there."

"I have been kicked out of my room."

"You're kidding me."

"I kid you not. Evie and Finn are staying in her room and Colin and Steph in mine. We are the only ones not getting laid tonight."

"How crass." She said, then shifted when she remembered what she was wearing... or not wearing. He stood up and went to the bathroom.

"That looks good on you, Ace." He whispered in her ear before closing the door. Rory stared at the white door for a few seconds before she finally heard the water running. You have a boyfriend. You have a boyfriend… one you have to dump so that you can marry Logan. Dammit. Did this mean that she was being unfaithful to her boyfriend or fiancé? She shook her head and went to the drawers. Thinking about it would just give her a headache.

She grabbed some underwear and put it on, then opened another drawer and got out a pair of light blue sweats and put those on as well. She grabbed the matching shirt and made sure the water was still running in the bathroom before she dropped her towel and put it on.

She draped the towel over the chair Logan had been sitting on and grabbed the remote. She flipped through the channels settling on reruns of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She went over to the mirror near the TV and grabbed the brush that was sitting on the desk and ran it through her hair. She got a hair tie out of her bag in the closet and started braiding her hair.

"Is this your nightly ritual?" She looked through the mirror and saw Logan leaning on the bathroom door jam, wearing only a towel around his waist. She looked away and concentrated on separating her hair right.

"Why?"

"Just want to be prepared for any of those quirks so that I'm not taken by surprise after we're married." Rory rolled her eyes.

"I thought we decided on not talking about the wedding?"

"We're done with the event. We can talk about it now."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You don't have to. I'll talk about it." Rory rolled her eyes and twisted the thin brown hair tie onto the end of her braid. He walked over to the closet and grabbed the clothes that he had put there when he had entered the room, then walked back into the bathroom.

She was ignoring him. Not necessarily him, but the topic of conversation. He put on his boxers and white shirt and rubbed the towel over his hair a few times and ran his hand through it, then walked out. She was sitting on the bed Indian style, flipping through the channels once more. He sat down next to her, his legs outstretched in front of him and his back resting on the headboard.

"So who are the bridesmaids?" She frowned and continued to stare at the TV. "You know we're going to have to move into the house?"

"I know."

"Good, you're talking. Now about kids." She got off the bed and started folding her towel. He had hit a nerve. "I was thinking we could have two."

"You have got to be kidding me." She muttered as she walked into the bathroom. He smirked.

"A girl and a boy. The boy first, of course, as the heir." He had something crash in the bathroom and he laughed to himself. It was funny getting a rise out of her. "Logan, if it's a boy."

"You're pushing it, Huntzberger." She said as she came back out and sat on the bed. "I'm going to have kids when I'm good and ready. With you or with whoever I feel like it. No one is going to push me into something I'm not ready for."

"Too late for that, don't you think?"

"Hey, I'm not the only one in this boat. If I'm going without sex, guess what, so are you. Now get to your bed. I want to go to sleep." She said pulling the covers down and getting under them. She covered herself up hiding her head.

"Whatever you say, honey."

"You're being a real asshole." She muttered turning her back to his bed. He just smirked and laid down. No, just giving her a reality check.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory rolled over and looked over at the bed next to her. It was empty. She sighed and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was already eleven o'clock. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She knew that the LDB was having lunch in an hour and they were going to announce the winners of the last night events. The door opened and Steph came in with a smile on her face.

"Good night?" Rory asked.

"Very good, thank you for asking. What about yours?'"

"Logan was being an ass."

"That's what husbands are for, sweetie. Now get in the shower. I'm starving. Lunch is going to be served and I have the perfect idea for the losers." Rory nodded.

"I'm just going to wash my face. I spent two hours in the shower trying to get the stickiness off."

"Same. But I had Colin's help."

"Did not need to hear that." She said as she walked into the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and put some clips in her hair so that it wouldn't all fall out of its place.

"Do I need to dress up or are jeans and a shirt okay? And don't say it's okay and then the minute I walk in there you guys are all dressed up in ball gowns and tuxes." Steph laughed.

"No, jeans and a shirt are okay. We don't dress up till tonight. The costume party."

"I can't wait." Rory replied

"Was that sarcasm, Miss Gilmore?"

"That was indeed." She said pulling out some clothes. Steph laughed.

"Believe me, with the Stooges taking care of the plans, everything is going to be out of the world."

"Who am I going as, Steph?"

"I can't tell you."

"How bout a hint?" Rory shouted from the bathroom as she pulled on her pants.

"Nice try." Steph shouted back.

"Oh, come on, the curiosity is killing me." Steph rolled her eyes.

"You're wearing green." She said slowly, trying not to give too much away. Rory frowned and went back to the bathroom to put on her shirt which was a dark blue turtle neck. She came out and sat on the bed putting on her shoes.

"Sleeping Beauty?"

"No, she wasn't in a green dress, hers was blue." Rory frowned. "Face it, Rory. You are never going to figure out who you are."

"Green?"

"Yes, green. Ready?" Rory nodded, grabbed her purse and followed Steph out.

"So where are the guys?"

"Setting up for the party. They had an early start today. They'll be in the restaurant though. We rented it out for lunch." Rory nodded and got into the elevator with Steph.

"Hold the elevator!" They heard someone yell. Steph put her hand on the door to stop it and Evie ran in. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"So did you have fun last night?" Rory asked. "I hope you did."

"I had lots of fun... why?" Evie asked slowly, Steph smiled.

"We kicked Logan out of his room and right into Rory's" Evie smiled.

"Did you get lucky?" She teased.

"Shut up." Rory said with a laugh.

"No, they fought." Steph answered.

"We didn't fight." Rory said as they stepped out and walked to the restaurant. Steph and Evie rolled their eyes. "He just went back on a promise and ticked me off is all."

"You know, sweetie, if you're already fighting this close to the wedding, maybe it wasn't meant to be?" Evie teased as she put her arm around Rory's shoulders. Rory laughed and sat down at an empty table. Evie and Steph at either side. The next few minutes were spent pointing out various girls and boys who were either sleeping with each other or had and the dramas that went with it.

"Now that's Julie Benson. She's dating Robbie Johnson." Steph explained.

"But I thought Robbie Johnson was dating Janice Benson." Rory said confused. Evie and Steph smiled.

"You have a good memory. And yes, he is dating both of them." Steph said.

"Was." They turned around and saw Finn, Colin and Logan standing behind them. They sat down next to the girls they came with and Logan sat across from Rory. He stayed quiet and smirked as he turned to look at Robbie, then around the restaurant.

"Was?" Rory asked with raised eyebrow.

"Janice found out that he was dating Julie as well. If you notice on the left side of his face he is now sporting a black and blue battle wound. They were on the same team last night." Colin explained. The girls laughed.

"Poor girls." Rory said with a sad smile. "Must suck to have that happen to you."

"I love the LDB drama." Steph said rubbing her hands together. Rory laughed and Evie rolled her eyes. Just then Robert and Seth came out and stood in the middle of the room.

"Welcome, brigadiers!' Robert said. "I know you all must be starving, what with the lack of food last night and this morning." He said looking pointedly at Seth.

"Sorry, guys. The caterers got messed up with the orders and addresses. and the fact that they couldn't deliver food to Disneyland after hours was a big problem." Seth apologized.

"Anyways, before lunch today we would like to announce the five groups that are the winners of this month's event. These five groups will get together and figure out a punishment for the losers. Now, without further ado, from group number one Beth, Becca and Frank." Everyone clapped for them. "Group number two: John, Janice and Julie. Sorry about the eye, Robbie." Everyone laughed. "Group three: Jenny, Anna, and Sarah. Group four, the winners are Nicole, Brooke and Brock. Looks like the ladies dominated this month." Robert muttered. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Group five was lucky not to get disqualified." Seth said as he grabbed the card to read off the names. Before he could continue, Steph interrupted.

"There's nothing against the rules that says we can't trick the opposing team into an annoying and broken ride. And it is certainly not our fault that two of the idiots didn't listen to Logan. And it is not our fault that they actually fell for it and sat there for an hour and a half. " Steph said standing up.

"Hey!" Colin objected standing up as well and facing Stephanie. "It is not OUR fault that you three couldn't do the tasks without tricking us."

"That's sexist!"

"How is that sexist?"

"You think that because we're women, we can't do anything you can do!"

"You're twisting my words around! She's twisting my words around, you all heard her." Colin said addressing the rest of the room who was now watching them with avid interest."

"Do not bring other people into this argument, Colin. You are a sexist pig. We won fair and square."

"I never announced who won." Seth said. Rory laughed and kept watching.

"How do you know that we didn't do more tasks than you did, huh?"

"Cause you guys are stupid! You got a negative 3 on your IQ test last year!" Steph yelled.

"I did not! That was Finn's!"

"Hey!" Finn said. "It was a negative two, thank you very much." Rory bit her lip and continued watching

"What are we even fighting about?" Colin asked rubbing his temple.

"The fact that you think that Rory, Evie and I couldn't have won because we're women."

"Steph, sweetie," Evie tried to interject, "he didn't say that." Steph glared and Evie sat back.

"Yeah, listen to Evie, I didn't say that."

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Hit him!" Someone from the crowd yelled causing everyone to laugh.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Steph said to Colin ignoring the outburst. Then she said something low enough for only the two of them to hear and Colin gave her a glare, crossed his arms over his chest and sat back down. She smiled triumphantly and waved a hand at Seth to continue.

"Thank you." Seth said. "As I was saying, before feminism took over, group five was lucky not to be disqualified after their little, but hilarious, stunt but after studying the rules there is nothing in the book that says that tricking the other members are grounds for disqualification, therefore Stephanie, Evie and Rory are the winners from that group." Steph smiled triumphantly and Logan smirked over at Colin who was sulking.

Lunch was served as Seth and Robert sat next to their dates. Colin and Steph went to go fight some more, but in Rory's opinion they had gone to the bathroom for a quickie. Finn and Evie had went to go get some last minute alterations done for their costumes. Evie's needed to be made a bit longer and Finn's a bit shorter. They said they'd grab lunch on their way, leaving Rory and Logan alone to eat. Rory put her fork down and looked at her watch. Two thirty.

"What time does the party start?" Rory asked breaking the strained silence

"Eight." Logan said.

"Did you three get everything you needed to do done?"

"We have a few last minute things left to do." Rory nodded. "Steph told me you asked for a hint." Rory frowned.

"Hint?"

"For your costume."

"How could you possibly know that? I asked her that before even getting here for lunch. You couldn't have known!"

"I have my ways."

"Sneaky bastard." She said. He smirked.

"What was the hint?"

"The dress is green." He nodded. "Care to give me another?"

"No, but I'm willing to spend a few hours with my future bride." She frowned. "Get to know you a bit better maybe." Rory sighed.

"Logan."

"Rory. Look, the way I see it is that if we're going to get married, against our wills mind you, we should at least know the basics about each other." Rory sighed and nodded.

"Fine." She said.

"Good." He stood up and held out his hand for her to take. Rory hesitated knowing that by taking his hand they were taking the next step into their "relationship" She slipped her hand into his and took it. He helped her up and led her outside, never letting go. His hand was warm. That was good seeing as the weather was cold. The bad thing was that her hand fitted perfectly with his, only adding to her confusion.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_A.N:_** Gah! Sorry this one is late, guys! School is really hectic right now and I have to get a c average if I want to go to Europe in the summer! So my posting might be a little weird until I'm able to get a regular posting date set. So sorry guys! I'll try and post every week like I do. So, please, no lynching if I miss a week or two! I happen to like my neck! LOL! Hope you guys enjoyed and I'll be back as soon as humanly possible!

Kassandra!

P.S.: I love reviews!


	22. Wedding Dress Fiasco

**_A.N:_** I want to thank Flynn and karelynnCDN for helping me with the description of the dress. As well as Flynn for giving me the link to find the dress. Which you will all be able to see on my blog.

_**Part 22: Wedding Dress Fiasco**_

"So, full name?" Logan asked as they walked down the street. Rory was window shopping and Logan led her around making sure she didn't get lost. She turned back to him.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third. Yours?"

"Logan Elias Huntzberger... the First." He added. She laughed and nodded, then thought of the next question.

"Favorite color?"

"Don't have one."

"Oh come on." She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go first. Blue."

"That's only cause it's one of the Yale colors!" Logan exclaimed.

"Not true! I like blue. Any shade."

"Fine, I like green. Ivy green though."

"I'll remember that. Now, favorite movie?"

"Why are you asking all these questions?"

"Cause I'm the question master. Now, favorite movie."

"Dazed and Confused."

"It would be." She said under her breath.

"Oh okay, now yours?"

"Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. But you already knew that."

"Right. Okay, now my turn to ask a question. Any pets?"

"Um... we had a hamster once. But my mom killed it. We had a turtle. But my mom killed it. and I think we had a fish at one point, but my mom killed it."

"Wow."

"How 'bout you?"

"Dog. My dad is a dog person. We've always had at least one. I have a black Lab."

"What's his name?"

"Clifford."

"Like the big red dog?" She laughed.

"Yes, like the big red dog. I got him when I was five. Jeez, we should have made the rule of no judging."

"I wasn't judging, just subtly mocking."

"No mocking either."

"Fine. Next question."

"You're the question master." He reminded.

"Right, um... siblings? We should have gotten that one out of the way first."

"Right. I have a sister, Honor. She just got married a few months ago. You'll meet her later."

"So she's older?"

"By three years."

"Okay. I have a half-sister Gigi who you met. Now on to the juicy things."

"Okay."

"Any ex-girlfriends I should be worried about?"

"No, I'm not really the girlfriend type. The one I did have was in high school and we broke up... why was it again?" He asked himself stroking his chin, then slapped his forehand "Oh, that's right, I was getting married to a girl I didn't know." Rory rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Wow, sarcasm is not for you. And sorry."

"It's fine. She was only with me for the money."

"Right."

"How about you?"

"Dean was my first boyfriend. Then we broke up, then we got back together, then broke up, and then it was Jess, then we broke up, then it was Dean again." She explained.

"So only two guys?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Did you sleep with both of them or just one?"

"Only Dean. And that was really personal. You?"

"No comment."

"Player." She teased.

"I know." He smirked. "Okay, how about… was Yale your first choice of college?"

"No, I was Harvard bound, but I decided to go to Yale, follow the Gilmore tradition. You?"

"Princeton. But my dad sort of played a guilt trip on me so I went to Yale."

"Sorry."

"No problems. I'm happy I went." He shrugged. He noticed that her hand was still in his and their fingers had somehow interlaced with one another. She had made no move to take her hand out of his and neither had he, he didn't want to delve into what that might have meant.

"Okay. How about..." she frowned, "how old are you?"

"Twenty-one." He laughed. "And you're..."

"Twenty. I turn twenty-one in two weeks. How screwed up is that?"

"What?"

"That we are getting married in less than a month and I didn't even know how old you were."

"I don't think the parental units took that into account when they made this pact."

"Is that what they're calling it now?" She said with a roll of her eyes. A flash of white caught her eye and she stopped bringing Logan to a stop with her. He looked at her confused, then looked at what she was staring at. It was a wedding dress shop. She was staring at the mannequin in the window that had a wedding dress on it. It was a beautiful dress perfect for Rory. He decided not to think about that fact. He looked at her and saw that she was smiling a little. Then she turned and looked at him.

"Favorite food?" He rolled his eyes and dragged her along the sidewalk once again.

"Good food." Rory laughed and cast one more look at the wedding dress before answering.

"Mine is Indian."

"If you ever eat that in our house you better burn it."

"My pleasure." He smirked and pulled her a bit closer as they walked down the streets.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory walked into her room. Logan had to do some last minute things for the dance that night and she had to get ready. When she walked in she saw Steph and Evie watching TV and a bowl of popcorn between them.

"I'm telling you, Hugh Jackman is much hotter than Wolverine." Rory closed the door quietly and listened to the argument.

"Come on, Steph. Wolverine has this six pack and that hair. Oooh. Girls swoon over that hair and the sideburns. Hugh Jackman played a gay man on Broadway."

"Come on, Evie. Hugh Jackman in 'Kate and Leopold'."

"Wolverine."

"Aren't they the same person?" Rory asked The two girls looked over at her and smiled.

"Yes, but the hottest of the two is Hugh Jackman."

"But Hugh Jackman played Wolverine as well as Leopold."

"Yeah, but Wolverine isn't a cute version of Hugh Jackman. Hugh Jackman is a cute version of Hugh Jackman." Rory laid down on her stomach in between the two girls watching Wolverine jump of the railing and kill two army agents.

"What do you think, Rory? Hugh Jackman or Wolverine?" Evie asked stuffing some popcorn into her mouth. Rory grabbed some.

"In my opinion Van Helsing." The two girls looked at each other and squealed

"The long hair!" Steph said.

"And the trench coat." Evie said. Rory shrugged.

"I was thinking about the tight pants he wore, but yeah, that too." The girls just looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggles. They watched the rest of the movie adding their commentary here and there.

"I've got to get going." Evie said as the credits started rolling. "The party is in a few hours and I haven't even started my hair." She said getting off the bed and heading for the door. "See you guys there."

"Bye." They both said. Evie left closing the door behind her, leaving the two girls alone.

"When Colin and I came back, you and Logan were gone." Steph said.

"Yeah, we went for a walk."

"Where to?"

"Around. We walked by the shops." She said with a shrug.

"I thought you were mad at him?"

"He said that given our current situation we should get to know each other a bit more. At least the basics."

"What, like what's your favorite color?"

"Mine is blue, his is ivy green."

"What's his favorite movie?"

"'Dazed and Confused'. I didn't know I would be quizzed." Rory laughed. "We just got to know each other. Like the fact that he had a sister or that he's twenty-one. It's amazing that I had never thought to ask before."

"Well, it's good you guys talked."

"We passed the wedding shop place." Steph looked at her and made herself more comfortable on the bed by lying next to Rory and turning to face her. "I saw the most amazing dress. But the thing is... I'm not..."

"Picturing Logan waiting for you at the aisle."

"Not just Logan, but anybody."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that. When I close my eyes I don't see anyone waiting for me. Not Logan, not Dean not anybody. Maybe because in reality I've never had that chance to be a bachelorette. I only had one year by myself. And the whole time was because I was really focused on school seeing as it was my first year and all. And even then I ended up getting back with Dean."

"You've never had that chance and now that you might want it, you're being forced into something you know you're not ready for."

"Exactly." She nodded.

"Rory?"

"Hmm."

"Did you really like that dress?" Rory smiled and turned to Steph.

"Yeah, I did."

"Then why don't you get it? The one thing you deserve is the perfect wedding dress."

"I don't have the money." Steph rolled her eyes and got off the bed putting on her shoes.

"Consider it an early wedding present." Steph said dragging her up off the bed.

"Wait, but Steph," Rory said, "I mean I can't get a wedding dress." She said putting on her shoes anyway. "And what about the party?"

"We still have at least," Steph looked at her watch, it was three thirty, "like two hours till we should get back and get ready. Come on." Rory gave her a nervous look. "How about this? We don't have to buy it. At the very least try it on." Rory thought about it for a minute biting her lip, then sighed.

"Trying it on never hurt anybody, did it?"

"That's my girl, come on." Steph grabbed her purse as did Rory and they left the room and headed towards the shops.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory twirled around looking at herself in the three full length mirrors. The dress was just beautiful. It was a strapless gown made of beige silk duchess satin that hugged her upper figure closely but flared in fullness below the waist. The softly scalloped bodice was embroidered with crystals and white pearls in the shapes of swirls and flower petals.

"Oh my god, Rory." Steph said going over to her. "You were right. This is beautiful." Rory nodded. "So?"

"So." Rory turned to Steph. Steph smiled and looked at Rory.

"You should at least get to pick your own wedding dress." Rory bit her bottom lip and looked back into the mirror. She gave a little turn and smiled.

"Yeah, I should."

"Yay!" Steph said pulling her into a hug. "We are going to get it and when we get to Hartford, we'll get it all fitted." Rory nodded. "I'll go pay and be outside." Rory nodded and went back to change. Steph went to cashier and paid for the dress. She was happy for Rory. She knew that it had to be hard for her not to have any control over her own wedding day. She at least deserved to pick her own dress. Every girl had to pick their own dress. The cashier handed her the receipt and the address of the shop, just in case they had any problems with the dress. Steph thanked him and went outside to wait for Rory. She was admiring some Jimmy Choos in the store window next door when she heard her name.

"Hey, Steph." She turned and smiled when she saw Colin, Logan and Finn walking towards her.

"Hey guys. I thought you were doing LDB stuff."

"We are, love." Finn said. "What are you doing out here?"

"The Jimmy Choos were calling my name."

"Where's Rory?" Logan asked.

"She's..." Steph's eyes went wide. "You guys cannot be here." Steph said.

"What?" Colin asked confused.

"You guys have got to leave now. Rory is going to die if she sees you here."

"What's going on, Steph?"

"Just hide. She'll be here any minute" She pushed them into an alley just as Rory came out carring a large garment bag.

"There you are." Rory said.

"Hey. Sorry, Jimmy Choos."

"Yeah. My mom loves them too."

"So you got everything?"

"Yeah, I can find the shoes in Hartford."

"And you're sure this is the one?"

"I'm sure."

"Cause we haven't looked at any other ones."

"Do you think I should have looked at some more?" Rory asked worried.

"No, Rory," Steph sighed. "I just don't want you to feel that I pushed you to get it. Do me a favor and close your eyes." Rory did as she was told and closed them. " Now, when you see yourself getting married, do you see yourself in that dress?" Steph waited a minute, then Rory nodded opening them again.

"Yeah, I do."

"Then it's the prefect one. Come on, we have to go get ready." Rory laughed and followed Steph down the street oblivious to the fact that three boys had heard the entire thing. They came out of the alley and saw Rory and Steph talking and laughing down the street going back to the hotel, Rory carrying a black garment bag.

"What is it?" Finn asked as they began walking down the same street.

"Looks big enough for a dress." Colin said. Logan looked around and stopped when he looked at the wedding dress shop that he and Rory has passed earlier.

"What is it, mate?"

"The mannequin." Logan said. Colin and Finn stood staring at the bare mannequin with indifference.

"What about it?" Finn asked.

"Don't you think it's a little perverted, us staring at a naked mannequin?" Colin asked

"Not perverted, desperate maybe." Finn teased.

"No, that's just it. When Rory and I passed this place earlier, the mannequin had a dress on it."

"Someone bought it then. This is LA, Logan. Millions of people live here. And millions have gone into this shop."

"Rory bought it. Didn't you hear the conversation they were having? Steph asked if it was the one she saw herself marrying in." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Wow, so this is really happening?" Colin asked. Logan nodded.

"This is really happening." They all stood staring at the naked mannequin a bit more, Logan finally realizing that they were actually doing this, Colin and Finn because if it happened to Logan, it was bound to happen to them.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory hung the dress bag in the closet as Steph got in the shower. Steph had been right. She should have at least had control of what dress she wore. And she could definitely see herself getting married in that dress. She just wasn't sure that she wanted it to be Logan. She sighed. It wasn't like she had a say in it anyway. So why worry? She closed the door and went to the bed lying down and turning on the TV. Twenty minutes later Steph came out carrying the curling iron and a hair dryer.

"Get in the shower and I'll do your hair again." Rory nodded and grabbed her towel and got into the shower herself. She washed her body, then her hair and rinsed herself off. She got out and wrapped a towel around her body. She left the bathroom and saw Steph putting on finishing touches to her makeup.

"Sit down on that chair there." Steph said.

"Um... weird question to ask... but since I don't know what exactly I'm wearing..."

"You want to know about panty lines?" Steph said as she plugged in the hair dryer and started drying Rory's hair.

"Yeah."

"You don't want them." She replied.

"Okay..."

"The dress is short. My only advice is that if you drop something, get Logan to pick it up." Steph said with a laugh. Rory sighed.

"Is this going to be bad?"

"Only if you want it to be, Rory, You have the power to make this night, or any other night, as horrible as you want it to be. Or as fun. You decide. But seeing as you have to report this... I would make it count." Rory smiled. She had a feeling Steph wasn't just talking about the party.

"How is it that in the few days that you've known me, you know me so well?"

"I'm good at reading people." Steph said curling Rory's hair and twisting it into a tight bun on the top of her head. She left a few strands framing her face and curled them as well as some sticking out of the bun. She then grabbed her make up kit .

"Okay. Close your eyes." She said. Rory did as she was told and closed her eyes. Steph grabbed the green eye shadow and applied it on Rory's eyes above as well as lightly below. She put on a light red lipstick, then told her to open her eyes and look up and she applied a light layer of green eyeliner. "And done." She said. "I'm going to go get ready in Evie's room. She has some things I need. Logan will come and pick you up. I put your costume bag in the bathroom. And another suggestion is to put some of that glitter I left there. It'll give the costume more oomph."

"Why would I want oomph?" Steph shrugged and grabbed her bag and started her way out the door. "Steph, why would I want more oomph?" Steph just smiled and closed the door. Rory sighed and looked at the clock. She had half an hour to finish getting ready. She got up and went into the bathroom and saw the costume bag hanging on the back of the door. She slowly unzipped it and started to see the green material. Once the zipper was all the way down she stood staring at the small dress.

"Oh my God."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_A.N.:_** You can all check out the dress on my blog. Which is in my profile under homepage. I think some of you guys have probably already figured out who Rory is... and if not... then you'll just have to wait. Sorry! The costume party is the next chapter! Please, review!


	23. Phone Calls

_**Part 23: Phone Calls**_

Logan made his way down the hall adjusting his hat as he passed a couple dressed as Aladdin and Jasmine giving them a nod and a smirk as he rounded the corner to Rory's room.

He was about to knock when the door across from hers opened and Colin walked out in his Prince Charming costume, his brown hair combed back, brown dress pants with a yellow strip going up and the light blue jacket with the yellow tassel shoulder pads and a yellow belt around his waist, along with black dress shoes and a sword on his hip. Steph walked out as well and Logan had to smirk.

Costume parties, no matter what the time of year always caused the girls to dress up in the shortest and raunchiest rendition of the character they were portraying. Stephanie, who picked Cinderella, had opted out of the long gown and instead wore a small dress that didn't even reach her thighs. The arms puffed as well as the skirt, giving the small dress the appearance of a gown, on her feet were actual glass heels. Her hair was down and curled and placed on top was a tiara.

"Good luck getting her out." Steph said with a smile as she and Colin linked arms and headed down to the lobby.

"If it's hers is anything like yours I'm going to need it" Logan sighed, causing her to laugh as he fingered the card key. He just hoped she wasn't too pissed. He slid the card in and pushed the door open and called out her name as he walked in.

"Ace?" Well, her nickname anyway.

"I'm not coming out!" She yelled from the bathroom.

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad!"

"You're not the one in this dress, are you?!"

"No, I'm not." He reasoned. "But if it makes you feel any better I'm wearing tights." There was silence. Then she answered.

"Just a bit." She said. He could hear the pout.

"Are you coming out?"

''Promise no mocking?"

"Scout's honor."

"Were you even a boy scout?" she asked suspiciously.

"If I say yes, will you come out?"

"Maybe."

"Then yes, I was a boy scout." The door opened and Rory came out with a white fluffy robe tied tight around her waist. All he could see were her toes which were in green heels.

"Ace, come on!"

"No, I'm good... I love your costume by the way." She said. He looked down at his costume. He was dressed as Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up. He had the green tights and golden pointy shoes, the dark green shirt that was cut in slits at the bottom that looked like upside down triangles. He also had a brown belt around his waist, where a small fake sword hung and his hair messed up and a green hat with the red feather in it on his head.

"You've seen mine now, how about I see yours?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Turn around."

"Ace!" He groaned.

"Turn around or I'm locking myself in the bathroom." Logan sighed not doubting she would. He heard the light rustling of the robe then.

"Okay, you can turn around now." He did so slowly and stared. She was in a green strapless mini dress that ended mid thigh. The dress's hem was spiked at the end like his in smaller upside down triangles, her long legs were bare except for the silver stilettos that tied around her ankle to her calf. Her hair was up in a bun with little curls poking out here and there and around her face. She had green eye shadow and eyeliner and red lipstick giving her lips a pouty look. She had green slivery wings on her back and a green wand in her right hand. She looked like Tinker Bell.

"Well?"

Logan blinked at the sound of her voice and closed his eyes to clear his thoughts. "You know those Droopy Dog cartoons?"

"Yeah?"

He could hear the confusion in her voice. "You know when the wolf sees the chick in red and his jaw drops and his tongue rolls out and his eyes bulge out and his heart starts thumping on the outside of his chest?"

"Yeah?" she said with a little laugh.

"I'm having that exact reaction right now."

"Really?"

He opened his eyes and nodded. "Really. Come on." He said grabbing her hand as she grabbed a green clutch purse. He closed the door behind her as they walked down the hall and into the elevator.

"So what exactly is this?" She asked as they walked across the lobby and out.

"This is the final LDB event, the LDB ball. Each time we have themes. This one just happened to be Disney characters which you figured out. It depended on the first event altogether." They stopped in front of an SUV and he opened the door.

She climbed in carefully and sat down at the end of the seat seeing that Colin and Steph were in the back as Cinderella and Prince Charming and Evie was in the front as Megara in her long tight light purple dress with a darker purples sash going from her shoulders down to her hips, her red hair loose and much longer than Rory remembered. Finn was in the driver's seat in his leather Hercules costume and gold plated breast plate, the helmet that went with it was sitting in Evie's lap. Logan slid in and Finn started to drive.

"Seeing as you've been with us for the past two days and have yet to check your messages we'll let you check your messages now and make one phone call." Colin said handing Rory her cell. Rory smiled.

"Thank you." She turned it on and saw that she had four new voicemails. She put in her password and put the phone up to her ear.

_Hey Mar, it's Tristan. Just wanted to tell you that I might be in Hartford this weekend if you and lover boy want to get together. Give me a call. You know the number._

Rory smiled. She'd have to call him back and make sure. Then she heard the next message. Dean.

_Hey Ror, calling on my break. Just wanted to say hey and that I'll see you on Thursday. I miss you, Ror._

Rory looked down at her fingers and felt a pang of guilt in her chest. Then she heard the next message.

_Rory, I know you're not talking to me and I know __its useless calling when you're not even going to pick up the phone or call back. Just know that I'm sorry. I swear I am. I swear on Luke's coffee that I truly regret making that deal and I hate myself for it. I miss you, babe. I miss our talks and our weird conversations about nothing at all. And I really, really miss our movie nights. I miss that trust we had... just.... know that I love you, Ror._

Rory sniffed and crossed her arm around herself and looked out the window so that they wouldn't see the tear come down. She wiped it away and heard the last message.

_Rory! Where the hell are you?! Doyle is having an aneurysm because you disappeared. And not only you, but Huntzberger as well! That's right, you and your fiancé are killing my boyfriend! _ Rory laughed. _Call me back the second you get this! We are having a loooooong talk about you just disappearing on me! I don't give a damn about notes! You either tell me where you're going or not!_

Rory rolled her eyes and got out of her voicemail. Well, she knew who her one phone call was going to. She dialed the number and put the phone back to her ear.

"Geller."

"Paris?"

"Rory?! Where the hell are you!?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"No, I'm dead serious, Paris. I can't tell you where I am."

"Oh my god, you've been kidnapped! I've told you not to accept coffee from strangers." Rory rolled her eyes. "If you aren't in Connecticut, say I'd like apples, if you are, say no, thanks."

"Paris."

"That wasn't an option." Rory gritted her teeth.

"I'd like apples."

"Okay.... now a simple yes or no will answer this question. Do I call the police?"

"NO! Look, I'm safe, I'm good. I'm with friends. I'm fine, okay? I just needed to get away from New Haven for a while."

"That's what New York was for."

"Didn't work."

"Bull."

"Paris, I'm fine, I swear. Just wanted to check in before I was raped, murdered and thrown in a ditch, probably not in that order."

"Not funny."

Rory heard Finn snort in laughter while Logan raised an eyebrow. "Sorry. Look, I'm fine. I'll be back... tomorrow... god, I hate time zones."

"Well, I'll be at Doyle's."

"Have fun. Don't worry about me. If I die I'll call you first."

"Smart ass."

"You love me, Paris, now go take care of your dying boyfriend."

"Have fun wherever you are, Gilmore. And your boyfriend called."

"Thanks and bye." Rory hung up and was about to make another call when Colin took the phone away and turned it off.

"I said one call."

"Let me make one more." Rory said. Colin sighed and handed the phone back.

"You're lucky we still have a way to go before we get to the party." Rory rolled her eyes and dialed.

"Hello?" A tired voice answered. Rory smiled.

"Up late playing video games again, Brian?"

"Yeah, Zack, Kirk and I had a competition going down at the arcade."

"Kirk's working at the arcade again?"

"Yeah, his stunt as a paper boy and professional parachutist didn't work out."

"Was he parachuting while delivering papers?"

"Yeah." He said casually. Rory laughed.

"God, I miss you guys" Rory muttered. "Is Lane there?"

"Yeah, just a sec." He heard him shout for Lane, then Lane shout something back. "She's coming."

"Okay." A few seconds later Lane answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lane."

"Rory, hey!"

"Hey! How's my casual dater?"

"Shut up. It was one date."

"How was it?"

"Really nice. We went to this restaurant down in Hartford where there was a live band and everything. Then we went to the concert, then we went to get desert and it was so much fun!"

"Sounds like."

"He drove me home, walked me to my door and kissed me!"

"Ohhhh! My little Lane is dating a college man!"

"Definitely not mama Kim approved." Lane laughed. "ZACK! Put down the spoon! Let it go! That's it, I'm getting my drumsticks and shoving them where... yeah, that's what I thought."

"You're very aggressive today."

"I'm starving. I've been working at Luke's all day. Then we have band practice in a few hours. I'm sleep deprived."

"That's what you get for headbanging all night."

"Shut up." Lane muttered "Where are you? I called your dorm, but Paris said you disappeared. And I called your cell, but you know how I feel about voicemail."

"Yes, I've heard your voicemail rant before and many times after. I'm in L.A." They all turned to look at her when she said this.

"Ohhh, home of the stars."

"That's Hollywood... but yes, around that area."

"What are you doing in L.A.? Don't you have classes... or like wedding plans?"

Rory laughed. "Yeah, but Logan's friend Stephanie convinced me to go shopping with her and her friend Evie. Who am I to turn down an offer to shop?"

"Right. You're a Gilmore."

"Damn right."

"Please, tell me you at least window shopped at Rodeo Drive." Rory made a phht sound.

"Please, I'm marrying a millionaire, I didn't window shop, I shopped." Lane laughed. And Logan rolled his eyes at the teasing.

"I'm glad you're accepting it."

"I really don't have a choice, Lane, but I found a really, really pretty dress."

"Dress... oh my god! Really?"

"Really. I'll show it to you when I get back... I've actually got to go. I'll be back... tonight... I have no idea. I really hate time zones." Lane laughed.

"Okay. Thanks for checking up."

"No problem, but see, there was sort of another reason I called."

"Not just to hear my beautiful voice?"

"You're getting Rock Star Syndrome, Lane."

"Right. Go on."

"I called to see if maybe you could make me a reservation down at the Dragonfly for lunch."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm going to try and talk to her. Plus I have a feeling that if I don't at least sit in an uncomfortable silence with her Paris _will_ kick my ass."

"I have no doubt about that. Do you want it under your name?"

"Um... sure. And get a table for four. Knowing our town at least three people will come to break the staring contest. That's always welcome."

"Got it... when?"

"Tomorrow... Friday... at two thirty. My last class is at one."

"But I thought you were going to..."

"I am. Just make it please."

"Okay. I'll make it before my next shift ends."

"You're a lifesaver, Lane. I really appreciate this. When I get back I want a detailed account of your date."

"I have pictures."

"Looking forward to it. Bye Lane."

"Bye Ror." She hung up and handed the phone to Colin. "I'm done now."

"Why'd you tell her we were in L.A.?" Colin asked. She could hear the paranoia in his voice. Rory just rolled her eyes.

"I said Steph, Evie and I were in L.A. shopping. I said nothing about you three being with us. Plus I could never lie to Lane. We did go shopping and we are in L.A. I left out minor details. If she asks whether I went to Disneyland I will say yes leaving out the fact that we were there illegally."

Logan smirked. She turned her head to look out, but he grabbed her chin quickly turning her back to face the front.

"HEY!"

"Sorry, Ace, but the reason we gave you the phone calls was to distract you from street signs. We were hoping for longer phone conversations."

"I hate talking on the phone when people are listening in. And it's not like I'm ever coming back to L.A." Rory complained as Steph tied the blindfold.

"Just ten more minutes, Ace." Logan said.

"Fine, then I get to ask question about the LDB for my article."

"Ask away."

"How did you all become part of the LDB?" She asked.

"Shouldn't she be writing this down?" Evie asked.

"I'll remember... or Colin can get my tape recorder."

"Colin, get it out." Steph said. Colin sighed and started going through her bag.

"Okay, what button do I push?"

"Red." Both Logan and Rory answered.

"Okay. Start asking."

"Okay. How did you all become part of the Life and Death Brigade?" She repeated.

"How did you find out about it?" Logan asked.

"I thought I was the one asking the questions?!"

"Just answer."

"My grandfather was telling me about it. Rumors he said. But he slipped up and said 'we'."

"Well, that 'we' included all of our grandfathers except for Evie's." Logan said causing Stephanie to clear her throat signifying he forgot something. "Right, all our grandfathers and Steph's grandmother." he corrected

"That picture of your grandfather being arrested?" Rory started.

"Was an event gone bad. Your grandfather was the one that bailed them out."

"Okay, so family heritage is one way to become a member?"

"Exactly. And with that you don't have to go through initiation. You've already secured a spot. But there's a catch."

"What?"

"They have to find the LDB, not the other way around."

"Is that for everyone?"

"Just if your family traces back, love." Finn answered.

"Okay. So if your bloodline goes back to the LDB then you have to find them."

"Just like you did with a few hints from your grandfather." Steph answered.

"Then what about Evie?"

"Me? I was found."

"Clear that up." Rory said.

"It means," Logan started, "that if a person has the qualities of a member, then we initiate them. Evie had the qualities. Open mind and ready for anything."

"The only difference between a blood member and a found one is that foundies have to go through initiation." Evie added.

"Which is?"

"What's your greatest fear?" Logan asked, Rory wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Everything." Logan answered cryptically. The car rolled to a stop and she heard the car doors open. Logan grabbed her hand and she carefully got out of the car, her hand behind her holding down the dress.

"You're answering the question of what you mean by that later."

"I'm waiting for it, Ace." He said carefully untying the blindfold. She opened her eyes and let them adjust to the darkness and found herself in front of a large mansion, all the lights on and people in different Disney costumes getting out of SUVs and walking into the house.

"Come on," Logan said dragging her. Rory smiled and followed. She had a feeling that she was going to have lots of fun that night.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**A.N.:**_ Sorry for the wait guys. The costume party and break-up will be the next chapter I swear! I have the links to their costumes on my blog. So look for them. Just go to my profile and click homepage. Thier worth the trip!

As for the time zones, let me sort of set it straight so that you guys aren't confused. Seeing as I don't know the REAL time zones between Connecticut and L.A., let's just say they're about a day apart. So while it's Thursday night in L.A. it's Thursday morning in Connecticut. Just go with it. I can't go back and change things now. So sorry for any of those who are confused.

Hope you liked it!

Kassandra


	24. Going Home

**_A.N.:_** Okay, okay! It's a two to three hours difference! Jeez, you'd think I'd get a bit of leniency seeing as I'm the provider of this story… but no! You guys have to be all persnickety about it… hehehe, I've always wanted to use that word in a sentence. I'm just fooling guys. I'll go back to that last chapter and fix it seeing as I only mentioned the time zones that once. So this chapter I'm also changing it. But for the sake of the story, Connecticut is behind! So if it's eight in LA, it's six in Connecticut. At least give me that! Please! Let's just leave it at that. 'Cause I agree it is a little hard to believe a twelve hour difference… but just let it be this way. I know it's probably not correct but it needs to be that way for the story... Thank you! Now on to the new part! Woo Ha! (Don't know why I did that… just felt like it… sorry read ahead)

Kassandra

_**Part 24: Going Home**_

Aladdin and Jasmine, Belle and the Beast, Snow White, her Seven Dwarfs and her Prince, Nala and Simba, Mickey and Minnie, Daisy and Donald, all were in attendance. Every Disney couple, villain and character were at this party. Not one was left out, from Will and Elizabeth from Pirates of the Caribbean to Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. There was even a live band dressed up as the Big Bad Wolf and the Three Little Pigs.

"Wow." Rory said as Logan led her into the mansion's ball room. Logan smirked.

"Cool, huh?"

"Very." Rory said taking in her surroundings. "Is this house especially for LDB events?"

"No, we have one down in New Haven for that. This is just one of the old member's houses. He lets us use it if we need a place to stay or for the parties."

"And we didn't stay here because..."

"The hotel was closer to the event. And it's easier to sneak in when you're closer."

"Right." She said with a nod.

"I'll go get us drinks. Remember, no one is answering your question unless I'm with you." Rory rolled her eyes and gave a nod, looking around at more of the Disney characters. Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum from Alice in Wonderland and the Si and Am cats, two of Rory's favorite characters. She started humming the tune in her head. "We are Siamese if you please… do do do do... we are Siamese if you don't please."

"Whatcha hummin' there?" She looked over and saw Robert and Seth standing next to her. She laughed. Robert was dressed as Captain Hook while Seth was dressed as Robin Hood.

"Sorry."

"No, don't apologize." Seth said. "Just tell us what it was."

"The Siamese cat song." Rory said, they both raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and pointed to the blonde twins that were dressed as the Si and Am cats. "From Lady and the Tramp."

"Never seen it." Robert stated. Rory gasped.

"You host an event dedicated to Disney characters and you haven't even seen the movies?" Logan came back with their drinks and handed Rory a champagne flute.

"What are we talking about here?"

"Robert has never seen Lady and the Tramp." Rory said in a huff.

"That's the one about the dogs, right?"

"The Dalmatians? Cause I've seen that one." Robert said.

"No," Rory said. "The Dalmatian one is called 'One Hundred and One Dalmatians'. With Cruella De Vil... who is over...," Rory looked around the room. She found a girl with white hair in a yellow fur coat and an old fashioned cigarette holder with a cigarette at the end. "There." She said pointing her out.

"Okay... then what's the one you're talking about?" Robert asked.

"Lady and the Tramp is about the two dogs that fall in love. One's a mutt who lives his life on the street. The other's a pure bred who lives in a sheltered world living as a house dog. They're from completely different sides of the tracks. There's that famous scene when they're eating spaghetti and they end up kissing because they end up getting the same strand and they slurp it not realizing and ..." Rory looked at the amused expression on all three boys' expressions. "Their noses touch." She finished.

"Never seen it." Robert repeated.

"Then you've been living under a rock all your life. Next thing you'll tell me is that you've never seen Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."

"Charlie and the what?" Rory's eyes widened and Logan put a hand on her arm.

"He's kidding, Ace. Tell her you're kidding."

"I'm kidding Rory. I've seen it. I'm a Wilder fan." He said. Rory gave a breath of relief.

"So Robin Hood, where's your Maid Marian tonight?" She asked turning her attention to Seth.

"Is that who I am?" Seth said. Rory rolled her eyes.

"I really don't see the point of dressing up in Disney characters if you have no clue who you are."

"It's fun, Ace. I bet you don't know every single one in here."

"I never said I did. But I can at least name half. I was raised on these movies. Along with others." She turned back to Seth. "Who did you think you were?"

"I though I was Peter Pan. But now I see a very big difference in the costumes."

"How are the tights, man?" Robert asked with a smirk.

"Oddly freeing." Logan said with a nod. Rory laughed.

"I have to introduce you to TJ. Remind me to do that."

"Will do, Ace. Now if you two don't mind, Rory and I have to mingle." Robert and Seth rolled their eyes and went to find their dates.

"You take this too seriously. Has anyone ever told you that?" Logan asked.

"I'm just saying that if they don't know who they're dressed as, there's no point in having the event. I think that should be a rule."

"Not all of them can do research, Ace." She heard the teasing in his voice and rolled her eyes. He introduced her to most of the LDB, all of them greeted her nicely and she even found some that had some of the same interests as hers. She had danced with Finn and Logan as well as Colin. Even Seth and Robert. But they mostly stayed with their dates. It was amusing to watch Finn dance. He would make Evie twirl him, sending his already short skirt flying up. Everyone would just laugh at his antics. Finn was the crazy one of them all. Logan appeared by her side with a refill of drinks.

"It's like a family." She said. Logan looked at her.

"What is?"

"The LDB. Everyone thinks that it's just a bunch of spoiled rich kids wanting attention from parents and facultyand that's why you all do what you do. But in reality, it's like a surrogate family. You all understand what goes on in each others' lives and can turn to each other when in need. These events are very relaxing for you all." Logan scanned the crowd taking in Colin, Steph and Finn, Robert and Seth, Evie and Jude. He turned back to her and gave her a nod.

"They are." Rory smiled happy she had found an angle for her story. "And talking about families."

"Jeez, you're the king of segues."

"Thank you. I couldn't help but overhear that you're going home tomorrow."

"Lunch at my mom's inn, you heard right."

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"If she happens to sit at my table and eat lunch with me I might engage in some polite conversation."

"You miss her."

"I do." Rory said looking at him. "She's my best friend. But…"

"You're still mad at her for what she did."

"It's not what she did. It's the fact that she didn't tell me when it happened."

"What would you have done if she told you that day?" Rory shrugged.

"I like to be in control. Everyone who knows me knows that I like control."

"Does that apply in the bedroom as well?" Rory glared at him and he smirked. "Kidding, Ace, I know what you mean. Tristan told me." Rory raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly did Tristan tell you?" Logan smirked

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rory laughed. "Come on, let's dance." He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. The rest of the night was spent dancing, drinking and eating. It was a carefree night that ended early for them. Just as they were getting ready to leave, Seth and Robert got up to where the band was playing.

"Okay, okay. Hello all LDB members! We just want to make a quick announcement." Robert said, then passed the mic to Seth.

"We have had a very successful event this month! The winners of this year's event have come up with the punishment. Steph." Steph smiled and walked up to the stage.

"Hello everyone. After talking it over we have decided that the losers have to streak across the Yale campus at noon. We would have had you do it at Disneyland, but we had to think about the little kids and their virgin eyes. We will send you a message saying what day you have to do it. Have fun." Steph gave a smile and walked off the stage and towards a steaming Colin. Robert grabbed the mic again.

"There will be no event next month because of the impending marriage of Logan Huntzberger and the lovely Rory Gilmore." They all turned to him and Rory and clapped. Rory blushed and Logan gave a nod. "Congratulations, you two lovebirds."

"I'm going to kill him." Logan muttered. Rory laughed.

"You've got to admit it's pretty funny... Do they all know the situation?"

"They all know." Logan said sending a death glare at Robert who was laughing.

"And that concludes our one hundred and ninth annual LDB event!" Seth said. They all cheered and the band started up again.

"Come on guys, let's get going. We've all got class tomorrow." They all said their goodbyes and walked to their SUVs and made their way back to the hotel. Steph and Rory went to their room to pack up what they could and change while the guys into theirs.

"Did you have fun?" Steph said pulling a black turtle neck over her head and pulling on some jeans.

"Definitely." Rory said pulling her own blue turtle neck on and some jeans as well. They sat on the bed and put on their sneakers. There was a knock on the door and Steph got up to open it while Rory washed her face from the glitter she had put on for her costume.

"You girls ready?" Logan asked as he, Finn and Colin walked in to the room. Rory came out of the bathroom.

"Yep, where's Evie?"

"She stays." Finn said. "She doesn't have classes tomorrow so she's staying in LA for one more day." Rory gave a nod as they looked around the room. They still had shopping bags all over the room, spilling out the clothes they had been trying on the day before.

"I'll go get the concierge guy." Colin said as he left the room. Rory and Steph smiled at each other as they started picking up the clothes and putting back into the correct bags.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

By the time they left Los Angeles it had been four in the morning making it two in New Haven.

"That was so much fun." She told Logan as they unloaded the back of the SUV from all the shopping bags they packed in there.

"I'm glad you thought so." Rory smiled as he handed her her book bag.

"Did you get everything for your article, love?" Finn asked.

"Almost. I still have to interview you guys." Logan gave a nod.

"Just give us a time and place and you can ask your questions."

"I'll send you a memo." Rory said. Logan made a grab for the garment bag, but Steph beat him to it, picking it up and slinging it over her shoulder, giving him a smile.

"Mine." Was all she said. Rory smiled at her and helped him with the rest of the bags. Just as he closed the back and they were picking them up from the floor they heard Colin shout.

"Shit." They turned to him as he handed Rory her vibrating cell phone he had been holding for her in his pocket.

"Do I want to know why you had it on such a high vibration?" Rory blushed, then instantly paled as she saw the caller ID.

"Crap... oh crap."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_A.N.: _**That's right, I'm leaving it there... cause I'm EVIL! LOL! Stay tuned next week to see who called... though I bet you all know who it is..

I wasn't really happy with this chapter. I think I could have done a better party... but then I sort of thought that I dragged on the LDB event for, like, five chapters so it was time to end it. Not the best... but oh well. Next chapter up soon! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	25. The Break Up

**AN: **Finally the part you've all been asking for. I told you to be patient. I just needed to get all that done before getting this up. For all you Dean lovers... I suggest you not read this... I really love bashing Dean! SO DEAN LOVERS BEWARE!

_**Part 25: The Break Up**_

"Crap... oh, crap." She answered the phone. "I'm sooo sorry... I know… I'm sorry... You are? Okay, I'm on my way." Rory hung up and turned to the group. "I've got to go. I'll see you guys later." She grabbed her book bag and ran off towards her dorm.

"Wanna go see what she's so in a hurry about?" Colin asked picking up some of her and Steph's bags.

"Probably Paris." Logan responded.

"I'm always up for a little entertainment." Steph said causing them to laugh. They all took up as many bags as they could carry and walked after her.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory ran to her dorm and saw him sitting on the bench outside of her room. She put her bag down as he stood.

"I'm so sorry, Dean. I didn't have my phone and I didn't think you'd wait for me till..." she checked her watch. "Two in the morning."

"You said if you couldn't make it, you'd call."

"And I just told you I didn't have my phone."

"I've been calling you all night."

"I just got my phone back." She repeated. She looked up at him. He had his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. "Are you mad?"

"Mad doesn't describe what I'm feeling at this moment."

"You have no right to be mad right now, Dean. I told you that I was going to be gone for a few days. I didn't have my phone and couldn't call. I already said I was sorry."

"You think I'm mad because you didn't call! Christ, Rory! I've been the one calling for the past month if you haven't noticed. No, I'm not mad because of that!"

"Well, care to enlighten me as to why I'm the object of your wrath or would you like me to read your mind seeing as I'm so good at that?" She asked sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Read any newspapers lately?"

"News..." Rory paled. "No."

"Imagine my surprise walking into Doose's and seeing this." He said pulling out something from his back pocket and throwing it at her. Rory opened it and stared. There was a picture of her and Logan dancing, both laughing. The engagement party.

"_**Gilmore-Huntzberger Heirs To Wed"**_

The caption read in big, black, bold letters as if mocking her.

"Where did you get this?"

"Stars Hollow Gazette." Rory closed her yes. She told Logan to tell his dad to hold off all news of the engagement until she could tell Dean and he had done so, but she had forgotten that she lived in a town where the population was one hundred and the gossip queens ran the damn paper. She had told Miss Patty and Babette not to tell anyone. They had kept their promise. They had let them read the news. They were very sly.

"I didn't want you to find out like that."

"So it's true?"

"I was going to tell you tonight!"

"What? After the sex?" They hadn't noticed the four people standing a few feet away.

"Bastard!" She yelled. "You knew..."

"I knew what? That you were fucking some guy here while I was in Stars Hollow working my ass off?"

"That isn't..." He continued ignoring her.

"I left my wife for you; my god, my marriage was ruined because of you!"

"Bullshit, Dean. That's bullshit and you know it! It takes two to have sex, I sure as hell was not in that bed alone that night!" Dean opened his mouth to say something, but she continued. "This isn't all about me either you know!"

"What?"

"How long have you been screwing Lindsay, Dean?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, but his head was down.

"I have eyes and ears all over that town, Dean! Stars Hollow was mine way before it was yours!"

"I should have never gotten involved with you. Everyone warned me against it."

"What?"

"You're that fucking princess, Rory. Everyone in that town loves you! You can do no fucking wrong."

"That's not true!"

"Who do you think they blamed for my and Lindsay's marriage break up? Huh? Cause it sure as hell wasn't you. That time when Jess crashed your car? Jess was blamed."

"I never knew you to be Jess Mariano's cheerleader, Dean." Rory said wondering how they had gotten so far off topic.

"I'm not, trust me, I'm not."

"What does this have to do with you mauling Lindsay outside of Doose's?" Rory asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Dean sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I'm getting married, Dean."

"Yeah, to some rich asshole."

"He's not an asshole." Rory muttered. Dean rolled his eyes.

"How long?"

"How long what?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"How long have you been sleeping with him?" Rory's eyes widened.

"I'm not sleeping with him. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, obviously he's got to be getting some if he's marrying you." Rory nodded.

"Right, cause I'm some skanky slut that opens her legs for just any guy. You know, if you want to get some other girl's opinion, ask Lindsay." She made her way to the door, but Dean stopped her.

"Lindsay is not a slut."

"And now you're defending her, how sweet. Look, Dean, I was going to tell you today. I was going to tell you that yes, I am engaged. I was going to explain to you that it was not my choice in the matter. I was going to tell you that the marriage between me and Logan is arranged and has been for years. That I just found out about it last month. I didn't want to tell you because I hate hurting you, but you know what? Right now I really just want you to leave. Leave Yale, leave Stars Hollow, leave Connecticut. Cause I don't want to see you anymore. Now let go." She wrenched her arm away, but Dean grabbed her.

Hey!" They both turned and saw Steph, Colin, Finn and Logan standing a few feet away.

"She said 'Leave,' mate." Finn said. Dean looked down at Rory.

"What, now you're hanging out with the rich?"

"Let go, Dean." He let go of her arm as Logan, Colin, Finn and Steph walked over to her.

"You okay?" Logan asked. Rory nodded. Dean scoffed.

"I hope you're happy, Ror. Really happy. Let's hope your marriage lasts as long as mine."

"I would leave now." Colin said stepping up and taking a step forward. "There's a 99.9 percent chance that our friends are walking around and at our signal they will attack." Dean gave a condescending nod.

"Right... well.. .Rory… I'll see you later." He turned and started walking away. Rory leaned up against her door, her head resting on the wood.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

"I knew that he was going to bring all that up. Jeez, I just didn't know he'd blame me." She muttered to herself. She looked down at her hand and shook her head handing the now crumpled news article to Logan. "The only paper in the world you father doesn't have control over had to be in the town that I live in." Logan frowned and opened the article and sighed at the picture.

"I'm sorry, Ace." Rory gave a shrug.

"We were done anyway, marriage or no marriage. We were done." She started going through her bag in search for her keys, then looked at the white board. Paris was at Doyle's. She continued the search and cursed.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." Rory said dumping the contents on the floor and looking through them.

"Ace... Ace... God, stop!" Logan said grabbing her trembling hands.

"I can't find my keys."

"You'll stay at Steph's tonight."

"I want to be alone."

"And you'll be alone with Steph." He picked up the items and put them back in her bag. He stood up and grabbed her hand and started walking towards Steph's dorm, the group already ahead of them.

"I've never had good relationships." Rory muttered. "Dean was always a safe person to be with."

"It's going to be okay, Ace." Logan said rubbing her back in comforting circles. Rory leaned into him letting his warmth chase away her cold. They walked to the dorm and saw that Steph had left the door open for them. They walked in and saw Colin, Steph and Finn smiling sadly at her.

"Come on, let's get in something comfortable and we'll wallow." Steph said as she took her from Logan and led Rory to her room.

"That sounds so good right now." Rory murmured as they walked into the room and closed the door. Logan sighed and closed the door and sat on the couch between Colin and Finn.

"She all right?" Finn asked.

"She will be. I think we all know her well enough to know that she's strong and she can handle anything that comes her way." Colin and Finn nodded in agreement.

Rory and Steph put on their pajamas. Rory's were blue pants with yellow rubber duckies on them and a matching white top with a duckie decal while Steph's were blue with white clouds and matching blue top with cloud decal.

"I'm going to make a really quick phone call." Rory said searching her bag for her cell. Steph gave a nod.

"I'll go tell the guys to make a quick stop at the grocery store." Rory smiled as Steph left her alone. Rory got out her cell, sat on the floor against the wall and dialed a number that she only dialed if she really needed to talk. She got the voicemail and cursed.

"I hate that you still don't know that when your damn phone vibrates, you flip it open and answer. You don't push any of the buttons. You just flip open and put it up to your ear." Rory sighed and continued. "I really needed to talk. And you know that I would never call you unless it was urgent. But I can't talk to my mom. We're not talking. Well, I'm not talking to her. And I don't want to talk to Tristan or Lane cause they... I don't know. You were the first person. Look, just call me back... This is Rory by the way." Rory hung up and stared at the wall. Well, this night had gone to shit.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Steph came out of the room and went straight to the kitchenette and started writing things down on a piece of paper. Once she was done, she went over and handed the list to Logan.

"Be a dear and go get me and your future wife everything on this list."

"What the hell are bonbons?" Colin asked as he read it over Logan's shoulder.

"Just get what you can. Me and Rory have some serious wallowing to do. Now go." Logan sighed and got up just as Rory stepped out the room holding her phone.

"We'll be back." Logan said as the guys left.

"Where did they go?"

"They are getting things for our girls' night. Now come on, we'll pick some movies." Rory smiled. She didn't have her mom, but Steph was running a close second.


	26. Girls’ Night Or Something Like It

**_A.N.: _**Hey guys! Thanks for all the kind reviews. I'm still not happy with the way the break up went about. I had it written way better in the original version, but being the stupid person that I am I deleted it when I started writing it and couldn't just copy and paste, so sorry if it sort of disappointed you. Trust me, you guys weren't the only ones!

Some of you actually got who the person is. You'll find out for sure in this chapter.

Hope you like.

Kassandra

P.S.: I am officially 16 as of November 10th! So as a b-day present to me why not review!

_**Part 18: Girls' Night... Or Something Like It.**_

They had just finished watching _Shakespeare in Love_ and were crying silently when the boys walked in carrying the bags.

"What the hell happened?" Colin asked setting one of the bags down on the small kitchenette as Finn passed the girls a box of tissues.

"Maybe not the best choice of movies." Steph said to Rory ignoring Colin. Rory nodded in agreement as she wiped the underside of her eyes. Steph stood up and started unpacking all the things the boys brought.

"Need help, Steph?" Rory asked as she got up from the couch and stopped the movie.

"No, I'm good." Steph replied. Rory turned back around and was about to sit down again when she saw Logan sitting in her seat. She sat down next to him and reached over him to grab her cell phone and made herself comfortable on the other end. Steph came out with Colin and Finn, each carrying two bowls filled with every chip imaginable (Lays, Ruffles, Fritos, and chocolate) and well as candy. Steph tossed her a bag of marshmallows making Rory smile and remember movie nights with her mom. She quickly squashed the memories not wanting to be more depressed.

"Hey, you alright?" Logan asked. She turned to him and was about to reply but heard Steph's scoff as she put another movie in.

"Did you seriously just ask her that?" Steph said as she sat next to Colin on the floor. Finn was sitting on the recliner watching Rory with concern.

"I did, why?"

"My god, boys are so oblivious it hurts. Her and her boyfriend just broke up and you have the gall to ask if she's all right." Rory bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Hey, I don't know what to ask at a time like this. I'm usually the one doing the dumping." Logan said. "As are Colin and Finn."

"Hey, we've been dumped! Remember Sherry Shepard in the ninth?" Colin said rubbing his chest where his heart was. "That hurt."

"Rebecca Nota." Finn said with a shake of his head. "My love. Broke my heart and ran it over with a bulldozer. Those were the days." Rory hid her face. God, these boys sure did know how to make a girl feel better.

"What about you, Ace? You ever done the dumping?"

Rory shook her head. "Not that I can remember."

"What about you, Steph? Who dumped you?" Colin asked.

"Well, let's see, the one that hurt the most was probably Mick Lemmy in the eleventh grade. Turns out he was sleeping with the captain of the water polo team."

"Must have been some woman." Finn said.

"The captain of the_ boys' _water polo team." Steph said smiling at Finn. Finn, Colin and Logan laughed while Rory shook her head.

"Sorry." Rory said. Steph shrugged.

"Wasn't meant to be is all." Steph said. "It's over and in the past. What about you? Which one hurt the most?"

"There have only been two guys in my life that I've had relationships with." Rory said trying to keep her voice from cracking. "But this one hurt the most. He's never said anything to purposely hurt me and it hurts to get everything we've done wrong dumped on my shoulders you know."

"Like what?" Logan asked.

"Just stuff." Rory replied.

Steph rubbed Rory's leg in comfort. "It'll be okay, Rory. You know we all get our hearts broken once."

"This is the fourth time I've got mine broken and I don't think I can handle it anymore." Rory whispered.

The rest of the night was spent in silence watching movies and eating junk food. Rory hadn't said much and they hadn't pushed her. She was grateful. She wasn't ready to get into all her flaws as of yet or to re-hash old loves like Jess (even though they were great friends now). She trusted them all or she wouldn't have befriended Logan, Colin, Finn and Steph otherwise, it was just she wasn't ready.

Of course, they probably heard the whole thing and knew what a fuck up her relationship with Dean was, but she knew they wanted to hear the whole story and she would give it to them, but in her own time and it seemed like they were accepting it. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and focused on the movie that Steph had put in.

_Ocean's Eleven._ Steph was shaping out to be a great gal pal. She had great sense in wallowing movies. One to make you cry, one to make you laugh and cap it all off with an action adventure (that category had been filled by the movie _The_ _Fast And The Furious_).

Somewhere between blowing up a safe with 150 million dollars and the colorful glow of cars racing at night Rory had fallen asleep on the couch, curled up in a ball. Logan looked at her and tapped Steph on the shoulder.

"Do you have a blanket?" He whispered. Steph nodded and got up from her comfortable position on the floor on Colin's lap. She went to her room and came out with a blanket and pillow. They carefully lifted her head and placed the pillow underneath and covered her up. Logan stood up and woke up Finn and tapped Colin.

"Let's get going." Logan said grabbing his jacket.

"You guys don't have to go. Laura isn't coming back till next week, she's in Florida. You and Finn can take her room while Colin and I bunk in mine."

"You sure, Steph?" Logan asked.

"Positive. I think Rory needs friends around her right now."

Logan nodded and looked down at the sleeping girl, her cell phone resting in her hand. He had noticed that she had had quite a tight grip on it all night.

"Yeah, we'll sleep here. If you guys want to?" Logan said to Finn and Colin.

"I'll stay, mate. It hurts to see Rory like this. She's like a little sister to me now." Finn said. Logan smirked.

"Will you look at this? She has Finn wrapped around her little finger." Logan teased.

"Shut up."

"I'll stay." Colin said.

"Just cause you want to get some." Logan teased.

"Who said anything about him getting laid?" Steph said going to her room. Colin frowned as he followed Steph and closed the door. Logan and Finn made their way to Laura's room.

"You take the bed, Finn. I'll take the chair." Logan said pointing to the black recliner in the corner.

"You sure, mate?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to get much sleep anyway."

"All right." Finn said taking off his coat and lying under the covers. He tossed Logan a blanket and Logan made himself as comfortable as one could get in a recliner.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory was awakened by a light buzzing in her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at the vibrating cell phone. She opened it and answered

"'lo?" She said, her voice filled with sleep.

"Ror?" Rory opened her eyes and sat up.

"You called back." She stated surprised.

"You told me to."

"I didn't think you actually would though. But thanks."

"You're welcome." She could hear his voice full of concern. She settled herself deeper into the couch and noticed the blanket wrapped around her feet. She smiled and wrapped it around her body as she curled her feet under her. "Sorry I didn't call back sooner. I just got off work."

"How's that going?"

"Good. I like the job."

"I'm proud of you, you know that, right?"

"It means a lot coming from you. But I did not call to talk about me. You said you wanted to talk, so talk."

"Dean and I broke up tonight."

"Good." Rory winced. "Sorry, didn't mean for that to come out."

"It's fine. Oh, and I'm getting married next month." She heard a crash and laughed.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard right."

"Nope, I am marrying Logan Elias Huntzberger next month."

"He's the newspaper heir, right?"

"Yep, my mother and grandparents arranged it. I tried holding off the press. Logan got his dad to. But trust Miss Patty and Babette to spread to the news like a fucking wildfire."

"I'm sorry, did Rory Gilmore just say the word fuck?" He teased.

"Shut up."

He laughed. "Let me see if I got this all straight. You broke up with Dean tonight and are marrying Logan Huntzberger next month. And your grandparents and Lorelai arranged this."

"Yep."

"Lorelai Gilmore agreed to this?"

"It was to get me into Chilton. She didn't tell me. That's what pissed me off the most."

"Wow. That's a lot of info to take in."

"Trust me I know. So anyway, somehow Miss Patty and Babette got a hold of a picture from the engagement party on Tuesday and plastered it all over the Stars Hollow Gazette. Which is sold at Doose's market where who works? Yes, ladies and gentlemen, you guessed right. Dean fucking Forrester. Sometimes I really hate that town."

"I'm so sorry."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan was a light sleeper and the fact that he wasn't even half asleep when he heard Rory talking in the living room contributed to him not being able to sleep. He rubbed his eyes and got up from the couch opening the door slightly as to not announce his presence and wake the even lighter sleeper, Finn. He saw her sitting up on the couch, her feet under her and talking to someone on her cell phone.

"It's fine. It doesn't matter anymore… No, it doesn't… Shut up." She laughed. "You know I love the town, but sometimes the way they go about things is really bad and annoys me. This newspaper thing is just one of them…" Logan frowned. Was she talking to her mom? He wondered.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"You know Miss Patty and Babette will twist words around, Ror. You told them not to tell anyone. Technically they didn't."

"No, they didn't. And who knows, I'm probably too hasty to judge and it wasn't even them. They weren't the only ones at that party."

"90 percent chance it was though."

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

"I'm not mad about the break up. Believe me, far from it. I just didn't like how he blamed me for the divorce."

"Ror."

"No, I know that I was part of the equation. A HUGE part of the equation, but it takes two. I sure as hell wasn't in that bed alone."

"Didn't need to hear that." He said. She could hear him humming.

"Sorry."

"It's okay and I know, Ror."

"He called me the Stars Hollow Princess."

"True."

"The way he said it though."

"Bitter?"

"No, disgust. God." Rory ran a hand through her hair. "Like I said I'm not mad that we broke up. We were heading that way anyway without the help of this stupid engagement. But…"

"It hurts."

"A lot." She said feeling the tears well up. "Way worse than when Lindsay's mom called me a home wrecker in the middle of town and a whole lot worse than when you left." She said, tears spilling

"You know I'm sorry about that, right?"

"I know, Jess."

"I just had to ..."

"Figure things out, I know. You've told me before. And I understand now why you didn't tell me and why you left."

"I knew you'd want me to stay and want to help me figure all this crap out, but... I couldn't do it in that damn town where everyone was watching."

"I know."

"And I met Tristan."

"Your gay lover."

"Will you shut up about that!"

"Oh, come on Jess!"

"Rory!"

"You guys would make the most beautiful couple in the whole entire world!"

"You forgetting one thing Rory! WE ARE NOT GAY!"

"Just a matter of time." She teased.

"SHUT UP!"

"Hey, no yelling. I have no idea how light of sleepers they are. And you scream loud."

"Not as loud as you, babe." She could hear the double meaning in his voice and blushed.

"Shut up. Like you know."

"I heard around."

"Shut up, Jess!"

"I see you're feeling better."

"I am, thanks."

"I still don't see why you couldn't talk to Tristan or Lane."

Rory sighed. "I don't know. I just..." She sighed again. "I feel like I'm being a burden to them, dumping all my problems on them."

"And not on me?"

"You're more realistic. Tristan and Lane would tell me everything will work out. How the hell is everything going to work out? I'm marrying a guy I barely even know because I wanted to get a better education and instead I got three years of hell."

"Chilton wasn't so bad."

"You weren't there."

"You got Paris."

"And that's a good thing?"

"You got Tristan."

"Again, that's a good thing?"

"Rory…"

"Okay, Chilton wasn't too bad, but still… I mean who the hell does that? Who the hell trades in their daughter?"

"You exaggerating again. Look, I'm not saying it's all peachy keen. But..."

"But?"

"Maybe you'll learn to love him."

"He's a nice guy, I'm not saying he's this awful guy with a beer belly."

"Never thought he was."

"He's nice, and... as much as I hate to admit it ,cute." She heard Jess laugh "But I just don't think he's the one for me, Jess."

"Why? Still waiting for me?"

"You wish, Jess."

"Every night on a star."

Rory sighed. "He has a reputation."

"Intrigue."

"He's Tristan."

"Oh."

"I mean he doesn't have that annoying tendency of calling me Mary and hitting on me every time we talk."

"Finally admitting he was hitting on you."

"But he's a playboy." She continued as if Jess hadn't talked. "I got my wedding dress."

Jess choked on the banana he had been eating. "What?"

"Yeah, we went to L.A. and we went walking around L.A. and we passed this wedding dress shop. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen and I knew I had to have it. And when I told Steph about it, she's our friend,"

"Our?"

"Yes, our," she snapped. "Anyways, I told her about it and we went and I tried it on and Steph bought it for me. As a wedding present."

"Wow."

"And I can't help but notice how final this is."

"Why?"

"I can't divorce him, Jess."

"Why not?"

"We lose our inheritance. Some stupid clause to keep the family joined." Rory looked over finally noticing the door to a room was open. It hadn't been open when she had fallen asleep. She smiled. She knew someone was listening to her conversation. She had a good feeling she knew who as well

"You sure there's no loophole?"

"I haven't looked over the papers, but I'm pretty sure that if Logan had found one he would have told me by now."

"Unless he likes you and doesn't want to tell you."

"What?"

"It's possible he wants to marry you and decided to keep the loophole to himself so that you guys stay married."

"Why are you doing this to me! Don't put that in my head! Now I'm going to be very paranoid. Oh my god! What if he does now? That bastard."

"Hey, hey, hold on. I'm kidding." Jess laughed.

Rory sighed. "Don't do that."

"Let's talk about something else. How long are you going to keep from talking to Lorelai?"

"I'm having a late lunch at the inn. Lane already made the reservations."

"You taking Logan?"

"Why would I?"

"Maybe so that he can meet your mom."

"It's not going to make a difference. He has to marry me anyway, no matter what my mom thinks. Plus she's the one that arranged this."

"Ask him to go. Moral support and he might help with the inevitable awkward silences. Hey, show him around town, get some Luke's."

"Jess."

"I'm serious, Rory. You say you guys barely know each other."

"We know the basics."

"That's not enough for a marriage and you know that. Let him see Stars Hollow. The real Rory. Not the studious Rory, not the Reporter Rory, not the smart alec Rory and not the nervous breakdown Rory."

"Jeez, you make me sound like I have multiple personalities."

"He has to see this side of you at some point. Might as well do it soon. I've got to go. I have to wake up early tomorrow. You know, go to this thing called work."

"I've heard of that." She teased settling back down on the couch and laying her head on the pillow.

"I'll call you later. Night."

"Night, Jess. And thanks."

"For what?"

"Listening. Dealing with me and my problems."

"We're friends. It's what we do. Bye."

"Bye." Rory hung up and pulled the blanket tighter around herself as she put her cell on the coffee table.

"Night, Logan." She called. She heard him sigh.

"Night, Ace." Then he closed the door. She just smiled and closed her eyes pushing back her plans for tomorrow to the deep recess of her mind.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_A.N.:_** FINALLY! HAHAHA! I got it out! God, I hated writing this chapter! I had it all finished, I just planned on editing here and there... but then I changed the convo from her talking to Lorelai to her talking to Jess and then writing Jess is really hard for me and OMG! I'm so glad I'm done with it! Sorry for the wait!

You guys know what to do!

Kassandra

P.S.: If you guys want to know how I'm doing on the other stories. Go to my blog!**_ www. kassruvalcabas. blogspot. com _**(Just without the Spaces) I have news about new stories I'm working on as well as the stories I have here!

P.S.S: Flynn, It's your own fault you were _almost _late for your bus. It's not my fault your addicted :P


	27. Different Rooms

_**Part 27: Different Rooms**_

Rory rolled over and squeezed her eyes shut from the invading light that threatened to wake her up completely.

"Turn off the light." Rory groaned burying her head deeper into the pillow.

"She's starting to sound like Finn." She heard one voice say, she placed it as Colin's.

"All she needs is the accent and tendency to drink and they could pass as twins." She placed that voice as Logan's

"Usually people give me coffee before talking about me." Rory mumbled finally turning her head to see Logan sitting on the chair next to her while Colin read the paper at the kitchen counter.

"Making it right now, love." Finn said coming out of the kitchen with two mugs of coffee. "But in order to drink it you must sit up." Rory groaned as she sat up. She ran a hand through her hair to tame it a bit and sat Indian style on the couch. Finn gave her a smile and handed her the mug before sitting next to her.

"Your roommate called." Logan said taking a drink of his own coffee.

"Paris?"

"Yes, she's a bit on the scary side." Finn said with a shudder.

"That she is." Rory frowned. "How'd she know I was at Steph's? Does she even know Steph?"

"She called your cell." Colin said pointing to the cell phone on the coffee table.

"I talked to her, told her you were all right."

Rory nodded. "Thanks" She said as she took a sip of coffee. "My god, Finn, you make good coffee."

"Thank you, love."

"You're welcome." Rory took another drink and eyed Logan over the rim of her cup.

"What is it, Ace?"

"What?"

"You've been staring at me for the past five minutes. What do you want?"

"How do you know I wasn't just staring at your pretty face." Rory cursed inwardly for saying that, but he just smirked.

"I know. Now what is it?"

"When's your last class?"

"One, why?"

"Well, I made this lunch reservation at my mom's inn. And, well, I know it's going to be very tense and the people in the town are going to be pushing us together."

"Spit it out, Rory."

"Do you want to come?"

"Oh."

"I need a buffer. I just... don't want to spend two hours sitting across from her, making small conversation and maybe if you were there..."

"I could lighten the mood?"

"Something like that. Plus Jess says…"

"Jess?"

"He was the other person in the conversation you eavesdropped on." Rory said while Colin and Finn smirked.

"Right. Now what did he say?"

"Well, seeing as we're getting married, this might be the best time to see the real me."

"The real you? So the Rory we've been hanging out with the past month is just a fake you?" Colin asked.

"Those were Jess's words. Look, Yale me and Stars Hollow me are very different. Two completely different and separate lives."

"Okay."

"And it's something that I don't want to get rid of. It's something that's always going to be a part of me. And I'd rather you be part of it too than us having two lives. Our lives in Hartford... together and then the ones we have away from each other. Stars Hollow is a huge part of my life."

Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He checked his watch; he had a class in ten minutes. "Can I think about it?"

Rory nodded. "If you're going to go, meet me at my dorm no later than one thirty."

Logan nodded and stood up. "Okay. I've got to go, I'm going to the dorm to change real quick. Finn, you mind walking Rory to her dorm?"

"Not at all, mate. It's not everyday I get to walk a beautiful girl to her room. My room, yes, but hers very rare."

Logan nodded and left closing the door behind him. He walked to his own dorm room seeing as he had ten minutes to get to class. He had two classes that day. One at nine which started in nine minutes now and it ended at ten thirty. He'd come back, take a shower, change his clothes and go to his eleven thirty class. God, college life was hectic he thought as he walked into his dorm and into his room. He stripped down and pulled on some clean boxers, jeans and a green turtleneck. He shoved his books into his bag and ran back out again and towards his class.

Stars Hollow. He remembered driving past it once. Not going in, just passing. The town was small, no more than a handful of people. Everyone knew everyone's business. Seemed charming. Not his style of place though. He was more of a city guy. He always liked the fast paced city life than the slow paced one of the country. But if he was to marry Rory, he was going to have to get used to the slow paced life just like she was going to have to get used to the fast paced one.

He walked into his class with fifteen seconds to spare. He sat down at a seat and pulled out his notebook and his pen. He was scribbling down some notes that were already written on the board when he remembered part of Rory's conversation with Jess. The part about the divorce loopholes.

When his mother and father had told him about the marriage he had demanded to see the papers which they happily agreed to give to him. He spent the whole night in Colin's room looking over the papers over and over again, looking for anything, something. The only thing that mentioned divorce, annulment and/or separation was that if such thing happened they would lose their money. He remembered thinking that it was like some sort of warped reality show the way they went about it.

They were each worth millions, billions even. His father was a newspaper mogul, owning more than twelve papers and a publishing group and more. The Huntzbergers themselves were of old money and had always been in the paper business, ever since his forefathers stepped off the fucking Mayflower.

Richard Gilmore was an insurance king, having raised his insurance business from nothing and succeeding. The Gilmore's were also old money having, like the Huntzberger's, come on the Mayflower.

Rory was also part of the Hayden's. Strobe Hayden had been a Supreme Court Judge who was in a word famous for the cases that he had taken care of before his death. Francine had taken care of his assets leaving Rory a good sum of the money that she would receive at twenty one along with other assets.

The union between himself and Rory was huge. The newspaper heir marrying the insurance princess. The minute they got married they were sure to get a lot of attention from the paparazzi which he was pretty used to seeing as his father had always been in the spotlight. He was surprised that they weren't getting any now seeing as the announcement had already gotten out. He sighed and looked up at the board having already missed half the lecture.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Are you ready, love?" Finn asked as he set his cup on the counter. Colin had left for his class a few minutes before leaving them alone with a sleeping Stephanie in the next room.

"Yeah, but my bags?"

"Don't worry about them. Colin and I will deliver them to your dorm later. Go get dressed, then we'll leave. Believe it or not, I have a class."

"You in class? I should call 'Ripley's Believe It Or Not'."

"No more teasing. Go!"

Rory laughed as she got up from the couch and made her way quietly to Steph's room. She went through one of her bags and got out a pair of jeans and a blue turtleneck and went to the bathroom to change. She put on her shoes from the previous night and grabbed her book bag.

"You really weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?" Rory turned around and saw Steph sitting up in her bed with an amused expression on her face.

"I though you were asleep."

"Well, I wasn't."

Rory smiled and went to hug the girl. "Thank you so much for last night."

"What are friends for? I hope you're feeling better."

"I am just a bit. The words still sting, but I'll be fine."

"I know you will. You're a strong girl, Rory Gilmore. Nothing can break you."

"Well, I don't know about that. I've got to get going. Finn has to get to class."

Steph raised an eyebrow. "Should I call the press or would you?"

"I heard that!" Finn called from the next room.

Rory laughed. "I'll call you later, Steph."

"I'll be expecting. I'll get the guys to take your bags later."

"Thanks." Rory said as she closed the door behind her. She smiled at Finn who opened the door for her. Rory walked out, Finn after her. He draped an arm around her shoulders as he led her to her dorm.

"You okay, love?"

"I'm fine, Finn."

"You sure?"

"You want to know." Rory stated more than asked.

"Know what?"

"What all those things that Dean said last night meant."

Finn nodded. "I'm curious. As are we all. But I know when to cross the line and not cross it. This moment is a time better left uncrossed." Rory looked up at him. He smiled down at her. "We can be trusted. We can keep secrets with the best of them. Just know you can tell us anything when you're ready and willing." Finn said as he led her to her room.

"Thanks, Finn that was very deep."

"Don't get used to it, love." He teased.

"You're a good friend, you know that, right?"

"I've been told countless times. Doesn't mean I don't like hearing it."

Rory laughed as she knocked on her door. Paris immediately opened it.

"'Bout time you got here. I was worried when you never came back last night and then, when I came back this morning, I saw your keys and I thought you spent the night on some street corner."

"I'm not a hooker." Rory teased. Paris rolled her eyes.

"This is where I depart." Finn said as he pushed Rory into her dorm lightly. "I'll talk to you later, love." With that he kissed her cheek and sauntered down the hall. Rory just shook her head and went to her room, Paris following her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Paris, just had a tough night."

"What happened?"

"Last night when I got back, Dean was waiting for me. I forgot that I had asked him to come and I lost track of time. We had this huge blow out. I said some things. He said some things. Colin, Finn and Logan said some things and then he left. We broke up."

"Finally!" Paris said. Rory rolled her eyes.

"I... Well, I guess you could say I broke down. I couldn't find my keys, so Logan took me back to Steph's dorm and we all spent the night there where we had a wallowing fest and I ended up falling asleep somewhere between George Clooney and Matt Damon blowing up the safe and Vin Diesel and Paul Walker at race wars."

"Okay, didn't get that last part."

"Don't worry about it."

"What did Dean say?" Paris asked as Rory grabbed her towel. She had a class in an hour.

"He pretty much blamed the whole divorce on me, how everyone told him not to get involved with me from the beginning, which was said after I told him I knew about Lindsay. And so on and so forth. And then he accused me of sleeping with Logan."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow. Look, I have to get in the shower."

"Yeah," Rory walked past Paris, but she grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry about Dean."

Rory gave a little chuckle. "You know what? I'm not."

Paris gave a smile. "You're strong, Rory."

"Thanks."

"Before you get in the shower, what are you up to today?"

"Class, then I'm going to Stars Hollow."

"Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah, I made a reservation at The Dragonfly. I invited Logan. He said he'd meet me out here if he was going. So that's still a question mark."

"So you're going to talk to your mom?"

"If she decides to sit at the table I'm at. Then yes, if not, then oh well."

"Well, have fun."

"Thanks" Rory said before closing the bathroom door and stripped out of her clothing and got into the warm water.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Class had sucked big Rory thought as she walked into the newsroom. The lectures had been boring and she just wasn't into the subject she was learning that day. Dean's words replayed in her mind when she least expected like a movie and she remembered how much it had hurt. She had never expected getting the affair thrown in her face like that and, least of all, from Dean. She sat down at her desk and checked her mail quickly deleting all the junk mail and chain letters. She figured if she didn't open them she didn't get bad luck. She grabbed the disk that had half of the article on the LDB and was about to walk out when Doyle stopped her.

"Gilmore, when can I expect that article from you?"

"By Monday, Doyle."

"You disappear for two days and you expect me to just accept the article, Gilmore?"

"Doyle, I promise it'll be good. Really, really good. Now I need to get going to finish said article." Then she lowered her voice. "I have it on good authority that Paris will have the dorm free all afternoon." She said with a smile. "See ya later, Doyle." She looked at her cell for the time. One thirty five. "Shit." She cursed. She walked fast to her dorm room and opened the door to see Paris watching C-SPAN.

"Hey, Paris. Getting good?"

"Just waiting for one to keel over and die." Paris said not taking her eyes off the screen.

"You let me know if anything happens." Rory said opening her door. She saw Paris nod and walked into her room.

"Oh my god!" She said grabbing her heart in shock. Paris rushed in and rolled her eyes.

"I thought you knew Huntzberger was here." Paris said going back to the living room. Logan smirked as Rory closed her door.

"Didn't tell you, huh?"

"No, she didn't, sorry. It just took me by surprise when I saw you standing there." Logan smirked. Rory rolled her eyes and put her bag on the bed. He was looking at her pictures. She had one of her and Tristan at some party.

"My birthday last year." Rory said. Logan turned. She was behind him looking at the pictures as well. "It was at my grandmother's house. Tristan took me upstairs and we watched movies the whole time. I hate society parties." She pointed to another one. "Jess. He's the one I was talking to last night, we're good friends. He and Tristan are best friends." Rory said pointing to picture of Jess on a bench reading a book. She pointed to a group picture. "That's the members of Stars Hollow. It was hard to get the picture cause Taylor said we were unlawfully assembled." She pointed to a balding man who seemed to be making gestures with his hands. "Taylor." Logan smiled.

"You love your town, don't you?"

"Like Dean said, I'm the Stars Hollow Princess." She said with a smile. He stared at her. She shook her head. "Never mind." She pointed to another picture. "Me and Paris at our high school graduation."

"You were valedictorian?"

"And damn proud." She said. Logan smirked. "It's hard catching up at Chilton when you enter half way through the semester, sophomore year." She pointed to a picture of her dad and her. She was wearing a white gown and white gloves. He smiled.

"You were a debutante." He said. Rory smiled.

"Yeah, a case of wrong place at the wrong time."

"Did you like your escort?"

"My escort was Dean."

"Sorry."

"Nah, we had a good relationship back then. Things just got complicated." She whispered. "Not your fault, apparently it's mine." She backed away before he had a chance to respond and changed the subject. "So I'm guessing that you being here means that you're coming."

"You guess right, Ace."

"Sorry I'm late. Doyle cornered me at the newsroom when I was getting my disk and notes for the LDB article."

"No problem." She grabbed her bag and emptied it from books and put in her laptop and her notes along with her cell and her wallet.

"Ready?" Logan nodded as he grabbed his own bag. They left her room where Paris was still watching TV.

"I'll be back around four or so, so please be done with Doyle by then." Paris sent her a smile.

"Don't worry, I will be." Rory cringed at the images that were playing through her mind as she left the dorm room.

"That doesn't bug you at all?" Logan asked as he followed her out to her car.

"Why should it? As long as they're not doing anything while I'm there, it's fine. I've had many bad experiences with Doyle in Paris's very short robe." She said as she opened the car door and they got in. "Seeing as Paris wasn't willing to pay for my therapy sessions after those incidents, we made a pact. Any sex act done by either one of us has to be done when the other is not there. That's why I leave. Paris and Doyle are worse than dogs in heat."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You ever have sex in the dorms?"

"Once. The rest was in Stars Hollow. And I'd rather not talk about my sex life with you." Logan smirked.

"Why not? We'll be married soon enough."

"Doesn't mean we're sleeping together."

"What about the honeymoon?" He smirked.

"Different rooms, Huntzberger," she said patting his arm "Different rooms." Logan just smirked as they drove down the freeway to Stars Hollow.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_A.N.:_** Click the purple button that says go! You know you want to!

Kassandra


	28. Getting Shanghaied by a Huntzberger

**_Part 26: Getting Shanghaied by a Huntzberger:_**

Silence filled the car. After Logan's mention of the honeymoon and Rory's response, they had come to a silent agreement to not talk. About anything. But Rory couldn't help but to think about the honeymoon. And not the happy thinking where she thought about all the happenings of a honeymoon, but the fear-filled thinking of what exactly was expected of them. She had forgotten all about the honeymoon. Of course, when a person gets married they go on a honeymoon. That's about the time when the firstborn is conceived.

"Where?"

Logan turned to her with a confused look. "Excuse my confusion, but you can't really start a conversation with a question when people haven't been talking for the past twenty minutes."

"Where are we going? For, you know, the honeymoon?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know."

"Then when you figure it out, tell me and I'll run it by the parents."

"Why do you have to run it by the parents?"

"Because they're paying."

Rory sighed and turned right at Monty the rooster. "Of course they are."

"Nothing will happen you know."

"I know."

"Unless you want it to."

"I don't want it to."

"That hurts, Ace. Not once in our whole married life will we sleep together?"

"Only on your death bed, Logan."

"Now, that's necrophilia and I'd rather not have our first time when we're wrinkly and old."

"That's only if I don't smother you in your sleep."

"You'd be sleeping with me before you kill me then?"

"Oh, shut up" Rory said with a roll of her eyes as he laughed. "Shouldn't we pick together?"

"Pick what?" He asked as he calmed down.

"The place for the honeymoon."

Logan shrugged. "I have no idea. Would you rather we picked place together?"

"Wouldn't it be better that way? I mean that way we go to a place we both want to."

Logan gave another shrug.

"Okay, you've got to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Shrugging to answer. It's not helping me. Is a shrug a yes or a no?"

"It's a 'I don't care'."

"Logan!"

"Ace, I'm serious. Wherever you want to go I'll be fine with it."

Rory sighed in frustration as she parked near the inn. They got out of the car and Logan looked around.

"So this is it?"

"This is my mother's pride and joy."

"And I would have thought that was you." He said with a smirk.

"Her second pride and joy." Rory said motioning to the inn. "Come on." Logan followed her into the inn and towards the front desk.

"Hello Michel." Rory greeted. Michel looked up in surprise, then resumed his bored expression.

"What are you doing here?" He said in his thick French accent.

"I have a lunch reservation."

"Lunch reservations are for guests."

"Lane made me a reservation, Michel." Rory said. "See, I see my name right there." Rory said putting a finger on his reservation book. He slapped her hand.

"This is my reservation book. No one touches it but me."

"But..."

"No one."

"We're going to go sit down, okay?" Rory said. Michel just gave her a glare as she went into the dining room. Logan followed her.

"Is he always like that?"

"Yeah, it's fun to see him turn red." Rory laughed. Logan smirked as they sat at one of the tables.

"So are you going to at least look at your mother? Or are we just going to sit here?"

Rory shrugged and Logan just shook his head.

"Rory!" Rory and Logan turned and saw a plump lady waddling towards them.

"Sookie!" Rory said standing up and hugging the woman. "Oh my god, you're big!"

"I know! Isn't it exciting?" Sookie said patting her pregnant belly. "It's so great to see you. You haven't been to the Hollow in a long time."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Oh sweetie, no need to apologize. Now who are you?" Sookie asked turning her attention towards Logan. Rory smiled.

"This is Logan Huntzberger, my fiancé. I don't think you met him at the engagement party." Logan stood and shook the woman's hand and smiled warmly.

"No, I didn't get the chance. He's cute."

Rory laughed. "I guess."

"Hey now." Logan protested. "No need to hold back."

Sookie laughed. "Be sure to take him by Patty's."

"He's met Patty at the engagement party."

"Many times." Logan said rubbing his behind. Sookie laughed.

"I'll go make you guys something special." Sookie said with an excited voice already planning out the menu.

"Sookie?"

"Yeah?"

"Is my mom here?"

"No, she's having lunch at Luke's. She'll be here in a while though. Do you want to wait to eat with her?"

"No, it's fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Can we get some coffee though?"

"I'll get Derek to send some out. Oh... chicken with rice. Oh, oh, chicken dumpling..." Sookie kept going until she reached the kitchen. Rory smiled and sat back down.

"So that's Sookie?"

"That's Sookie. Her cooking's to die for." Rory said with a smile.

"Paris?"

"What about her?"

"No, not Paris the person, Paris the place. How 'bout there for the honeymoon?"

Rory shook her head. "Too clichéd"

"True."

"Greece?"

"I've been there too many times to count. It's getting boring." Logan said. "We can go for our first anniversary though. But we've got to leave the kids with the nanny."

"I'm not sleeping with you. And if by some chance I miraculously get pregnant after NOT sleeping with you, there's no way I'm leaving the kids with a nanny."

"I had nannies."

"Exactly."

Logan scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I just don't want nannies for the kids that will be conceived after me not sleeping with you."

"There's artificial insemination." Logan said just as Derek was placing the coffee on the table. Rory bit her lip and she watched Derek wobble the cups as he put them down, then walk away quickly. "Well, that was awkward."

Rory laughed and nodded in agreement. "And no. Look, Logan, I know that your parents and my grandparents probably expect an heir the minute we return from whatever blasted place they send us to for our honeymoon. But that's not going to happen. I don't want to end up resenting my child. Our child." She corrected after seeing his mouth open. "And I will if I get artificially inseminated. I'm not in the point of my life where I want a kid, let alone get married. So just stop with the sex thing."

Logan stared at her for a minute, then nodded. "Okay,"

"Thank you. And what about Italy?"

"Venice?"

"Sounds nice."

"I like it."

Rory nodded and took a sip of her coffee. They spent a few minutes talking about classes and what their plans for the weekend were when Lorelai walked in.

"Michel, I need these faxed to Hartford. The linen delivery is late, and by god, we need sheets." She laughed as she walked into the dining room. She fixed a table setting and went over to tables, chatted a bit, then made her way to theirs. She was about to say something when she stopped and looked at Rory.

"Rory?"

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Um… this is Logan." Lorelai looked over at the blonde.

"Yeah. I sort of remember you from that dinner from hell."

"Nice to meet you formally." Logan said shaking her hand.

"Yeah, same here. So what are you guys doing here?"

"Lunch. Sookie's in the kitchen busy with it."

"She missed you, kid. She's probably going crazy in there."

Rory laughed "Probably, but I'm not complaining."

"Anything Sookie makes is a miracle to taste."

"Wanna sit?" Rory asked. Lorelai bit her lip and nodded.

"Sure, I have few minutes to spare." Lorelai said sitting down at the table. They were silent for a few minutes, Rory playing with her napkin, Lorelai looking straight ahead out the window and Logan looking between the two.

"So how's school?" Lorelai asked.

"Good…Classes are hard."

"Damn that Yale."

"Yeah." Rory said. She looked up at Logan and glared at him. He was supposed to be the buffer. The person to eliminate the uncomfortable silences, not just to sit there. He shrugged and smirked.

"So what were you two talking about before I came?" Lorelai asked.

'Our honeymoon." Logan answered. Rory's eyes widened.

"Oh…" Lorelai said in surprise.

"We couldn't decide where to go." Logan said. "And my parents are paying for it. So we were trying to decide what was going to cost them more."

"It's not the trip that costs money. It's the hotels." Rory said.

"So you're going to go to the most expensive hotels just to get back at the parents and grandparents?" Lorelai asked.

"Not much else we can do." Logan said

"I like the way you two work. I'd add restaurants too. The ones where a hamburger costs like two hundred dollars."

Rory laughed. "Mom is the master of revenge."

"Oh Rory, revenge is such a strong word. I like the word retribution so much more."

Rory laughed. Just then her cell phone started to ring. Rory got it out of her pocket, looked at the caller ID and frowned.

"Who is it, Ror?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. It says unknown." She answered her phone and put it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Oh Rory, I finally got a hold of you!"

"I'm sorry, but who is this?"

"Shira… Huntzberger. Logan's mom."

"Oh! Um… just a minute please." She put her hand over the mouth piece. "It's your mom." Logan frowned.

"How did my mom get your number?"

Rory shrugged. "I'll be right back." She got up from the table and went outside sitting down on the porch swing. "Sorry, Mrs. Huntzberger."

"Please, dear, call me Shira. Or mom." Rory held in a scoff.

"Sorry Shira. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I've been trying to get a hold of you for a few days now."

"I didn't get a message."

"I don't leave messages, sweetheart. Anyway, as you know the wedding is getting nearer and nearer."

"Yes, it is." Rory agreed bitterly.

"And we have yet to get together to go over plans."

"Plans?"

"Color schemes, china patterns, dress fittings."

"I have a dress."

"I heard your mother never married."

What?"

"Well, I didn't know your mother had a dress to pass down."

"Oh, it's not a passed down dress. It's just I saw one I liked and got it."

"Did you at least shop around first?"

"No."

"Well, then how do you know it's the right one?"

"I just know."

"Well, no matter, we can find you another one."

"But I want to use this one." Rory said.

"Sweetie, you have to try many dresses before settling down on just one."

"Trust me on this, I'm using this one."

"Well, Emily and I will have to take a look at it."

"That's no problem." Rory said through gritted teeth.

"Also, you have to choose bridesmaid dresses, food and reception details."

"Well…"

"Now, I have already talked to Emily about this and we think that tomorrow is the best day to get together."

"Oh, well, I was actually..."

"Great. Can you try to convince Logan to come too?"

"I'm sort of busy at the moment." Rory said with a smirk. If she talked to Logan, there was no way in hell he would go. But if Shira talked to him there was no getting out. "I'm not even in New Haven today and I might not even make it back to New Haven." Total lie. "If you could call him, I would be forever grateful."

"Oh, of course. I haven't talked to him in ages anyways. I'll get right to that. I'll see you tomorrow around two." With that Shira hung up and Rory smiled. She stood up and made her way inside. Just as she closed the door she heard a slight noise of a phone ring. She stood against the opening to the dining room as Logan had the conversation that would get him shanghaied into choosing china patterns. She sat down across from him at the table and smiled to her mother who raised an eyebrow in her direction and Logan had a look of pure confusion.

"No, I know this is important, mom. Well, why can't she… She didn't tell me anything… What did Rory say?" He looked up at her and glared while she smiled at him. "I sort of had plans with Finn and Col… I know that I need to get fitted… Yes, Colin and Finn too… Okay… But I… See you at two." Logan hung up the phone and glared at Rory. "I hate you."

"Love you too, sweetheart." Rory said with a smug smirk, then turned to Lorelai. "So how's everything in the Hollow?"

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_A.N.:_** No, she really doesn't love him. I'm saying that right now cause I know at least three of you will say "OMG, She Loves Him (or something along those lines)… No, that's not it… Also, she doesn't hate Logan and that's not the reason she told Shira to call him. I mean come on! If you were Rory, would you want to deal with Emily and Shira talking about wedding patterns all by yourself? No, I didn't think so.

PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON!

Kassandra


	29. To Get To Know You

**_Part 29: To Get To Know You_**

The rest of lunch had gone pleasantly. Lorelai and Rory talked. Hesitantly, but they talked. The trust still wasn't there on Rory's part. It could never be the way it had been a month ago, but the bridge was rebuilding. Slowly, but Rory was willing to give it a try. She missed her mom.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Lorelai asked as Rory and Logan finished their meal.

"I think I'm going to show Logan around. Then we'll probably head back to Yale."

"Be sure to stop by Luke's. He missed you, kid. I swear I heard him sniff when someone mentioned your name."

Rory laughed. "I doubt that, but we'll stop by."

"So, I heard about Dean."

"Oh… really?"

"Yeah, he was pissed yesterday because of the paper. I'm guessing you hadn't told him?"

"No, I told him last night. I didn't even know about the papers. But Logan and his friends helped me."

"Our friends, Ace. I'm starting to think they like you more than me now."

Rory blushed. "We had a movie night."

"Did you wallow properly?"

"The only way Gilmores can." Rory said.

"Good. Well, I've got to get to work. I can already feel Michel's evil glare at the back of my head. Come by before you go."

"We will."

"Logan, it was really nice to meet you. Formally."

"Same here, Lorelai," Logan said standing up as both women did. Rory started to pay for the meal when Lorelai put her hand on Rory's.

"My treat. Plus, first-time customers don't pay."

"But I'm not…"

"But Logan is." Lorelai said with a sly smile. Rory smiled back. "I'll see you two later," Lorelai said, "have fun." She turned and went to the kitchen with Sookie.

"Your mom is a very cool woman."

"You don't know the half of it. Come on." Rory said grabbing his hand and leading him out of the inn.

"That was a really evil thing you did earlier." Logan stated as they started walking around Stars Hollow.

"No way am I doing all this wedding crap alone." Rory stated.

"So you drag me into it?"

"It's your wedding too."

"Why not Paris? Or Finn? Finn would love to do this kind of stuff."

"Finn is still asleep at two o'clock and Paris is busy with Doyle."

"Steph, what about her?"

"Steph doesn't want to do this even more than I do. She's in it for the dress. And don't even think about saying Colin."

"Wasn't going to." Logan muttered.

"It won't be that bad, Logan, we can probably get by with just saying a quick yes or no to everything."

"Right."

"If anything, my opinion is going to be the most asked."

"Why?"

"Cause you're a guy." She teased.

"You're getting great enjoyment out of this, aren't you?"

"You have no idea how high my enjoyment level is." Rory said

"So this is your town?"

"Very smooth." She said at his change of subject. Logan just smirked. "This is where I grew up." She said leading him down her neighborhood.

"It's small."

"I like it that way." He felt her stop and turned to see them standing in front of a yellow two-story house with a wrap around the porch.

"Is this…"

"This is my home." Rory said. "Come on." She said pulling him forward. She walked up the porch and opened the door that was unlocked as always.

"Lot of trust in this town to keep the doors unlocked."

"Low crime rate too." Rory said. "The closest we ever came to a murder was the fake one Jess staged when he made a chalk outline of a body in front of Doose's. It was the talk of the town for weeks."

"That is very sad and very odd."

"It's my life." Rory said. "This is the living room, upstairs is my mom's room. Kitchen," Rory said, "and my room." She pushed the door open and walked in, Logan followed. He looked around and smiled. He could see Rory growing up in this room. The shelves filled with books, the walls with their posters of foreign places and the Yale memorabilia in one corner. Her bed was tidily made with her throw pillows and stuffed bear in the middle arranged neatly. He walked over to the closet and smirked as he opened it.

"A school girl's uniform, Rory? Do you harbor kinky fantasies?" He asked pulling out the pleated skirt and blue Chilton blazer.

"Don't get any ideas, Huntzberger." Rory said grabbing it out of his hands and putting it back. "I had to wear it for school. You know, Chilton."

"You sure you won't even play around with the idea of wearing it for our wedding night?"

"Shut up, Logan," Rory said as she closed the closet. "And get your mind out of the gutter." He smirked.

"It's a nice room."

"Thanks."

"But why are you showing it to me?"

"It's the other side of me, Logan." She said stepping out of the room and opening the fridge surprised to find it full. She grabbed two water bottles and handed one to Logan before closing the door. "Let's go, lots to see."

"You're excited about this, aren't you?" He asked as they walked down the street once again.

"I guess I am," Rory said.

"Well then, no reason for me to burst your bubble. Go ahead, show me around."

Rory smiled. "Really?"

"Really, Ace."

"Okay then." She took him to the town square and then went to the gazebo. "This is the center of town." Rory said. "You can see everything from here. Al's Pancake World that does not, in fact, serve pancakes."

"Of course they don't"

"Though he does a wonderful rendition of "Relax" by Frankie Goes To Hollywood with his maracas on TexMex night." Rory said with a smile, Logan looked at her and had to laugh.

"You're serious."

"I'm dead serious," Rory laughed. "Some nights, if Kirk is there, mom and I can convince Kirk to do vocals. Now, that right there is better than Finn's reenactment of the Passion of the Christ."

"Nothing is better than Finn's Passion."

"No, this is better than Finn's Passion. Trust me."

"I trust you, Ace," She pointed to another section.

"Miss Patty's dance studio. She teaches dance, baton, cheerleading, yoga, Pilates and anything else that can be taught in a dance studio she can teach. Luke's is the local diner, best coffee this side of Connecticut if not the world."

"I bet I can get you better."

"That is a risky bet, Mr. Huntzberger. I was raised on Luke's. Yale coffee doesn't even compare."

"We'll see about that." Rory smiled at him and continued to point out various landmarks of her childhood. She took him to Doose's and told him that was where she had had her first kiss, the Independence Inn where she had lived the first five years of her life, Stars Hollow High where she had spent a year and a half at before going to Chilton, and the bridge that had been her and Jess's spot where they had agreed to be together.

"And that's Stars Hollow."

"In a nutshell."

Rory laughed. "In a nutshell."

"It's a great place, Ace."

"It is. I think I take it for granted."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"Nope, nothing wrong with that," she smiled at him. "Maybe you'll show me where you grew up?" She watched the smile fade from his face.

"It's nothing like this, Ace, and it's nothing like your grandparents' house. And I really didn't spend all my years there; I was in Andover for half of my life."

"Andover, isn't that a…"

"Boarding school for boys. That's where I met Colin and Finn."

"What about Steph?"

"She was in the girls' school a few miles away." Logan said as they began walking to the car, neither noticing that their hands joined and neither making the move to change it. "My childhood wasn't all rainbows and sunshine like yours was, Rory."

"It couldn't have been that bad, Logan,"

"Rory, the relationship that my parents have when you're around or when we're at a party is a mask." Rory turned to look at him. "It's all just part of the Hartford mask."

"Logan…"

"But if you want to see the house where I would've liked to have grown up and the man that is deathly against this unholy union, I'll take you."

Rory looked over at him in confusion. "Who's the man against us getting married?"

"My grandfather."

Rory's brows knit further. "I remember you saying something about him after the engagement party. Didn't you say he lived in…"

"Rome." Logan said. "How do you feel about skipping a few days of school?"

Rory laughed. "I think that we've skipped enough, what with the LDB and the impromptu visit to New York a few weeks back. But…"

"What?"

Rory shrugged. "We're going to Italy for our honeymoon, I don't see why we can't go and visit your grandfather for a few days." Rory said looking at him. "I mean, if you want. He is your grandfather."

"I'd like that, Ace, I know he'd like to meet you."

"I'd say the feeling mutual."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_A.N.: _**I know, I know, sucky chapter. Nothing happened. It's way too short, blah, blah. blah. But I just didn't really want to write this chapter, lol. It's just a filler. Next chappy will be fun for me to write. What with Shira and Emily invading, LOL? Sorry again for the lameness of the chapter. Trust me, ALL of you will enjoy the next chappy.

That's all I'm going to say.

Kassandra

PS. Flynn thanks for the comment...it made me feel loads better about the chappy.


	30. Bad Luck and Dresses

_**Part 30: Bad Luck and Dresses**_

"Everyone who is planning on having the day from hell wake up now." Rory heard Paris say through the other side of her door. Rory groaned and grabbed her towel as she walked out.

"You know, I've only had a few days from hell this year."

"Really? Paris asked.

"Yeah, the first was when I found out I was stuck living with you for another year." Rory said walking into the bathroom.

Paris grinned. "Aww, love you too, Gilmore." Rory mumbled something about evil roommates as she closed the bathroom door and started her shower.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Paris ignored the tirade of curses as she went to go answer the door. She found Huntzberger standing there with a grim expression on his face. She smirked and let him in.

"She's getting ready."

"We have to leave soon."

"Why are you telling me?" Paris asked walking back into her room only to be stopped by Rory.

"PARIS!"

Paris sighed. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen my black boots?"

"You lost them again?" Paris asked in disbelief. How the hell one lost a pair of black knee high boots, was beyond her. But then again, this was Rory Gilmore she was talking about.

"Yeah!"

Paris sighed. "I'll check the oven."

"I'm going to check under your bed." Rory said coming out of her room wearing a denim skirt and a blue turtleneck. He noticed she was wearing fishnet tights as well. "Hey Logan." She said as she passed him to get to Paris's room.

"Hey Rory."

"Found them." Paris said. Logan watched fascinated as she took a boot out of the oven and the other out of the microwave.

"Ha." Rory said taking them from Paris and sitting down on the couch to pull them on.

"Do I want to know?" Logan asked.

"No." Paris and Rory said as Rory stood up and went back into her room.

"I'll be over at Doyle's tonight, Gilmore." Paris said leaning against her doorjamb. Rory came out pulling on her denim jacket and grabbed her purse.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. I need quiet, I have that Russian Lit class test next week." She said checking her cell phone battery before deciding it was full enough and sticking it in her purse with her keys.

"You have that article for the YDN."

"You're not Doyle." Rory laughed. "And I know. I'm almost done with it." It was the LDB article. She was having trouble with the ending. Other than that it was ready to be submitted.

"See you later, Gilmore."

"Later, Geller," Rory said pushing Logan out the door and closing it behind them.

"It's like watching a ping pong ball." Logan said.

"What is?"

"You and Paris."

"Ha, you should watch my mom and I. Well, when we were on better terms. Pick a subject and we can connect it to almost everything." Rory said. "We have to stop at Steph's."

"For what?"

"For my dress." Logan gave her a confused look and she rolled her eyes. "Don't act stupid, Logan. You know very well I bought a wedding dress in LA."

"Just waiting for the confirmation." Logan said as they reached Steph's dorm. Rory knocked and Steph opened up a few seconds later.

"Let me go get it." Steph said running into her room. Rory smiled as they stood in the middle of the dorm.

"They're probably going to make you try on dresses." Logan said.

"I'm not going to." Rory said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're up against a Gilmore and Huntzberger; you're going to try on dresses." She turned and glared at him.

"No, I won't."

"She won't," Steph said coming out with the garment bag. "Because once they see this on Rory, they'll think it was their idea to buy this dress all along." Steph said that with a roll of her eyes.

Rory laughed as she took the bag out of Steph's hands. "Thanks for keeping it here, Steph."

"No problem."

"We'll see you later, Steph." Logan said opening the door.

"Rory, we'll do movie night next week?"

"After my tests?"

"It's a date." Steph teased as Rory walked out. Logan closed the door and led her to his car. She saw the black SUV in the parking lot. He unlocked the doors and got in. She hung up her dress on the little hook in the back, then got in next to Logan. She buckled up as he backed out of the parking lot and made his way to the Gilmore house. The ride was quiet, not much was said between the two, that is until Logan parked in front of the Gilmore estate.

They stared up at the house that was currently holding the two women that held their fate.

"I really don't want to go in there." Rory said unbuckling her seat belt.

"You? I would have gotten out of this if it hadn't been for you."

Rory scoffed. "You would have been sitting here one way or another, Logan." She said as she opened the door and got out.

"You know it's not too late. We could turn back and just hide out at my dorm for the rest of the week."

"We'd just have to come back next week. Let's just get this stupid thing over with so I can go back to _my_ dorm and study."

Logan gave a defeated sigh before unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. Rory grabbed her dress bag from the back and closed the door. They walked to the front door and stared at the door before Logan pressed the bell.

"It's still not too late." He said. Rory rolled her eyes.

"You just rang the bell."

"Please, tell me you've played _ding dong ditch_ once in your life." Logan asked.

Rory blushed and turned back to look at the door. "Once."

"Thank god."

"But I felt bad afterwards and went back and apologized."

"Are you serious?"

"My mom wasn't as surprised." Rory said with a laugh.

"You're not supposed to apologize."

"You do when it's Taylor's house and he threatened to charge a two-hundred dollar fine." Rory said just as the door opened.

"He threatened a little kid?"

"Yeah, that's what made me apologize, that and I felt bad." Rory said. She took off her jacket and gave it to the maid.

"They're expecting you in the dining room," the maid said. Rory smiled and thanked her as they made their way to the dining room. Shira and Emily were standing at the table looking over china patterns and invitations.

"Oh Rory, Logan." Shira said.

"Hello Shira, Grandma." Rory said kissing each on their cheeks.

"Mom, Mrs. Gilmore."

"Oh please, Logan, call me Emily. I'll be your grandmother-in-law soon enough." She laughed causing Shira to laugh as well.

"Is there such a thing?" Rory asked.

"Not sure, Ace." Logan said.

"Rory, what's that you have?" Shira asked. Rory looked down at the garment bag.

"My dress." Rory said.

"You bought a dress?" Emily said. "Why? When Shira told me I thought she was kidding."

"Oh, well, I got a dress." Rory said.

"Well, then go upstairs and try it on. We have some other dresses up there for you. You never know." Shira said.

"I think I'm going to keep this one." Rory said. "But I'll go try it on." She turned to Logan. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"The zipper." Rory said as she started her way towards the stairs. Logan was about to follow when his mother stopped him.

"Logan, you can't go up." Shira said.

"Why not? She needs help."

"It's bad luck to see the bride in her dress." Emily said.

"Excuse my bluntness, Emily, but this whole wedding is bad luck, I don't think it's going to make our situation any worse if I see Rory in her dress. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a zipper upstairs that needs attending to." Logan turned and went upstairs.

"Nice going, Huntzberger." He stopped and saw Rory at the top.

"You heard all that?"

"Yeah, come on, my room's this way."

"You actually have a room here?"

"I don't stay often," Rory said, "but after my grandma saw that my mom and I used to live in the potting shed, she sort of made the room mine." She grasped the doorknob and turned to him. "One word about anything and there is no chance in hell you are getting any in the years we're married."

Logan smirked. "So you're saying there's a chance?"

"I'm saying that chance is very slim and is going to be non-existent if one remark comes out of that mouth." Rory said.

"Fine, fine, I promise on my chances of getting laid that I will not say a word." Rory eyed him curiously and opened the door. Logan had to bite his tongue to keep the remarks in.

"How bad is your tongue hurting?" Rory asked.

"Really badly." Logan said with a smirk as he eyed the Justin Timberlake poster above her bed. Rory rolled her eyes and went into her bathroom.

"So did you really need help?" He asked as she closed the door.

"Not really… Well, yeah… but I felt bad leaving you down there with them"

"That was nice of you, seeing as you got me to come."

"Are you saying you wouldn't feel in the least bit bad about me having to spend the day with them?"

"Nope."

"You're going to be a horrible husband." She laughed

"Thanks, Ace." Logan said as he sat at the edge of the bed. "I know you said that with all your love."

"Okay, the stupid zipper got stuck." Rory said.

"Come out and I'll help you."

"I can't"

"Why, is it stuck on the toilet bowl?"

"The things you say."

"Ace, come on."

"Logan, it's bad luck."

"Then you shouldn't have asked me to come up."

"I'm serious, Logan, I've heard the stories."

"Ace, I'll tell you what I told them, it can't get any worse. We're already getting married against our will."

"Do you think you can close your eyes while you zip me up?"

"I don't think, Ace, I know I can't." He heard her sigh.

"Fine." She opened the door and walked out. He turned around and had to blink a couple of times to get his mind to work again.

"Wow!"

"It'll look even better when it's zipped up." Rory said walking past him and to the mirrors that were set up. He walked up behind her and tugged the zipper down to get the fabric out that had gotten caught before tugging it up.

"Ace, it's… I think it's… wow."

"Mr. Huntzberger, are you speechless?" She asked with a playful smile through the mirror.

"I think I am."

"It is pretty, isn't it?"

"I don't think it's the dress, Ace, I think it's you."

"Okay, subtle attempts at flirting will not make those chances of getting laid any bigger."

"Damn, and here I thought it would work." He took the risk and slid his hand around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen, then relax and rest against his chest. "I'm being serious, Rory. Not many women can pull off this dress, but you make it work."

Rory bit her lip as she watched through the mirror. The image of how they were holding each other was perfect, and it scared her.

"I should probably get down there and show them."

"I'll stay up here. It's a girl thing." He let her go and Rory took a few steps towards the door.

"Thank you, Logan."

"What can I say, I'm good with zippers."

Rory laughed and had to give him credit for turning an awkward moment into a good one.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** Trust me, that whole scene wasn't just unexpected by you, but by me as well. I really didn't want that to happen yet… but hell, it worked. Now the next chapter is one that I'm really excited to write. Hehehe… lots of plans for that one. Only few people know this already… but unfortunately this story is going to be ending soon. Not soon as in a couple weeks soon. But soon as in… it's coming, lol.

I still have a lot planned. But I've known how I wanted to end this for a LONG time. And well… it's coming, lol. And if you don't like it, well tough, I'm not changing my ending. Not for you and not for anyone. I already know how it's going to be and well… some will like it… and some won't. And I accept that. It's my duty as a writer to accept it. But it works for the story and for me.

I do know that there is going to be a sequel. Sort of has to be. And I have plans for that too.

I just wanted to tell you, guys. I've been getting question on and off how long this story's going to be and truth be told, I really don't know. I never really know. But I do know what I want to happen and when things are going to happen. I know that love isn't going to come quick for Rory and Logan so don't expect Rory swooning anytime soon.

Just know that I have a plan and I'm sticking to it. So now that I've bored you all with my very long author's note, press the Go button and leave a review… I command you all with my lasso of truth… hehehe…

Kassandra

P.S: Please go to my blog. I've got an important message up there. That way no one is surprised! **_www. kassruvalcabas. blogspot. com _**(No spaces). Plus you see the pic of the week!


	31. Dear God, What Have I Done?

**_Part 31:_** **_Dear god, what have I done?_**

They had liked it, no, loved it. They had cooed over it. Just like Steph said they would and just as Rory expected they would. They had the seamstress there waiting downstairs to hem it up just a bit from the bottom so that Rory wouldn't drag it when walking down the aisle. Lucy was her name. She had graying hair with sewing pins holding it in her bun that was in danger of falling out. She had kind green eyes.

It was in that moment while she stood in front of the three mirrors with the seamstress putting needles in the dress that she really realized that she was getting married. It wasn't just something that she could joke about. She was going to be Mrs. Logan Huntzberger. She put a hand to her stomach and took a calming breath.

"Are you all right, dear?" Lucy asked. Rory took another deep breath.

"I'm fine, just nerves."

"And not even your wedding day."

"I can't even to begin to imagine how that would feel like." Rory admitted as she turned away from the mirrors.

"I believe about ten times worse." Rory laughed as Lucy patted her leg. "You're all ready, do you need help getting out of it?"

"No, my fiancé's upstairs. He'll help me."

"Oh, he's seen your dress?"

"Yeah," Rory said biting her lip. "That's bad, isn't it?"

"No, of course not." Lucy said. "Did he like it?"

"Speechless."

"Well, there's a good sign."

Rory laughed again as she stepped down from the platform. "It is, isn't it? I'm going to go change. Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome, dear. I'll have it back to you by next week. You can trust me."

"I do." Rory said as she stepped out of the room and made her way upstairs. She opened the door to her room and saw Logan lying on the bed watching the small TV that was set up on her dresser. He looked up and sat up when he saw her walk in.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Good, I'm leaving my dress here and Lucy will have it back to me next week. Can you?" she turned around indicating the zipper.

"Yeah." He stood up and unzipped the dress. They took a step away from each other when he removed his hands.

"Thanks." She said, one hand behind her back to keep the dress up.

"Welcome." She went into the bathroom and closed the door. She pulled the dress carefully down as to not move any of the pins and started changing.

"So who's Lucy?" Logan asked through the door.

"My seamstress."

"_Your_ seamstress?"

"Well, she's the one fixing my dress anyway." She said putting her bra on and pulling her shirt over her head. She had left her fishnet stockings on under her dress so she pulled on her skirt and hung up her dress and zipped the garment bag back up. She took it off the hook and grabbed her boots. She opened the door and saw Logan leaning up against the jam of it causing her to run into him. He grabbed her waist to steady her and laughed.

"You okay there, Ace?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, fine." He let her go and she walked out setting her dress on the bed and sat down pulling her boots on. "Ready to go pick out china patterns?" She asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh, you know me, you say china patterns, you think Logan Huntzberger." She stood up and laughed. Logan walked towards the door, Rory behind him. "I was thinking some with pink unicorns." She shut the door and mock-glared at him.

"Please, tell me you're joking."

"I'm dead serious."

She pushed him down the hall. "No unicorns."

"Oh, come on, Ace. A little tiny part of you wants to get them just to see the faces of all those blue-blooded people when they see the bottom of the plates."

"No unicorns." They walked down the stairs and into the dining room laughing.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked with a slight smile on her face. She shared the smile with Shira who smiled back.

"Nothing, grandma. I left my dress up in my room."

"That's fine. Now sit down. We've got a lot to talk about." Emily said as she and Shira sat down. Logan and Rory sat down next to each other at the dining table. There were different plates and champagne flutes, along with floral designs and themes covering the table.

"First, you need to decide who's going to be best man and maid of honor."

"Mom." Rory said immediately. Emily and Shira looked at Rory.

"I thought you and your mother were fighting." Emily stated.

"Doesn't matter." Rory said. "Mom's my maid of honor. Lane, Steph and Paris are my bridesmaids. Davie can be the ring bearer."

"Davie?" Shira asked.

"Sookie's son. He'd make the cutest ring bearer."

"Logan?" Shira asked.

"Hmm..." Logan said looking over at his mother.

"Your best man?"

"Not sure. I'll ask the guys and let them flip a coin. Either Colin or Finn. Either way they'll both be standing up there with me."

"Well, we need to know your best man so we can talk to him." Emily said. Logan sighed.

"I'll call." Logan said. He took out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the dorm number.

"'ello?" A groggy voice answered the phone. He should have known Finn was still asleep.

"Finn."

"Logan?"

"Yeah, is Colin there?"

"Yeah."

"I need you guys to flip a coin."

"What for?" He heard the mattress squeak and Finn got up. He heard him moving around his room and opening the door going to the living room. He heard Finn rustling the phone before he heard Colin's voice.

"Okay, Logan, you're on speaker phone and we've got the quarter. What are we flipping for?"

"Best man." Logan said with a smirk. He would have loved to seen this fight.

"Heads!" Finn yelled.

"You always call heads!" Colin argued.

"Cause heads is my lucky side!" Finn argued right back. He heard Colin grumble and turned to Rory who was looking at him confused. He changed the phone to his other ear so Rory could hear the conversation.

"Come on, let me be heads this time!" Colin said.

"Fine!" Finn yelled. "Now flip!"

"Interference, we flip again." Colin said.

"No catching, it has to drop on the ground."

"Deal." Colin must have flipped the coin because there was silence on the other line. They heard a faint clink.

"It hit the table!" Finn argued.

"Bullshit, it didn't hit anything!"

"It's not fair!" Finn yelled. "I called heads before you." Then they heard a slamming door. Logan turned to Emily.

"Colin is my best man." He said with a smirk. "Colin, you still there?"

"You know what I love about this coin?" Colin asked.

"No, what?"

"The fact that either way I would have won."

"A double-sided coin, Colin?" Logan asked with a laugh. Rory chuckled before turning away from the phone and studying the designs in front of her.

"What can I say, I'm a determined man."

"Finn is going to be pissed."

"Ah, he'll be fine. All he needs is a Foster's and a redhead and he'll be as good as new."

"True, be expecting a call from Emily Gilmore soon. Have fun with your double-sided coin." Logan laughed as he hung up the phone and studied the china samples that Rory was looking at.

"Unicorns are looking better and better." She muttered. Logan laughed.

"I sort of like that one." He said pointing to one of the pictures. She looked at it and started laughing.

"Rory, what's so funny?" Emily asked looking up from her book. Shira looked up as well.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she laughed biting her lip to keep the giggles in.

"I'm serious, Ace." He whispered.

"Stop." She said shoving him.

"Come on!"

"Logan, those are worse than the unicorns."

"I don't see what's so wrong with them?"

"They're trolls!" She whispered loudly.

"I like them."

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not working."

"Oh yeah? What am I trying to do?" He asked leaning in.

"You're picking out the worst things so that I get frustrated and make you sit in the corner and let me do it. Well, it's not going to work. It didn't work for Eric Forman and it won't work for you."

"I always took you for a _That 70's Show_ fan."

"Shhh, I'm a closet lover."

"Dirty."

Rory laughed and looked at the next page of samples. Hours and pages later, Rory and Logan were finally let go by Shira and Emily. They were standing in the foyer

"We can finish everything else. I love these colors you two picked." Shira said examining the color swatches.

"Now one more thing before you two go." Emily said.

"What is it, grandma? I need to study for a test next week."

"I have articles to write." Logan said. Rory sent him a 'what-articles?' look and Logan just shrugged.

"Well, we wanted to talk to you both about the kiss." Shira said as Rory put on her jacket.

"What kiss?" Logan asked. Rory stopped and stared at her grandmother.

"Your first kiss as a married couple of course." Emily said as if it were obvious.

"What?" Rory asked confused as to where they were going with this.

"You have to practice, Rory." Shira said with a sly smile. Rory's eyes widened.

"You're both cracked." Rory said.

"Rory!" Emily scolded. Rory shook her head.

"I am not practicing a kiss that's supposed to come from the heart. I have been a really good sport about this," Rory said, "but this is crossing the line!" She opened the door and left.

"I'll talk to you later, mom." Logan said still confused. He opened the door and saw Rory leaning up against her side of the car.

"Ace…"

"Open the car, Logan."

"Ace, listen to me!"

"Open the car, Logan." She gritted out. He sighed and unlocked it. She wrenched the car door open got in and slammed it closed. He went around to his side and got in, closing the door a bit softer than she had.

"Ace…"

"Can we just not talk about it?"

"Fine." He started the car and backed out. They made their way back to Yale in complete, strained silence. The minute he parked Rory was out of the car and stalking towards her dorm. He grabbed his book bag from the back seat and ran after her after locking his door. He grabbed her arm.

"Calm down."

"They're crazy." She said pointing to some unknown direction.

"I know, Ace, believe me I know. Come on, we'll stay in your dorm for a while."

"Why can't you go to yours?"

"Finn's pissed its better if I don't go there right now."

"So you're hiding out in my dorm?"

"I've got my laptop and books. I can study there."

She gave a nod and sighed. "I'm sorry."

He looked over at her and cocked his head to the side. "For what?"

"For acting the way I did." She opened her purse and took out her keys. She unlocked the door and let him in before walking in herself. She closed the door and searched for Paris. Probably at Doyle's she thought. "It just caught me off guard."

"You weren't the only one, Ace."

She smiled. "I know you're also in this situation, Logan, don't think I don't"

"I know you do." He smiled sadly at her. She gave a sigh before opening the door to her room and letting him in. She closed the door and sat on her bed taking off her boots.

"I'm going to go change real quick. You can sit at the desk. I'll do my work on the bed." He gave a nod as she grabbed some jeans and walked out of the room. He sat down at her desk and grabbed his laptop from his bag as well as his books. Now that he actually had a chance he might as well study. He opened the book and opened the document he had been working on weeks before and continued where he left off, stopping at times to highlight a certain part in his textbook.

"When you said study, I didn't actually think you were going to do it." Rory teased as she came back in wearing the same shirt, only having changed into jeans.

"Believe it or not, Miss Gilmore, I actually take schoolwork seriously."

"Well, color me surprised." She laughed as she got on her bed and propped open her laptop. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

Logan frowned and turned to her. "For what?"

"The LDB article. I still haven't finished it."

"You are procrastinating." He accused.

"It's not that, I swear. It's just I can't seem to get the ending right, and I feel like something's missing. There was something you said." She said tapping her fingers on the keys lightly. "Before we went to the party, about the initiation."

"I was wondering when you were going to ask about it." He smirked.

"I had asked about the initiations that the foundies had to go through, in which you replied 'what's your greatest fear?' What did you mean by that?"

"Just that, what do you fear most?"

"Lot of things." She laughed. "I can't narrow it down."

"Well, that's what the LDB does. We narrow it down and make you face that fear." She frowned in confusion and Logan continued "Evie's greatest fear was drowning ever since her cousin drowned when she was five. It's a long story. So when she found the LDB, we had to initiate her. We found out that she feared drowning."

"So what'd you do?"

"It's two parts." He said standing up and sitting on the bed with her. "One part is facing that fear. The other is trust. So we had a tank filled with water, she went through the blood ritual and the sacrificing of a virgin." He teased.

"Logan." She warned.

"When she went through the swearing in part, she had to get into the tank. She was allowed to choose one person to help her out if the need arose. One person she trusted in that group."

"She chose Finn."

"She did, and she understood what she needed to do. We weighed her down just enough so that she would stay under, but it would be easy to get her out. She could stay in as long as she wanted to. A minute to five. As long as she could. But she had to trust in the fact that Finn was there to help her if she needed it. And she did. She stayed in for about five minutes. When she finally started to swim upwards, with the weights holding her down, Finn had to grab her and help her up. And she was in."

"Isn't it dangerous though?" Rory asked. "What if she didn't know how to swim? Or if she was so scared that she opened her mouth."

"She had to trust that Finn would help her. She put her life in Finn's hands. And that's what the LDB is. We do lots of stupid stunts. I mean, look at what we were originally going to do in Disneyland."

"Jump off the castle." she said more to herself than him. He gave a nod.

"But the plans were faulty and too dangerous. Plus the landing was really rough for everyone. That's one thing we never do. We never put people in unnecessary danger. You've got to understand that too. If you know that the stunt is going to endanger someone, you plan something else. Of course there are always those unplanned landings." He laughed. "In which case we've got paramedics on standbys and all locations are close to hospitals."

"You think everything through."

"We do. Evie wasn't in any danger when she got into that tank. And we never forced her to get in. We didn't bind her and throw her in. We explained the situation and believe me, she had a few doubts before agreeing. She knew Finn better than any of us which is why she chose him. She got in willingly."

"In a way it's a good thing... the way you go about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." Rory laughed. "I really don't know. But to me it doesn't sound life threatening. It sounds... you know that trust exercise?"

"There are lots."

"Where one person stands on a table backwards? And there's a group standing below you. and you've got to trust that when you fall backwards they're going to catch you?"

"Yeah."

"There's always that nagging feeling in the back of your head that they're going to get distracted and let you fall on your ass. And it seems like with the LDB, you don't get the nagging feeling. You know that they'll be there and catch you when you fall."

"Looks like you found your ending." He said with a smile.

She smiled back. "Looks like." She looked back at the keys on her keyboard and tapped her fingers to the keys before typing. She felt Logan about to get up from the bed, but sat back down and moved a bit. She bit her lip, but continued to type.

"Hey Ace?" She stilled her fingers and looked up.

"Yeah?"

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Promise you won't get mad?"

She stared at him blankly before blinking and frowning. "Depends. What is it?"

"Well, I've been thinking."

"Okay, before you enlighten me, let me save this, I can tell this is big." She saved her document before closing her laptop and setting it on the floor. "Okay, what is it?"

"Well, like I said I was thinking."

"About?"

"About what Emily and my mom said."

"They said a lot of things today, Logan, you've got to narrow it down."

"About the kiss."

"Oh," was all she said before standing up and walking across the room. He stood up and looked at her.

"Look, the way I see it is we're going to be married, Rory."

"I know that." She snapped, then sighed. "Sorry."

"We're going to be married. And we're going to go to the party, we have to act in love Rory, we have to hug, hold hands, smile, even kiss."

"I know."

"We have to do a lot of kissing."

"You have to stop saying that word." She said.

"And, well, I was thinking."

"So you said."

"And I came up with maybe we should get one kiss out of the way. Now. Just to see how it feels like."

"And you came up with this all by yourself?"

"I did."

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "You must be proud of yourself, Huntzberger."

"I am."

"No."

"Come on." He said walking over to her. "One kiss, Rory. It's not going to kill either one of us if we have one small kiss."

"A peck on the lips?" She asked.

"A peck on the lips." He reiterated as he put his hand on her hips. She uncrossed her arms slowly and put them on his shoulders as he pulled her forward.

She bit her lip a bit more before giving a small nod. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." He smirked and she pulled back. "But you can't smirk"

"Fine." He instantly sobered as she leaned back in. He looked into her eyes before cupping her cheek and leaning forward brushing his lips against hers. He felt a chill run up his spine before leaning back and looking at her. Her eyes were closed and she was biting that lip again.

"Didn't kill you, did it?" He asked in a whisper.

"Nope." She said opening her eyes. "You?"

"Still alive."

"Good." She said before he crashed his lips onto hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she arched her back into him. His arms went around her waist as he turned her around and walked her slowly to her bed. He moved his lips against hers, slowly sucking at her bottom lip before running his tongue slowly tracing the outline. She opened her mouth willingly, letting him venture inside, her tongue rubbing against his. He groaned or she did, he didn't know.

She felt her knees hit the side of her bed and Logan lie her down slowly. Her head hit the pillows and he hovered over her.

"Hi." He breathed.

"Hi." She said before bringing him back to her mouth. She ran her hands at the base of his neck as he began kissing her neck, his hands running down her arms to her hips. She felt his warm hands find their way under her shirt and caress her stomach, slowly pushing the shirt upwards.

"Logan," she moaned. He was about to pull her shirt up when the door slammed open causing both of them to pull apart.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Rory, I didn't know," Rory heard Paris say. Logan looked behind him and saw Paris and Finn looking at them.

"I didn't know you were even at that stage mate." Finn smirked.

"Get out, Finn," Logan growled.

"Paris!" Rory said sitting up.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, how the hell was I suppose to know you'd be making out with your fiancée today!" Paris yelled. Rory grabbed the clock from her dresser and hurled it across the room missing Finn's head by an inch.

"Okay, okay we're going we're going, no need to get violent love." Finn said as he pushed Paris out the door and closed it. Rory laid back down as Logan continued hovering over her, theirbreathing still uneven. She squeezed her eyes shut and ran her hands through her hair trying to get her breath calm. Jeez, she couldn't think. He had fogged up her brain. No rational thought would enter her brain.

"Rory?" Then he spoke. His voice lifted the fog and the little nagging voice telling her what she had just done was wrong came back. She sat up making Logan move and got up from the bed.

"I have to go." She said pulling her shirt down and making her way to the door.

"Rory?"

"What?"

"It's your dorm." She stopped as her hand reached the knob and hit her head on the door.

"I knew that."

"Right, well, maybe I should..." he got up and grabbed his laptop and bag and started to walk out.

"Yeah… you should probably..." she started to get out of the way, but Logan, not noticing the movements, started the same way. They danced around each other for a few seconds before Logan grabbed her, lightly picked her up and moved her. She laughed quietly.

"I'll talk to you later?" He asked before opening the door.

"Yeah, later."

He gave a nod and opened the door walking out. She bit her lip and went to the door grasping the knob before turning her back on it and sitting on the floor against the door. She brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in her knees, her hands in her hair.

She had just made out with her fiancé. And the scary thing was she enjoyed it. "Dear god, what have I done?"

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** How was that for pent-up sexual tension? I have had that part planned out for MONTHS! So while all you complained that I take too long to get them together I had THAT up my sleeve! So boo yeah! Hahaha.

You guys have no idea how long I've been waiting to write that. You have no idea how frustrated I've been trying to get all those other chapters done so I could write this.

So I hope you enjoy. And if ANY of you complain about now them going fast I'm going to be very mad and you'll all get a page long author's note about it! Remember, you all asked for something. I provided it. I'm not changing my plot!

Kassandra


	32. Different Ways of Dealing

_**Part 32: Different Ways of Dealing **_

Logan paced. He'd been doing it all week and they had watched. They had walked into the dorm last Friday and had seen him pace. They had sat down on the couch and watched avidly as if he was the newest episode of "Cops".

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and..

"Okay, stop!" Finn yelled standing up and grabbing his temples. "You're making me dizzy with all this back and forth."

"Same here. Jeez, what has gotten into you lately?" Colin asked. Logan turned to Finn who was grabbing a bottle of Advil from the cabinet.

"Finn didn't tell you?" Logan asked.

"Finn isn't talking to me, what should he have told me?"

"Why isn't Finn talking to you?" Logan asked confused.

"Because he's a cheating bastard who can't swim." Finn yelled.

"Hey! You promised you wouldn't bring that up anymore!" Colin yelled back. "Now what the hell is going on!"

"Logan made out with the reporter girl." Finn said offhandedly as he popped the Advil in his mouth and washed it down with a swig of water.

"WHAT!" Colin yelled.

"It was an accident!" Logan yelled back.

"Didn't look like much of an accident to me, especially since you were about to take off her shirt when me and Paris walked in."

Logan groaned and sat on the recliner burying his face in his hands as Colin's eyes widened.

"You almost slept with her!"

"NO!" Logan yelled. Then sighed. "Yes, no, god, I don't know anymore!"

"You don't know if you almost slept with her? Wow, you haven't had a woman's touch in a long while, have you, mate?" Finn teased as he sat on the couch.

"Shut up, Finn." Logan said with a glare as Colin threw a pillow at him.

"What happened? How did this happen?" Colin asked still trying to comprehend the situation at hand.

"We went the that thing last week at her grandparents' house."

"The wedding planning?" Colin asked.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, well, my mother and her grandmother suggested that we should practice our kiss."

"What kiss?" Finn asked. He hadn't heard the whole story so he was eager to hear how one thing had led to the other.

"Our wedding kiss." Logan said with a groan as he leaned his head back on the recliner.

"You're kidding?" Finn laughed.

"I kid you not. Well, Rory got pissed and stormed out of the house."

"So you made out with her?"

"No! God, that was after we went back to her dorm and started studying. We ended up talking about the LDB and well…"

"Please, don't say one thing led to another, cause, let me tell you, that line is clichéd even for you." Colin said.

"No, no, as much as I would love to say that. I sort of convinced her to kiss me."

"You had to convince you fiancée to kiss you? Oh, this just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" Finn laughed.

"Shut up, Finn!" Logan glared once again. Finn bit his lip.

"All right, so what happened?"

"Well, we kissed and that's when one thing led to another and we sort of took it a step further."

"I don't think your mother wants you two making out in the ceremony, Logan." Colin said.

"Shut up, Colin." Logan said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Finn asked.

"I don't know."

"What does it mean?" Colin asked.

"I don't know."

"What is she thinking?" Colin asked again.

"I don't know, Colin! Why do you think I've been pacing for the last week? I've been trying to figure out what the hell all this means."

"All of a sudden he wants it to mean something. Oh, this is so great." Finn said with a sigh as he placed his hands under his head and lay back on the couch.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Colin asked.

"Logan Huntzberger has been a what, ladies and gentlemen? That's right, a ladies' man all of his life. He is now getting married in how long? That's right, a week and a half. To a woman he barely knows."

"I know her!" Logan argued.

"You know the basics. You don't know her know her." Finn pointed out. "A completely different thing, so now, what I don't understand is why you had to convince her to kiss you. Why did you want to kiss her?" Finn smirked. Logan frowned.

"Why does that matter?"

"That's true, why did you want to kiss her Logan?" Colin asked with the same smirk.

"Because... she's my fiancée and I thought that maybe we should have at least one kiss between us before getting married."

"And that led to making out?" Colin asked.

"We might have been caught up in the moment." Logan rationalized.

Finn shook his head and pointed to him. "You're falling for her." He laughed. "The great Logan Huntzberger is in love with his future wife. Who would have thought?"

Logan glared at Finn before getting up from the recliner and slamming into his room. Finn laughed as he leaned back and sighed.

"Who would have thought Logan would be the first to fall?" Colin asked in awe.

"My money was on him the whole time." Finn muttered as he stared at the door.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"I've booked the pub." Steph said as she checked that item off her list.

"How the hell did you book the pub?" Paris asked looking at Steph with a raised eyebrow.

"The bartender is a friend of mine." She said cryptically.

"What kind of friend?" Paris teased.

"Contrary to popular belief, Paris, I am not a slut. He's a friend of mine is all."

"Fine, fine," Paris said checking the item off her list as well.

"I mean I only sleep with Colin and at least he's my age."

"Asher was not that old." Paris said with a glare.

"Who said I was talking about you and your sexcapades with the aging professor?" Stephanie said with a smirk. Paris just rolled her eyes.

Rory's twenty-first birthday was in two days and though she was good at getting what she needed when she needed them, Paris could not plan a party all on her own, she was not her mother, or any female member of the Hartford society. So while Rory was taking a shower, she had gone through her contacts and found Steph's number and enlisted her help.

She had to say Steph was good at planning. She had booked the venue, sent out invitations, booked caters, decorations. They were currently going to the boys' dorm to invite them personally. Seeing as Finn and Colin were Rory's friends they thought it might be best to invite them personally as well as Logan seeing as he was her fiancé. Steph had said that any envelope that had fancy writing was instantly discarded by the boys for fear it might be an invitation to some Hartford event or another. Their belief was if they didn't open it they could truthfully tell their parents that they had never seen the invitation. Thus asking them personally.

Steph knocked on the door as Paris looked over the list.

"We need drinks."

"Finn is perfect for that one." Steph replied as Colin opened the door.

"Hey, what brings you here?" He asked. "We didn't have a date, did we?"

"No, Colin, we didn't have a date. I have to talk to you, Finn and Logan. Well, me and Paris do."

Colin nodded and opened the door wider to let the two girls in. Steph looked around and saw Finn sitting on the couch watching TV and Colin closing the door.

"Is Logan here?" She asked.

"Probably in his room pacing, thinking." Finn said with a smirk.

"Pacing?" Paris asked.

"He's been doing it all week."

"Huh, Rory just locks herself in her room and listens to _The Shout Out Louds_ on repeat." Paris muttered.

"What?" Steph asked confused. "Why is Logan pacing and Rory locked in her room…. Oh my god, they kissed!" She squealed.

"Made out." Colin corrected.

"How did I not know about this?" Steph said.

"Have you been living around a rock for the past week? It's apparently the news in our group." Colin said bitterly with a glare Finn's way. Finn just smiled innocently.

"Not my fault you didn't ask." Finn said with a smirk.

Paris rolled her eyes. "Colin, get Logan." Paris ordered. Colin gave a nod and went to Logan's room and knocked.

"What?" Came Logan's voice from the other side.

"Paris and Stephanie want to talk to us." Colin said

"Is it important?"

"They have clipboards. I assume it's important." He heard Logan sigh. Then the door opened and Logan came out and sat on the recliner closing her eyes. Colin sat down on the couch next to Finn as the girls stood in front of them as if they were drill sergeants giving orders.

"As you three know Rory's twenty first birthday is on Friday." Steph began, but was quickly cut off by Finn.

"I didn't know that." He said. "Did you two know?"

"I didn't get the memo." Colin said. They looked at Logan who shrugging.

"I heard rumblings." He muttered.

"Rumblings?" Finn asked. "You're fiancée is turning 21 and you heard rumblings? My god, she's lucky to have you." Finn said sarcastically.

"This is not enough time to get a good gift." Colin said.

"Don't worry about it, I've already got it." Stephanie said with a smile.

"What, I'm three now, I can't get Rory a present?"

"Must I remind you of the shampoo-conditioner incident?" Steph asked. Colin shook his head while Finn eagerly nodded.

"Please, remind him." Finn smirked.

Paris sighed, brought her fingers to her mouth and gave out a shrill whistle that had Logan groaning and Stephanie, Colin and Finn covered their ears.

"Back to business people." Paris said "As we were saying, Rory's birthday is on Friday and we're planning a surprise party for her down at the pub."

"No better place for a twenty first birthday party than the campus pub." Finn said.

"Right, well, you three are invited." Paris said. "Finn, Stephanie said you could be in charge of drinks."

"I'd be happy to." Finn agreed.

"Colin?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, you need a date, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Colin." Steph said with a roll of her eyes.

"Then I'll go. I don't see why not."

"Good." Paris said. "Logan?"

"I'll think about it." Logan said.

"You have to think about going to your fiancée's birthday party?" Finn asked in disbelief. He knew that the kiss or make out session had left Logan a bit unsettled, but not this much.

"I said I'd think about it." Logan said as he got up, grabbed his jacket and walked out of the common room.

"What the hell is his problem?" Steph asked staring at the door.

"He's in love." Finn said. Steph stared in disbelief as Paris checked her list.

"Shit, Marty." Paris said looking at the group.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan walked around campus pulling his coat tighter around him as the fall air nipped violently at his insides. Before he knew it he was at the coffee cart ordering two black coffees and walking towards her dorm. He opted for the window. There was a chance she wouldn't even go to the door. But with the window… He walked over and crossed the small bushes that were under it. He saw her lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. He knocked and she looked over, her eyes widening for a minute before getting up and pushing a button on her CD player and walking over to the window. He watched her hesitate before opening the window. But she unlocked and opened it.

She stared at him for a second before looking at his hands and smiling slightly.

"One of those for me?" She asked. Logan smirked.

"I know you well enough to know never come up to you without coffee."

"You're learning." She said as he handed her a cup.

"I am."

She bit her lip before taking a sip and looking at him. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure." He climbed in through the window and landed firmly on the ground. He walked in so she could close it. She stood by the window as he stood in the center of the room.

"So?" Rory asked taking another drink.

"So?" Logan said. "I hear it's your birthday on Friday."

"Yeah, Paris and Steph are planning a surprise party." Rory said easily as she sat on her bed.

"What? I didn't hear anything!" Logan said in mock surprise as he sat at her desk.

"I saw the plans lying on the table. Steph left them out. How I know it was Steph? Because Paris isn't stupid enough to leave a white piece of paper with the words 'Rory's surprise party details' in big bold red letters lying around the table." Rory said.

"How do you know they weren't just trying to throw you off?"

"What, make me think there's a surprise party, then nothing happens and I pretend to be disappointed and then twenty minutes later they're convincing me to go the some bar where everyone is. Oh, I have no doubt that's the plan."

"You're good."

"Just smart." Rory said. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, I said I'd talk to you later and well, it's been a week, so I guess that's later, right?"

"Right." Rory said. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know." Logan said running his hand through his hair. "I just sort of found myself buying the coffee and walking over here. The kiss threw me off."

"You mean us making out threw you off?" She corrected.

"Yeah."

"It threw us both off, Logan. Not just you. I've been lying here all week, with the exceptions of going to classes and writing, that's all I do. I think about what happened."

"And what happened?"

"We got wrapped in the moment, Logan, no harm, no foul."

"Do you think it's because we might be falling for each other?" Logan asked. Rory stared at him before shaking her head.

"No, I don't think so. As much as I like you, Logan, as a friend, I couldn't love you, not yet at least." Rory ran a hand through her hair. She threw away her empty coffee cup and sighed.

"Well, I think your grandmother and my mother are going to be ecstatic when they hear that we not only practiced our kiss, but also for our honeymoon." Rory looked up to see him smirking and she laughed.

"Let's get it right, Logan, we didn't sleep together."

"Admit it. If Paris and Finn hadn't walked in, we would have."

"I have self-restraint."

"Wow."

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"It's comforting to know, that you have to at least restrain yourself not to jump on me." He wiped a fake tear away from the corner of his eye. "This is a proud day for me."

She threw a pillow at him and lay down. "Are you going to stay or leave?"

"Are you asking me to stay?"

"Maybe."

"Then yes, I'll stay."

"Good," she patted the space next to her on her bed. Logan took off his jacket and shoes and lay down next to her. He felt her lean over and press a button on the stereo again before lying down next to him. They lay there, staring at the ceiling, listening to the music.

_**I want to hear drums, and my heart's a drum**_

_**I guess we never know what to become**_

_**Well, I didn't know that this was such a problem**_

_**It's going to get better when we solve them**_

_**I try to, try to lose my head**_

_**But I wish, wish, wish that you were always there**_

_**And I try to, try to lose my head**_

_**But I wish, wish, wish that I was dead**_

"Who are they?" Logan asked. Rory turned her face to look at him.

"Shout Out Louds." She said.

"I like them."

"Yeah, so do I."

_**I'm on birthday cards and on a big trip**_

_**If this wouldn't happen then I'd bite my lip**_

_**But I didn't know that this was such a problem**_

_**It's going to get better when we solve them**_

_**And I try to, try to lose my head**_

_**And I wish, wish, wish that you were always there.**_

_**And I try to, try to lose my head**_

_**And I wish, wish, wish that I was dead…**_

Rory woke up to the vibrating of her cell phone. She groaned as she tried to sit up and grab it off her nightstand, but something heavy was weighing her down. She turned and saw Logan's arm around her waist, him sleeping peacefully. She carefully removed his arm and got out of bed grabbing her phone and going over to sit on the window seat. She opened the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Rory, it's your grandmother."

Rory sighed. Why hadn't she checked the caller ID. "Hi grandma."

"Hello, are you busy?"

"No, I was just taking a nap before studying; why, did you need something?"

"Well, Shira and I were talking, and realized that you and Logan had yet to see the house."

"The house? What house?" Rory asked confused.

"The house we got you."

"I though it was decided that we wouldn't be living in that house." Rory said. Logan had been dead against it, so had his father and her grandfather.

"Well, Shira and I convinced the men that it was an appropriate gift."

"It wasn't granpa and Mitchum's choice if it was appropriate or not, grandma. It's mine and Logan's. If you remember we're the ones getting married, we're the ones living together."

"Rory!"

"Grandma, you're forcing Logan and me into a marriage. I don't think you or Shira are completely grasping that concept. The fact that neither of us is at the point in our lives to get married, grandma, let alone live together. We barely know each other."

"When you get married you'll get to know each other, Rory." Her grandmother rationalized.

"That's besides the point, grandma. The point is that neither Logan or I want to get married or get shown a house that we don't want to live in." Rory took a deep breath before running a hand through her hair.

"Rory, it doesn't matter if you _want_ to live in the house or not, it's the fact that either way you will be living there, and Shira and I want you and Logan to take a tour of the house."

"Fine." Rory said bitterly. No point in arguing a lost cause.

"Good, be in front of this address at three tomorrow." She rattled off the address and Rory scribbled it down on a piece of paper on her desk.

"I'll tell Logan." Rory said.

"Thank you, good bye Rory."

"Bye grandma." Rory hung up her phone and dropped it on her desk before sitting back down at the window seat. She leaned her head on the cold surface of the glass and thought what her life had turned into. What her life was becoming. She felt the tears start to blur her vision and she closed her eyes.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Logan standing next to her. She moved over a bit and he sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his hand moving down to clasp onto hers.

"Everything." She whispered. "This isn't what I want, this isn't how I planned my life."

"I know." He whispered hugging her. She buried her face on the side of his neck.

"I'm not ready to become an heiress to Gilmore Insurance, the heiress to the Hayden fortune. I'm not ready to become a wife, I just want to get through college, get a job. I wanted to become an overseas correspondent. I won't even get to become a reporter." She murmured.

"Why not, you're marrying into the Huntzbergers, Rory, if you want to write for a newspaper, I'll most likely own it." He said. She pushed back and stared at him in disbelief.

"I don't want your family giving me handouts, Logan, I want to earn my right as a reporter. I don't need my husband's family giving me a spot as a reporter, Logan. God!"

"That's not what I meant. Rory, come on. You think I want to get married right now, so soon? I'm twenty two for god's sake, you're not the only one in this god forsaken arrangement, so stop thinking you are."

"I don't!" Rory denied. "I don't." She leaned back on the wall and sighed. "Why didn't we just run away?" Rory asked.

Logan laughed bitterly. "I'm staying for the money."

"Oh, that's always nice for a future wife to hear." She said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know."

"It's just, if we don't go through this…"

"We lose everything."

"I mean, I don't know about you, but I'm used to having money and I like it. It's safe for me."

"I wasn't raised that way."

"So what's stopping you from running away?"

"Everyone." Rory said. "Family ties, Logan. Those damn family ties keep pulling me back. It's not the money, it's not you. It's because if I run now, so close to the wedding, it'll be on me and my family and for some odd reason, I can't handle that kind of guilt."

"Looks like we're getting married."

"Next week." Rory said with a sigh.

"Next week." Logan muttered.

_**But I didn't know that this was such a problem**_

_**It's gonna get better when we solve them**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, and I try to, try to lose my head**_

_**And I wish, wish, wish that you were always there**_

_**And I try to, try to lose my head**_

_**And I wish, wish, wish that I was dead…**_

_**Wish I was dead.**_

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_**

**_AN:_** Okay people, the reason I have a blog is so that if I don't for some reason post a new chapter when I usually do, then it's most likely that I have posted on my blog Why not! I hate it when people put authors notes as chapters. It gives readers false hope for a new chapter... and I hate that false hope feeling. So that's why you will never see me do that. So if I don't post regularly a new chappy, there will always be a new post on my blog saying why I haven't.

So please, please, don't give me any crap about me not updating in a long time. I missed two Sundays! If you had read the blog you would have known that I was in Mexico with my family, and though I tried to write this blasted chapter, my little thumbdrive was not working! Why you ask? Because the stupid Mexican scanners that look through your bags rewired something so now ALL my files are gone. And I had to rewrite three chapters!

So believe me, while you were frustrated with not getting new chapters I was anxious to write and get it out. But it was impossible!

I am not going to say I'm sorry for not updating, because I had a damn good reason for not doing so. These past two weeks I really wanted to spend as much time as possible with my family, and though I wanted to write (Ask my beta, and family) I was not able to.

So please, please, if you ever want to know something about my stories it's all on my blog, why I don't update, what new ideas I have, when I'll update, what I'm planning to do. So I really would appreciate it if the rants about me abandoning my stories would stop. I will never just stop writing without giving all of you at least a three weeks notice!

Okay, now that my rant is done, Please leave a review!

I promise I'm not mad, just frustrated with my thumbdrive and having to re-write everything, But it just bugs me that even though I told all of you to go to my blog for very important news, you are all asking when I was going to update. I didn't want to write that I was in Mexico three times. SO I wrote it once on my blog. Grrr...

Okay, really am done now.

Please don't be afraid and review! I really do love them!

Also the song is _Wish I Was Dead_ by **_The Shout Out Louds_**

Kassandra

Sorry for being such a bitch, I'm not normally that way!

_**A short BA's note: Everything that Kassandra wrote in her slightly longer than usual author note's is true. She did warned about not updating regularly on her blog. I think it's a miracle she managed to post some chapters while still in Mexico. But I am not that good myself. I kept asking her about new chapters whenever I had the chance to catch her online and was lucky with her giving me little snippets of things to come that she has written and than lost when crossing the border. And being the fic junkie that I am, I am happy that I saved them cos this would have made posting new chapters even more delayed. And I don't know if you noticed that this chapter is almost twice as long than usual. Ok, now I just shut up. **_

_**Flynn**_


	33. Surprise!

_**Part 33: Surprise!!!**_

Rory awoke with a start. She looked at her clock and sighed. Eleven. She had four hours before she and Logan had to go look at the house. Ten hours till Stephanie and Paris dragged her to the pub, for a night out with the girls. So they said. She just shook her head and got out of bed.

She had told Logan about the house and he had been.... well, livid was the first word that came to mind. She had to say it was fun watching a ranting and pacing Logan. He waved his arms, every once in a while mumbled and flat out yelled some things. It had made her laugh. Then he accused her of mocking the situation to which she had readily agreed saying that if getting married meant seeing him do that more often, well, bring on the pastor. In which he had glared and took out his cell phone.

In that one call, he had talked to his father, a task that Rory assumed he didn't do often by will, and had convinced him to convince his mom to reschedule the house tour or get rid of it altogether. Well, the convincing had worked, only he had managed to get the showing moved on to Friday, the day of her birthday. The day that she had wanted all to herself, to sit in her room and sulk with the fact that she was going to be named the heiress on Saturday at the party her grandparents were throwing, and was going to be a wife in a week's time.

She sighed as she grabbed her towel and went to the bathroom to get ready. God, today was going to be hell.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan pulled on his green turtleneck and kicked his closet door closed as he grabbed his leather jacket and keys and left his room. He saw Colin and Finn sitting on the couch playing with the Xbox.

"At least some of us are having fun." He muttered as he grabbed his cell from the kitchen counter.

"Hey, you guys get a house, while me and Finn will probably be living together for the next four years." Colin said.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Remember, we're not getting this house because we want it."

"You still get a free house, stop complaining." Finn said then turned to Colin. "And it's not that bad living with me."

"You keep thinking that, Finn." Colin said.

"I'll see you two later, I have to go pick up Rory."

"Have fun, try to see the lighter side of things; after you see the house you get the drink the night away."

"Right." Logan said. He went to the door when Finn stopped him.

"Just wondering, mate, what did you get Rory?"

Logan turned, "Why?"

"Well, we haven't seen you out and about as of late and you only said yes to going yesterday."

"Well, I got her something."

"What?" Colin asked.

"Um... It's... just trust me when I say I got her something."

"Okay." Finn said turning his attention back to the game. Logan took that as his cue to leave. He opened the door and walked out.

Today was the day that he and Rory would see the house that they would be spending the rest of their lives in, and it scared the shit out of him. Not only because the reality of the situation was finally, finally, sinking in, but because Emily and Shira had picked this house out and who knew what was running through their minds when they had picked it.

He reached her door and knocked only to be greeted by the ever friendly face of Paris Geller.

"Huntzberger."

"Geller," he said as he walked in.

"Rory, your fiancé's here." Paris yelled as she walked to her room.

"Shit." He heard her say behind her door. He smirked.

"Not the greeting I was expecting, Ace." He said as he walked towards her room.

"Sorry." She said as he spotted her at her mirror fixing her makeup. "You're just freakishly on time."

"I said I'd pick you up at two."

"I thought two meant two thirty in guy time."

"No, only in your language."

"Right." She said.

"By the way, happy birthday." He watched her smile at him through the mirror.

"Thanks."

"Big two one."

"Yep."

"You feel any different?"

"Um, no, not really." He could tell she was upset about something.

"You all right?"

"Just not ready to see this house." He could tell she was lying by the way she looked down at her makeup instead of him like she had been doing.

"Well, like Finn said, the minute this is done, we get to drink the night away."

"You just gave up the surprise, Huntzberger." She said with laugh as she grabbed her jacket and put it on. She was in jeans, with a red v-neck sweater and a denim jacket over, a blue scarf thrown around her neck and her brown hair down around her shoulders.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep." She said grabbing her purse off the bed and following him out. "I'll be back later, Paris."

"Just be back by seven." They heard Paris say before they shut the door to the common room.

They walked out and Logan led her to his car. She was quiet, he noticed, biting her lip, checking her watch.

"Got a date?"

"Huh?" She asked confused looking at him.

"You keep looking at your watch," he said as they reached the car and he opened her side.

"Oh. No, just... never mind."

"Okay." She got in and he shut her door before walking over to his side and climbing into the black SUV. He started the car and backed out of the parking spot. "Do you have the address?"

"Yeah, let me just..." She rummaged through her purse grabbing a blue post-it and recited the address to him.

"So, any presents yet?" He asked trying to make conversation as they drove; she was really upset about something.

"No... Well... Paris, she took me out to breakfast."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, then I went back to my dorm and slept, then started getting ready for this. You?"

"Not my birthday." He said with a smirk.

"Oh no, I know that, just wondering what you did."

"Oh, um, nothing really, just sat around and watched TV. I didn't have any classes so I didn't have to wake up early today."

"It's always nice to have days like that."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." She repeated as she stared out the window. Logan sighed frustrated at the uncomfortable silence in the car. He knew that their incident a couple of days ago had been resolved. There had been no uncomfortable silence or strained conversations. In fact, she had been right out teasing him about it.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. She turned and tilted her head to the side a bit.

"Why?"

"You just seem quieter than usual, usually I'm not racking my brain for something to talk about with you."

"This is a _Bop-It_ moment, isn't it?" She asked with a small laugh.

"A what?"

"_Bop-It_. Never mind." She said turning to look out the window again. He was about to say something when she cut in before he opened his mouth. "This can't be right."

"What?"

"That." She said pointing out the window. He parked as he looked at the house, the address on the gates and the address on the paper and sighed.

"It's definitely my mother." He muttered.

"It's Emily Gilmore." She said back. Logan parked on the curb and got out of the car and went around her side to open her door. She smiled getting out as he closed the door. They stood against the car staring up at the building.

"It's...." She started.

"Huge." He finished.

"Extravagant was the word I was going for."

He smirked. "Really, Ace, I mean that thing is extravagant, looks like some boarding school, not a home."

"The fountain's nice." She said.

He laughed. "Yeah, sure."

The house was a brown brick mansion, the grass dried from the weather covered the entire front and a cobblestone driveway led to the side of the house and a fountain that she had pointed off to the side. It was three stories from where he was standing, big and not at all homey. Something he was used to, but Rory was not.

"Can I help you?" They heard someone ask. They turned and saw a young woman wearing a pantsuit and blonde hair up in a bun, a stack of papers held tightly against her chest.

"I'm Logan Huntzberger, my fiancée Rory Gilmore. Are you the realtor?" He asked. He saw her give a breath of relief.

"Yes, I am. I'm April. Would you guys like to look inside?"

He watched Rory look at him and he shrugged. "You want to?"

"Do we really have a choice?"

"Not much of one, Ace." He saw her turn; send the realtor a smile and nod.

"We'd love to see the inside." She said. April nodded and smiled.

"Follow me then." They followed her up the walk and he turned to Rory.

"Now, I wouldn't say we'd love to see it."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm acting polite, Logan."

"Why are you acting?" He asked curious. He heard her sigh.

"Never mind."

"Seriously, are you all right?"

"I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"So something is wrong?"

"It's nothing serious, Logan, don't worry about it. It's just me overanalyzing something. My problem."

"We're getting married."

"No need to remind me." She said a bit bitterly.

"Your problems are my problems."

"Just let it go, Logan, it's not even a problem."

"Okay."

"Now, Emily and Shira have the copies of the keys." April said as they walked.

"Of course they do." Logan muttered. She led them to the front of the house, where the walkway was, the entire right side of the house was a makeshift carport. That, if you drove on, led you to the garage. The front had double doors that made the front doors. They were a wood frame with glass in the center of them, with fancy designs engraved on them.

"The code for the gate can be changed. For now it's 73689."

"Can you remember that?" Logan asked Rory.

"Already wrote it down." Rory said tucking in a small little notebook and pen back into her purse and smiled at him. April opened the door and they walked in.

The foyer was all an off white color, the walls all bare. To the right was a big living room with a fire place and a small bar built into the far right corner of the room. There was a marble staircase leading up the floors above in the far left corner of the room. There were also sliding glass doors at the opposite end of the room leading out to a patio area and the backyard.

"The dining room, study and kitchen are all on your right, while on your left are the living room and theater and of course, the stairs to the rooms above. You also see that the doors to the backyard are just right there, there is also an exit to it in the kitchen which also leads you straight to the garage." April explained.

"Wanna split up?" Logan asked looking over at Rory who was looking out the glass doors. "We'll probably get more ground covered that way."

"I'll take upstairs." She said heading towards the staircase. Logan nodded and watched her go up. He moved around the empty living room and sighed.

Too big was his thought, especially with it only being the two of them living here. He scoffed; his mother and her grandmother probably expected them to get right down to procreating. He shook his head.

"Would you like some time alone with the house?" He heard April ask.

"No, I think the house and I are adjusting just fine." He said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" April asked.

"No, it's fine." He said as he walked towards the dining room. His mother and Emily would probably take it upon themselves to decorate the house while Rory and he were in Italy. He would have to make sure Finn, Colin and Steph got a say in the decorating process to make the house more him and Rory instead of what their families deemed appropriate.

He looked at the study, which had a fireplace and makeshift bar as well as enough book cases for all of his books including Rory's massive collection. It was also big enough for two desks. Rory could have one so that she could study in peace. He walked into the kitchen and sighed, marble, all marble, and white and big. He couldn't cook and knew Rory couldn't cook her way out of a paper bag, which was a fact that their families knew, which meant they were getting a staff. Nothing had been left unnoticed by the Huntzberger-Gilmore team.

He walked toward the staircase and started his way upstairs. There were two halls at the base of the steps, one on his right and the other to the left ahead. He turned and walked to the left. He noticed a staircase at the end of that hall and he assumed that led up to the attic.

He continued walking slowly, every once in a while poking his head into one of the rooms when he noticed one of the doors opened. He walked in and saw Rory sitting in the middle of the room looking out of the double doors that led to a terrace, her back to the door. He knocked lightly and she turned.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey back." She turned back around and he went over her and sat next to her.

"Fifteen rooms." She said. "Sixteen baths and the attic which could make for a bedroom."

"Big."

"Huge."

"Not extravagant."

"It's empty." She said. "Lonely. Not really much of a home."

"Not yet anyway. It's not furnished."

"I know, but it just seems like it won't matter how much we put in, it's still going to be lonely and empty. You're graduating this year, Logan, starting to work for your dad."

"Please, don't make me gag." He said. She smiled.

"And you'll travel a lot leaving me in the house all alone. I don't like the idea of that."

"Look, I've talked to my father. He said I won't travel much, especially not the first year I start working with him. According to him I have to get the hang of things before I actually get to the big time. I'm starting on a paper in Stamford. _The Stamford Eagle-Gazette_. It's an hour drive."

"Then after you 'get the hang of things'…"

"What's got you thinking about this, Ace?" He asked curious as to why she voiced the concerns now.

"I don't know, just something I've been thinking about since we walked in."

Logan nodded and stood up he walked over to the doors and looked out. It was the perfect view. It overlooked all of the ground in the back including a small lake with its bridge in the middle.

"When it snows, the whole grounds will be covered in snow." He heard her say. "And the lake will freeze over and probably be strong enough to make a makeshift skating rink. I think that view makes living in this house all worth it."

"Come on." He said walking over to her and giving her his hand.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Let's go see the back."

She smiled and grabbed his hand, letting him help her up. They walked out of the room she closed the door and followed him down the hall and down the stairs toward the double doors in the living room. April was in the living room talking on her cell phone to some client. They ignored her and walked out.

They stood on the porch and took in their surroundings. The porch was made of mahogany wood and had a small barbecue built-in. The rest of the backyard was all grass with a stone walkway in the center, and two sets of steps every five feet going down, to the very end of the property where the lake and bridge were. They walked over to it and stood in the center of the bridge looking at their reflections in the clear water.

They stayed silent, Rory staring at her reflection as Logan looked around.

"She didn't call." He heard her whisper. He turned to her and frowned.

"What?"

"My mom and I have this stupid little tradition on my birthday. Every year, at the exact time of my birth she'll wake me up, no matter where I am, and tell me the story of how I was born. Even though I've heard the story since I was like four and know every word by heart, I still like to hear it you know?" She asked turning to him. "It doesn't matter if I'm at Yale or at home, or at a friend's house. It doesn't matter if she wakes me up or a million other people in the process. I always get woken up."

"And this time?"

"I woke up on my own and stared at my cell phone for an hour. She never called. It sort of threw me."

"It seems like a nice tradition."

"It is. I'm just afraid that she thinks I'm still so mad at her that she didn't want to risk our tentative relationship by calling this year."

"Are you not mad at her anymore?"

"No. There's always going to be that little piece of me that says she should have told me the minute she made this idiotic pact. But a bigger piece will always tell me that no matter what she's my best friend and she did it to protect me. I see where she was coming from now. It was a very stupid move on her part. But I see what she was doing."

"And what was she doing?"

"She wanted me to experience the pains of love before I got roped into this. She wanted me to live my life without me feeling bad about how what I did affected you, I guess. She knew that if she had told me during high school, I would have never started the relationship with Dean or Jess. I would have never put myself out there."

"You put yourself out there?" He asked with a smirk.

"In a way I guess. I don't know." She laughed and gave a shrug. "But I love her, I mean she's my mom, and I guess when she didn't call this morning, it hurt."

"Come on."

"Where now?"

"We'll see the rest of this god forsaken house and then I'll take you out for coffee and a late lunch, then I'll take you back to your dorm and let you get ready for your 'girls' night'."

She laughed and nodded "Sounds good."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan had left Rory at her dorm, caffeinated and fed. He was now walking back to his own dorm, a million thoughts running through his head. Mostly reassuring him that what he was about to do was the right thing. He took out his cell phone from his back pocket and dialed the number he had gotten from Paris.

He heard it ring before someone answered.

"Gilmore House of Pancakes."

"Mrs. Gilmore?"

"Wrong number." He heard her say. He frowned.

"Isn't this 456-3456?"

"Yes, it is."

"Lorelai?"

"Yes."

"Oh, this is Logan."

"Logan, a lesson in life. Never call me Mrs. Gilmore again if you want to live. Mrs. Gilmore is my mother."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Now to what do I owe this phone call?"

"Well, Rory and I went to go see the house today."

"Okay. Not seeing what this has to do with me."

"And the entire time she seemed very upset, not really talkative."

"Still not seeing the point here, Logan."

Logan sighed as he grabbed his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Well, after much prodding, she finally told me what was wrong."

"Logan, get to the point."

"She said that you didn't call this morning." He heard silence on the other end and he could tell Lorelai was thinking.

"I didn't think she'd want me to call this time around, oh wow."

"Logan, get in here!" he heard Finn yell. "I want you to taste this!"

"Just a second, Lorelai." Logan said pulling the phone away from his ear and covering the mouthpiece. "What is it, Finn?" He asked walking to the kitchenette and looking at the counter where various alcohol bottles were sitting. Finn handed him a brown looking drink and smiled.

"I'm looking for the perfect combination for Rory's drink."

"Later, Finn." Logan said as he took a whiff and furrowed his brow, "Less bourbon," then walked to his room and shut the door.

"Sorry, roommates."

"Was she really upset?"

"She said she was hurt. It was something she had been looking forward to. I think it was for her to hold on to some semblance of a routine. Something from when things were normal."

Lorelai sighed. "I just didn't think she wanted me to call."

"Well, see I had an idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah, see Stephanie and Paris got together and rented out the campus pub for Rory's surprise party."

"She knows, doesn't' she?" He could hear the smile in Lorelai's voice.

"She figured it out days ago."

"I thought so."

"And, well, a lot of our friends are going to be there. Paris and Stephanie really planned a great party. Finn is mixing drinks so you can never go wrong there."

"Point, Logan?"

"Right, well, I was thinking maybe you and some of Rory's Stars Hollow friends would like to come? It's her 21st birthday and I think she'd like it if you celebrated with her before she gets named heiress tomorrow. Plus you can do that whole story thing."

"You know, Logan, I think I'm starting to like you."

"I'm very likeable."

"Well, I'm in, I was actually in the minute you said a guy named Finn was mixing drinks."

Logan laughed. "It's at the campus pub, do you know where or do you need the address?"

"No, I know where."

"Okay, the party starts at nine."

"I'll be there."

"Okay."

"Hey Logan."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for fixing this up and being there for Ror. You'll make a great husband."

"Sure." He said as she hung up. He closed his phone. He stared at it for a moment before sighing. It that really what he wanted? To be a great husband?

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Come on, Rory!" Paris said as she knocked on Rory's door one more time. Steph rolled her eyes.

"Come on!"

Rory came out in a dark blue pleated empire jersey top, slightly faded black skinny jeans, and black peep-toe slingbacks. Her makeup was all natural colors except for the blue eye shadow that brought out the blue of her eyes even more, and a clear lip gloss coating her lips, her hair was down in curls.

"I don't see what the rush is." Rory said while she smiled on the inside. "I mean it's just a girls' night."

"But it's your twenty first birthday girls' night. It's the night that you officially take your first drink." Steph said as she grabbed Rory's purse, handed it to her and pushed her out the door.

Rory raised an eyebrow. "Well, legally." Steph corrected as they made their way to the pub.

"For a girls night you're both dress exceptionally well." She pointed out.

Steph was dressed in a grey silk halter blouse that ended just above her thighs, instead of jeans she's opted for form fitting, leather looking leggings and faux snakeskin peep toe heels. While Paris was in a white low neck Grecian style top, dark wash straight legged jeans, and black patent leather rounded toe pumps.

"Well just because we're going to the pub doesn't mean we shouldn't dress for a night out." Steph said as an excuse.

Rory bit her lip and started to turn back to her room. "You know, I really don't feel like going out. I just sort of wanted to stay in the dorm and have a movie marathon with loads of junk food and all the crap."

"Gilmore, you're going out whether you like it or not!" Paris said as she pulled Rory towards the pub.

"I really don't see the big deal." Rory said with a shrug. "I mean, now that I'm 21 I can drink any time I want doesn't necessarily mean I have to get drunk tonight."

"Gilmore, shut up."

Rory smiled, she loved getting Paris irritated. They stopped her a few blocks from the pub.

"What's up?" Rory asked.

"We have to blindfold you." Steph said.

"You're kidding me?" Rory said. She knew there was a surprise party, but the blindfold was a crazy idea.

"Oh come on, Gilmore, you're used to it by now." Steph said taking it out of her purse and tying it around Rory's eyes.

"I hate you." Rory said.

"Love you too, Gilmore." They guided her the few blocks to the pub and then stopped her.

"You ready for this?" Steph asked. Rory rolled her eyes, but played along.

"Ready for what?" They took off the blindfold and everybody jumped out from behind the doors to the pub.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled throwing confetti and popping poppers. Rory gasped in mock surprise.

"A surprise party for me?" She asked.

Paris rolled her eyes. "Okay, who told her?"

"No one told me, Pairs." Rory said with a smile. "But I love it. Thank you." She said giving Paris a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, happy birthday, go get drunk."

Rory smiled as she hugged Steph and they walked into the pub.

"Happy birthday, love." Finn said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Finn." She said kissing his cheek as well.

"Happy birthday, Rory." She turned and saw Colin.

"Thanks, Colin." Everyone told her happy birthday, giving her hugs and kisses. People she had met from the LDB and friends from Yale that she had gotten to know.

"You know, I think you're missing something." Steph said to Rory as they went to the bar where Finn was standing mixing drinks.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"This." Steph placed a plastic crown with the numbers 21 on her head making Rory laugh.

"How do I look?" Rory asked.

"Perfect." She turned to the sound of the voice and saw Logan standing behind her.

"Happy birthday, Ace."

"Thanks, Logan."

"It just so happens that this party isn't the only surprise."

"Really? What's the other?" She asked with a smile.

"Hey, babe." Rory turned and saw her mother along with Luke and Lane standing there.

"Mom?"

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**AN: **_There you go. I made it extra long cause I just could not get that part out of my head. Hope you all enjoyed!

Thank you all for all the kind words! I really love reading all the reviews!! So thank you all for giving them to me, it made me want to write this faster!

Next part on Sunday!

Kassandra


	34. Following Tradition

**_Part 34: Following Tradition:_**

"Mom?"

"Hey babe."

"Mom!" Rory said as she launched herself into Lorelai's arms. Lorelai laughed, but lost her footing as she grabbed Rory and went tumbling onto the pub floor, Rory going with her. They sat up, sat crossed legged on the floor facing each other and laughed.

"How much have you had to drink tonight, young lady?" Lorelai teased.

"None, but you got to admit it was fun."

"It certainly topped off the Hartford Airport fall of 2003." Lorelai laughed.

"Well, at least you didn't get in trouble with the government this time."

"Nope, but the campus security might have my picture."

"Of course they do." Rory laughed.

"I come bearing gifts."

"It is my birthday."

"Well, of course, I know that which means presents are a must. So I raided the Yale gift shop." She said grabbing the bags off to the side and showing them to Rory who laughed as she looked in the bags.

"Yale sweatshirt, Yale mugs, Yale cup cozy."

"They're new." Lorelai said pointing to the cozy.

"And the Yale male calendar." Rory said with a laugh. "Thanks, mom."

"Your real present is somewhere in that mountain over there." Lorelai told her making Rory smile.

"Up we go." She said as she started to get up. She helped up her mother and then hugged her. "Thanks for coming, mom."

"I couldn't miss my baby's twenty first birthday party, could I?"

"Course not, but you didn't call."

"I didn't think you'd want me to."

"Blasphemy!"

"Well, I have learned the errors of my ways." Lorelai said dramatically.

"Good." Rory said as she started to pull back, but Lorelai hugged her once again.

"Logan called." She whispered. "He told me that you were upset and told me about the party. You might want to thank him."

"I will." Rory pulled back and smiled before going over to Lane.

"Twenty one." Lane said as they hugged. "I feel young."

"You're twenty; you turn twenty one in four months! Plus Finn is making drinks; chances are he'll give you a drink."

"Happy birthday, Rory." Lane said with a laugh.

"Thanks, Lane." Rory turned to Luke and hugged him.

"Luke, you old softie."

"You mom told me about it, thought I'd come and celebrate with you guys."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Luke." Rory said. She turned to Finn, Logan and Steph who were watching them.

"You guys remember Logan. This is Steph, and Finn." She introduced. "Steph, Finn, this is my best friend Lane, and my future stepfather Luke."

"Nice to meet you." Steph and Finn said with a smile.

"Come on." Lorelai said. "Let's go find a table." They excused themselves and went to go find an empty table. Lorelai came back with a smile. "Rory, if you still want to follow tradition, gather your friends and meet us at that table."

"Okay, mom." Rory said with a laugh. Lorelai smiled and went to the table.

"Hey Finn, why don't you take a break and go over to the table, take Steph, find Colin, Evie and Paris, and meet me and Logan there."

"You sure, love? I mean the drinks can't make themselves."

"I think it'll be fine."

Finn shrugged, grabbed Steph's hand and went in the search for their three friends.

"I'm guessing you wanted to talk to me?"

"You guessed right." She looked over at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"For what, Ace?"

"For calling my mom, getting her here. For having her follow tradition. Thank you."

"Hey, you're the birthday girl, so you deserve everything right."

"Right."

"Now come on, I'm dying to hear the story."

Rory laughed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to the table.

"Happy birthday, little girl." Lorelai said as they walked up. Rory smiled.

"Hey." She said sitting down next to her mother. Evie, Finn, Colin, Steph, Paris, Logan, Luke and Lane were all sitting at their table, which also included Seth and Robert, who had wished her a happy birthday on the way in.

"I can't believe how fast you're growing up. Twenty one."

"Really feels slow." Rory said, the conversation was always the same, every year.

"Trust me, it's fast. So what do you think of your life so far?"

"I think it's pretty good."

"Any complaints?"

The marriage popped into Rory's mind, but she pushed the thought to the back of her head and smiled. "I'd like the whole humidity thing to go away"

"All right, I'll start working on that."

"So do I look older?" Rory asked. Everyone at the table smiled at the pair, lost in the world, in their tradition.

"Oh yeah. You walk into Denny's before five, you've got yourself a discount."

"Good deal."

"So you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you are a great, cool kid and the best friend a girl could have."

"Right back at ya."

"And it's hard to believe that at exactly 4:03 am, many moons ago I was lying in a hospital bed…"

"Oh boy, here we go." Rory said with a roll of her eyes even though she loved the story

"Only I had huge, fat stomach and big, fat ankles, and I was swearing like a sailor."

"On leave." Rory finished.

"On leave, right! And there I was..."

"In labor."

"And while some have called it the most meaningful experience of your life, to me it was something more akin to doing the splits on a crate of dynamite."

This caused the table to roar with laughter. Rory just smiled.

"I wonder if the Waltons ever did this."

"And I was screaming and swearing and being surrounded as I was by a hundred prominent doctors, I just assumed there was an actual use for the cup of ice chips they gave me."

"There wasn't." Rory said

"But pelting the nurse sure was fun."

Rory smiled. "I love you, mom."

"Shh. I'm getting to the part where he sees your head. So there I was..." Rory just smiled and listened to the rest of the story.

_**

* * *

**_"Okay, this one is from me and Colin." Steph said, she was holding a DVD recorder camera and filming Rory opening her presents. 

"It's big." Rory stated.

"It's a good present, imagine my surprise when Colin saw the present I had gotten you. Threw it in the garbage and came back two hours later with this. He chose this and let me say, it's good."

"Okay." Rory said with a laugh as she started opening the wrapping paper. "Oh, it's hard."

"Dirty." Came from Lorelai, the room bursting in laughter.

"Oh my… No!" Rory said turning to Colin and Steph.

"The Jane Austin collection. All first editions." Colin said with a nod. "I saw them and, well… thought of you."

"Aww." The room chorused.

"So when you saw shampoo you thought of me?" Steph asked.

"No, it's not….God, I hate getting presents." Colin muttered.

"Thank you so much, Colin, Steph. It's… wow."

"Well, then I take all the credit for it." Steph said half hugging Rory, the camera still in her hand. Then Rory hugged Colin.

"Thanks." She put the books along with all her other opened presents.

"Well, that concludes the presents except, of course, mine." Lorelai said handing over a box. "Don't open the box too much." She whispered as she handed it to Rory. Rory frowned, but opened putting the wrapping paper away, then very carefully peeked in the box, gasped and shut the box again with a blush.

"Like it?"

"Very funny." Rory said.

"Oh, you love it." Lorelai said. "Plus at one point or another you're going to wear it."

"Of course I am." Rory said as she blushed a deeper red and hid the box under some other ones.

"What is it?" Logan asked Steph, Steph just smiled.

"My take it's some sexy lingerie. But you'd have to ask Rory."

"Rather not." He said stepping back.

"Wait, mine, mine!" Finn said pulling out a box from under one of the tables and handing it to Rory. Rory smiled as she opened the box and laughed when she saw what was inside. The box itself was filled with coffee beans and buried in between the coffee beans were hundreds of Starbucks Gift Cards.

"Couldn't you get just one gift card, Finn?"

"They said they couldn't make the gift card to the amount I gave them." He said with a shrug. Rory's eyes widened.

"How much, Finn?"

"I will just say that you are getting free coffee for the next two years."

"He's good." Lorelai said.

"Oh my... You're getting an altar!" She said hugging him.

"I'll get you a good picture of me, love." She laughed as she put the lid back in the box and put it with the rest.

"And that's the last of them." Steph said. "Unless..." she looked pointedly at Logan who shook his head. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, in that case let's drink!" Finn said as he headed back to the bar to get started. Logan watched as everyone spread out and Rory was at the table of presents smiling. He walked over and stood next to her.

"Hey."

She turned and smiled at him. "Hey."

"Can we take a walk?"

"Where?"

"Just around, I swear I'll bring you back."

She laughed and nodded, "Sure, just let me get my coat."

"I'll meet you outside."

He walked out of the pub and into the chilly fall air and took a deep breath of the fresh air. He heard the door open and close and heard her walk over to him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey," he said. They started walking. "So you having fun?"

"Most fun I've had in a while. I want to thank you again for calling my mom. We might not have the relationship we had, but it's getting there thanks to you."

"I just made the call, Ace, you guys are doing all the work."

"You made us take that first step. So thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So was there a reason you brought me out into the cold and away from the warmness of the pub and the alcohol?"

"You are starting to think like Finn."

"Scary thought." She said with a shudder.

"There is a reason though. I just didn't want to do it in there."

"Oh, intrigue. What is it?"

"I wanted to give you your birthday present."

"Oh Logan, you didn't have to get me anything."

"It's your birthday, you're my fiancée, it's sort of in the rule book plus I was walking around the stores with Colin when he saw the books the other day and I saw this and I liked it." He put his hand in the inside jacket pocket and took out a small thin red box.

"I seriously had no idea what to get you. I mean I know you like books, coffee and food as well as movies, but it seemed like everyone was going to get you that. And when I saw this, well… it just seemed to fit."

He handed Rory the box and she bit her lip as she carefully took the thin red ribbon and pocketed it. She opened the box and frowned. Inside was a small silver heart, above it it said _Redeem for._ Then the heart said _No Questions Asked._ There was a small note at the bottom and she read it. _No matter what you did in the past, I love and forgive you, No questions asked_ though the word love had been crossed out. She had to smile.

"This is…"

"I crossed out the word love… seemed too.."

"Out there."

"Right, just know that at any point you want to talk to me about something and you think I'll judge you for it. Just hand it to me."

Rory smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

"Just know I'm here, Ace, I'll never judge you, token or no token."

"Thank you." She repeated.

"You're welcome." She stepped back and looked at the heart.

"It's perfect, Logan, really it is."

"I'm glad you think so."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. She leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Thank you." She blushed, turned around and walked back to the pub. He all of a sudden felt like a high school boy when his crush had finally paid attention to him.

He just smirked and walked back to the pub. He walked in and went over to Colin and Robert who were talking and noticed her at the bar talking with Finn as he pointed to different bottles. He watched her laugh and point to one and saw Finn grin. She fit in.

_**

* * *

AN:**_ Definitely shorter than the last. LOL. But it just fit that end that way. If you guys haven't realized there's a reason he gave her that little silver heart. That actually is an actual heart. It's very cute and I saw it at Hallmark when I was getting my Colin heart for my bracelet (That's right, I have a GG bracelet with hearts that have Tristan, Logan and Colin on it so far) and well, I saw the little red box and the thing was perfect and I knew what I wanted to do. 

So I hoped you enjoyed!

Next chapter on Sunday!

Kassandra


	35. Ditched

_**Part 35: Ditched.**_

"So are you drunk yet?" Steph teased as Rory took a drink from her glass. Finn had concocted a drink called 'The Rory'. He had put in a bunch of alcohol in one glass and when she had tried to peek at the labels of the bottles he covered her eyes and grabbed another. He refused to tell her the ingredients, but damn, was it good she thought taking another sip.

"Not quite... but getting there." Rory laughed.

"Good."

"How is that good, Steph?"

"Tradition, you have to get super, super drunk on your twenty first birthday. We all crash at your place and the guys bring us hangover food in the morning."

"What about the guys on their twenty first birthday, who catered to them?" Rory asked.

"The maids?" Steph said with a laugh. "How should I know, all I know is that it's a tradition. It's the only time the motherly instincts show up in the guys."

Rory laughed. "Well, I'll be sure to get more of whatever this is."

"Good." Steph laughed as she walked away. Rory turned back to the bar and asked Finn for another.

"You've got some good friends here, babe."

She turned and smiled at her mother. "I do, don't I?"

"I mean you've got the Australian bartender," she said pointing towards Finn. "Your gossip buddy," she pointed to Steph, "The conservative," she pointed to Colin. "And the fiancé," she pointed to Logan.

"They're all nice."

"Good," Lorelai declared.

"Do you want anything else, love?" Finn asked Lorelai as he handed Rory her drink.

"I'm good, Finn." Lorelai said. "But thank you."

"You're welcome, anything for the lovely Gilmore girls." he grinned before turning and pouring someone else a drink. Both Gilmores laughed as they pushed themselves off the bar and walked away.

"Are you having fun?" Lorelai asked.

"I am, it feels normal."

"I think that's what they were shooting for."

"I haven't thought of wedding plans, or grandma, or any of that the whole night."

"Till now." Lorelai teased.

"Well yeah, and it's good, it feels good."

"Rory?" She turned and saw a tall, brown haired man standing behind her, uncomfortable with his surroundings.

"Marty?" She said in surprise as she walked over and hugged him. "God, I haven't seen you in ages."

"Yeah."

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Good."

"And you?"

"I'm good too. "

"I heard you were getting married."

"Yeah, I am. To Logan Huntzberger. I don't know if you know him?"

"I've bartended for a few of his parents' parties. I've met him."

"Oh, and you remember my mom from last year at the Harvard-Yale game?"

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again." Marty said shaking Lorelai's hand.

"Same here." Lorelai said. "Ror, I'm going to go check on Luke."

"Okay." Lorelai gave Marty a smile as she walked away.

"So congrats on the engagement and on turning twenty one."

"Oh, thanks." Rory said with a smile.

"I really didn't think Logan was your type." Marty admitted, his eyes on his drink.

"He's not." Rory said with a shrug.

"Then why are you marrying him?" Marty asked obviously confused. Rory looked over at Logan and stared at him, a small smile on her face. As if he had felt her staring he turned and smiled back, sending her a wink as well. Rory turned away and looked back at Marty who was looking at Logan as well.

"He's nice." Rory said. "I guess that's about the extent of it."

"Are you happy?" Marty asked. "I mean just because he's nice doesn't mean he's a marriage material."

"I'm happy right now." Rory said slowly, thinking out her words before saying them. Partially because of the slight buzz she had going and partially because she wanted to word what she meant right. "I don't know about tomorrow and I don't know about next Saturday, or next month, but right now I'm happy… and out of alcohol." Rory stated, glancing down at her empty cup.

Marty gave her a sad smile "Well, just wanted to wish you a happy twenty first birthday."

"I appreciate it, Marty. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I should get going, I have to work tomorrow."

"Thanks for coming, Marty." He gave a nod, put his cup down and walked away. She watched him leave and waved at him as he walked through the door. He seemed sad, Rory thought. She shrugged it off though, looking back at her empty cup.

"Finn! I need a refill!" She yelled walking through the pub to the bar with the empty cup held up in her hand.

"I'm here to serve, love." Finn laughed filling up her cup.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Oh dear god, make it stop." Rory muttered into her pillow when she heard someone banging on the front door to the common room. Last night she had gotten drunk, more so than the time Paris and her had done Spring Break in Florida. Her head was pounding and her eyelids felt heavy and she really, really needed the excess pounding to stop. "Mommy, make it stop."

"In another time, that would have been funny." Lorelai muttered from next to her. "But now I want to kill whoever is banging on the door."

The last thing Rory remembered from last night was all the girls had gotten together; playing truth or dare in the back of the pub with bottles of Vodka, and Lorelai had of course encouraged 'the truth two shots, dare three shots' rule. By the end of the night, they had all, which included Rory, Steph, Lorelai, Lane, Evie and Paris, made it back to the room, falling wherever they landed.

"Evie, it's you're turn." Steph muttered from the mattress on the floor, where Evie and her had slept.

"Mrphen." Evie groaned turning her head and pulling the covers over her, completely ignoring the others. Rory grabbed a shoe from the floor and hurled it towards the door hoping to make the other people stop. Her plan backfired when her shoe made a loud bang on the door that reverberated through the room, causing all the girls to groan and hold their heads.

"Nice job, Gilmore." Paris said attempting to kick Rory from her position at the end of the bed.

"Where's Lane?" Rory mumbled trying to open her eyes, but failing.

"Under." Lorelai said sleepily.

"Huh?" Ror asked confused.

"What?" Lorelai asked equally confused.

"You said under."

"I did? When?"

"Jeez, Gilmores do not function well when hung-over and sleepy." Rory muttered incoherently.

"Go to sleep." Lorelai said bringing Rory's head back down to the pillow.

"I can't with all that banging." Rory admitted with a whine and holding her head. She turned on her back and groaned. "Stupid sun."

She heard Steph laugh and frowned deeper. "What so funny, Merdock?" Rory asked.

"You sound like Finn... Oh god." Steph said.

"What?" Rory asked waking up a bit more, her head still pounding.

"Evie."

"Mrph." Evie groaned pulling the covers tighter around her.

"Dammit Evie, it's your boyfriend that's pounding the door down, you go get the door."

"I hate you." Evie said as she pushed the covers down and sat up grabbing her head when she sat up too quickly. She slowly got up from the floor holding on to Rory's desk for balance as she walked, very slowly, to the door. She opened it and groaned when she realized she had to walk closer to the pounding.

"I hate you." She repeated as she walked out, even slower, her fingers rubbing her temples. The pounding on the door was getting louder. "Okay, I'm coming!" She yelled, wincing when her voice hit her ears a bit too loudly. God, she knew she shouldn't have had that extra Long Island Ice Tea. She reached the door and opened it to find three, very chipper guys looking refreshed and not the least bit hung-over. She glared at them.

"I hate you all." She said once more before walking to the couch and lying down, her back to them. Finn smirked over at the guys as they walked in armed with grocery as well as take out bags. Finn set the bags on the counter and walked over to Evie, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Love?"

"Finn, I have a major hangover, mostly due to your influence, my head is pounding and I've gotten a total of three hours of sleep. Being near me right now without aspirin, water and a cheese and beef quesadilla is extremely dangerous, so I suggest you back off before I go PMS on your ass." Evie growled out. Finn smirked and kissed her cheek.

"That's my girl." He whispered before getting up and moving to the girls' room, where Logan and Colin were working on getting the rest of the girls up.

"Ace, you've got to get up." Logan said shaking Rory.

"It's my birthday! I can get up when I want to." She complained.

"Your birthday was yesterday." Logan pointed out.

"So yesterday you were nice and now I'm being tortured?" She kicked Paris at the end of the bed. "Paris, bite Logan."

"I would, but I'm too tired. Never planning another birthday party in my life." Paris muttered.

"Mom." Rory whined.

"He's your fiancé." Lorelai said turning her head and covering it with the blankets. Rory glared at Logan.

"I hate you."

"You won't be saying that when you see the food we have set up on the counter."

"Coffee?"

"Coffee isn't the best thing to drink right now. But you drink some water and Finn will run out and get you some."

"Fine, I'm getting up. Hey, will one of you help me get Lane to the bathroom? I have a feeling that the repercussions of last night will be hitting her and soon." She said sitting up, noticing she was still wearing her outfit from last night.

Lorelai groaned, but uncovered herself. "I'll help."

"Good." They got out of the bed and Rory understood what her mother had meant by Lane was under. Lane had somehow moved from her spot on the floor to half under the bed. They got her up and led her to the bathroom.

"Hey, what's going..." Lane started as they reached the toilet bowl. At that moment the contents of last night were purged. Rory held up Lane's hair as Lorelai rubbed her back in comfort.

"Who gave Lane alcohol?" Lorelai asked.

"I would blame Finn." Rory said. "God, I need something for my head."

"I've got this, go get some aspirin and drink water." Lorelai suggested grabbing Lane's hair. Rory nodded and walked out of the bathroom and into the common room where the boys were setting up all the hangover food. The smell of the greasy tacos had Rory smiling as she grabbed the aspirin from the kitchen cabinet

"Feeling better, Ace?" Logan asked. She turned to find him leaning against the entrance to the small kitchen.

"That pounding you did on the door didn't help me any." She said grabbing a water bottle.

"It's the only way to wake you girls up."

"Evie's not happy." Rory stated unscrewing the aspirin cap.

"Evie's never happy." Logan stated. She glared at him as she put the two white pills in her mouth and took a swig of water to swallow them down.

"Well, I have it on good source that you like mac and cheese when hung-over."

Rory stomach rolled over. "I think I'll pass on the mac and cheese. Actually those tacos look good."

"Well, help yourself."

Rory gave a slight nod before walking past him and going over to the living room with Evie, who was sitting on the floor, between Finn's legs eating a quesadilla. Rory sat down next to her and grabbed a taco. Ten minutes later all the girls, including Lane, were sitting on the floor silently eating, hoping that the pounding, though faded slightly, would go away completely and soon.

When Lorelai finished she looked at her daughter who was drinking from a coffee cup that Colin had gone to get her.

"So how's my heiress holding up?" Lorelai asked with a small smile causing Rory to groan and lay her head on the edge of the table.

"I completely forgot about that."

Lorelai looked up at the boys and smiled sweetly at them. "Boys, while I deeply appreciate you taking care of us, helpless girls, during our time of need, I was wondering if you could do me a little favor?"

"What would that favor be?" Logan asked from his spot on the couch between Colin and Finn.

"More coffee, we're out."

"But there are four full cups…" Finn said pointing to them. Logan took the hint and nodded.

"Right, we'll be back, twenty minutes…"

"Give or take." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Good, come on Finn, Colin."

"It doesn't take three men to get coffee." Colin complained looking up at Logan.

"It does when Lorelai is asking. Come on." He said opening the door. Finn groaned as he got up, gave Evie a peck on the cheek and left with Logan. Colin glared before getting up and following. Logan left behind them closing the door.

Rory turned to Evie, "When did you and Finn start dating?"

Evie blushed and looked at her quesadilla on the table. "Well, it isn't exactly defined as of yet, but since the LDB event."

Steph rolled her eyes. "You have to talk to Finn, you know he doesn't say anything unless you start to talk about it first."

"I know, the right moment hasn't come up though. I'll talk to him though."

"You like him." Lane said with a smile. Evie blushed deeper.

"A lot, he's really sweet and god, that accent." Evie covered her face as the blush deepened causing the girls to laugh

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"I can't hear a thing." Finn said, his ear pressed to the door. All he could hear was laughter and hushed whispers of the conversation, then more laughing. "I think they're laughing at me."

Logan laughed as he pulled Finn by the collar of his shirt and they walked to the furthest coffee kiosk they could find to give the girls time to talk.

"So what is going on with you and Evie?" Colin asked. Finn shrugged.

"I like her, she likes me."

Logan laughed. "That much is obvious."

"I don't know what to do." Finn said with a shrug and then turned to Colin. "What's going on with Steph."

Colin shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You seemed pretty close in that room." Logan teased as they reached the kiosk and ordered the large amounts of coffee for the girls.

"Yes, those occasional glances, the light brush of knees and elbows, those hot Havana nights." Finn said in a dramatic voice grabbing one of the coffee holders. Colin shot him a glare as he grabbed one of the coffee holders as well.

"There was no such thing." Colin denied though the smirk he wore told different.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"No way." Rory said with a laugh.

"I mean it." Lorelai confirmed. "We have kicked all the guys out of the hollow for the night, so that we," she gestured to all the girls, "Could plan a bachelorette party fitting for our Rory."

Rory laughed. "But I can't believe you kicked all…" Rory trailed off when the guys walked in with the trays of coffee. They set them down on the table and looked at the girls who were all quiet.

Logan sighed. "Does anyone want muffins?" The girls smiled.

"You know, I could use a poppy seed muffin." Paris said with a slight smirk.

"Same here." Lane added.

"Banana nut." Steph announced causing Evie to groan and nod her head to signify she wanted one as well.

"Oh, and four chocolate chip ones." Rory added smiling at her mother.

Colin sighed. "We'll be back in twenty."

"Hey Colin?" Lorelai said in her sweetest voice. Colin turned and looked at her.

"Yes, Lorelai?"

"Well, see…" she gave a small shy smile that made Rory bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "Rory and I… we're..." Lorelai sighed as if she was ashamed, casting her eyes downward, then back up at Colin. "Well, we're really picky about our muffins."

"Really picky." Rory agreed with a nod.

"And we only eat muffins from Luke's, or this really small café in Hartford. Will you guys be angels and…"

"You've got to be kidding me, that's an hour there and an hour back. "Colin said exasperated.

"We Gilmores never kid about our muffins." Rory said with a slight pout.

"Come on, mate, we'll go to Hartford for the muffins."

"It's Cafe Roma." Lorelai said with a smile. "We really appreciate it, boys."

The guys nodded as they walked out of the dorm room and closed the door, only to hear boisterous laughter coming from the outside the minute the door snapped shut behind them.

"I hate this tradition." Colin muttered as they got in the car and made their way to Harford.

"What tradition would that be, mate?" Finn asked looking through the rearview mirror at Colin who was in the back.

"The tradition that says that we..." he gestured to the three of them, "Somehow end up catering to any girl that we are friends with the day after their twenty first birthday, to nurse their first hangovers. I mean, how the hell did we get roped into this? There was no one holding our hair when we were throwing up the morning after our twenty first birthday." Colin grumbled crossing his arms over his chest in anger. "There was no one getting us tacos, or muffins, or buying us Advil. If I remember correctly, the morning after my twenty first birthday, you and Finn woke me up and threw me into a freezing cold lake."

Finn and Logan laughed at the memory. Colin screamed like a girl, partially because he probably thought they had thrown him in the deep end, and the other because they had thrown him in at five in the morning in the winter with nothing but boxers on.

"All I'm trying to say is why do the girls get the special treatment, while I get thrown into a lake!"

"If it makes you feel better, Colin, the next time you get drunk, I'll hold your hair and rub your back, much like Lorelai did to Lane, while you proceed to throw up in the porcelain god." Finn said seriously turning to look at Colin, causing Logan to laugh.

"I never knew you wanted to be one of the girls, Colin." Logan teased as he got on the freeway. Colin glared.

"Forget I said anything." Colin grumbled as he stared out the window.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"So anything else left in the wedding planning, Rory?" Steph asked. Rory shrugged.

"Not much. Grandma and Shira already have the church and the reception hall. Finn, Colin and Logan are getting fitted for their tuxes on Wednesday. I have to go pick up my dress in New York, and I still have to choose bridesmaid dresses. But other than that, we're done. Grandma and Shira took care of everything."

"You got a dress?" Lorelai asked.

"It's beautiful, Lorelai." Steph said with a sigh. "Perfect."

"You've seen it?" Lorelai asked Steph

"Yeah, I was with Rory when she bought it in LA."

"You went to LA?" Lorelai asked. It hurt to know that so much had happened in the month that she and her daughter hadn't spoken.

"We weren't talking." Rory said with a shrug.

"I know, but who else has seen this dress... and why'd you go to LA?"

"Logan saw the dress and we went to LA for a shopping trip. Just us girls." Rory said gesturing to Evie and Steph, knowing that she wasn't able to say that she had gone to the LDB event with Paris and Lane sitting with them.

"Logan saw the dress?" All five girls chorused in shock.

"Yes, he saw the dress at the wedding planning meeting grandma and his mother made us attend."

"The day you guys made out?" Paris asked.

"You what!" Lorelai, Evie and Lane said in unison.

Lorelai sighed. "All right, that's it." She looked at the clock on the wall and smiled. "We have an hour and a half till the boys get back, two if they get lost looking for the cafe. I say we all take a shower, get dressed and take a road trip."

"Where?" Rory asked. "We have to be back by six to get ready for the party at the grandparents' at eight."

"New York. We can go shopping and pick up your dress, have lunch and be back by six. It'll give us all a chance to catch up." They all looked at Rory knowing it was up to her. When she gave a small nod and a smile, Steph squealed.

"I'm calling the limo!" She helped Evie up and they grabbed their things and went to the door. "We'll meet you here in an hour." Steph said as they both left closing the door, to go get ready at their own dorms.

The rest of the girls smiled and ran to the bathroom to see who could get there first. Surprisingly Lane won, leaving Paris to go to her room to pick out her clothes and Lorelai and Rory to lie on Rory's bed.

Rory turned to her mother and smiled.

"Mom?"

"Yeah."

"I'm happy we're talking again."

"So am I, kid, so am I." Lorelai said looking back at her daughter. "Are you still mad?"

"About the arranged marriage thing?" Rory asked with a teasing smile. Lorelai nodded. "Phh, I'm over it."

"Ror." Lorelai said seriously, making Rory sigh and look up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I mean how can I not be?"

"I really am sorry."

"I know, I just wished you would have told me. It wouldn't have mattered if it had been a week before they introduced me to Logan or a year, or even when it happened. I should have heard it from you."

"I know, I'll regret that move forever, Ror. I just, I want you to be happy."

"I know, but did you really think marrying Logan would make me happy?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

Rory shrugged, then turned back to her mother. "We saw the house yesterday."

"Really? How was it?"

"Big, but it has this lake in the back, and when winter comes it'll freeze over and be good for ice skating."

"Sounds nice."

"I'd like to show it to you."

"I'd like to see it."

"Maybe before going to New York we can make a stop."

"I'd like that."

"Good." Rory said turning to look at the ceiling.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"I'm going with Colin's previous statement earlier in the morning." Finn said as they walked through the Yale campus, muffins in hand.

"Which was?" Logan asked. "Colin made a lot of statements this morning."

"The one about this stupid tradition. You know what happened on the morning of my twenty first birthday?"

Logan and Colin surprised a grin. "No." Colin asked when he sobered. "What?"

"You bastards threw my in a lake! ...Bare assed!" Finn added as an after thought.

"It happened to me too, Finn. Don't get so beat up about it." Logan said with a laugh. He remembered the morning so well; damn, the water was cold, he'd almost gotten to kill Finn, and then gotten to tackle Colin and throw him into the lake successfully.

With Finn's they had grabbed him and threw him into the lake in his backyard, in Australia. What made it funnier was that Finn slept in the nude. And though both boys had left the blanket on Finn's... parts, the reaction to Finn, bare assed in the lake, screaming his lungs out was hilarious. Thank god Colin had a camera.

"I mean, there we were, driving aimlessly around Hartford for stupid muffins for girls that are probably laughing their asses off at us and we have no chance of getting laid for our ventures!"

"Shouldn't the sheer satisfaction of them feeling better make the two and a half hours worth it though?" Logan asked as they reached Rory's dorm.

"No." Colin and Finn both said in unison. Logan rolled his eyes and was about to open the door when he saw a note taped to the white board, addressed to Colin, Finn and himself. He handed the bag of muffins to Colin and untaped the note, unfolding and reading it. He scowled.

"I am now on the bandwagon. I hate this stupid tradition."

"What made you change your mind, mate?" Finn asked looking over Logan's shoulder. Colin joined in and they read the note.

_Logan, Colin and Finn._

_Thanks so much for going allllll the way to Hartford for those muffins... but as it turns out we don't need them anymore. Us girls have decided to indulge in a little fun in New York before going to the Gilmores' tonight._

_Have a girls' day if you will. Hope you guys didn't go through too much trouble with those muffins._

_Rory, Lane, Paris, Steph, Evie and Lorelai_

_P.S.: Logan, we took your limo!_

"We were ditched." Colin said reading the note once more.

"Those clever little witches." Finn muttered.

"What the hell are we supposed to do with two bags of muffins!" Logan asked.

"I just hope it rains, that'll teach them." Colin muttered as they all started back towards their dorm.

"Right, Colin, that'll teach them." Logan said with a roll of his eyes.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"You're right, Ror, it is big." Lorelai said as they both stood in the large living room, the other girls roaming around.

"I was thinking that maybe, while Logan and I are on our honeymoon, you could help grandma and Shira pick out the house furniture and colors and all that. I don't want the house full of old furniture. I want it to be comfortable, livable. Not empty. I think Logan's had enough of that in his life."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter who was scanning the living room with a frown. She wrapped her arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course, babe."

Her little girl was falling in love and she didn't even know it.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN: _**Hope you all enjoyed. I just want to say one little thing. I would appreciate if you wouldn't tell me how I should write my story.

Telling me what needs more attention than other things. The story is all in my head for the remaining chapters and I don't want anything to be changed. What you may think is important to the story to highlight, may not necessarily be important to me. I have my plan for the remainder of the story as well as the sequel and I've had it in my head for a long, long, long, long time. I've always known how I was going to write the last few chapters and truth be told, I don't want to change that. I like how I'm going to end it and I like the way I'm going with it.

If you guys aren't happy with the way things are going... well tough, lol. I want this story to be as realistic as possible. I never intended to have them fall in love at first sight and for Rory to fall at Logan's feet and Logan to fall for Rory's baby blues with a snap of someone's fingers. I intended for things to be well... tough. And it's going to be like that.

I hope I don't sound out of line, but I just wanted to say that.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Next update on Sunday!

Kassandra


	36. Stolen Hearts

_**Part 36: Stolen Hearts**_

"It's... perfect, Rory." Lorelai whispered as they looked at the dress in the full length mirrors. Rory had put it on, so that Lucy could see if it needed any more adjusting.

"It is, isn't it?" Rory asked turning around and looking at the back.

"What was Logan's reaction?" Steph asked. Paris, Steph, Evie and Lane were lounging on the couches near the mirrors.

Rory smiled at her reflection. "Speechless."

"Then it is perfect." Lorelai said smiling back at Rory.

"All right, dear, it's all ready. I will send the bill to your grandmother." Lucy said patting Rorys hand.

"Oh no, I've got it." Steph said.

"No, Steph, let my grandmother pay." Rory said as she stepped of circular rise and onto the floor.

"But I bought you the dress, I should pay for the alterations."

"The alterations are on my grandmother." Rory said with a smile as she walked into the dressing room and changed back into her jeans and a black Pink Panther shirt. She put on her denim jacket and hung up the dress, zipping it back up in its garment bag. She grabbed her purse and saw the white envelope she had stuck in there before leaving her dorm. She bit her lip and sighed before getting the bag and leaving the room to join her mother and friends.

They walked outside and were about to get back in the limo when Lorelai noticed her daughter standing a few feet away watching the taxis. She signaled for the rest of the girls to wait and went over to Rory.

"Hey babe, you all right?"

"Yeah, fine, it's just..."

"What?"

"Well, see, we're in New York."

"Yeah, sweetie and I'm starving. We're going to go to lunch, come on."

"No, mom." Lorelai looked back at her daughter. "I just, I promised that if I were ever in New York..."

"You're going to go visit him?"

"Yeah, I just, I promised. And I know this is supposed to be girls' afternoon, but I just need to talk to him."

"You know that anything you need to talk about, I'm here, right?"

"Of course." Rory said looking at her mother. "I know that, mom, I just… well... I need to talk to him."

"All right. Do you want to meet us somewhere?"

"You can pick me up at his place. You know where it is?"

"I think I do."

Rory grabbed a little notebook that she carried in her purse and a pen and scribbled down the address. She handed it to her mom and hailed a taxi. "Just give me a call when you guys are ready to leave. We'll be there."

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Lorelai asked.

"Positive."

"Okay. Here, I'll take your dress."

"No, it's fine." Rory said as she opened the taxi door. "I want to show it to him." She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and waved at the girls who waved back in confusion. "I'll see you guys later."

"Be careful, Ror."

"I will, mom, " Rory said as she got in the cab and closed the door. Lorelai watched as the cab pulled away and sighed turning to the other girls.

"Where's Rory going?" Paris asked.

"To visit a friend. Come on, I'm starving." She said with a smile as she ushered the girls back into the limo.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"I can't believe they stole the limo." Logan said as he navigated his way through New York's busy streets.

"I can't believe we followed the girls to New York." Colin said. "I mean, if we're late to that stupid party tonight, all our parents are going to have our heads! And our trust funds!"

"No, they won't." Finn said. "It only matters that Logan and Rory are there on time. None of us really matter. I just hope she takes the heir naming okay."

"She'll be fine. It's easy, they announce it, you smile, hug, say your thanks and go and get drunk." Logan stated as he cursed when he got cut off.

"It was easy for us, Logan, only because we were raised in that capacity. Rory was raised in a small town, she's not used to this huge amount of money."

Logan sighed and nodded. "I know, I just, I want to think the best I guess... Stupid idiot!" He cursed again as he got cut off by a taxi. "I hate New York!"

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory walked up the steps of the Manhattan apartment complex, her hand gripping her dress and purse tightly. It wasn't that she was nervous about seeing him, they'd become good friends. They were the best of friends. She was just... She shook her head. There were no words to describe what she was feeling. She reached the door. She knew he was home, he always had Sundays off. She gave three sharp knocks and held her breath.

She heard a rustling sound from the other side and let the breath she had been holding out as the door opened. She smiled at him and he looked at her stunned.

She had to laugh. He was in gray sweats, no shirt, a towel in his hand that he was drying his wet hair with.

"Hey." She said with a small wave.

"Hey," he replied back. "Was I expecting you?"

"No, I was in the neighborhood and just decided to pay a visit."

"In the neighborhood?" He asked raising an eyebrow and letting her in.

"Yeah, girls' afternoon in New York before I'm named heir to Gilmore and Hayden fortunes."

"And you made time in your busy schedule to visit a lowly New Yorker like me?"

"Oh, come on now, Jess, I always make time for you." She laughed. She looked at his smirking face and smiled. "This is okay, right?"

"It's great, Rory, I'm glad you came."

"You're not busy, on your way out? Nothing?"

"My day off. I usually just stay and laze around the house. I woke up about an hour ago."

Rory laughed and gave a nod. "Then let me treat you to breakfast slash lunch."

"That sounds perfect. I'll go change." Rory nodded as she put her garment bag and purse on the couch. She went to his kitchen that was on the opposite side of the hall where his room was. She searched his cabinets and only found instant tea. She made a face of disgust before closing the doors and walking back out to the living room and looking at the few pictures he had on the mantel of a small fireplace.

Jess was never one for personal possessions. Though he didn't have pictures lining every inch of his apartment, she knew his books did that. The pictures he did have were the ones most special to him. One of his mom and T.J. on their wedding day, him at their side along with Luke on the other. One of her mom and Luke at the diner, the other of her and him at the Winter Carnival, one she had made him attend. And the last... Rory bit her lip and out of the corner of her eye saw Jess running a hand though his hair, sticking it up in his usual fashion.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" He asked standing next to her.

"Nothing." She said grabbing the picture. "Except for this picture that not only shows you without a shirt on, but Tristan as well."

"It was in California, we didn't always wear shirts." He said snatching the picture out of her hand and putting it back in its place.

"I bet you didn't always wear pants either."

"Rory, enough with the gay..." He looked at the couch and saw the bags sitting there. "What's in the bag?"

"What bag?" Rory asked following his gaze. "Oh, that bag."

"Did you bring me something?"

"No, it's mine."

"What is it?"

"My wedding dress."

His head snapped over to look at her. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack... Where did that come from? You know, a heart attack really is serious so saying that after someone's asking 'are you serious?' is sort of ruse in a way, isn't it? Especially if that person knows someone who's had one or they themselves have had one."

"Rory."

"Yeah." Rory asked looking over at him. He was at the unzipped garment bag and staring at the dress. He had walked over to it during her rant. She took a breath. "What do you think?"

"I was never one for words." Jess smirked.

"You should see me in it. Left Logan speechless."

"He's seen it?" Jess asked zipping it back up. "Isn't that bad luck?"

"In the words of Logan, 'Being in an arranged marriage is already bad luck, how much worse could it get?'"

"You could get pregnant." Jess smirked as he grabbed his jacket and keys and opened the door leading Rory out.

"That would consist of me sleeping with him, Jess. I'm not sleeping with my husband. It's just crazy."

"I know, a wife sleeping with her husband, what has the world come to?" He asked sarcastically.

Rory laughed and let him lead her down the stairs.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Hey, isn't that your limo?" Colin asked. They were in SoHo and saw the limo parked in front of the famous Ben's Pizza.

"Yep." Logan said parking across the street. They got out of the car and walked across the street into the small pizzeria. They saw the girls in the corner, laughing.

"They're laughing at us." Finn said as they walked over. "I bet you anything, they're laughing at us."

"I swear," they heard Steph say. "Then well he... you know." Steph said suggestively causing the girls to laugh even harder.

"Hello girls." Colin said as they reached the table.

"Hey guys." Lorelai said "Grab that table and push it over, we're talking about Prom."

"Oh god, you told her about..." Colin started causing the girls to laugh and Steph nod. Logan smirked as he and Finn pushed the next table over attaching it over to the girls' and sat down. A waiter came over and put another pitcher of Coke on their table as well as plates.

Logan looked around the table and frowned. "Someone's missing... Rory's missing."

"Yeah, she went to go visit a friend." Lorelai explained taking a drink of her coffee.

"A friend? Tristan?" Finn asked.

"No, Tristan lives in Boston... You guys know Tristan?" Lorelai asked confused.

"We met him last time we were in New York at the beginning of the month." Logan explained. "Who'd she go to visit?"

"Just a friend. No one to worry about." Lorelai asked. "She just had to talk to him, she'll call for us to go get her."

"Him?" Colin asked. Lane's eyes widened.

"I didn't know they were that close." Lane said realizing who Rory went to visit. "I knew they talked on the phone and that they saw each other, usually when Tristan was around, but I didn't know they were close close."

"I didn't either." Lorelai said. "But she's there."

"Okay, I feel left out. Who did Rory go to visit?" Finn asked.

"See for yourself." Steph said pointing to the door, where Rory was walking in, accompanied by a guy with spiky brown hair.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Pizza's perfect!" Rory said as they walked into Ben's Pizza.

"Thought you would like it." He led her to a table for two and they sat down. "So, what kind do you want?"

"Jess, I thought that after all these years you'd know me by now."

"Right, two with everything and coffee. You want pie?" She raised an eyebrow ."Right, stupid question. I'll be back." She smiled as she watched him go place their order. She looked around the restaurant with a smile and noticed a group of people sitting at the other end, more specifically she noticed the people.

"What are you looking at?" Jess asked as he sat back down. Rory pointed to the other end of the restaurant, then waved slightly, the group waving back.

"All of my friends including my fiancé."

Jess smirked as he looked over at the staring group. "Which one is he?"

"The blonde." Rory said.

"Huh."

Rory looked at him. "What?"

"You were right, he is Tristan."

"His reputation, not his looks."

"He looks rich, Tristan is rich, it's all the same."

"There's the pessimistic Jess we know and love."

"Why are they staring at me?"

"Cause only three of the eight know who you are." Rory laughed. Jess turned back around and smiled.

"Well, ignore them for right now."

"Easier said than done." Rory said looking at him.

"Yesterday you officially turned twenty one. Congrats."

"Thanks."

"Did you get drunk?"

"Woke up with a major hangover. I'm never drinking that much again."

"I doubt that, but I'm glad. Did you throw up?"

"Nope, Lane did though." Rory laughed remembering the morning. "It was nice."

"Lane throwing up was nice?"

"No, the morning. The guys came over and they brought us hangover food. It was nice."

"Sounds like... So I got you a present."

"Jess."

"Well, so did Tristan."

"What?" She was confused, how did they get into talking about Tristan?

"He was over the other day and we were talking."

"Cute."

"Okay, if I'm going to hang out with you, you really need to lay off the gay undertones."

"Sorry."

"Okay, we got together for lunch and we ended up talking about you."

"A bit stalkerish. but go on, I'm intrigued. What did you say about my gorgeous self?"

"Jeez, this money sure is making you stuck up."

"Jess." She warned.

"Right. Anyway, I remembered it was your birthday and Tristan said he already had your present and if I could give it to you if I saw you. Seeing as I apparently had more chance of seeing you than he did... so." He reached into his pocket and handed her a little box.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"He just gave her something." Finn said.

"Finn, stop staring at the poor guy." Lorelai said. "Jess is just a really good friend of both Rory and Tristan."

"I wonder what he gave her." Steph said craning her neck to see. She saw Rory open the box, look at Jess, then at the box in awe.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Oh my god." Rory breathed as she looked at the black pearl earrings.

"He's such a showoff." Jess grumbled. She looked up at Jess, then back at the earrings.

"They can't be... are they?"

"Real? Yeah, I asked, idiot showoff. This is the downside to having rich friends."

"They're beautiful." She said closing the box. Their food came and Rory and Jess thanked the waiter, each grabbing a slice of pizza.

"He said to call when you got them. He also said he was worried about you."

"About me?"

"Yeah, that he called about a week after you guys had lunch. Apparently he's met Logan."

"Oh my god," she said remembering the ride to the air strip during the LDB event. "I forgot to call him back, he wanted to have lunch."

"He got worried."

"God, I'm such an idiot. I was just so busy, with school and the wedding. I forgot about Tristan."

"That's going to be a major blow to his ego."

"I'll call him later. God, I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're not, he figured you were busy. Just make sure you call him, Ror."

"I will."

"Now, on to my present."

"Oh... What'd you get me? Come on, gimme, gimme, gimme."

"You get more and more like Lorelai everyday."

"Thank you, now gimme."

He laughed and handed her a wrapped square package from his coat. She took the last bite of her pizza before grabbing it out of his hands.

"You got some deep pockets, Mariano."

"They can only go so far, Rory."

"Am I going to like this present?"

"I don't know, why don't you open it and see?"

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_**

"He just gave her something else." Finn stated.

"My god, Finn, leave them alone." Evie said exasperated.

"She's opening it." Paris said, craning her neck as did Stephanie.

"It's a book." Colin said also looking. Logan rolled his eyes. He really wondered about his friends sometimes.

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_**

"A book." She read the title "The Subsect."

"Yeah."

"I haven't read it."

"I know, it's not out yet."

Rory looked up at Jess, frowned, then looked back at the book. "Who... Oh my god."

"Yeah."

"You...The book. You wrote the book."

"Yeah."

"Jess, this is... Oh my god."

"Don't get too excited yet, read the dedication."

Rory smiled and opened the front cover and flipped the first few pages till she got to the dedication. She felt her eyes fill with tears.

"God, don't cry. Please god, don't cry." Jess begged.

"Oh Jess." She said. She got up and hugged him. He awkwardly hugged her back until she sat next to him, instead of across. "I'm so proud. God, you wrote a book."

"It's short."

"Jess, you wrote a book."

"You should read it first, it's not that good."

"Can I go show it to my mom?"

Jess gave a nod. Rory smiled and stood up. She looked at Jess. "I really am proud, Jess, I bet Luke and your mom would be even prouder. They all knew you could do something once you put your mind to it."

"Go, show me off."

"Thank you!" She hugged him one last time before walking over to the table.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"She's coming this way!" Finn said. "Act normal."

"Yeah, cause you don't want to act like a whole bunch of spying idiots." Rory said as she got to the table. She turned to her mom. "You would not believe what Tristan and Jess got me for my birthday."

"Well, sit and share."

"Jess is waiting. I don't want to leave him alone."

"Tell him to come over." Steph said. Rory bit her lip, looked at Logan, then at Jess who was looking over at her. She waved him over and smiled when she saw him roll his eyes and get up walking over to her and the group.

"Did you tell her yet?" Jess said sheepishly.

"Don't be embarrassed, Jess." Rory said shoving him a bit. She showed Lorelai the book and Lorelai smiled.

"You wrote a book." She said in awe.

"Yeah."

"You wrote a book and it's getting published?" Lorelai asked.

"Out on stands next week."

"Read the dedication." Rory said flipping the pages. Lorelai read it and smiled.

"I can only assume the town of Stars Hollow are the eccentrics, Kirk being the biggest one."

"Can only assume."

"Me, Luke and your mom are the people who kept pushing."

"You and Luke were the ones that left bruises."

"We'll never stop, kid." She said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Jess replied.

"Congratulations, I'm proud. I knew you had something in that hard head of yours. Luke is going to be prouder."

"I know."

"This is big."

"Yeah, the tour starts in two weeks." Jess responded letting out a breath. "I can easily say it's nerve racking."

"I've never known you to be nervous." Rory stated looking at him.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't much for emotions when we were together."

"You were the master of the monosyllables." Lorelai said. Rory finally noticed the rest of the people and smiled.

"Right. You guys, this is Jess, my ex-boyfriend and a really good friend. Jess, these are Finn, Colin, Steph, Evie and you know Paris and Lane. And this," she said putting a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Is my fiancé."

"Nice to meet you." Jess said.

"Yeah, same here." Logan said standing up and shaking his hand.

"I've heard a lot about you."

"All good I hope," Logan said.

"Tristan only had the best to say about you. Though he did tell me something about a boat and Fiji. You sunk it."

"I sunk it!" Finn said causing the table to laugh.

"Yeah, Finn sunk the yacht."

"So you said Tristan gave you something?" Lorelai asked.

"Right." Rory said handing her the box.

"Yeah, give her the showoff's next, then mine gets forgotten."

"Oh my god! Are they real?" The girls crowded around to see them. Steph gave a low whistle.

"Damn, that boy has a good taste." Evie stated.

"Tristan." Paris said with a roll of hey eyes.

"Bible boy gave you these?" Lane asked.

"Yeah, and Jess says they're real."

"Jess's is better," Lorelai said, "Only because his is an accomplishment. Tristan though has a nice taste."

"Thanks, Lorelai." Jess laughed.

"No problem." Lorelai smiled at the boy she used to hate. He had changed a lot during the years.

"We're going to head back to the table. We'll see you guys later?" Rory asked.

They all nodded. Rory and Jess turned and walked back to the table across the restaurant and Logan sat back down.

"What did the dedication say?" Steph asked.

"Read for yourself." Lorelai said handing the book to Steph. They crowded around and read it.

_This book is for_

_all the eccentrics in my life. _

_As much as I hate to admit it, they were the best two years of my life._

_To those who pushed me to do the best I could._

_No matter how much I refused and pushed back,_

_you guys never gave up pushing!_

_To Tristan, for not only being my best friend, _

_but for teaching me how to make kickass Mac and Cheese._

_And to Rory,_

_The girl I loved and left. _

_The girl that to this day still owns my heart._

_You pushed the hardest. Thank you._

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was fun writing it once I had it in my head!

Keep on reading and reviewing

You know you want to.

Kassandra


	37. Of Dresses and Plans

_**Part 37: Of Dresses and Plans **_

"Oh, before I forget." Rory said taking her last bite of the pizza and wiping her hands on the napkin. She reached into her purse and pulled out the white envelope and handed it to Jess. He wiped his own hands before taking it.

"Fancy." He said noting the calligraphy used for his name. "Is this what I think it is?"

"I snuck one by my grandmother the other week when they were being made up. I just... you should be there, Jess."

He smirked as he tore open the seal and took out the beige invitation with a rose on the right side, elegant yet simple.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore the Second and Christopher Hayden and Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger invite you to share in the ceremony uniting their children Lorelai Leigh Gilmore The Third and Logan Elias Huntzberger...", he read. He turned to Rory who was looking down at her plate. "Whoopee?"

Rory looked up and gave a smile and a shrug. "Sure, why not."

Jess smirked and looked back down to continue reading "On Saturday, November Fifth Two Thousand Five... That's this coming Saturday. That's in a week."

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

He looked back down at the invitation and continued reading. "At one o'clock in the afternoon, at St Paul's Church. Hartford, Connecticut... a church?"

"My grandmother and future mother-in-law did all the planning."

"Have you ever been to church? Have you even been baptized?"

Rory shrugged. "I have no idea."

Jess sighed and put the invitation back in the envelope, pulling out another little card with the same design. "Reception immediately following ceremony at The Windsor Club... fancy place."

"I'm rich, Jess, everything I do now is fancy." She said a bit bitterly. Then she smiled at him pushing the thoughts out of her head before he had a chance to respond. "Tristan will be there."

"Okay, that's it, we're leaving." Jess said putting down bills on the table and getting up.

"Come on, Jess, it was a joke!" Rory laughed gathering her own things and following him out. She noticed the group gathered by the limo and smiled at them as she grabbed Jess's arm to stop him. "A joke."

"They're getting old."

"Not to me." Rory laughed.

"Will you never let us live it down!" Jess asked frustrated.

"Let me think about that... No." She turned to her friends. "You guys going?"

"Yeah, it's almost two. By the time we get to New Haven and then get ready..." Lorelai said.

"It'll be six." Rory finished with a nod.

"Finn and Colin are coming with us." Steph said pointing to the boys who were already in the limo. "And Logan's taking the SUV home."

"I have a few things to do here, might as well do them now." Logan explained with a shrug.

Rory bit her lip and turned to Jess, then back to Logan, "Well, do you want to pick me up at Jess's when you're done with your things?"

"I never invited you back to my place." Jess accused. "And after that last gay joke..."

"Joke being the key word," Rory muttered.

"I don't think I want to be around you right now." Jess said looking away from her. The group looked at them in amusement.

"Jess," Rory said a hint of teasing in her voice

"What?"

"My dress is still at your place." Rory said. "Either way I have to go back."

"I hate you."

"You love me, you said so in your book." Before he could retort, she turned back to Logan. "So?"

"I'll pick you up, just give me the address." Rory nodded. She wrote it down and gave it to him.

"Here, babe, you left these at the table," Lorelai said giving her the book and earrings.

"Thanks, mom."

"You guys, we have to get going if we're going to make it on time!" Colin shouted from inside, making all the girls roll their eyes and climb in after saying good bye to Rory.

"I'll see you at the party, babe." Lorelai said kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, see you then."

"Bye Jess."

"See ya, Lorelai." Jess said with a smile as she climbed in and closed the door. Logan, Rory and Jess watched the limo pull away and into traffic. Logan turned back to Rory.

"An hour, okay? It'll give me enough time to do what I need to do and you guys enough time to hang."

"That's fine." Rory said. "What are you doing?"

"That, Ace, is confidential." He smirked.

"Hiding things from me already. This marriage will never last,." Rory said teasingly smiling at him.

"We'll be divorced in a month." He replied dryly. He took out his keys and looked at her. "An hour."

"An hour." She repeated

"See you then." He waved at them before crossing the street and getting in his car.

"So to your place?" Rory asked looking at Jess.

"Apparently." Jess sighed leading her to his own car.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan pulled out of his parking space and made his way through the busy streets of New York, noticing Rory getting into Jess's car, laughing about something while he glared.

Rory hadn't really talked about her ex-boyfriends. When Dean had broken up with her, all she had said was that that break up had hurt the most because he blamed her for things that weren't all her fault. He had an idea of what it was about, but wouldn't say anything until Rory told him herself.

She had told him a little about Jess, but the most he knew was that he was her ex-boyfriend from her senior year of high school, he was best friends with Tristan, and that he still... kind of loved her. As a step cousin or a woman, he didn't know. But he knew that they were close.

He parked in front of a brick building and shut off his car. Getting out he made sure his wallet was in his back pocket, before locking the car, pocketing his keys and entering the building.

He knew he told Rory that he would tell his parents about their plans for the honeymoon, but really he wanted to take care of this personally. His parents had enough control over this marriage and even Rory got some say in things. This... this _he_ wanted to plan.

"Can I help you?" A woman's voice said. He looked over and smiled at the fifty-year-old blonde.

"Mrs. Truman?"

"Yes."

"I'm Logan Huntzberger. I talked to you on the phone."

The woman smiled back and nodded. "Of course, about the honeymoon."

"Yeah."

"What a man such as yourself wants a travel agent for I have no idea."

"I wanted to keep this just between me and you. If I went through my father and mother, well, the word would leak to my fiancée, and it would be a travesty. It's hard enough to surprise her." He said, wanting to try and keep this meeting among as few people as possible. If he laid on the charm just enough, then it would happen.

"Of course. Please, come into my office." He followed Mrs. Truman into the small office and sat down in the seat across from her small desk. It was a private, unknown realtors' office. Once the honeymoon was over, the fact that he and Rory had used it would be all over the papers and this small office wouldn't be as small anymore.

"So what exactly are you planning, Mr. Huntzberger?"

"Logan please."

"Logan."

"Well, we were going to Rome first to visit my grandfather. We'll be staying at his estate for a few days. After that, Venice."

"And what do you need from me?"

Logan smirked and leaned in.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"So," Rory said her head lying in Jess's lap. They had gone back to his apartment and turned on the TV, getting enthralled in the _Golden Girls_ marathon. Her hand was currently reaching for the popcorn that was in a bowl on the floor.

"Shh... This is the one where Rose has that dream and Blanche sings likes she's Marilyn Monroe for the communists of Moscow." He said reaching into the popcorn. Rory looked up at him and laughed.

"It's sad that you know all this."

"Shhh." He repeated, causing Rory to roll her eyes and turn her attention back to the TV. They stayed like that, reaching for popcorn, Jess sitting on the couch, her head lying on his lap and watching _Golden Girls_. They heard someone knock and Jess and Rory groaned, not wanting to get up from their comfortable positions.

"It's open." Jess shouted after a few more knocks.

"You know, for you being a New Yorker and having a million locks on your door, does it not in the least concern you that you leave your door unlocked and potentially let in an ax murderer?"

Jess looked down at Rory and shrugged. "No, not really."

"Sad, sad little man." Rory said. "You know what you need?"

"Rory, don't say it." Jess warned.

Rory smiled and bit her lip turning to the door which was open and Logan was standing there.

"Hey Logan."

"Hey Ace. Ready to go?"

"Not really, we're watching _Golden Girls_."

"Ace, we've got to go. You know, we have that party that announces the fact that you will be inheriting a lot of money."

She sighed and sat up, combing back her hair and getting off the couch. She slipped on her shoes. "Let me just go get my dress." Rory said walking to Jess's room where they had hung it up.

"I don't love her like that." Jess said suddenly causing Logan to turn and look at him.

"What?"

Jess sighed and got up from the couch, grabbing the bowl of popcorn and going to the kitchen, gesturing for Logan to follow him. Logan did so reluctantly.

They both knew that Rory would take as long as possible in order to delay her leave back to New Haven and Hartford. Jess sighed again before leaning on the counter and answering Logan. "I know you guys read the dedication in the book."

"Yeah?"

"Rory, Tristan, Lorelai and Luke are probably the only ones that know what I mean by Rory owning my heart. It's not..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before continuing. "When we were in high school, Rory and I dated for about a year. We sort of jumped into a relationship, five minutes after she broke up with bag boy."

"You and Tristan don't like him, do you?" Logan asked amused

"Nothing to like." Jess replied with a shrug.

Logan nodded. "Right, go on."

"We went fast... no... we didn't..."

"I know, she told me." Logan smirked, giving Jess an out.

"Right, but the relationship itself was... It's hard to explain what me and Rory had. It's... special. No matter what kind of relationship you have with Rory, or Lorelai for that matter. They always stick."

Logan nodded in agreement. He had a feeling that if they had met under different circumstances, it would be hard to get the particular girl out of his head. Let it be as a friend or a... casual girlfriend. He knew it would be impossible.

"When I left, I left without a word, to Luke or to Rory, and I know it hurt her. She told me that when she first found out me and Tristan were friends and we were forced to spend the weekend together. But somehow we found ourselves becoming friends again. Not close, we were never close in the sense that we told each other everything. But... close enough. It wasn't until these past years that we've gotten closer."

"What does this have anything to do with me?" Logan asked, not seeing the point.

"I just want to let you know that my love for Rory is totally... friend and cousin like. That dedication in the book is true, I loved her as a girlfriend and I left her. And to this day she owns my heart."

"Okay."

"In the platonic sense. Same with Tristan. We've all known each other for years. And it's hard to get rid of Rory, no matter how hard we try to shake her off." Jess said the last part loud enough for her to hear. He smiled when he heard her walk down the hall.

"I heard that!" Rory yelled.

"Get out of my house." He said pointing to the door.

"Why, expecting company?" She teased.

"Seriously, get out."

"Oh come on, Jess, when are you just going to admit it!"

"I don't love Tristan. For god's sake, Rory, let it go! It was once."

"You're gay?" Logan asked, causing Rory to laugh and Jess to sigh.

"No, I'm not. Rory just won't let go that once, during a very drunken night of Truth or Dare that she initiated, mind you, we kissed."

Rory laughed. "You two weren't that drunk and all I said was five seconds. You two went way longer than that."

"Tristan timed it. Damn it, Rory!"

"You initiated a game of Truth or Dare?" Logan asked.

Rory nodded. "They just needed a push." Rory teased sticking out her tongue as Jess pushed her out the door.

"You're not welcome here anymore."

"I have to get going anyway," Rory said with a shrug. Logan smirked as he followed her out. They were out the door and Jess was about to close it when Rory called him making both stop.

"Jess?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to come?"

Jess sighed and opened the door looking at Logan, then at her. "I'll check my work schedule. If I'm free, I'll call you."

"Chicken or beef?" She asked with a smile.

"I'll let you know in the phone call." He said with a smile of his own. She went over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back, who couldn't?

"Thank you so much, Jess."

"For what?"

Rory sighed and pulled back pecking his cheek. "For putting up with me, for everything."

"You're welcome."

"You know I'm only kidding, right?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah."

"Bye Jess."

"I'll talk to you later, Rory." He walked back in, she waved and he closed the door. Rory turned to face Logan.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

He held out his hand and she took it, letting him lead her down the stairs and to the parking garage where his car was. He opened the car door, helped her get in and closed it before going over to the driver's side and getting in himself. He turned on the car and noticed Rory was looking at her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Logan asked. She held up a hand and put the phone up to her ear. "We're not even married yet and she's already ignoring me." He muttered pulling out of the parking garage. She rolled her eyes while listening to the ringing phone.

"Hello?" She heard a voice say.

"Hey." She responded

"Oh, so you are alive?" he asked. She could see the smirk forming.

"I've been busy." She reasoned.

"Likely excuse."

"Tristan!"

"What have you been so busy with that you can't call back to have lunch with one of your best friends?"

"This thing called a wedding."

"I highly doubt that you'd busy yourself with something that is potentially ruining your life."

"Well, I have. I just got my dress from New York and other stuff, so shut up. At least I called."

"Yeah, yeah. Why did you all of a sudden remember my precious self?"

"Jess told me you were worried. I must say that is awfully sweet."

"Well, I called you weeks ago to have lunch and you never called back."

"I know, Jess told me. And I remembered, I was in LA. I'm sorry," she sighed, she really did feel bad about not calling Tristan. He worried a lot about her, being like a little sister to him now.

"What the hell were you in LA for?"

"Shopping spree." She said, noticing the amused smirk on Logan's' face.

"Right, you're a girl."

"Thanks for the earrings by the way, they were perfect." She said fingering the small box on her lap.

"Well, you deserve a set of pearls if you're marrying rich. Black is the only way to go."

"Gay side!"

"I'm not gay!" He yelled causing Rory to bite her lip.

"Of course you aren't" She patronized, causing him to growl.

"I'm hanging up now."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Thank you, they were beautiful."

"I knew you'd love my present."

"No, I loved Jess's present, I liked yours."

"You're heartless."

"I know." They let a comfortable silence start over the phone. She turned and looked out the windows at the passing shops. "I have to go."

"Right."

"I just wanted to call and let you know that I'm alive and well and there's nothing to be worried about." Her eyes widened at one of the shops and she hit Logan's arm for him to stop.

"Ow! What?" He asked looking at her and putting on his brakes.

"Pull over."

"We're going to be late."

"I don't care, pull over."

"You'll explain to Emily Gilmore why we're late?" Logan asked.

"Yes, just pull over."

"Rory?" Tristan asked over the phone.

"I'll call you back." Rory said absentmindedly as she got out of the car before Logan had even turned it off.

"Rory!" Tristan yelled. Rory didn't listen as she snapped her phone shut and walked into the store causing Logan to groan, turn off the car and follow her locking the car behind him. He walked into the store and saw her by the window looking at the dress in the window.

"You are aware you already have a wedding dress?" He said as he watched her fingering the material.

"I know. It's in the back seat of your car all ready for Saturday." Rory responded looking around the store for an employee.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" She turned around and smiled at the man in a suit standing next to her.

"Yeah..." Rory trailed off wanting a name.

"Tony."

Yes, Tony. Well, you see I've been looking for bridesmaid dresses and I like this." She said pointing to the dress.

"That's a wedding dress, bridesmaid dresses are in the back." Tony said.

"No, I know," Rory said looking back at the dress, "but I like... it's hard to explain. I like this style for a bridesmaid dress."

"Well, when is the wedding?"

"Ace." Logan warned looking at his watch.

"Trust me, Logan, if it's for this wedding, Emily Gilmore won't care," she said, then turned back to Tony. "Saturday."

"And how many bridesmaids do you have?"

Rory counted on her fingers, then shrugged. "Haven't decided yet."

"Right, well…"

Logan cut off the man with a sigh. "Look, we have a party to go to, can we just take the dress?" Rory turned to him with wide eyes.

"I just like the style, Logan, I don't want the dress itself."

Tony shook his head. "There's a lot of paper work involved, could take a few minutes."

Logan sighed and took out his wallet, letting the man get a glimpse of the inside before pulling out the Black Card. "Just charge it, I'll give you my number and I can fill out the forms later."

The man hesitated looking at the dress, then back at the card before taking it and walking to the register.

Logan looked at his watch. "It's already three forty, by the time we get back to New Haven it'll be five. We'll have an hour, making it just in time for the party."

"I didn't want the dress." Rory said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Obviously you did or you wouldn't have broken my arm trying to get me to pull over."

"Mr. Huntzberger, we need you signature." Tony said interrupting them. Logan nodded and walked over to the register and a lady came up, took the dress off the mannequin and carefully hung it up on a hanger zipping it up in a garment bag. The women handed it to Rory and smiled. Rory smiled back and walked to the register just as Logan finished signing his name.

"Thank you." Logan said putting his Black Card away and pocketing his wallet.

"It was no problem."

"I'll be back in New York on Wednesday, just give me a call and I'll be sure to come by and fill out those papers."

"I will make sure to do that." Tony said.

"Thank you." Rory smiled as she walked out the door Logan held open for her. They walked back to the car. He opened her door, she got in and he closed it again before going over to his side and getting in.

"No more stops."

"No promises." Rory teased putting the dress in the back.

"Rory!"

"I promise… Thank you by the way."

"For what?" Logan asked distractedly as he checked to make sure no cars were coming before pulling onto the street and making his way to the freeway.

"For buying the dress. You really didn't need to."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean you didn't know how many bridesmaids you have? Shouldn't that have been finalized weeks ago? At that meeting?"

"I told Grandma that Mom was going to be my maid of honor, remind me to ask her today." Logan nodded as he switched lanes and got on the freeway. "But I can't decide on bridesmaids."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Lane and Paris. It's Steph and Evie I can't decide about."

"What about them?"

"I can't figure out if I just want Paris and Lane seeing as I've known them longer, or if I want Paris and Lane along with Steph and Evie seeing as they're my new friends, and... I'd feel bad about leaving them out."

"Do whatever you want, Ace. Trust me, if you choose Evie and Steph to be bridesmaids, they'll be ecstatic, and if you don't, they'll understand. This wedding might not be our choice, but you should still be comfortable with things. And if you feel comfortable with them by your side, then do it."

"Thanks, Logan."

"No problem." They rode the rest of the way back to Yale in silence. He parked near her building and helped her with the garment bags, her carrying her wedding dress and him carry the 'bridesmaid' dress. She opened her dorm room and grabbed the dress from Logan.

"It's almost five. I'll pick you up in an hour?"

"Um... Yeah, I think that'll be fine."

"We'll be half an hour late."

"I'll tell my grandmother it's my fault."

"It is your fault." Logan smirked. Rory glared at him.

"An hour."

"See you then, Ace." He said walking back down the hall. Rory walked into the common room and noticed Paris was getting ready.

"Hey Paris."

"Hey, you better start getting ready."

"I know."

"Oh, someone delivered a package for you, it's on your bed."

"Thanks."

"You have a ride to get to the party?"

"Logan, you?"

"Doyle."

"Nice, I'm going to go get ready."

"You do that." Paris said distracted applying eyeliner. Rory nodded and went to her room hanging up the dresses on a little hook in her closet and spotting the white box wrapped in a red ribbon on her bed. She walked over to her bed and grabbed the white paper sticking out of the ribbon and sighed in frustration

_Rory,_

_Wear this to the party tonight, it'll match your eyes._

_Your grandmother_

She shook her head, unwrapped the box and opened it taking out the dress. She had to admit it was a pretty dress. She sighed, put it back in the box carefully and grabbed her towel to take a shower.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Don't we look dashing." Finn commented as he fixed his bow tie in his reflection on the toaster.

"Notice how he's not even looking at us, but at himself." Colin said dryly, grabbing his signature top hat. Logan rolled his eyes as he put on his tux jacket.

"Finn's right, we do look good."

"Dashing, mate, dashing." Finn said straitening up. "So what do we think of the Jess guy?"

"This Jess guy?'" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow, adjusting his own bow tie.

"Yes, Rory's ex?" Colin asked. "What do we think of him?"

"As far as I'm concerned, seeing as I'm her future husband, I should be the only one concerned about him." Logan said running a hand through his hair and turning to the guys.

"And?" Finn prompted.

"And I'm not at all concerned. I've talked to Jess and he's a nice guy. He's a close friend of Rory's. Even if I didn't like him, asking her not to see him again is like her asking me not to see you two. Plus she wouldn't listen to me anyway, so there's no point."

"So you like him?" Colin asked.

"He's an okay guy. I talked to him for a few minutes. I don't know him well enough, but he's her friend. And I know that he's going to be a part of her life no matter what. Nothing I can do about it. We ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Colin said putting on his tux jacket and handing Finn his. They walked out of the door going their separate ways to pick up their dates. Or in Logan's case, his fiancée. He got to her room just as Paris walked out on Doyle's arm.

"We're leaving, Rory."

"Yeah, Paris, I heard you the first twenty times!"

"Your fiancé's here." Paris yelled.

"I'm almost ready!" Rory yelled back.

"Apparently she's almost ready." Paris said with a roll of her eyes.

"See you there, Paris, Doyle."

"See you, Huntzberger." Doyle said as he led Paris to his car.

Logan walked into the dorm and saw a blur of blue and green pass by Rory's room. He blinked and walked in. "Ace?"

"I'm almost ready," she said. She was sitting on her bed putting on silver heels. "I couldn't find the earrings Tristan gave me and I wanted to wear them. But then I remembered I had this necklace," she said pointing to the diamond necklace on her neck. "My grandma got it for me on my seventeenth birthday and I've never worn it. It seemed perfect for this dress... Logan?" She said looking up at him as she stood up. She cocked her head to the side as he continued to stare at her. "You all right?"

"You look stunning, Gilmore."

"You don't look half bad yourself." Rory said with a smile

Her dress was a pale green and if she turned to the side it turned a blue, perfect for bringing out her eyes. It was a thin strapped dress that cut low only covering what needed to be covered on the top, a beaded under design gave the dress the formal, yet simple look that was needed for the party tonight.

She had blue eye shadow covering the lids of her eyes, quietly traced with a green to match the dress and a clear lip gloss covering her lips.

She wore a plain necklace with a diamond drop in the center which gave the dress just enough of accessory, and her silver heels gave her height.

"Thanks, let's get going."

She nodded and grabbed her light blue purse and wrap and let him lead her out. She grabbed her keys quickly and locked her door letting him guide her to his car. She was surprised when he led her away from the parking lot and towards another.

"Your car's the other way."

"We're not taking my car." Logan said with a smirk.

"Why not?"

"Because, everyone won't fit."

"Everyone?" She asked. He pointed to the limo that was waiting. A man opened the door for them and Logan nodded his thanks.

"Thanks, Frank."

"No problem, Mr. Huntzberger." Frank said. He got in the limo and held out a hand for Rory who looked at Frank before taking Logan's hand and letting him drag her in. The minute she got in, the boys whistled and catcalled making her blush.

"Don't be embarrassed," Steph said. "They did it to us when we got in."

"They do it every time we get in a limo." Evie said with a roll of her eyes as she snuggled closer to Finn. Rory shook her head, but laughed. Colin grabbed the champagne bottle and handed out the glasses to everyone, filling them up.

"A toast." He said holding up his glass. "To the newest member of not only our little group, but the heir and heiress world. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

"Here! Here!" They all shouted clinking glasses and taking a drink. Rory looked down at her own not taking a drink.

"You're twenty-one now, love, you can take a drink." Finn said.

"Yeah, I know." She said taking a breath and exhaling it slowly. "It's just sort of sinking in that I'm going to be worth a lot of money."

"You were always worth a lot of money, Rory, they're just making it official." Colin said taking a drink. Rory nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"Official."

They spent their half hour drive, drinking the champagne and trying to keep the conversation light, before reaching the Gilmore driveway. Rory felt the limo stop and the door opened. The guys stepped out and helped their respective partners out, before leading the girls to the door.

"Do we really have to go in there?" Rory asked with a whine.

"I think we do, Ace."

"Fine, someone ring the doorbell."

None of them moved.

"I'm not doing it." Steph said.

"Finn's closer." Rory accused.

"It's your party." Finn accused back.

Logan rolled his eyes before pushing the doorbell himself. The door immediately swung open to reveal a very unhappy Emily Gilmore.

"Where have you been?" she asked Rory and Logan.

"It's my fault, Grandma, I..."

"I don't care whose fault it is, you've been keeping your guests waiting for the past hour."

"_My _guests?" Rory said pointing to herself.

"Don't fight it, Ace, just go with it." Logan whispered pushing her in. The maid took their coats, wraps and purses as Emily walked into the living room, expecting them to follow. They reluctantly did so.

"Look, here's the plan." Logan said as they all huddled together. "We mingle, they announce that Rory's their heir, she says her thanks, we mingle more and we're out of here."

"How do we got out of here, Logan? We're surrounded by parents who expect us to stay the whole time." Colin said pointing to the party outside of thier huddle.

"Okay, I've got it! Evie goes into labor, Colin calls the doctor, Steph gets the limo to pull round, Logan and Rory hop in the limo as it comes around back and me, being the proud father, must go with my darling Evie to see the birth of my child, and Steph and Colin have to go because they're our friends, and bada bing bada boom we're out of here." Finn said smiling like a child proud of a drawing hanging on the refrigerator.

"There's only one problem with that plan, Finn," Evie said.

"What, there is no flaw!"

"It's just a minuscule one, itty bitty tiny one." Evie said.

"Oh, well, what is it?"

"I'm not pregnant, idiot!" She said slapping the back of his head.

"Oh, that. Well, that can easily be arranged." He said with a smirk, earning him another slap, not only from Evie, but from Steph and Rory as well.

"All right, well, let's hear your bright ideas." Finn said, rubbing the back of his head.

Rory sighed. "You guys go, I'll stick it out, I really don't care."

"You came with us though, Rory, you should leave with us." Logan said.

"We'll just have to form a sub party." Evie said with a shrug.

"No, it won't work, nowhere to have it." Rory said.

"What about the pool house?" Logan asked. "We had one there last year."

"They're getting it remodeled. Nothing in there now but a couple of paint cans, rollers and canvas. Don't worry about it. I'm going to go find my mom." Rory said patting Logan's arm and walking away from the group.

"You guys find a way to get out as early as possible." Logan ordered following Rory.

They all nodded and put their heads together to come up with a plan.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN: _**18 Pages. Longest chapter yet I think! I'm proud! Thank you guys so much for your reviews. 1012, I never expected to get that many! Thank you guys sooooo much! You have no idea what your reviews mean to me!

Here's is my response to one of the reviews I got for the last chapter only because they deserve a reply.

_**JAJS:**_

I'm very flattered by your purposel lol. But I'm but a lowely 16 year old. I'm not ready to get married...let only have your children! Sorry! But I'm glad you enjoy my story!

Kassandra

Anyways, lol, the party will be the next chapter. The dress Rory is wearing is going to be on my blog. Also with the 'bridesmaid's dress. It really is a wedding dress. but I liked the form for a bridesmaid dress. You'll see what I'm going to do. Anyway!

Please review! And keep on reading.

Kassandra


	38. Introducing the GilmoreHayden Heiress

_**Part 38: Introducing the Gilmore-Hayden Heiress.**_

"Hey kiddo." She heard as she grabbed a drink. She looked over and saw her father nursing a scotch.

"Hey dad, where's Gigi?"

"Babysitter has her; I don't think she'd have fun at these things."

"Neither do I."

"You ready?" Chris asked. Rory cast a glance at the party, knowing what he was asking.

"I think so, it's just a lot to handle."

"It is."

"Are you okay with this?" Rory asked as she stood near her father. He looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, I am being named an heiress to your family's fortune. Shouldn't you be the heir?"

"Nah," Chris said with a smile. "You deserve this, kid."

"Deserve?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow, showing her amusement

"All right, you'd do a better job as heir than me, how 'bout that?" Chris laughed.

"Better." Rory said with a smile, then sighed looking down at her drink. "What do I say? Do I say thank you? Or... I'll make you proud? What?"

"Just be yourself, honey."

"Be myself."

"Yeah, as long as it's appropriate, say whatever you think of first."

"Really?"

"Really," Chris said with a smile. He patted her hand. "I'm going to go mingle. Apparently it's expected of me." He kissed her cheek. "You'll do fine." He whispered before leaving to talk to the people in tuxes and gowns. The bartender handed her her drink, she thanked him, put a few bills in his tip jar and walked off to find someone else she knew.

She spotted Finn and Evie talking to an older couple, Evie hugging the older man and gripping Finn's hand. Colin and Steph were talking to each other. Steph, pointing to some couple, said something that caused Colin to laugh and guide her over to the couple. She saw Paris and Doyle talking to Paris's parents, Paris's face in her natural seriousness, but gripping Doyle's hand.

She spotted Logan talking to his father. He looked over and saw her, smirked and winked. She gave a slight smile before walking over to him.

"Hello Rory." Mitchum greeted.

"Hi Mr. Huntzberger." She greeted as she stood next to Logan.

"Mitchum, please, you'll be my daughter-in-law soon enough."

Rory gave a small smile. "Very true."

"I hear from your mother that everything is going well with the wedding plans." He said addressing Logan who gave a nod.

"Everything I've seen is fine, though Rory has been more into the details than I." Logan said wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her closer.

"Really?" Mitchum asked.

"I've only had a say in a few things." She admitted. "The dress, some of the colors, flowers, that kind of stuff."

"Well, I'm glad you kids made this wedding your own." Mitchum said patting Logan's shoulder. "Now remember, when you two make up your mind about the honeymoon, just let me know."

"Oh well..." Rory started, but Logan cut her off.

"We will, dad. As soon as we pick, you'll be the first to know." Logan said causing Rory to look at him.

"All right. I see Mark, I have to talk to him about some things. You two have fun. Excuse me." He said as he walked off.

"What was that about?" Rory asked.

"I know, I could actually stand the man." Logan said with a frown as he looked at his father's retreating back. "He's up to something."

"No, I meant with the honeymoon thing. We picked the place weeks ago. Remember Italy?"

"I know."

"So... why didn't you tell him?"

"Don't worry about it, Ace."

"Of course I'm worried about it, Logan. I'm not going to be talking to my teachers to give me a month of school work for nothing if we aren't even going anywhere."

"Talk to your teachers, get the work, and don't worry about anything else." He said looking at her. "I have everything taken care of."

"That's a relief." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"You have little faith in me."

"That's an understatement." She teased and smiled up at him.

"Just trust me on this, okay? I have the honeymoon thing under control. Just don't say anything to the parents or grandparents and we're good."

Rory sighed, but nodded, "All right."

"Thank you." They stood near the back of the party, neither noticing that Logan's arm was still around her waist or that she was still pressed against his side. "Hey, isn't that your mom?" He said pointing over to Lorelai. Rory nodded.

"Yeah, want to go say hi?"

"Yeah, come on." He put his empty glass on the table next to them, Rory handed hers to him as well and he put it near his own as they walked over to Lorelai.

"Hi mom." Rory greeted, kissing her mom's cheek.

"Hey babe, hi Logan."

"Hello Lorelai."

"Have you met Luke?" Lorelai asked, gesturing to the man next to her. He was wearing a suit and looked incredibly uncomfortable in it.

"Hi Luke," Rory greeted with a wave. He greeted her back.

"Yeah, we met in Stars Hollow and again at Rory's party yesterday." Logan said shaking the man's hand.

"Right." Lorelai said shaking her head.

"You okay, mom?" Rory asked.

"Your grandparents and the Huntzbergers are up to something." Lorelai said gesturing to the group of adults talking.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that believes that." Logan said in relief. He knew his dad was a little too nice to him.

"Never underestimate your parents, people tell us we're paranoid." Lorelai scoffed. "You try living with my parents, and then tell me that that laugh doesn't mean, 'I have something up my sleeve that is going to make your life miserable and I'm going to laugh my ass off when it does'."

At that moment Emily looked over at them, turned back to Richard and laughed. Rory felt a shiver run up her spine.

"That is not good." She stated.

"It never is," Lorelai said as she drank the rest of her champagne. "So how are you holding up, sweets?"

"I'll be okay, dad told me to just be myself and everything would be okay."

"Wise words from a wise guy." Lorelai said with a nod. "I didn't know your dad was here."

"Yeah, I saw him at the bar, then he went to mingle."

"Something that we should all be doing." Lorelai said, not making a move to talk to people.

"It's nerve-wrecking though, knowing you're going to be in charge of all this money."

"Well, at least you have a pretty dress. One I did not see in your closet when I raided it for clothes this morning." Lorelai said eyeing the blue dress.

"Grandma sent it this afternoon. It is really pretty."

"Probably cost a fortune."

"Hey Huntz." Logan turned away from the two women who were talking and turned to Finn who tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" He asked. Finn leaned in and whispered something in his ear causing Logan to curse.

Rory looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

Logan ignored the question. "You sure you heard that and it wasn't just the alcohol talking?"

"I've only had one drink." Finn admitted. "I walked past and heard it."

"Shit," he turned back to Rory. "I'll be back. Excuse me," he said before walking away. Rory watched as he walked up to his father and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Finn, what's going on?" Rory asked, turning over to the Australian who was watching the scene.

"Nothing you have to worry your pretty head about." He said looking at her with a smirk. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you really think that's going to work?"

"No," Finn sighed. "Look, just let Logan handle this one."

"I'm letting him handle a lot, Finn. Why don't you tell me what you heard?"

"Once again, I'll let Logan handle this one." Finn said as he turned and walked over to a waiting Evie, who looked at Rory, smiled weakly, then walked away with Finn.

Rory turned to her mother. "Do you know what's going on?"

"I have no idea." Lorelai admitted. "But it's something, I just saw Logan and his father walk into dad's office."

"I just hope it isn't anything big."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Is it true?" Logan asked as Mitchum closed the door to the office.

"Is what true, Logan?"

"That gift you plan on presenting to Rory tonight."

"How did you hear about that?" Mitchum asked surprised.

"A little Australian bird told me." Logan replied dryly.

"Look, Logan, I don't have to explain my actions to you."

"Seeing as Rory is going to be my wife, I think you do."

"Now you listen, your mother and I talked about this and we thought it was a great idea. Especially since Rory wants to be a journalist."

"Overseas correspondent, dad. You know, CNN?" Logan told him crossing his arms over his chest.

"You and Rory know very well that now that she's marrying into this family, she can't work as a correspondent, which makes this gift logical and practical."

"Practical, dad? You call this practical?"

"I think she's going to love it."

"No, she won't. She made it very clear to me that she doesn't want handouts. She doesn't care how many newspapers you own or I will own, she doesn't want anything from us. She wants to earn this, dad."

"Well, now she won't have to."

"But she wants to. Don't you think you've screwed with her life enough? Now you want to screw with it some more."

"We are giving her this. And it's not only hers, Logan, it's yours as well."

"She isn't going to like it."

"We'll see about that." Mitchum said before exiting the office. Logan sighed. It was going to be hell in the next couple of minutes and he was going to be sure that Rory was properlytaken care of.

He left the office and spotted Finn and Evie with Colin and Steph next to the bar. He walked over and settled in between the two couples.

"So what's going to happen?" Steph asked. Apparently Finn had filled them in.

"He's going to go on with it."

"You couldn't talk him out of it?" Colin asked.

"I'm a charmer, Colin, not a miracle worker. No one can talk my father out of anything. So that is why I need you guys to help me with some things."

"Anything," Evie said.

"I need to know if we're well stocked in alcohol back at the dorm?"

"We have enough." Finn replied.

"Okay, I need you guys to go get all the alcohol you can and meet us at the house."

"House?" Steph asked.

"The one that me and Rory are going to live in."

"We don't have a key." Colin reminded him.

"First drawer in my nightstand, the code for the gate is 73689. Someone got that?"

Colin nodded "I've got it. Anything else?"

"Blanket and pillows, and a set of clothes. I have a plan."

"We'll get Rory's," Steph said gesturing to Evie and herself.

"Great, thanks, guys."

"Are you going to tell her?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I don't want her to be too shocked. Go... We'll meet up with you guys." Logan said. They nodded and grabbed their belongings and left Logan to look for Rory.

He saw her still standing with her mom where he had left her. He walked over and touched her arm, causing her to turn.

"Is everything okay?"

"Not really, can we talk?"

"Yeah, where-" Rory was cut off by the loud tapping of spoons on glasses.

"Excuse me!" Emily said over the noise. "We have an announcement to make."

The room quieted down, all eyes on the Gilmores and Francine Hayden who was standing next to Emily. "We have an announcement to make, and to make this announcement we need our granddaughter Rory to come here with us. Rory?"

"I'm sorry." He apologized letting go of her arm. She frowned at him, but went to her grandmothers and grandfather.

"As you know," Richard began, "we're old."

"Speak for yourself, Richard." Emily teased, causing the room to laugh.

"And we won't be around forever. So Emily and I talked and we decided to name Rory as our heiress to the Gilmore Insurance Group and its fortune."

The room clapped as he kissed Rory's cheek. Francine stepped up next to her.

"I know that when I met you we didn't treat you as well as we should have. But it was Straub's wish to have you as the heiress to the Hayden fortune."

"Thank you." Rory whispered as Francine kissed her cheek. "I don't know what to say... Just that I promise not to spend all this money in one place." Rory said causing the room to erupt in laughter, then clap for the Gilmore-Hayden heiress.

"Now, in order to celebrate," Richard started again, the crowd quieted again, "Mitchum Huntzberger pulled me aside and told me that he and Shira had a present for Rory. So Mitchum."

Mitchum Huntzberger came towards them and smiled at Rory, who gave a small smile back.

"When Shira and I heard about your aspirations to be a journalist, we knew immediately what to give you, so I present you with this," he said pulling out a yellow folder from his inside coat pocket and handing it to Rory.

"What is it?" She asked nervously. Mitchum laughed.

"Open it and find out." She bit her lip, but opened the seal. She looked inside and noticed papers inside. She pulled them out and scanned the words, instantly paling. She looked up and caught Logan's eyes who mouthed _'I'm sorry_' to her. She looked at Mitchum, then back at the papers.

"You're giving me..." She trailed off and looked back at the papers in her hand.

"_The Stamford Eagle Gazette_. Really it's yours and Logan's."

She closed her eyes pushing back tears and gave a tight smile. "Thank you, it's wonderful." She said putting the papers back in the folder. "Excuse me." She whispered, pushing past the crowd and walked over to Logan.

"I'm sorry, I tried to tell you." He whispered as she got to him.

"I know, can we just..."

"Yeah, come on."

"Hey babe, you all right?"

"I will be, I'll call you later, okay?"

"Of course."

"Bye Luke."

"Bye Rory." Luke said giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Come on, let's go." Logan whispered leading her out and towards the waiting limo. Frank opened the door. He let Rory slip in, told Frank where to go, then got in himself, Frank closing the door, then driving away from the Gilmore house.

"Are you okay, Ace?"

"No. Logan, you didn't know about this... before tonight I mean?"

"No. That's what Finn had told me when he interrupted. He heard my dad talking to Richard about it. They all thought it was a great idea." He added bitterly. "I tried to talk him out of it, but my dad… you can't talk him out of anything unless it's beneficial to him. Then when I tried to tell you..."

"My grandparents called." She whispered.

"I'm sorry about this."

"It's not your fault."

"It's my family's fault though."

"A paper. God, I own a paper. _We_ own a paper."

"God forbid."

"Isn't this the paper you're going to be working at next year?"

"Yep. When my father told me about it, he said he'd sign all of ownership to me. I didn't know he'd give you the papers as well as half of the ownership."

She laid down and placed her head on his leg. Logan looked down at her.

"Are you okay with this?"

"I have no choice, do I?"

"Rory, this doesn't mean you still can't be an overseas correspondent. It just means that you own half of a newspaper."

"Logan, this marriage, these documents, it all means that I can't be a correspondent."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yeah, it does. How would it look in the papers if I'm off halfway across the world while you're on the other half."

"Like we have jobs. Think of it this way: how would it look with me halfway around the world and you at home? I don't want you to be a trophy wife, Rory. I know that before all of this you had dreams and I don't want you to drop them just because we're getting married."

"It goes both way you know."

"What does?"

"I don't want you to drop your dreams because of this marriage."

Logan smiled at her. "Don't worry about me, it's my problem."

"We're getting married, Logan, your problems are my problems." She said, repeating what he had told her before.

He looked down to find her eyes serious and nodded. Taking the chance he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"You're right," he whispered. "But I won't burden you just yet."

"You're not a burden, Logan."

"And neither are you."

They felt the car stop and Rory frowned sitting up. "We're not at Yale yet, are we?"

"No, we're not going back to Yale." They heard the door open, then close a few seconds later, then the car start to drive only to stop a few seconds later. The door to the limo swung open, Logan stepped out first and held out his hand for Rory to take. She took it and let him help her out.

She looked at her surroundings and smiled when the door swung open to reveal Finn standing at the door with only his boxers on.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? We're playing strip poker, we have Colin down to his socks." He smirked before walking back inside.

"What do you say, Ace, still not a burden?"

"No," she whispered as he led her inside the house. "Never a burden." She kissed his cheek and went into the living room leaving a stunned Logan in the foyer.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** Eh... not the best chapter. I'm not too happy with it. But it needed to be written. Next chapter.. well, I'll leave you in suspense. It's one that I've been wanting to write.

Sorry that it was posted a day late, I just wrote it Sunday night and got it to my beta. I got too lazy to write it, sorry.

Please review

Kassandra


	39. Dabbling In Kidnapping

**_NOTE!_** If I haven't made this clear. Rory is a Junior at Yale, and Logan is a Senior. Nothing in the fifth season happened, except for the Dean and Rory affair thing. Other than that, nothing! Sorry for the confusion!

_**Part 39: Dabbling In Kidnapping**_

"Finn, quiet!" she heard Colin whisper.

"I'm trying," Finn responded. She groaned. God, this was the second morning in a row that she had woken up with a hangover and not being able to remember some events from last night.

She knew that after her and Logan had stepped out of the limo, she had walked in and saw Evie, Finn, Colin and Steph in their unfurnished living room, cards out and bottles of alcohol all around them. Evie's dress had been thrown into the center of the circle along with Steph's heels and all of Colin's clothes, including his boxers. All he had been left with was his tie and socks; he had been in the process of taking off his socks when they had joined the group.

All in all, Colin sucked at poker.

She heard a door swing open and Colin curse.

"Now who's not being quiet?" Finn asked smugly.

"Shut up, Finn."

"Both of you shut up." Rory groaned holding her head.

After their game of strip poker, which Rory had not taken part of, but had taken part in the drinking, they had somehow produced a twister mat and played the drinking game while playing.

By three in the morning, they were completely wasted and had slept in the living room, covered with the blankets that they had brought from the dorms.

"Morning, love." Finn said loudly as he squatted down next to her sleeping form.

"Gah, you idiot." Rory muttered pushing his leg to get him away from her, then proceeded to cover up her head.

"That's not a nice thing to say, Rory," Colin said uncovering her.

"Says the man that was naked all night." She mumbled, closing her eyes and almost drifting back to sleep. That is until she felt Finn grab her arms and Colin her legs. Her eyes popped open. She resisted to groan when the sun hit her corneas, instead she tried to get out of their grasp.

"What are you two buffoons doing?" Rory screamed as Finn and Colin led her through the back door and towards the lake.

"This is payback, Gilmore." Colin said as they led her towards the lake.

"What do you mean payback? LET GO!" Rory screamed.

"No one is going to hear you, love, The girls have gone home and Logan went to talk to his dad, we're the only ones." Finn said, then gave a cackle.

She saw that they had stopped near the edge of the lake; then looked up at Finn who grabbed her arms.

"You wouldn't dare do it, Finn. You love me too much."

"I'm sorry, love, it's tradition."

"Trad.." Before she had a chance to finish, she heard them start to count.

"One," they swung her forward.

"Wait!" She screamed.

"Two!" They yelled swinging her back.

"NO!"

"Three!" Then they let go. Rory yelped as she felt herself land in the water being submerged before she popped back up glaring at the two laughing idiots.

"You bastards!" she grumbled as she pushed herself out of the water and walked back up to the grass where the two still laughed.

"Dry off, Gilmore." Colin laughed, pointing to the towel hanging on the bridge.

"The bathroom upstairs works, we checked. Go take a shower, we are taking you out to lunch, love." Finn told her. She grabbed the towel and pushed her wet hair from her face.

"We'll pick you up in a half an hour."

"What, so I stay here all by myself?" Rory asked wrapping herself in the large fluffy towel.

"It is your house, love." Finn smirked as he and Colin turned and left her to dry off.

"I hope you know I hate you!" She yelled after them. Laughter was their response as she climbed up after them. When she walked into the living room, she heard the front door close and a car drive off.

"Bastards." She muttered as she climbed over the mountain of blankets in the living room.

They had all slept there, all night. The group had tugged on blankets and more than one smack and oath had been heard on Evie and Finn's end of the room. She grudgingly climbed the stairs and ran a hand through her wet hair.

"Idiots." She grumbled as she made it to the top only to stop. "Those idiots." She muttered to herself. "Sixteen bathrooms in this god forsaken house and they don't even have the courtesy to tell me which one works. Idiots."

She walked into the room that she had claimed as her own when Logan and herself had taken the tour, wrenching open the door. She was about to walk inside when she stopped.

"Oh my…" Her room was furnished.

An iron wrought bed stood in the center of the room, a light blue comforter covering the plump mattress along with matching pillows. Two nightstands stood next to the bed.

An empty bookcase stood tall next to her, just waiting to be filled. And a dresser that she assumed was empty was across from the bed. She walked over and opened the doors to the balcony to see a small glass patio table set up, along with four chairs.

She closed the door biting her lip and walked into the bathroom. Just like she assumed, that, too, was filled with the necessities, from the fragrant shampoos, to the towels, the box of tampons under the sink, Venus razors and fragrant lotions to match the shampoos.

She heard a slight buzzing and walked out of the bathroom to find her cell phone sitting neatly on top of her folded clothes.

"Hello?" She answered.

"So what do you think?"

"Logan?"

"Who else?"

"It's great, it's…"

"You."

"Yeah, I just… thank you."

"It was all Steph and Evie, they wanted to do something for you."

"It's wonderful, my question is when did they do all this?"

"I talked to them when they got back from New York; they said they had seen the house, and that it was big."

"It is big."

"And they asked if I would let them do some decorating. I told them sure, nothing makes those two girls happier than when they shop."

"How did they do this in the span of twenty four hours? Not even that."

"I asked that. It turns out Steph has been planning this since the engagement party last month. Then when you met Evie and you two got along so well, she enlisted her help. They've had everything picked out, they just needed to see the house and the room to see if everything would fit well. Apparently everything was fine. You don't mind?"

"No, it's… I can't wait to add my things here."

"Really?"

"Probably an upside to living here. Have you seen it?"

"Last night, they actually added a few things this morning. They were sneaking around when you were asleep. I think they brought in the dresser with the help of Finn and Colin."

"It's amazing."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Did they do your room too?" Rory asked curiously as she traced the outline of the comforter.

She was rewarded by silence, then a sigh. "Um…I don't know."

"Oh. Well, now I feel special."

"You are, Ace," he whispered.

"So where are you?"

"I'm on my way to my dad's. I have to talk to him about this, I have the papers with me."

"Okay."

"What are you up to today?" He asked.

"Well, how about we start with the way I woke up."

"They threw you in, didn't they?"

"You knew?" She asked surprised.

"I didn't think that they were serious." Logan defended, amusement lacing his voice.

"They kept talking about how it was tradition?"

"The morning of our twenty first birthdays, we threw each other into lakes."

"So it's a stupid man tradition."

"Just count your blessing that you weren't naked… although."

"Shut up, Logan."

He laughed. "So besides the wake up call, anything else planned?"

"Your idiot friends are taking me to lunch. Which is why I went up to my room."

"Right, well, all the bathrooms work along with all the lights. You should have towels and everything you need."

"I do, thank you."

"And Evie and Steph should have brought you a change of clothes."

"They did."

"Good. I'll see you later, Ace. Have fun with Finn and Colin"

"I will. Bye Logan." She hung up her phone and smiled looking around her room. Perfect, she thought as she walked back into the bathroom and got rid of the lake water.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"So what's the point of this again?" Finn asked as they got out of the silver Porsche and opened the door with the key Logan had let them borrow.

"Every time we've been with Rory, we're never alone with her, Finn."

"Right," Finn agreed as they stood in the living room, waiting for Rory.

"This is the time when we get to know her a bit more, converse with her."

"Can't we do that anytime?"

"We have to make sure she's good for Logan."

"We know she's good for Logan, even if the two idiots don't know it yet," Finn muttered. "Plus," he added, "It's not like if we end up not liking her, which will never happen, that Logan is going to dump her. I mean, one, they are under contract to get married, and two, Logan's too in love with her to care what we think."

"I just want to get to know her better. We know the essentials like full name, and high school, and that she's addicted to coffee, but we don't know much more than that."

"Colin, my friend, if she doesn't tell Logan anything, what makes you think that she'll tell us?"

"Because _we're_ not Logan." Colin told him with a smirk. Before Finn had a chance to argue, Rory came down the stairs holding her purse and placing her sunglasses on the top of her head.

"Okay, you two losers, you are going to treat me to a very big lunch and I'm not going to share. Let's go."

Finn and Colin smirked at her, before each wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, let's go." Colin said leading her out.

"Why did that sound foreboding?" Rory asked as they opened the door to the car for her, pushed the seat forward and let her get in.

They didn't answer, instead they closed her car door and get in the front, Colin driving. They didn't say a word to each other, though she did see Finn and Colin sharing looks with each other. A few minutes later Colin parked outside of a coffee house and opened the door pushing the front seat down and helped her out of the low car.

"Moka?"

"It's a coffee house. I thought you'd enjoy it." Colin said as they led her inside.

"Plus they have excellent food." Finn supplied as they sat down at the corner of the restaurant in the back.

They slid into the booth, Finn and Colin across from Rory. She took off her jacket and set it on the seat next to her.

"Hello, welcome to Moka. Here are your menus, would you like to order drinks?" The waitress asked. Rory looked at the name tag.

"Yes, Jenny, I will have your biggest cup of coffee." Rory asked.

"And for you two?"

"Your number will be suffice." Finn said looking the blonde up and down. Rory kicked his leg and sent him a glare, "Or just a cup of coffee."

"Same here." Colin said.

"I'll be back," Jenny said turning and leaving. Rory took a menu and gave one to Colin and Finn, before scanning hers and deciding on what to eat.

"So, love, what do you want to talk about?" Finn asked setting the menu at the end of the table. He and Colin had been here often enough to know what to get.

"I don't know," Rory said setting her menu aside as well. "Truth is I'm a bit surprised you two wanted to have lunch with me."

"You're our best friend's fiancée, Rory, we're stuck with you and vice versa." Colin said while Finn pouted.

"Do you not like us anymore?" Finn asked.

"It's not that, it's just… we've never been alone for long periods of time, Logan usually is there."

"Which is exactly what prompted this. You see, Finn and I were thinking..."

"Really?" Rory teased causing Finn to laugh and Colin to glare. Jenny came back and put down three mugs of coffee.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll have 'The Stack'." Rory said pointing to the sandwich that contained grilled chicken, tomato, cheese and pesto. "Just no tomato."

"And you two?"

"Chicken Caesar salad." Colin ordered. Jenny wrote it down, then raised an eyebrow at Finn.

"I'll have the Swiss roast sandwich, love."

"Okay, I'll be back." Jenny said turning back.

"So you two were thinking…" Rory prompted.

"Right, well, Finn and I were thinking that in the two months that we've known you, well, we don't really_ know_ you." Colin explained.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"Told you there was no point in this." Finn muttered.

"All we're saying is though we know the essentials, we don't know you." Colin explained further.

Rory took a sip of her coffee and gave a nod. "Okay, so what do you want to know exactly?"

"Anything." Colin prompted.

Rory shrugged. "There's not much to tell."

"Well, how about this, me and Colin ask you questions and you answer them as truthfully as you can?" Finn suggested.

"All right, that sounds fair." Rory said with a nod.

"All right then, let's start with something easy." Colin started. "How did you like the room?"

Rory smiled. "I loved it, it's great. I'm gong to have to thank the girls."

"The girls?" Finn asked.

"Evie and Steph." Rory said. "They were the ones that did it... weren't they?"

"Logan did it." Colin answered. "He started it after you guys came back from the tour."

"Logan told me that Evie and Steph did it."

Finn shook his head. "They helped him. He didn't know what kind of things to get. They went out and bought things, but all in all it was Logan. We finished it this morning, moving the dresser in."

"I didn't know." Rory whispered bringing the coffee mug up to her lips.

"All right, next question." Colin said changing the topic. "How about you tell us a bit about your town?"

"My town?" Rory laughed. If Colin and Finn wanted to know about her, then she was going to answer them as truthfully as possible. "It's crazy," she began "My dad says it's just one big mental institution. Which in a way is true. I love that town. I like the city, but I don't love it, I'm a small town girl all the way, and Stars Hollow is just... You know that at the end of a crappy day, you can always count on Stars Hollow to cheer you up. There's always something happening there."

"Sounds like fun." Finn stated.

"It is. I'm glad that I grew up there and not in Hartford. You know, as a little girl I used to wish my parents would get back together, raise me up together. But as I was growing up, I realized that if they had gotten married, I would have lived in Hartford, then going to Chilton and seeing how miserable they all were. I'm glad that I grew up in Stars Hollow, that I had the best of both worlds." Rory blushed and looked down at her coffee mug. She didn't mean to reveal that much.

"Are you close to your father, love?" Finn asked.

"Now yes," Rory told him looking back up, "but during my teen years he wasn't the most reliable person. He hurt my mom a lot and he wasn't the most trustworthy of guys. But when I started Yale, we started talking and got closer. He didn't want Gigi growing up never knowing me and I didn't want that either."

"What about best friends?" Colin asked.

"My mom and Lane." Rory answered immediately. "I met Lane in the first grade and it was friendship at the first sight. Then my mom, cause, well, she raised me by herself, she's always been easy to talk to. We had a big trust thing and with the impending marriage, it really shattered the trust, but we are slowly rebuilding it. It's getting easier to talk to her, fall into the banter."

"First loves?" Finn asked, just as Jenny came back and set their food down. Rory thanked her as she left.

"First love was Dean, my first boyfriend. My first kiss was at Doose's market and I ended up shoplifting,"

"What'd you steal?" Finn asked amused.

"Corn starch. God, the years as an awkward teen," Rory laughed.

"What about Jess?" Colin asked.

"He was my second boyfriend, we were together for about a year before he left."

"Tell us about Jess," Finn said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"God, I feel like this is the Spanish Inquisition." Rory admitted.

"Sorry, we'll back off, for a while at least." Colin smirked, causing Rory to laugh.

"No, it's fine. Jess was sweet, wasn't much of a talker, more of kisser," she said causing herself to blush and take a bite of her sandwich. Both boys smirked.

"Really?" Finn asked interested. Rory swallowed the bread in her mouth and nodded.

"There were many moments that Jess and I were attached to the lips. What we had was more of a... physical relationship." She laughed. "But hell, Jess is a great kisser. We had a lot in common, what with books and music. He sort of got along with Lane, took her a few months to get used to him. Mom didn't like him."

"Rory Gilmore in her bad boy stage, the money I would have paid to see that." Colin said with a laugh, earning him a swift kick in the leg from Rory.

"When he left, I was sad, but I had a lot on my mind so I didn't wallow properly. That's where Tristan comes in. See, me and Tristan had a bad relationship at Chilton. But when he left, we had a quasi-friendship, we kept in touch, so when I went to visit him in California my sophomore year for Spring Break, imagine my surprise when Jess was Tristan's roommate. That's about the time that we became friends again and nothing more. We're just really, really good friends."

"Now let's go back to Dean." Colin said.

"What about him?" Rory asked taking a long drink of her coffee.

"Just what attracted you to him?"

"He was the perfect first boyfriend," she admitted. "Cute, tall, kind. My mom loved him and so did the town. We went out for three months when he told me he loved me. We broke up 'cause I couldn't say it back."

"Not much love if he broke up with you instead of waiting." Finn pointed out.

"As it's been pointed out to me time and time again. I'm naive. I didn't really realize that, but about a month later, I said it back and we got back together. Then the next year he broke up with me again 'cause I liked Jess. He broke up with me in front of the town during the dance marathon. Then the last time we got together..." Rory trailed off and bit into her sandwich again.

"We won't push you to tell us something you don't want to tell us." Colin told her. "But remember, the LDB is about trust. We would like for you to trust us."

"I do. I'm... Just not ready for Logan to know yet."

"We won't tell anyone, what you tell us, will stay between us." Finn told her.

Rory nodded. "Um... The end of my freshman year, my mom opened her inn. Dean had gotten married towards the beginning. That summer I went back to Stars Hollow, like every year. And I was at the inn and while everything was getting set up for the inn, Dean and I had a few moments where we might have kissed had we not been interrupted." She sighed and sat back.

Colin and Finn waited patiently for her to get her thoughts together before speaking. She knew they were listening. She knew they always listened.

"That night my mom asked me to go back to the house and get some CDs. She had forgotten to get some and wanted to be sure to have them there if the guests wanted to listen to music. So I went."

She ran a hand though her hair and looked at her empty coffee cup. Finn passed her his half full one without a word and she smiled gratefully at him, taking a sip and sitting back up, leaning her elbows on the table, the coffee mug in her hands.

"Just as I was finishing up, Dean came in through the back door and we started talking. And he told me things weren't working with Lindsay… god, I don't even remember if he had told me that they were over, or if they were going to divorce, but I slept with him."

She waited for their reaction, but they looked at her patiently and without judgment.

"What happened, love?" Finn asked.

Rory was caught off guard with the question. She had expected anger… different looks. That's what she usually got when she told people that she slept with a married man. Not that she told a lot of people.

But Finn and Colin sat across from her, smiling and waiting for her to continue with her story. She shook her thoughts out of her head before continuing.

"Um, I went to Europe after that. I just... I remember seeing Lindsay the next day, she was asking our butcher how to make pot roast. It's his favorite and I just... I needed to get out. So I went to Europe with my grandma. I sent him a letter stating that though I didn't regret what happened, it was still wrong. He was married and I was going to take myself out of the mix. Needless to say, Lindsay found the letter. When I got back, her mother called me out and I found out that they were divorcing. We got back together a few months after that and have been ever since. But it just wasn't the same."

"Too much guilt?" Colin asked.

"Maybe, but also we grew up. We're two completely different people. He was a perfect first boyfriend, I won't deny that. He did everything to make me happy and in a weird way he understood my weird quirks. But this last time around it just didn't feel right. Even without the 'me getting married' thing we would have broken up. And I'm pretty sure you all heard the yelling match we had when we broke up."

Colin and Finn nodded. Rory shrugged. "If it hadn't been the papers, it would have been something else."

She gave a deep breath and took a drink of the coffee.

"Feel better?" Colin asked with a smirk.

Rory smiled. "Yeah, I do."

"I told you before, love, we're not here to judge you. We've done things that we regret or things that might not be right in others' eyes, so who are we to judge you when we've done things that we wouldn't want to be judged on. This doesn't make you who you are." Finn told her. "It only makes you stronger."

"Finn's right, Rory, we can't judge you, and I hope you know that Logan wouldn't do it either."

"You two are probably the sweetest guys I know." She said leaning over and kissing both their cheeks. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Colin said as Finn nodded.

"Now, love, tell us what you have planned for your bachelorette party." Finn smirked as Rory laughed.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"And that is the end of our time. We will join again next Friday when we talk about the different ethnic groups and how they make up our population. Now have a good weekend." Professor Brady said as he dismissed his Sociology Class.

Rory gathered her notebooks and books putting them in her book bag. She hefted the bag onto her shoulder and waited her turn in line to talk to the professor.

"Miss Gilmore, how can I help you?" Professor Brady said as he turned to her.

She gave a smile. "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well, you see I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Best wishes. I heard about that, Logan Huntzberger, correct?"

"Yeah, um, thanks..."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me or..."

"No." Rory said flustered. "It's just, after the reception, Logan and I are leaving for our honeymoon and won't be back for a month."

It was the time period Logan had given her when she had asked what she would tell her teachers when they asked how many classes worth of notes they had to give her. A month was a long honeymoon and she had told him so. His response had been to trust him.

"Miss Gilmore?"

Rory blinked and shook the thoughts out of her head. "Sorry."

"It's quite all right, I can tell you're nervous. Big day and all."

"Oh, nervous for completely different reason that you might be thinking, Professor."

"Blushing bride?" She watched as her teacher's eyes danced with amusement, and she blushed as she realized what she had just said. She was screwed if she agreed and screwed if she didn't. "I'm kidding, Miss. Gilmore. Now here are the lecture notes for the next week. Unfortunately I'm a procrastinator so lectures are never written more than a week in advance."

"This is perfect, my friend has your class, I can ask her to send me notes via e-mail." She said putting the notes carefully in her notebook and then in her bag. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, and once again best wishes on your impending marriage."

"Thank you, Professor." Rory told him with a smile as she walked out of the classroom and towards her dorm.

She had talked to all of her professors and they had more than graciously given her what she needed to make it the whole month without school.

After her lunch with the boys, they had taken her back to her dorm and let her study saying they'd see her later. That had been on Sunday.

On Monday she had gone to her grandmother's house and had shown her the dress that she had planned for the bridesmaids. Her grandmother hadn't liked the idea of using a wedding dress for the bridesmaids' dresses, but after much convincing, she had gotten it done.

On Tuesday she had gone to Stars Hollow and had lunch with her mom, and had asked her if she would be her maid of honor. Lorelai had cried and happily accepted. She had then gone to Lane's place and asked if she would be a bridesmaid, she, too, happily agreed.

After lunch she had gone back to Yale, had coffee with Evie and Steph and had asked them to be part of the wedding party. Her eardrums had nearly burst with the loudness of their squeals. She had taken that as a yes, then lastly she had asked Paris who had just shrugged a sure, then went back to hot gluing.

On Wednesday, she had spent her day at the Daily News finishing last minute articles, then locking herself in her room only to get a call half an hour later from Logan complaining about friendly hands at the tux place. She had heard Colin and Finn arguing in the background, Finn was obviously still sore about getting cheated out of being best man.

She had heard Finn yell 'cheating bastard!' then the sounds of a toilet flushing, Colin yelling for Logan, then garbled sounds and a click. She had hung up her phone in confusion, only to have Logan call back a few minutes later, telling her that Finn had pushed Colin into the bathroom and stuck his head in a toilet. It turns out Finn found out about the double sided coin.

Thursday had been a free day. She had finished almost everything and had enjoyed a few hours at the pub with her friends having their own mini Bachelor /Bachelorette party. That involved lots of vodka, party poppers, separating Finn and Colin from yet another best man fight, and scandalous presents from Steph and Evie that she refused to let Logan see.

Now it was Friday. Shira and Emily were wrecking havoc at St. Paul's making sure everything was set for Saturday. It was six in the evening. The girls had gotten last minute readjustments for their dresses earlier in the day. Logan, Colin and Finn, along with all the male LDB members were headed for New York for the Bachelor party. And she, she was ready to get in her pajamas, curl up on the couch and sleep.

She got the keys out of her bag. Just as she was about to insert the key into the lock, she felt someone cover her mouth from behind and her eyes with a blindfold. She felt someone tie her hands behind her back and grab her by the underarms while they tied her legs and picked her up.

The thoughts running through her head were: 'Dear god, don't let them throw me into a lake!' next to 'Who the hell would kidnap me?' She tried to kick and wiggle out of their grasp, but the bonds were too tight and she was being put into a small space.

"Shhh." She heard someone giggle before they shut Rory into the confined space. She turned her head and tried moving around, but found the space too small. 'Dear god, they put me in the trunk!' she thought. 'I'm going to suffocate… I'm going to die... I'm not going to...' before she could finish the thought, she heard a pop and a onslaught of fresh air hit her nostrils. The trunk was still closed, but she was grateful that she was able to breathe.

She felt the car bump and go along the roads, and her hip began to throb whenever the driver drove over a pothole or a bump. She stayed still, panic coursing through her body as the car slowed.

'Oh dear god, they're going to kill me!' she thought.

"Where is she?" she heard someone's muffled voice through the trunk door.

"In the trunk." She heard someone giggle.

"You pulled a _Jawbreaker_!" The first person laughed.

"Except we didn't stuff anything into her mouth." Another person laughed.

"She could have suffocated!"

'And I still will if you don't open the trunk, idiots.' Rory thought getting an idea of who had just kidnapped her, relief washing over her.

"We opened the back seat for her."

"Well, let's open it up," the first person said hitting the trunk with the palm of their hands.

She heard the soft click of the key turning and the trunk popping open. Someone tugged on the blindfold over her eyes and laughed. She opened her eyes and looked at her mother's laughing face, then blinked when a camera flashed in her eyes.

"Hey sweets." Lorelai said untying the gag.

"Who were the idiots that kidnapped me?" Rory demanded as she turned around and let her mother untie her hands.

"Two guesses." Lorelai laughed as Rory sat up to untie her legs. She saw Steph and Evie standing on the side, taking pictures. "How bad did they scare you?"

"In the back of my mind I thought it was them, but initial panic took over rational thoughts." Rory said as Lorelai pulled her out of the trunk. She was about to rip into Evie and Steph about their stupid stunt when she realized where they were.

"Oh my god." She whispered as she looked around Stars Hollow's town square.

The whole center of town was decorated with ribbons starting at the gazebo's tip and going to each rooftop. The tress had twinkle lights in the leaves as well as wrapped around the trunks. The gazebo held a throne, surrounded by gifts and all of Stars Hollows women were under the big sign that read 'Best Wishes Rory'. Lane was set up at the DJ table already playing music. A long buffet table was set up on one side of the street, Sookie fussing over the food.

"Wow."

"You like?" Lorelai asked.

"It's great."

"Welcome to your bachelorette party, Rory." Steph and Evie giggled as they ran off.

"How much have they had to drink?" Rory asked.

"Not nearly enough." Lorelai said closing the trunk and leading Rory up to the gazebo. She grabbed the crown, robe and scepter that were sitting on the seat, placing the crown on Rory's head and the robe around her shoulders. Lorelai knelt dramatically and offered her the scepter.

"I bow to you, almost newly wed."

Rory laughed. "I command thee to stand."

Lorelai laughed as she stood up. "Well, what do you think of your kingdom lady Gilmore-soon-to-be-Huntzberger."

"It's great. Thank you, mom."

"You're welcome, sweets. I'm sorry about the way they brought you. I told them to kidnap you, but not to put you in the trunk."

"It's fine." Rory laughed. "It was fun."

"Fun? Being kidnapped and being stuffed in the trunk was fun?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"You have to be in my head to understand at the moment." Rory stated as she sat down and placed her book bag that had been around her shoulder the whole time, next to the throne.

"Well, as long as you're alive."

"It's what counts." Rory responded.

"So we have everything, food, music, dancing. We set up a mini stage near Patty's that you can see from here. Patty set up an opening performance that will be starting in the next few minutes. We've also got booze and presents and all the necessities that we're supposed to have at a bachelorette party."

"Strippers?" Rory teased.

"You'll see." Lorelai said, a sly smile forming on her face as she started to go back down the gazebo.

"So where are all the guys?" Rory asked before she could leave.

"Luke is up at the diner with some friends, playing poker. And we had a town meeting, all guys cannot set foot in the town square from now till six in the morning. Taylor says. Now go get drunk."

"I'm good for now," Rory said. "I'm just going to scan my kingdom."

"Yes, your majesty. Performance starts in ten minutes, keep your eyes open." Lorelai said before descending the stairs and going over to Sookie.

Rory smiled and looked over. It was her mother. The whole thing screamed Lorelai and it was perfect. She kept her eyes on the stage, only tearing her gaze away when she heard her cell phone ring. She leaned down and answered.

"_Rory's House of Ill Repute" _Rory answered.

"Hey Ace." Logan laughed

"Hey Logan."

"What are you up to? Locked in your room studying?" He teased.

"I was going to be, but then your best friend's girlfriends bound and gagged me, and stuffed me into a trunk, drove me to Stars Hollow where they are holding a bachelorette party." She said, her eyes returning to the stage.

"I highly doubt they bound and gagged you."

"Say that to the red marks on my wrists and legs."

Logan laughed. "Sorry I doubted you."

"So what are you up to?"

"We are currently at the Hilton, playing poker."

"What, no strip joints?" Rory teased.

"Nah, we're too classy for that."

"Come on now, Logan. This is your last chance to see some boobage before we tie the knot."

Logan laughed. "I promise that I will see some boobage just for you."

"Just as long as you don't pull a Mario Lopez, we're good." Rory said. "So why did you call?"

Logan laughed at her reference. "Just wanted to know what you were up to. We haven't seen each other in a while."

"Aww…" Rory teased. "Miss me?"

"A bit." He admitted.

"I miss you too, Logan."

"AWWW!" She looked over and saw Evie and Steph leaning over the rail of the gazebo.

"Evie and Steph are so drunk." Rory commented as the two giggled and ran off to Lane to request music.

"And you?"

"Have yet to have something."

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for!" She heard Miss. Patty say into the microphone at the stage. Rory adjusted her crown before walking over.

"What's going on over there?" Logan asked.

"I'm not sure." Rory said as she stood near her mom. "What's going on?"

"This is the performance." Lorelai said with a wicked grin.

"It's a performance." Rory told him over the phone.

"What kind?" Logan asked.

"I'm not sure." Rory admitted.

"Now, we have worked very hard to make this perfect. So, Rory, this is for you!" Miss Patty said. Everyone clapped as Kirk came onto the stage dressed as Jesus and sat down in the center with a solemn look upon his face. Rory frowned.

"Mom, isn't that the costume from The Festival of Living Arts?"

"I think it is." Lorelai laughed.

"What going on?" Logan asked.

"Kirk is dressed as Jesus." Rory laughed. Just as she said that, the music Lane had been playing stopped and she put on something else. Then she heard the opening chords to 'I Will Survive.'

_First I was afraid_

_I was petrified_

Kirk stood up, making exaggerated hand gestures with each word, mouthing the lyrics, his beard bobbing as he moved his jaw. Rory laughed.

"Oh my god!"

_Kept thinking_ _I could never live_

_Without you by my side_

_But I spent so many nights_

_Thinking how you did me wrong_

_I grew strong_

"Take it off!" Lulu yelled from in the crowd causing some people to hoot and holler. And repeat the same.

"Please don't." Rory begged laughing.

"You okay, Ace?" Logan asked. She couldn't talk, she was laughing so hard.

_I learned how to carry on_

_And so you're back_

At this point Kirk took off his Jesus robes leaving him in just a tight white thong and danced to the song as he sang.

"Oh god! Put it on!" Rory yelled.

"I think you meant 'Oh Jesus!'" Lorelai teased.

_From outer space_

_I just walked in to find you here_

_With that sad look upon your face_

Kirk turned around as he danced causing Rory and Lorelai to instinctively turn their backs shielding their eyes.

"I'm scarred." Rory said, not remembering the Logan was still on the phone. "Kirk's pale white ass will forever be scarred into my brain."

"Let's go before he decides the thong is too tight." Lorelai suggested as they walked away, Gloria Gaynor still playing around town square.

_I should have changed my stupid lock_

_I should have made you leave your key_

"You okay, Ace?"

Rory jumped at the sound of Logan's voice, but smiled. "Fine, I think I need a drink."

"All right, I'll let you go. See you tomorrow."

"I'll be the one walking down the aisle."

"I'll make sure to look for you and I promise no Mario Lopez's."

"Bye Logan." Rory laughed as she hung up and stuffed the phone into her pocket.

"Wanna risk one more look?" Lorelai asked.

Rory bit her lip and nodded as they turned around.

_If I had known for just one second_

_You'd be back to bother me_

_Go on now go walk out the door_

"Oh god! Who taught Kirk pelvic thrusts?" Lorelai asked as they turned back around and to the bar.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"How's Rory?" Colin asked throwing chips into the center of the poker table.

"Good, your girlfriends kidnapped her, stuffed her in a trunk and took her to Stars Hollow for her bachelorette party." Logan said looking at his cards before betting.

"Told you watching _Jawbreaker_ with them was a bad idea." Finn slurred throwing his own chips in. They had all been drinking a bit too much. "All right, all right, I have a joke!"

"Oh god, I hate Finn's drunken jokes." Robert muttered as he set his cards down.

"He never finishes them." Seth said quietly, so that Finn wouldn't hear them.

"This woman…" Finn trailed off, concentrated on his thoughts, then started again. "This woman, she walks into a bar."

"Ouch." Colin muttered, causing the guys to laugh.

"Shut up, Colin!" Finn said with a glare.

"Fine, fine, tell your joke, I just hope you finish it this time."

"I will!" Finn said standing, his drink in his hand. Though he tended to drink a lot during group outings, Finn sure put on a good show. "All right, this woman walks into a bar." He waited for Colin to say something, but he didn't. They all sat still looking at him, waiting for the joke.

"This woman walks into a bar," he continued, "and she sees this man. I won't tell you who he is yet, but he's an important man." He said taking a drink. "Now, she goes up to him and says hello and asks what he's drinking. And he says. 'This? It's magic beer.' Curious she sits at the table and asks. "Really, what makes it magic beer?" And he says. "That when you drink it, it gives you the power to fly."

"Get to the punch line!" Robert yelled causing Finn to glare at him.

"I'm getting there! Anyway, he says "It gives you the power to fly" and she says "Prove it." So, he takes a drink. walks to the window, jumps out and flies around the building three time before flying back into the bar. The woman is amazed by this and tells him that she wants to see it again.

"So he drinks, jumps out the window and flies around the building three more times and comes back to his seat at the table. This woman…" he slurred "This woman is just _amazed_ by this and is now a true believer. So she takes a drink of the beer, jumps out the window and falls to her death."

By this time Finn was laughing so hard that he grabbed onto the poker table to keep his balance.

"So then the bartender turns and says to the man "God, Superman, you are such an asshole when you're drunk"

Logan shook his head with a chuckle. Finn always had the best jokes, but he took forever to tell them when he was drunk.

"That was a good one, Finn." Robert said laughing.

"Oh, I have another one!" Finn said. "There once was a man from Nantucket!"

"Sit down!" They all shouted. They grabbed the cards once again.

"So big day tomorrow, Huntz?" Robert said throwing chips into the growing pile.

"Yep." Logan replied. "I'm out." He said, placing his cards face down and placing them near the dealer.

"Now, knowing the situation, do you like her?" Seth asked knowing that the word love was a big word with a bigger impact, one they all knew Logan wasn't quite ready to hear.

"She's cool," Logan said. "We understand each other."

"Don't get sappy on us, Huntzberger. I'm out." Robert said also placing his cards face down on the table.

"I call." Colin said placing his cards face up. "Me and Finn talked to her, she's a great girl, funny."

"What did you guys talk to her about?" Logan asked. When he had talked to Rory and asked how lunch was, she had just told him it was fine and hadn't told him more than that.

"Nothing really, mate." Finn said placing his cards face up, along with Seth. The dealer flipped the cards on his side over and Finn gave a hoot when he won, collecting his thousands in the center of the table.

"It's amazing, the more he drinks, the better he gets at poker." Seth muttered throwing his cards into the center for the dealer.

"What constitutes as nothing much?" Logan asked, still not letting go of the previous topic.

"Really, Logan, it was nothing. We just talked about her life in Stars Hollow, family, school, things like that." Colin provided.

"Are you sure?" He watched as Finn and Colin looked at each other.

"Positive." Finn answered. "Now I say that we call an escort service!"

"No strippers. We agreed to that when all our girlfriend made promises of castration." Seth said.

"Actually," Logan said with a smirk. "Rory told me to get some."

"Strippers or laid?" Finn asked with a smirk.

"Strippers, idiot. She said it was the last chance I'd get to see boobage before getting married."

"Rory would say that." Finn muttered with a laugh. "All right, I'll get the number."

"Just no one sleeps with any of them. Then we will get castrated." Logan warned as Finn went to the suite to get his cell and a phone book.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"All right, that's it, I fold." Luke said putting his cards down and getting up to get another beer.

"Wuss." Jess muttered as he began to shuffle the cards.

"Says the man that folded first." Tristan stated as he got a beer for himself and looked out the window. He noticed Rory talking to Lane at the DJ table, laughing.

"Do you think she knows?" Jess asked, looking at Rory as well.

"That she's in love with her fiancé?" Tristan asked. "Nah, she's still trying to deny that he's probably perfect for her."

"Same on his side." Luke stated looking out the window as well and frowned when he saw Kirk wearing a thong and running down the street, some women following him with money.

"They're both idiots if you ask me." Jess said putting the cards on the table and grabbing a beer

"You would think that." Tristan said.

"It's true, isn't it? You have yet to see Rory's eyes when she's looking at her wedding dress. If anything, they'll get brighter when she's in it."

"They're in love." Luke said. "Leave it at that."

"Fine, I have a fifty in my wallet, anyone go higher?" Tristan said putting the fifty on the table.

"Now we're talking." Jess said as they sat back down at the table and he dealt the cards. Thoughts of the soon-to-be married couple out of their minds for the night.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** My longest chapter to date. 23 pages. It's just... I didn't want to just cut it up into two parts. I thought that the lunch with Finn and Colin and the Bachelor /Bachelorette party sort of went together.

I liked writing this chapter. It was a lot of fun.

By the way, I have to credit where I got the Kirk dressed as Jesus and singing I Will Survive (Sorry if that offended any people that are religious), but during lunch I spend it with my best friend and she watches Google Video while I write. Well, one of the videos is Jesus singing I Will Survive then getting hit by a bus. It's funny as hell.

If you want to watch it. I'll have to link up on my blog. But it was great, and when I watched it, it instantly reminded me of Kirk and I just knew I had to have something like that in the story. and well... here was my chance!

Hope you all enjoyed the extra long chappy.

Only two more chapters after this... or who knows, maybe I'm going to combine the two for another long one, lol. You'll just have to wait and see!

Please read and review!

Kassandra


	40. The Big Day

_**Part 40: The Big Day**_

"Hey…" Lorelai whispered causing Rory to groan and cover her head with the blanket. "You're getting married today."

"I know. And in order to look beautiful, I need sleep. Sleep that you are depriving me of."

"You're beautiful already, come on, I want to show you something."

"Mom."

"Come on Rory, please." Lorelai begged.

Rory groaned and sat up, pushing her hair out of her face. "Fine."

"Put on your robe and slippers and meet me outside."

"Fine." Rory repeated getting out of bed, slipping on her slippers and grabbing her robe from her desk chair. She put her loose hair into a quick ponytail and walked out of her room. She walked out to the front porch where her mother was waiting, thankfully with a thermos of coffee in her hands.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" Rory asked taking the thermos and following her mom out of their driveway.

"Well, today is your wedding day."

"Yep." Rory stated, a bit of bitterness in her voice, causing her mom to smile weakly and wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"And last night I got to thinking."

"Good time to start."

"Okay, miss quippy, do you want to hear it or not?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," Rory said.

"Well, you're getting married."

"A fact that you've stated three times now."

"And well, you're starting a new phase in your life." Lorelai continued ignoring Rory's interjection.

"Against my will mind you."

"And well, maybe before you end this stage, we should go back to where everything started." Lorelai said as they passed Luke's.

"What?"

"You'll see." Lorelai giggled as she led her down the back streets of Stars Hollow. Before Rory knew it, they were standing in front of the old Independence Inn, that her mother had worked at for at least seventeen years of Rory's life.

"Come on." Lorelai said as they headed towards the back and walked along the lake. Rory looked out and smiled as she saw a family of swans swimming. She remembered as a little girl, she would sit right near the lake and watch them and read. So caught up in the memories that she didn't notice her mother stop, causing her to run into her.

"We're here."

Rory looked up and smiled. "The old potting shed."

"Come on." Lorelai ran ahead, causing Rory to yell for her to wait as they ran to the door. Before she knew it, her mom had the door open and they were tumbling inside, laughing. Straightening they stared at their surroundings.

"It's exactly the same." Rory whispered, running her finger over the baby rosebud wallpaper.

"Down to the curtain around the tub." Lorelai said.

"You know." Rory began sitting on the small cot, crossing her legs in front of her. "Last month when I brought Logan to Stars Hollow and showed him the town, this was the one place I didn't take him." Rory admitted.

Lorelai sat down on the floor across from her. "Why, babe, I think he would have loved seeing where you grew up for the first 11 years of your life."

Rory shrugged. "'Cause it seemed like this place was just for you and me, you know. It's where you began your life. _Our_ life. Like you said, this is where the Gilmore girls began." Rory said with a smile. "Maybe I want to keep it just the Gilmore girls."

"Do you think you'll ever bring him?"

Rory shrugged. "I don't think so."

"He'd like it."

"Do you think I'm ready?"

"For what?"

"Getting married." Rory said, moving to sit on the floor across from her mom.

"You want the truth or the lie?"

"Truth."

"Then the truth, I don't think I ever want you to be ready to be married."

"Mom!" Rory whined.

"Fine, fine, I think that yes, you and Logan are young. No, you guys don't love each other. But... maturity wise, I think you can handle it."

"So besides the fact that I do not love Logan or the fact that I'm twenty-one that in no way factors into me being ready at all. It's the fact that I'm mature enough to handle it.. Huh, never thought about it that way." Rory said dryly.

"Hey! You wanted my opinion."

"I didn't know your opinion was going to suck."

"See if I ever wake you up early again!"

Rory smiled. "So this phase in my life is over, huh?"

"At one o'clock today you will no longer be Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden. You will be Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden Huntzberger aka Rory."

"What a mouthful." Rory said tiredly, just listening to the name.

"Maybe you can Prince it, get a symbol instead of the name. But then the towels would be tacky."

"Towels?"

"The monograms, Rory. I mean every girl would die for the initials, LLGHH. on their towels."

"Okay, we're going now."

"Come on! Admit it! It would be perfect!" Lorelai laughed getting up and running after Rory.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Rise and shine!" Colin said opening the curtains to Logan's room, causing him to groan.

"Leave me alone." Logan muttered into his pillows.

"We should have stopped at the Jack Daniels." Colin told Finn.

"Blasphemy! No one stops at our good ol' friend Jack!" Finn yelled, causing Logan to wince and sit up, squinting as the sunlight hit his eyes.

"That's it, I fire you both as my best friends." Logan announced before laying back down and covering his head with a pillow.

"Logan, it's ten o'clock, you're getting married at one." Colin reminded him.

"Don't remind me." He groaned.

"We're in New York, we have to leave now if we want to make it to St Paul's to get ready at an appropriate time according to your mother."

"Did she call?" Logan asked looking over at Colin.

"Five times." Finn answered.

"Give me twenty."

"Pushups?" Finn asked.

"Minutes." Logan groaned rolling onto his side and sitting up, putting his feet firmly on the floor and making his way slowly to the bathroom. He closed the door firmly behind him and turned on the hot water in the shower. He went to the mirror and leaned on the counter, staring at his reflection.

He was getting married in three hours. He was getting married to a girl that he didn't love, not yet at least. He was getting married, because his parents and her grandparents thought it was a good business merger between the families. He was getting married and there was nothing he could do about it.

He watched the mirror slowly steam up from the hot water. He stripped and got into the water.

They had asked him last night what he thought of Rory and he had said she was cool, that they understood each other. There was no way to describe what he felt for Rory. It wasn't love. Not yet. They had barely known each other a month. They barely trusted each other, let alone loved each other. They had just come to an understanding of each other, what some might call a friendship. And with this marriage, their friendship could either grow stronger, which he was hoping for, or it could crumble.

He sighed as he rinsed off, turned off the water and wrapped the towel around his waist. He was getting married to a woman who, from what he knew about her, wouldn't have even looked twice at him, wouldn't have cared how much money he had in his account or what his last name was.

He was getting married to a woman who was a coffee addict, had a close relationship with her family and kept her friends close, always turning to them when she was down.

He was marrying a woman that with just a bat of her eyelashes and a smile could get any male to do anything.

He was marrying a woman that was happy staying home in her pajamas, watching old movies with popcorn and candy instead of going to parties and drinking the night away.

He was marrying a woman who put her shoes in microwaves and ovens for storage.

Damn it all to hell, he was marrying a woman he might actually love.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Oh great, you're here." Emily Gilmore's voice greeted them as they entered the wedding hall.

"Yeah, sorry we're late, mom." Lorelai said shifting her dress bag onto her other arm. "Traffic was hell."

"Where's Rory?" Emily asked, looking behind an uncomfortable looking Luke.

"She's out bar hopping, you know, trying to squeeze in one last impure moment before getting hitched." Lorelai said with ease, enjoying the look of horror that passed on her mother's face.

"I'm right here, grandma." Rory said as she walked through the door and sent a playful glare at her innocent looking mother.

"God, Lorelai, your sense of humor sometimes." Emily admonished, glaring at her daughter. "You're late. Logan arrived an hour ago."

"Yes, well, he had a plane, we had the jeep." Rory laughed. "Where are we getting dressed?"

"Follow me." Emily said walking away.

"Luke, will you be okay?" Lorelai asked. Rory turned to her soon-to-be stepfather.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." He kissed Lorelai. "Go."

"We'll see you later. Come on before Adolf comes back." Lorelai said with a raise of her eyebrow causing Rory to laugh and follow her grandmother's retreating back down the hall. Emily led them to the back of the church and down the hall.

"All right, everyone is in there." Emily said as she opened the door. Rory was about to ask where the boys were when she heard Logan's voice.

"Finn! Leave Colin alone! Dammit Finn!"

Rory smiled. They were right across the hall. She walked in after her mother and saw Lane, Paris, Steph and Evie sitting around still in jeans and shirts instead of their wedding clothes.

"I'll be back in a hour to check on you girls. We start promptly at one, Rory." Emily said as she closed the door. Rory rolled her eyes.

"It's like we're going to a party instead of me getting married." Rory muttered hanging up her dress and sitting next to Steph.

"Two hours and you will be Mrs. Logan Huntzberger." Paris said.

"Nice way to lighten the mood, Geller." Evie said dryly causing Rory to laugh.

"All right, girls, what do you think we should do? We have an hour before we should at least be in our dresses." Lorelai asked.

"We could order strippers." Steph suggested.

"Oh yes, 'cause Emily would so approve of that." Evie said.

"Well, I brought my CDs. Mood music if you will." Lane said digging into her bag and producing a stack of CDs. She walked over to the CD player at the end of the room, put a CD in and turned up the volume. The Shout Out Louds filled the air, causing Rory to smile.

"Perfect mood music." Rory said as Lane sat back down.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Hey uncle Luke." Jess said as he walked down the hall to see Luke looking around the church.

"Jess, Tristan. Come together?" Luke smirked.

"All right, it's one thing when Rory does the gay jokes, it's completely another when you do them." Tristan said with a smirk.

"Where are you two headed?" Luke asked, ignoring Tristan's comment.

"We were going to hang out with Logan and his friends. We have nothing better to do." Jess stated with a shrug. "Wanna come?"

"Why not, might as well freak out the little bastard." Luke muttered following them to the back of the church. They walked down the hall and heard music coming from one side of the hall and girls laughing, then Lorelai tumbling out and the door closing.

"Hey! This is no way to treat the mother of the bride and the maid of honor!" Lorelai yelled with a laugh as she hit the door with her fists.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked. Lorelai turned and smiled.

"Hey guys."

"Did they kick you out?" Jess asked.

"Yes, what of it?" She said mock glaring at Jess, her arms crossed over her chest. "What are you guys doing back here?"

"Nothing better to do, we're going to go hang out with the guys." Tristan answered.

"Finn!" The door to the guys' room opened and Finn ran out in his white dress shirt and boxers and went into the girls' room which produced a series of screams. Logan ran out as well, in his dress pants and his dress shirt, unbuttoned, Colin after him.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asked

"Finn stole the rings." Colin said as Logan banged on the door.

"Finn, get out here!" Logan yelled.

"Hide Rory." They heard from the other side of the door. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Why, he's already seen the dress." They heard Rory ask. "What's Finn doing in here?"

"Finn!" Logan yelled, only to be answered with a surprise scream. A few seconds later a very smug Finn walked out, a smirk firmly in place.

"Where are they?" Logan demanded as Finn walked into the guys' room.

"Ask your fiancée." Finn smirked. Logan rolled his eyes. Rory came to the door holding up her dress with one hand.

"Okay, we are breaking all sorts of rules here!" Lorelai yelled.

"It's not my fault Finn put the rings inside my dress." Rory protested as she handed the rings to a grateful Logan.

"Thank you."

"Tell Finn that if he ever sticks his hand down my dress or shirt again, it's coming off." Rory said.

"Will do, Ace." Logan said as he handed the rings back to Colin.

"What is going on back here!" They all turned to find Emily and Shira standing at the end of the hall, walking towards them.

"Logan, you aren't supposed to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding, it's bad luck." Shira admonished.

"That doesn't count anymore seeing as I've already seen Rory in her dress, mom." Logan said.

"Doesn't matter, now go back to your own room. You too, Colin." Shira said. Both boys made their way to the room without a word.

"Rory, go put your dress on right. You only have an hour left."

"Yes, grandma." Rory said going back to the room. Lorelai winked at Luke before going in after her.

"Who are you?" Shira asked.

"This is Luke." Emily said, the disdain evident in her voice. "Lorelai's fiancé."

"Hi." Luke said shifting uncomfortably.

"And you two are?"

"Friends of ours." Logan said opening the door again and motioning them in. They went willingly.

"All right, start getting ready, Logan." Shira said.

"Half done, mother." Logan muttered going back in and closing the door.

"Thanks." Tristan said sitting down on the couch.

"No problem, you guys seemed trapped. You guys remember Tristan, right?"

Colin and Finn nodded. "Yeah, nice to see you again." Colin said.

"Same here." Tristan nodded.

"Then this is Jess, Rory's friend." Logan introduced, buttoning his shirt.

"The ex." Finn said with a nod. "Nice to meet you. More formally anyway."

"And you're... Rory's told me about you... can't place the name though." Jess said snapping his fingers trying to remember.

"Finn, and Colin." Logan stated. "Then Rory's step dad, Luke."

"Soon to be." Luke corrected.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Collin said as he got his own shirt on.

"Rory's spoken highly of you." Finn said as he put his pants on. Tristan, Jess and Luke were already dressed in their suits for the ceremony.

"Has she?" Luke asked, surprised.

"Yep. Talked about how you went to a caterpillar's funeral for her." Colin said getting his bow tie out of the box and going to the mirror to tie it.

"She still talks about that?"

"She loves you, mate. Said you were and still are a father figure to her. Felt bad about you not being able to walk her down the aisle." Finn said tucking his shirt into his pants.

"She was going to ask you." Logan said. "But Shira and Emily asked Chris before she had a chance to say anything. The door flew open to reveal Lorelai.

"Do any of you have pliers?" Lorelai asked.

"What for?" Jess asked.

"The zip..."

"Never mind, we got it!" They heard from across the hall.

"You sure?" Lorelai asked closing the door without a backwards glace.

"Your fiancée is a weird one." Tristan smirked.

"That she is." Luke responded with a smile.

"So Finn, have you made the move yet?" Logan asked with a smirk as he sat down to put on his shoes.

"Move on what?" Finn asked sitting down on the other couch.

"Evie, idiot." Colin responded, leaning against the counter that was attached to the mirror.

"If you're asking if we're sleeping together, the answer is yes."

"We know that one." Logan said with a roll of his eyes.

"You're none too quiet." Colin muttered.

"You two love it." Finn smirked. "And if you mean have I asked her to be my girlfriend, as a matter of fact I have, thank you very much."

"Have you now? And when was that?" Colin smirked.

"You remember when we all slept over at Logan and Rory's? After the party?"

"Yeah." Logan said.

"Remember all those slapping sounds you heard on our end of the room?"

Colin smirked as he nodded. "Yeah."

"I was propositioning her."

"Should I be hearing this?" Luke asked, uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation.

"He'll save you the unsavory details." Logan laughed. "Go on, Finn."

"And after many failed attempts, I asked her and she said yes, thank you very much." Finn said getting his socks on and facing towards the floor to hide the blush.

"Our little Finn is growing up." Colin teased.

"Oh, bugger off, mate," Finn said glaring at Colin. "I bet you and Steph haven't even had that talk."

Colin's response was to turn around and fix his bow tie causing Finn and Logan to smirk.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"So you are now officially Finn's girlfriend?" Steph asked.

"As of a week ago."

"How does it feel?" Rory asked teasingly

"I feel no different," Evie replied, playing along. "Except I wake up every morning pushed to the side of the bed while Finn is sprawled all over it."

"He hogs the blankets?" Lorelai asked.

"No, the bed." Evie said. "Luckily, my Finn doesn't sleep with blankets... or anything else." The girls erupted in laughter.

"All right, sweets, your hair is done." Lorelai said putting in one more bobby pin in Rory's hair. Her hair was swept up in a loose twist leaving her bangs to hang around one side of her face. Rory stood up and went to the three way mirror.

She was wearing her dress, but instead of the diamond necklace her grandmother had wanted her to wear, she wore a long strand of pearls to match the dress, twisting them around three times to have them hang around her neck to below her breasts.

The girls were all in their dress as well, which had been a wedding gown, but had been made bridesmaid dresses for the occasion. They were all a light purple color. The dress was simple, flared down, the sleeves were off the shoulders and the bodice had an intricate design of pearls swirling. The girls' hair were all up and each wearing a diamond hair band to pull it back, loose curls around their faces and in the back.

"Are you girls ready?" Emily asked as she walked in.

"Yep, we're ready, just need to apply a little lip gloss." Lorelai said handing a tube to Rory.

"Peach?" Rory asked.

"That way you taste good for Logan." Lorelai whispered, causing Rory to laugh as she applied it.

"Rory, what are those?" Emily asked.

"What are what, grandma?" Rory asked, handing the tube back to her mother.

"Those around your neck?"

"My necklace." Rory said fixing the gown around her waist.

"What happened to the diamonds I gave you?"

"I didn't want to wear them." Rory said simply as she sat down carefully and put on her white heels on her feet.

"So you decided on those?"

"Yep."

"Rory, you look like a hippie with those."

"They match the dress better, grandma." Rory said. "I had planned on wearing these anyway. The diamonds are too heavy. I felt like pulling a Titanic."

"Titanic?" Emily asked confused.

"Throwing them in the ocean, mom." Lorelai helped.

"What?"

"See, mom, in the movie 'Titanic'..."

"I've seen the movie, Lorelai." Emily said. "What I don't understand is why my granddaughter won't wear those diamonds? That was supposed to be the something old and something borrowed. I wore those on my wedding day."

"We've already got that though, grandma." Rory said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. See, the something borrowed are the Hello Kitty earrings." Rory said pushing back her hair to show off the pink cat earrings. "Then the something blue is my bouquet."

"Blue roses, dyed just for Rory." Steph said holding up the bouquet.

"Something old..." Rory said.

"My corset that Rory is wearing." Lorelai said proudly. "The one I wore in my teen years my very own chastity belt, the only thing that kept my virginity from Chris." Lorelai laughed.

"Which isn't saying much." Emily muttered causing Lorelai to glare and Rory to roll her eyes. "What about the new?"

"The pearls." Rory said fingering the strand.

"Very well, I guess I can accept that."

Rory rolled her eyes once again as she stood in front of the mirror making sure everything was okay.

"All right, girls, go line up in front of the door. Shira is out there waiting for all of you to put you in the right position. Shame we couldn't do that rehearsal dinner like we wanted."

"Logan and I were busy." Rory lied. Truth was, she had been studying for a test while Logan had a poker night with the guys. They both hadn't wanted to go, so both said that school was keeping them busy. She watched as the girls left the room. Lorelai smiled at her before closing her in with Emily.

"You make a beautiful bride, Rory." Her grandmother said standing next to her. "I'm sorry that it had to come to this."

"Come to what?" Rory asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"To this, arranging your marriage. Lord knows we tried to convince Francine and Straub to do the same with Lorelai and Christopher and look how that turned out. Your mother is marrying that diner man and Christopher has yet another illegitimate child."

"Is that what I am to you, grandma, an illegitimate child?"

"Of course not." Emily said waving off the comment. "Logan is a good man, he'll make you happy."

"Yes, he is a good man." Rory agreed. "But he's not the one to make me happy."

"Are you still sore about this?"

"You arranged my marriage, grandma!" Rory said turning to face her grandmother. "You hooked me up with some random guy that I only met a month ago!"

"Rory, keep your voice down." Emily said.

"No. God, you don't understand, do you? You got to choose grandpa, you got to choose love, grandma. I don't love Logan, I didn't get to choose Logan."

"Who would you have chosen, Rory?" Emily asked. "The bag boy? Or that miscreant?"

"Jess was not a miscreant." Rory said rolling her eyes at the word. If there was any word to describe Jess, it certainly wasn't miscreant.

"Logan is the perfect match for you. We made the right decision, he's headed down the right path. He's going to take over..."

"I know what he's taking over." Rory interrupted.

"When your grandfather and I talked about this, we made sure to consider you, Rory."

"Consider me?"

"Your aspirations, your dreams."

"My dream was to be an overseas correspondent, grandma."

"And we took that into account. Logan is going to be head of Huntzberger Publishing soon enough. He'll own newspapers, one of them will very willingly take you on. And Mitchum already gave you that paper, _The Stamford Gazette_ was it?"

"Being an overseas correspondent and being a journalist are two different things, grandma, and I made it perfectly clear to Logan that I refused to take any handouts his family gives me. See, what you don't understand is that I want to earn my right as a reporter, I want to travel, grandma. I want to report on things that went on all over the world."

"Logan will travel." Emily said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Obviously you'll go with him."

Rory looked at her grandmother in disbelief. Was the woman so blindsided that she didn't see how unhappy this was making her?

"Now finish getting ready." Emily said. "You have five minutes." Emily tapped her fingers on the vanity before exiting and leaving a shocked Rory. She plopped down on the couch and heaved a sigh.

She was getting married. And there was nothing she could do about it. In five minutes she would be Mrs. Logan Huntzberger.

She heard a knock on the door. Reluctant to have anyone to disturb for five minutes of solitude, she got up and answered the door slowly to find Logan on the other side.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, can I..." He trailed off and pointed inside.

"Yeah." She opened the door wider and let him in. He walked in and she closed the door. "You know," she began as she turned around and leaned against the door, "It really is bad luck to see the bride."

Logan shrugged and smirked. "Nothing about this marriage is tradition, why start now?"

"Very true, what'd you want?"

"Just... I don't know. Five minutes."

"Yep."

"And we're married."

"Yep."

"You freaked out?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Rory admitted as she crossed the room and sat down on the couch.

Logan sat across from her on the small foot stool and grabbed her hands. "All right, I want to say something."

"Better make it quick, we have four minutes."

"I don't love you."

"Just the thing every bride wants to hear from the groom four minutes before they're due to get married." Rory said dryly.

Logan laughed. "And I can't promise you that this is going to be easy, but I can try to make you happy, Rory."

"Logan."

"I know you're giving up a lot because of this."

"So are you." Rory said thinking of the dreams he wouldn't share with her.

"Not as much as you. You knew where you were headed from the minute you stepped into school, you knew what you wanted to do and how to get there. And with one word that was all taken away."

"It was more than one word." She muttered.

"Just know that I am going to try my hardest to keep you happy."

Rory smiled. "You don't have to do that, Logan."

"Oh, I do." He said, a smirk finding its way onto his lips. "Because if that means I need to crawl into your bed a few nights a week and do unthinkable things to you to keep you happy, well then, I'm all for it."

Rory looked up at him in shock before blushing and laughing. "Get out of here, Logan."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "See you in two." He whispered before leaving the room. Rory stared at the closed door in wonderment.

"Damn it." Now she didn't know if he was serious or not.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan walked out to the front of the church and stood on the step down from the priest. Colin was behind him.

"You okay, man?" Colin asked.

"Yeah, fine, you have the rings?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Logan said exhaling.

"So where were you?"

"When?" Logan asked turning to face Colin. The church was filling up and he could see the wedding party starting to line up at the doors.

"Just now."

"Oh, with Rory."

"With Rory or _with _Rory." Colin smirked.

"Shut up." Logan laughed turning back around to face the door to the church. He watched as Emily and his mother paired everyone up just right. He looked down at his watch: thirty seconds. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. This was it.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Rory, there you are." Emily said rushing over to her and putting her at the end of the line where Christopher was waiting.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?"

"Peachy." Rory answered with a weak smile. "Nervous, a bit nauseous."

"You sure you're not pregnant?" Lorelai teased smiling over her shoulder at her daughter, but whipping around when she saw the stern look on her mother's face.

"No, I'm not pregnant." Rory answer with a small laugh.

"All right, this is it." Shira said with a clap of her hands. "Oh, this is exciting. Come, Emily, let's go sit."

"Right, right. Rory stand up straight." Emily said as she walked out and took her place.

She heard the music start and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. This was it.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan heard the music start and watched as the ring bearer and flower girl came in. The ring bearer being Sookie's son Davie and the flower girl being a distant cousin of Logan's. He watched as the bridesmaids came in with an escort, each holding a bouquet of deep purple roses that contrasted with their dresses.

He saw Lorelai come in with Luke, Luke sit down in the front pew while Lorelai stayed standing; Lane come in with Jess, Lane stood behind Lorelai as Jess sat with his uncle; Paris and Doyle, then Steph with Tristan and Evie with Finn. Evie stood behind Steph in the bridesmaids' line as Finn took his place behind Colin.

"She's beautiful, mate." Finn whispered.

"Who?" Logan asked, already having a good idea of who he was talking about. Just then the wedding march started and the crowd stood up as Rory came into view, Christopher Hayden escorting her down the aisle.

It hadn't mattered that he had seen her just before the wedding started or had seen her in the dress three times before. Logan still thought she looked as amazing and angelic as ever.

Before he knew it, she had reached the front of the church. He stepped down and waited. Chris whispered something in her ear causing her to smile and kiss his cheek before turning to Logan and taking his hand. He gave her a reassuring smile before leading her up to the priest. She smiled back and turned to give her mother the bouquet before turning back to him.

"Still speechless, Huntzberger?" She whispered causing him to smirk.

"Always, Gilmore."

A slight coughing made them turn to the priest who was looking down at them before he looked up at the crowd and began his speech.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Logan Elias Huntzberger and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden in the holy bonds of matrimony.

"Marriage is a meaningful word. Meaningful because it means the end of looking for that special someone, the person you have dreamed of to complete your life; and speaks to us about the fulfillment we have found and the love we have given to each other..." The priest rambled.

Rory stood there, looking at the priest, certain points causing her to look at Logan who would be looking at her. It was amazing the way everything was said, so it was as if they had chosen to get married, no one was the wiser that this was an arranged marriage. Simply amazing, she thought.

Logan had tuned out the priest the second he had finished rambling about the meaning of marriage. Only because to him it was a bunch of bullshit. They hadn't found each other. Hell, they hadn't even been looking for that 'special someone' to complete their lives. They had been completely content on how they had been living it without the interference of their families.

He felt Colin hit his back with his elbow. He turned and found Rory biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Logan, say something!" His mother hissed.

Logan blinked. "Can you repeat the question?"

The priest coughed, but nodded. "Do you Logan Elias Huntzberger take Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?" The priest repeated.

"I do." Logan said.

"Thank god." He heard his mother mutter.

"Do you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden take Logan Elias Huntzberger to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Rory said with a nod.

"Right then," he turned to Logan. "Do you have the ring for the bride?"

Colin handed him the ring and he showed it the priest.

"Place it on her finger." Logan did so, sliding the silver banded diamond ring onto Rory's finger.

"Geez, it's heavy." She muttered, causing Logan to smirk. The priest turned to Rory.

"Do you have the ring for the groom?"

Lorelai handed Rory the silver band and she showed it to the priest.

"Place it on his finger." She slid it on to Logan's ring finger and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"As you wear these rings," the priest began, "Remember they are the visible symbols of your love for each other. Being round in circumference they remind us that our love is to be without end. Being of precious metal reminds us of the preciousness of our love that we have placed in each other's trust.

"This is because when two people pledge to love and care for each other in marriage, they create a spiritual bond unique to themselves which binds them closer than any spoken or written words. Marriage is a promise. A potential made in the hearts of two people who love each other and takes a lifetime to fulfill. Now repeat after me, Logan.

With this ring I marry you."

"With this ring I marry you." Logan reiterated.

"I join my life with yours."

"I join my life with yours."

"All that I am, all that I have."

"All that I am, all that I have."

"And all of my love, I truly and freely give to you."

"I'm not so sure about the freely part." Logan muttered.

"I'm sorry?" The priest asked.

"And all of my love, I truly and freely give to you." Logan repeated. Rory gave a small laugh having heard what he had muttered.

"Right. Rory, repeat after me then. With this ring I marry you." Rory went through repeating the verses, hesitating slightly on the freely part, but repeating it anyway.

"Well then." The priest said closing his Bible. "By the powers vested in me by the state of Connecticut I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Rory felt her mother give her a small push closer to Logan. Logan gave chuckle as he put his hands on her hips.

"Is it okay?" He whispered. Rory gave a nod as she placed her hands on his chest. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers ignoring the applause that broke out from the church. She tasted good, like peaches.

He pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "Not too bad?"

"I'll live." She laughed as they turned around and walked down back down the aisle and out the church, only to be greeted by reporters and cameras. They bypassed them and got into the limo that was waiting for them.

"We'll meet you at the Windsor Club." Emily said as she shut the door with a smile. They felt the car lurch forward.

"Well, it's done." Logan said running a hand through his hair.

"Our families must be elated." Rory said looking at him from across the seat.

"Think of it this way, Ace. Only five hours till we're out of Connecticut and of the States."

"So what's the plan for the honeymoon?" She asked.

Logan shrugged. "You said you wanted to meet my grandfather."

"I did."

"Well, I thought we could spend a couple of weeks down there, then to Venice for the other half of the month."

"Sounds nice."

"Relaxing."

"Not with all the work I'm going to be doing." Rory said plopping her feet on his lap.

"Right, papers and articles."

"Doyle has taken it upon himself to give me articles to write during our honeymoon, so it's his fault."

"I'll kill him later." Logan grinned.

"So what, pray tell, were you thinking about when the priest was telling you our vows?" Rory asked, a teasing lilt to her voice.

"How that crap about marriage didn't apply to us."

"Huh, me too. But at least I knew when to say my vows and my mom didn't have to almost push me over to get me out of my head."

"Colin didn't almost push me over." Logan protested.

"Yes, he did." Rory laughed. "You almost fell on me."

"I did not!'

"You did too! It's too bad you were caught up in your own thoughts," Rory said with a laugh.

"Why's that?"

"You know the part when the priest says if anyone has objections to the marriage, may they speak now or forever hold their peace?"

"Yeah."

"Well, turns out that was the loophole."

What?"

"The Gilmore and the Huntzbergers never put anything in the contract about people objecting!"

"What!"

"Oh, you should have seen my grandmother's eyes widen in shock and Shira pale! Oh! And I'm assuming Finn noticed and was about to say something, but something stopped him."

"I can't believe we missed that."

"I can't believe we never thought of paying someone off!" Rory said.

"Damn it!"

"Hey, it's not so bad being married to me!"

"No, it's not. But then I wonder if we'll be saying that in six months."

"Who knows?"

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Now, for the first time presenting Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger!"

Logan and Rory walked into the Windsor Club holding hands as everyone clapped for them. They sat down at the head table and kissed each other lightly for show.

"Congrats, babe." Lorelai said from next to her.

"Thanks, mom." Rory smiled.

"You happy?"

"About the situation... no. " Rory responded. "But at the moment, yes."

"Someone got lucky." Lorelai teased.

"Shut up, mom."

"Logan!" Logan looked up from his conversation with Colin and Finn to see his mother and father standing before him.

"Someone's in trouble." Rory muttered causing Logan to playfully glare at her.

"Yes, mother?"

"What was that?" Shira almost screeched.

"What was what?" Logan asked innocently.

"The wedding! 'Can you repeat the question?' Logan! I can't believe you ruined this perfect wedding."

Logan crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. "We got married, mom. Nothing in the papers states the way in which we should get married. The priest had a monotone voice, not my fault my thoughts drifted. It's yours for getting the priest."

Shira glared at her son before storming off. Mitchum sent Logan a look. "We'll talk later."

"Looking forward to it, pop." Logan said sarcastically. Mitchum shook his head as he went after his wife.

"I found your little show hilarious." Lorelai said. "So kudos."

"Thank you, mom. May I call you mom?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"I'd be offended if you didn't." Lorelai laughed as she turned to Luke. Rory shook her head with laughter.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I cannot wait to see the wedding tape." She laughed.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan led Rory out to the dance floor as the DJ announced it being the first song as husband and wife.

"So did you get a choice of the song?" Logan asked as he brought Rory to him, his hands on her hips, her arms around his neck.

"Yep."

"Which one did you pick?"

"You'll see."

A man's voice filled the speakers and Rory frowned as the song started.

_Turn out the light_

_Just say goodnight to yourself_

"What?" Logan asked as he moved her around the dance floor.

"This isn't the song I picked." Rory said.

_May I remind you_

_When you find you, _

_You're all alone is when you've_

_You've got to be strong_

_Cause that's when they call you, in the night_

_He's got your picture in his mind_

_He's got your number _

_on a paper at his disposal anytime _

Logan frowned when he saw Finn and Colin smirking near the DJ.

"I think I found who picked our song." Logan said pointing to his two friends and turning Rory so she could see.

Colin and Finn winked at her before walking back to their table.

_Is it really true_

_Could you save yourself _

_for someone who, could loves you for you_

_So many times we just give it away, _

_To someone who_

_Someone who you_

"Logan and Rory would like to invite all those couples in love to join them on the dance floor at the time."

Logan and Rory didn't even hear the announcement as they listened to the song that their two friends picked for them.

_Met in bar_

_The back of a car_

_And for a moment _

_you felt important but not in your heart_

_My self esteem, it's been low, _

_go ahead and count it's been lower than low_

_I know the feeling _

_of it stealing life out from under me_

_'Cause I want to learn, _

_how you save yourself for someone who, _

_loves you for you_

_So many times we just give it away _

_to someone who, _

_couldn't even remember your name_

_Could you save yourself for someone who, _

_loves you for you, loves me for me_

_Give it away to someone who _

_Someone who _

_will cherish your name _

_Cause I want to learn, _

_can you save yourself for_

_Someone who _

_will love you for you _

_so many times we just give it away, _

_to someone who, _

_couldn't even remember your name_

_Could You save yourself for someone who, _

_loves you for you, loves me for me_

_Give it away to someone who,_

_Someone who will_

_Cherish your name_

_Cherish your name_

"Wow." Rory said as she pulled back.

"I like it." Logan said with a nod as the music changed from slow to fast paced.

"So do I. I'm going to go get a drink."

"All right." Logan said as she slipped out of his embrace and went to go get a drink. He went over to where his friends were standing.

"What'd you think?" Finn asked.

"Thanks, guys, it was perfect." Logan said.

"We thought so." Finn and Colin smiled as they watched Rory talk with her friends.

"Thanks, Rory liked it." Logan said as he walked off.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** Hope you guys all enjoyed that! I finished it Monday night and I'm happy with how it turned out.

The song was by Sense Field called "Save Yourself". I was listening to my Roswell soundtrack and I've been looking for the perfect song, and then this one came out and it reminded me of them. When I read the lyrics and relistened to it. It sounded like they're talking about a hooker. But when you take it out of that context, you sort of see Rory and Logan's somewhat lives in it.

Logan's life as a playboy and Rory's affair with Dean. I liked it and I hope you did too.

Again, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I think I could have added a bit to the dance, but truth is I'm tired lol.

Next chapter is the last! I'm so happy! I finally get to write the sequel! EE!

Hope you enjoyed and stayed tuned next week for the last chapter of TB!

Kassandra

P.S: If any of you would like the wedding song...i will find someway to get it to you. Just let me know! It really is worth it!


	41. All An ActThe End

_**Part 41: All An Act / The End**_

"You remember what I want, right?" Lorelai asked for the fifth time since they had arrived at the private airstrip while her husband was talking to his parents.

Husband, there was a word that was going to take getting used to, she thought before turning back to her mother.

"Yes, though you do know we're going to Italy, not London, so getting you an authentic Guards hat is going to be hard, maybe even impossible."

"Nothing is impossible unless you put your mind to it," Lorelai said hugging her daughter. "Promise me you'll try to have fun on your honeymoon, and not have your nose in a book the whole time."

"Don't worry," Rory laughed pulling back. "I only brought one for the plane ride there."

"Yeah," Lorelai said with a roll of her eyes. "One plus ten!"

"All right, so I brought books," Rory said with an eye roll.

"Try," Lorelai said.

"I will," Rory said hugging her mom again. She looked over at Luke and hugged him.

"Have fun, kid."

"I will," she repeated. She kissed his cheek before turning to her dad and hugging him.

"Remember what I said," Chris whispered. Rory closed her eyes, hugging him tighter. "Listen to your heart, Logan isn't that bad."

"Easy for you to say, you're not married to him."

"But you are. Have fun, kid, I'll see you in a month."

"Bye dad," she hugged him tighter before turning to her grandparents.

"We'll miss you, Rory," Richard said kissing her granddaughter, then handing her an envelope.

"Grandpa, you didn't have to do this," Rory said hesitantly before taking the envelope he thrust into her hand.

"Spend it on something pretty," he said hugging her. She hugged him back and smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I will."

He let her go and Emily came up to her.

"Have fun, Rory," she said hugging her. Rory let her arms fall to her side, not hugging her back and stiffing her spine, causing Emily to let go.

"I will," she said quietly. She turned over to Logan, who looked back up at her and said something to his father, then walked over to her.

"Ready?" He asked, She gave a short nod. He said goodbye to her parents and grandparents before giving a nod to his own and walked them over to plane. She climbed up the steps and ducked her head to enter the private plane.

"Take a seat," Logan told her as a stewardess closed the door and went to the front of the plane. "I'm going to tell the captain that we're ready. I'll be out in a minute."

Rory nodded and sat down on one of the couches. She looked around and sighed. She was married. God, she was married at the age of twenty-one. She had never imagined herself married at such a young age, not even to Dean.

She saw Logan come out of the cockpit and sit next to her. "We'll take off in a few minutes. Are you okay?"

"Fine," she said quietly taking off her shoes and lifting her feet to tuck them under her body.

"The plane ride is 12 hours."

"I knew it would be long, I've been to Europe before."

"Right," Logan said. "Well, if you start getting tired and don't want to sleep in here, there's a small bedroom in the back. And a TV if you want lots of movies."

"All right, I think I'm going to go read for a while," she said picking up her shoes and going to the back. Just as Logan had said, it was a small room, most of it being the bed and a medium sized TV. She put her shoes at the end of the bed and put her carry-on bag on the floor taking out a book before sitting on the bed and getting comfortable, her back to the headboard and her knees propped up in front of her to hold the book. _Grapes of Wrath_ was the book she had chosen to read.

The wedding had been... perfect she thought with a sigh as she closed the book and laid down looking up at the ceiling of the roof. She felt the plane take off and turned over on her side.

After she and Logan had danced, she had danced with her father, Luke, her mom and grandfather, Tristan and Jess. Even Finn and Colin had shared a dance with her. The rest of the night had gone off without a hitch.

But Logan had seemed distant. They hadn't shared another dance after their first one, not that Rory had minded. She had spent most of the night with her mother and Lane, along with the girls, only being with Logan when it was time to cut the cake, take pictures and the bouquet and garter toss.

She smiled as she remembered the bouquet toss, how Evie, Steph, Lane and even Paris had tugged on the roses until the thing broke, leaving Evie with the most of it, a triumphant look on her face, and a look of horror on Finn's knowing exactly what it meant.

Then the garter toss came, in which Logan had flung her garter into the awaiting pool of LDB single men, including Finn and Colin. Finn had been the unfortunate one to catch. He had tossed it to Colin... who tossed it back to Finn and so on until Finn had been the one stuck with it, making Evie and Finn the next to be wed, causing almost everyone that knew them to laugh.

"Hey."

She looked up and saw Logan standing at the door. "Hey."

"Are you okay?" He asked closing the door and sitting on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She sat up and looked at him.

Logan shrugged. "I don't know, out there seemed so cold."

"No, I'm just tired."

"You sure?"

She gave a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, positive. I've had to deal with Emily Gilmore all day, she sort of drained me."

"Well, now you have a month without her," he told her.

"Yep."

"Rory, if something was wrong, you'd tell me, right?"

Rory stared at him before giving a shrug. "Depends, I guess."

Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This is going to be hard, isn't it?"

"Very," she admitted.

"Did someone say something to you or..."

"Nothing's wrong, Logan, I'm just tired. It's been a long day."

"All right," he stood up and walked back to the door. "I'll be out here if you need anything."

"I'll be fine," she said, laying back down and turning on her side. She heard him sigh and leave, closing the door with a quiet click.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. This marriage was going to be really really hard, she thought.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan sat back down on the couch and sighed. All right, so he had been distant after their dance. So he hadn't danced with her after that. And he hadn't talked to her unless they had been hauled off together, for one of those insipid reception things.

He knew from the moment Emily and his mother insisted they get almost a million pictures taken. That there would at least be a hundred covering the house surfaces. He knew from the moment they had cut the cake that the top tier would be in the freezer of their home ready to be eaten on their first anniversary. He knew from the moment they had got on the plane, her grandparents and his parents would expecting an heir.

Well, weren't they going to be disappointed, he thought laying down on the couch and covering his face with his arm. He knew that with this marriage, he was going to get to know his hand pretty well.He gave a laugh at his thoughts before groaning.

This was going to be hard, very hard. They didn't love each other. That was part of the problem.

Another part was that seeing as he had never been in love, he didn't know what it felt like. The minute he had found out about this arrangement, his girlfriend of a year had broken up with him. He hadn't loved her, he knew that for sure. She had been using him for the money and he... well, he had been using her for sex.

After that he started getting the reputation as a playboy. He didn't mind it much. In his head, he kept telling himself that he might as well sleep with as many girls as he could seeing as his parents had picked his future bride. She had to be ugly, that the only reason she had even been chosen was the name. He had never met a Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, never heard of her and hadn't cared about her.

He had been given bits and pieces of information about her the years following, where she attended school, what her grades were, what college she attended, major, even some of her friends. Even the address and the phone number. But he had never cared enough to go look for her, to go talk to her.

Then, well, then he went to that dinner. He had listened to her grandparents praise her, telling him how great her grades were, and how beautiful she was, and how perfect the match had been. He had nodded at the right moments and agreed with them, though he didn't for a minute believe she was as beautiful as they said, seeing as when he looked around, he hadn't seen any pictures of the slim, blue-eyed beauty.

Then she had walked in, wearing a black cocktail dress, and teasing her grandparents, blushing at his kissing her hand and talking about her friend's band. He had assumed that she was okay with the match, not caring as much, but happy to be a society wife, an arm candy.

Then her mother walked in. Them whispering to each other, laughing at the French man at her mother's inn. Then they had introduced Lorelai. Lorelai had apparently noted their last names and got in an argument with her mother in the foyer. He had watched Rory somewhat get interrogated by his mother, then excuse herself to see what was holding her grandmother and mother. He had listened to her shocked reaction, watched her storm up the stairs, yelling at her mother and grandmother. Had listened to her say how she had a boyfriend.

After she had gone upstairs, he had spent the next few minutes listening to his father, mother and grandfather talk about the marriage, He had excused himself and spent the rest of the night with Finn and Colin, drinking.

After that, he had gotten to have dinner with her and one of her best friends. They had gotten to know each other and became friends. Now... well, now it seemed like they had gone back to square one. Not caring one way or the other.

He got up off the couch and went back into the back room where Rory was sleeping. He saw that there was still room for him to lay down. He took the risk and sat down at the end of the bed, taking off his shoes. He pulled his shirt over his head leaving on his undershirt and took off his belt, before getting under the covers and staying on the other part of the bed, closing his eyes and sleeping.

Rory hadn't been the only one drained that day.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory woke up when she felt the plane jerk. She rolled over and was surprised to see Logan facing her, fast asleep. She bit her lip before rolling back over and sitting up running a hand through her hair, before slipping on her shoes. She grabbed her book that was sitting innocently between them and left the room. She sat comfortably on one of the couches and began to read.

"Mrs. Huntzberger... Mrs. Huntzberger." She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see the stewardess smiling at her. "Mrs. Huntzberger."

"Oh, right," Rory said with a shake of her head. "Yes?"

"Um, the captain wanted me to let you to know that we will be landing in about an hour if you wanted to tell Mr. Huntzberger."

"Oh, thanks."

"You're welcome." She turned and went back to the cockpit. Rory looked over at the room and got up to go wake him up.

"Logan," she whispered shaking his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He asked, opening his eyes.

"We're landing in about an hour. Just thought I'd tell you." She said getting up and leaving the room once again. Logan sighed and got up, running a hand through his hair. He pulled on his shirt and his belt, then grabbed his shoes on his way out, sitting on the couch next to Rory and put them on.

"Sleep good?" He asked, tying the laces.

"Yes, thank you."

"All right, now you're being cold."

"I am not being cold, Logan," Rory said reading the last line on the page before putting in her bookmark and closing it to look at him.

"You knew that we were getting married, Rory, you were prepared. Hell, we've been teasing each other about it for the past month."

"I know that," Rory said, not sure what he was getting at.

"Then all of a sudden it seems like everything we've been through for that month is gone. What happened?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask yourself that same question?" She muttered opening her book again.

"Our friendship isn't going to survive if we're going to be like this, Rory," he told her, hoping she was listening to him.

She looked up at him and saw him watching her. She gave a sigh and a nod. "I know."

"We have to talk to each other. We have to trust each other."

"Once again, you should take your own advice, Logan. I'll trust you when you start trusting me. Now I want to finish this chapter before we land," she said looking back down at her book.

"I guess we should both follow it," he muttered as he went towards the back to the room. About an hour later they had gathered their things and got in the limo that was waiting for them at the airstrip. Rory looked out the window as the driver drove them to Logan's grandfather's estate. Reporters had been waiting for them, cameras and microphones pointing at them.

"You'll get used to it," Logan told her. She turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "The reporters, you get used to them."

"So where exactly does your grandfather live?" She asked changing the subject.

"Outside of Rome. Big place, you'll like it. My grandfather goes there to get away from everything. Doesn't have any phones and leaves his cell phone off while he's there. No one will find us. My father doesn't even know that we're going to be there."

"So Emily doesn't know?"

"Nope."

"Good."

"Thought you might like it."

"It sounds peaceful."

"It will be. We'll stay there two weeks. He'll be happy to get to know you. Plus it'll give you a chance to roam every inch of his library."

Logan watched as she gave him the first smile since leaving her mom behind in Hartford.

"Then after the two weeks?"

"Well, about a week ago, when you were with Jess, I went to a realtor's office."

"Realtor?"

"Yes, a realtor. I was looking at some magazines a few weeks ago and saw this nice place here. And seeing as I know you oh-so-well, I thought I'd get it. Sort of a home away from home. No one except for our friends would know about it."

"So..."

"So I got it. That way, we both have a place to get away when Hartford gets to be too much."

"So you now own a property here in Rome?"

"Correction, we. It's under both our names."

"Wow."

"It's already furnished. I asked Honor to get everything we might need for two weeks and put it in."

"Honor?"

"My sister. She couldn't make it to the wedding. Her and Josh had some things to do here, but you'll meet her, probably today. She'll love you, probably convince you to go shopping too," Logan laughed, causing Rory to smile.

They spent the rest of the trip in silence, Rory looking out the window, watching the scenery pass. Rory was in awe when they reached Elias Huntzberger's house, more like a castle. The entrance was guarded, and had an iron gate. The house itself was blocked off by a large stone wall that had ivy and flowers climbing up and about.

The limo came into the circular driveway and stopped. The door was opened. Logan slid out and held out a hand to help Rory. She took his hand and slid out of the limo, looking up at the old castle.

"Wow, it's... beautiful," she whispered and the limo driver closed the door behind her.

"My grandfather likes all things big," Logan laughed. "And don't say dirty, it's too easy," Logan told her as she opened her mouth. Just as she was about to reply, the front door opened and an old man walked out.

"Logan, is that you?" The man said.

"Yeah, gramps, it's me," Logan said leading Rory over to him. He hugged the man with a smile.

"Let me guess, this is the wife," he said looking over at Rory with a smile.

"Yes, gramps, this is Rory. Rory, this is my grandfather Elias Huntzberger."

"It's so nice to meet you, Mr. Huntzberger."

"Please, call me Elias. We are, after all, family. Well, let's not just stand here, come in," he said turning and walking back inside. Logan smiled and took Rory's hand bringing her with him.

If Rory had thought the outside was amazing, the inside was more so. Priceless and rare paintings littered the walls. There were expensive rugs and old furniture giving the place a comforting, but old feeling to it. Lived in, which is what she loved.

"I talked to Honor earlier," Elias said as they sat down in the living room. "She's going to be here later. She regrets not being able to make the wedding. Josh had some work to do, and you know she can't leave that man for a second, much less a weekend."

Logan laughed. "It's all right, she called beforehand and told me."

"I, on the other hand, boycotted the wedding altogether, but that still doesn't stop me from wanting to know how it was," He looked at Rory who smiled.

"It was..." She bit her lip. "Beautiful. Shira and Emily outdid themselves."

"You weren't happy with it," he stated.

Rory shrugged. "I would have wanted a little more say in it. Say who I got to marry. But I think it was beautiful. It was entertaining as well."

"Entertaining? How so?" Elias said as he cast a glance at his grandson who had rolled his eyes.

"Logan tuned out during the most important part of the ceremony," Rory laughed.

"I did not tune out," Logan protested.

"You asked the priest to repeat the question, Logan," Rory said turning to him.

"All right, I tuned out," Logan said with a sigh.

"During your vows?" Elias asked, his smirk widening. Logan shrugged.

"It wasn't as big of a deal as they made it out to be. The guests probably thought I was so caught up in the bride that I was caught off guard."

"And you weren't? Gosh, I'm hurt," Rory said with a smile, causing him to roll his eyes again.

"Hey gramps, I want to freshen up before Honor comes. Where are we staying?"

"Right, come on," Elias said as he got up and went for the stairs. They followed him up and he opened the door to one of the rooms.

"You two will stay here. I'll let you two get comfortable. I'll be downstairs if you need me," he said turning; both too shocked at the information of them sharing the room that they missed the small smile on his face.

Rory walked in and looked around. Big king-size bed, an old dresser, a terrace, and a large walk-in closet, along with a door leading to a large bathroom.

"If you want, we can get my grandfather to get one of us another room," Logan said closing the door.

Rory shrugged. "I don't mind."

"All right, I'm going to get in the shower, I'll be quick. Then if you want, you can get in."

"All right." He opened a drawer to the dresser, where their stuff was already unpacked, and grabbed some clean boxers and an undershirt, then went in the bathroom. She heard the shower start running, then grabbed her cell phone from her purse. She dialed a number while taking off her shoes and sat with her back to the headboard, listening to the phone ring.

"'lo?" A groggy voice answered.

"Right, time zones, sorry," Rory smirked.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Did you just fall asleep?"

"No, I was about to get up," the person said sarcastically. "You're on your honeymoon, shouldn't you be... indisposed right now?"

"Now you know I'm not that type of girl," Rory laughed.

"I know." She heard the person get out of bed and open a door.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked.

"If I'm going to talk to you at four in the morning, then I'm going to make some coffee."

"Right, it is a must."

They stayed silent while she heard her mother open and close cabinets, then the gurgle of the coffee maker.

"So where are you right now?"

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell the grandparents?"

"I never tell my mother anything anyway."

"Good point. Logan and I are in Italy."

"Oh, nice honeymoon place."

"We're staying a month. The first two weeks are going to be here at his grandfather's house."

"So no getting freaky then," Lorelai teased, causing Rory to roll her eyes.

"No. Then the other two will be spent at our house here."

"I was not aware that we owned a house in Italy. I knew I shouldn't have given you that credit card."

"Not our as in yours and mine, mom. Ours as in mine and Logan's."

"What?"

"Logan bought a house here in Rome. It's under both our names. No one else knows about it. Sort of a home away from home."

"That's sweet."

"It is." Rory admitted, tracing the pattern of the comforter.

"Are you okay, sweets? You sound down."

"I'm fine, just... I don't know. I'm married."

"Yeah, you are."

"And I'm thinking, that if you had told me sooner, what I would have done?"

"What do you mean?"

Rory shrugged, then answered when she remembered her mother couldn't see her. "I don't know. Would I have dated Dean? Would I have dated Jess? Would I have slept with Dean? Would I have gotten used to it, to the point of not even caring? Would I have gone to Yale to study or just give up?"

"You would have gone to Yale. I'm not sure about the Dean or Jess thing. I think that you would have cared. That you would have never stopped caring and that you would have done everything that you did now to reach your dream. I don't think you would have just given that up."

"I don't know."

"I know you, Ror, I know you better than anyone. And I don't think you would have given up so easily."

"Who knows?" Rory answered.

"I do," Lorelai sighed. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to let you know where we were."

"All right"

Rory heard the water turn off.

"I'm going to keep my phone off. I really don't feel like talking to grandma or anyone else while we're here. But I'll call you soon."

"All right. And I promise I won't tell anyone else."

"Thanks, mom."

"Except for Luke and Lane. And Paris if she asks."

Rory laughed. "Just don't tell grandma."

"I won't. Bye sweets, try and have fun."

"I will, bye." Rory hung up her phone just as Logan came out of the bathroom.

"Who'd you call?" He asked rubbing his hair with the towel.

"Mom. Just wanted to let her know we made it okay. And that I was going to keep my phone off, but I'd call her in a few days to keep her posted."

"Did you tell her where we were?"

"Yeah, but she won't tell the Gilmores, Trust me, she only talks to them when absolutely necessary. Plus with me not there, she won't even go to Friday night dinner."

"You know," Logan said opening the closet and pulling out a pair of jeans, "Now that we're married and officially the heirs of the Huntzberger and the Gilmore fortunes and have all that money, you don't have to have your grandparents pay for Yale anymore. We can pay for it ourselves."

Rory shrugged. "I've thought about that."

"I'm just saying," Logan said with a shrug as he pulled on his pants.

"I know." She looked at the open bathroom door. "I think I'm going to take a shower."

"All right," Logan said grabbing a shirt. Rory grabbed some undergarments from a drawer and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When she walked out, with a big white fluffy towel around her body, she noticed Logan on the bed, fast asleep. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a short sleeved button down shirt from the closet and changed, before slipping on some sandals and leaving the room. She tied her hair back into a ponytail on her way downstairs and saw Elias sitting in the living room reading.

"I was wondering if you two were ever coming down," Elias teased.

Rory smiled. "Logan's asleep."

"You're not tired?"

"No," she answered.

"I hear you're a coffee addict," He said standing up and putting the book on the table.

"Addict is an understatement," Rory laughed.

"Well then, follow me," She followed him down various halls until they reached the kitchen. She sat down at the island and watched him make some coffee, then sit down across from her.

"I've heard a lot about you," He told her.

"Really? From who?"

"Every once in a while I plug the phone into the wall and make calls," He said.

"Logan told me about you not having a phone here," Rory said.

"It's not that I don't have a phone. It's that when I'm here, I don't like my son pestering me to come back," he told her. "But I talk to Logan at least once a month. Same with Honor. They tell me things."

"Logan told you about me?"

"Very reluctantly," he admitted. "He told me some things about you."

"Like what?" Rory asked with a smile, intrigued by the news.

"That you like coffee," he said getting up and pouring two cups and setting them down before sitting back down. "That you enjoy studying. You enjoy reading. You had a very close relationship with your mother that was destroyed when you found out about this, but that is slowly rebuilding."

"It's getting there." Rory smiled at the thought of her mother and how they were starting to get back on track.

"I've also found things out on my own."

"Oh, intrigue."

"You were valedictorian at Chilton. You live in Stars Hollow, dated a Dean Forrester and a Jess Mariano. Had an affair with Dean before going back to Yale your sophomore year."

"Okay, how did you know about that?" Rory asked.

Elias shrugged. "Did some digging."

"That's an invasion of privacy, it's got to be."

"It is," Elias said. "And I'm sorry I did it."

"No, you're not," Rory said with a soft smile.

"Have you told Logan yet?"

"No, I think he knows though. Or well... thinks he knows. If that makes any sense," she said with a shake of her head.

"I meant, does he know you love him?"

Rory looked up at him with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You love Logan," Elias stated with a smile.

"No, I don't," Rory said with a shake of her head.

"You like him," he pointed out.

Rory shrugged. "Liking and loving are two different things."

"Liking leads to loving."

Rory sighed. "I like Logan," she admitted. "He's a nice guy. He's been really good to me. But I think loving him is a long way away," she shrugged.

"You like to read, correct?"

For the second time she looked up at him and his smiling face, giving him a nod.

"Then let me show you the library," he said getting up. Rory took her mug and followed him down the various halls, past the living room and behind the stairs. He opened the door and led Rory inside causing her to gasp.

"Oh my god." Wall to wall, ceiling to floor, shelves filled with books. "It's like the Beauty and the Beast," she muttered thinking of the library Beast showed Belle in the movie.

"All first editions, except for a few," he said. "I'll let you roam a bit."

"Oh, I am not worthy to even touch some of these books," she muttered, causing him to smirk.

"You're a Huntzberger now, of course you're worthy," he said leaving her in the library and closing the door. Rory smiled and looked around. Looked like the name Huntzberger did bring her some good. She sat her coffee down giddily as she started skimming the books with her fingers.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"She's in the library," Elias said, not looking up from his book as Logan came down the stairs, running a hand through his hair. He sat down on the couch besides his grandfather and smirked.

"Her reaction?"

"Priceless," Elias said putting in his bookmark and putting it on the table. "We had a nice talk in the kitchen. She's a very nice girl. A bit odd."

"It grows on you," Logan laughed.

"Do you love her?"

"No. I've thought about this, really long and hard. And I don't love her, just like she doesn't love me. But I like her."

"Like leads to love."

Logan shrugged. "I think with us, love is a long way off, gramps. We barely trust each other. Our friendship is real rocky too."

"You'll learn. Together, you'll learn."

"Do you know something I don't?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Before Logan had a chance to respond, the front door opened and a tall blonde-haired woman came in.

"Where is my new sister-in-law?"

"What, no hug for me?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Of course," she said, hugging her little brother and kissing his cheek. "Now where's my sister-in-law?" She asked hugging her grandfather.

"Nice to see you too, Honor," Elias said with a smile.

"She's in the library. I'll go get her," Logan said as he left his grandfather and Honor talking. He opened the door and walked in to see Rory curled up on one of the couches, book open and a mug of coffee on the table next to her.

"Hey."

She looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"What are you reading?"

"Pride and Prejudice. I've read it a million times, but your grandfather has Jane Austen's original version, with footnotes from Jane herself."

"Yeah, I've seen that one. And I think if you stick out that lower lip and give him the Bambi eyes, you might just leave with it."

"You think?" She teased.

"Yeah, I do. My sister is here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you want to come out and meet her. Though I have the feeling that if you don't come out, she'll come in here and meet you anyway."

Rory smiled and looked at the page that she was on, before putting it on the table and getting up. She followed Logan out to the living room, where a blonde woman was talking with Elias and another man that Rory hadn't met before.

"Josh," Logan said with a smile, leading Rory forward.

"Hey Logan," Rory watched as they did the man-hug thing.

"Oh! Is this my new sister-in-law?" Honor asked.

"She has a name, Honor," Logan said. "Rory, this is my sister Honor. Honor, my wife Rory."

"God, it sounds so weird," Honor said, "But oh so cool. This is my husband Josh."

"Nice to meet you, Rory."

"Same here, Josh," Rory said with a smile, shaking his hand.

"All right, so I say we ditch the men, grab our husbands' credit cards and go do some shopping," Honor proposed to Rory who laughed. "It'll give us a chance to get to know each other."

"Sounds fun, I'll go get my purse," Rory said excusing herself and going upstairs. She went into her room and traded her sandals for a pair of socks and sneakers.

"Here," Logan said as he walked into the room. She looked up and saw him handing her his Black Card.

"I've got my own, Logan," Rory laughed as she grabbed her purse and put in her wallet and cell phone.

"Trust me, when shopping with Honor, it's funnier to have mine or Josh's credit card. Steph does it all the time with us guys."

Rory hesitated before taking the card with a smile and putting it in her wallet. They went downstairs where Honor was waiting.

"All right, so I've got Josh's credit card and we've got one of gramps's cars. All we have to do now is go."

Rory smiled. "I'm ready."

"Great, we'll see you guys later," Honor said, taking Rory's hand and dragging her out.

"Have fun!" Logan shouted after them, only to be answered with the slamming door, causing the men to laugh.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"I'm fine, mom," Rory laughed as she sat down at the table on their terrace to their bedroom. They had spent the two weeks at Logan's grandfather's house and were now staying at their house on the other side of Rome for the first week. She looked out and smiled. It was a beautiful view

"Are you sure? Cause if you're not..."

"I'm fine," she repeated.

"All right. So what are your plans?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm not sure," Rory grumbled, looking away from the view and towards the front gates of the house where the paparazzi were snapping pictures.

"What's the matter?"

"Just the fact that somehow it was leaked that the Huntzberger and Gilmore-Hayden newlyweds bought a house here and the paparazzi have been following us. Logan's pissed about it."

"He's got to be," Lorelai said.

"It's not the fact that they know. It's the fact that his father found out and has been calling nonstop which, in turn, led Logan to turn off his phone."

"I thought he kept it off anyway?"

"No, he wanted to keep it on, just in case Finn got admitted to a hospital... or a mental institution by accident," Rory laughed, propping her feet up on the chair next to her and looking at her laptop, scrolling the mouse with her finger.

"Good reason."

"So he called Finn and Colin and gave them the number to the house, so that he could turn off his phone."

"And I don't get this number?"

"Sorry mom, but you have direct contact with the Gilmores. We can't let that number fall into the wrong hands," Rory answered with a laugh.

"I am highly insulted that you would think I am weak enough that I would succumb to the power of Emily Gilmore... Okay, I see your point," Lorelai sighed.

Rory laughed. She heard the door open and she looked behind her to see Logan walking out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He came out to the terrace and sat next to her.

"So two weeks?"

"Probably," Rory said with a shrug, forgetting that her mom couldn't see her.

"Probably?" Lorelai asked.

"Just that if we go back in two weeks, we'd still have a week of winter break. So we might spend New Year's here," Rory said. She and Logan had talked about it and decided on it. But if the paparazzi kept following them around, they might just go back early.

"Fine," Lorelai said with a sigh. "But remember, the minute you get back, we're planning my wedding we had to postpone for yours."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I was thinking magenta bridesmaids' dresses, big puffy sleeves."

"I hate you," Rory grumbled.

"Love you too, sweets, talk to you in a couple days."

"Bye mom," Rory said hanging up her phone, then turning it off and putting it on the table.

"Hey," Logan said.

"Hey back," she said tightening her robe and opening one of her books.

"So I talked to Finn and Colin earlier," Logan said, causing Rory to look up at him.

"Is Finn hospitalized yet?"

"No," Logan laughed. "Not yet, but they did tell me that they're done with the house."

"Really?"

They had called Finn and Colin early on and told them to get Lorelai, Steph and Evie, even Lane and Paris to help decorate the house to keep Emily and Shira at bay. They had eagerly accepted the challenge and went right to work on it.

"Yep," Logan answered. "They told Emily and my mother that they wanted to fix up the house as a wedding present. A joint wedding present. And with much reluctance, they let them. It is now done."

"Wow."

"Yep. Your mother, Paris and Lane moved everything from your room at Yale there and the same with mine. Also, they said that they couldn't agree on one kitchen appliance to buy, since my mom and Emily had told them not to worry about that stuff and we ended up with six toasters, four blenders and two microwaves."

Rory frowned. "That's 12 things, there should only be seven."

"Don't think about it too hard, you'll hurt your head," Logan told her.

"So it's done?"

"Every guest room, every bathroom, even the attic, which your mother has supposedly filled with a lot of her own junk."

Rory shook her head. "I don't doubt that. We're going to walk up there and see junk that she should have gotten rid of years ago. I have no doubt in my mind that Hug-a-World is going to be up there, alive and kicking."

Logan smirked as she gave a shiver of disgust. "Hug-a-World?"

"Don't ask," Rory muttered, grabbing a highlighter and reading a passage in her book. Logan watched her for a moment, before turning his gaze to look at their view, then down at the gates and gave a frustrated growl.

"They're still down there?" He asked.

"Yep, have been all morning, _dear_," Rory laughed looking at him, before turning back to her book and highlighting a passage.

"I swear, I'm going to kill whoever leaked we were here."

"You're sure your little realtor didn't share the news?"

Logan groaned, not doubting for a fact that it was probably her that had leaked the news.

"I don't doubt it," he muttered looking back down at the men with cameras.

"I think we should make rules," Rory said. He turned to her and saw her capping her highlighter and leaning back in the chair, looking at him.

"What?"

"For this, us, to survive. I think we should make rules."

He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean for us to survive?"

"I mean to survive them," she said pointing to the paparazzi, "To survive Hartford society, we should make rules. And follow them."

"I'm guessing you have some already."

"Yes, I do," she said getting up and leaning her back against the terrace and looking at him.

"Then by all means _Mrs._ Huntzberger, knock yourself out."

"Number one, no affairs," she said. He looked at her and noted her serious tone and face. "I've been a part of too many scandals and don't want to be a part of another one. So that means no sleeping with your secretary or any other thing with legs."

Logan nodded. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Any other ones?" He asked annoyed with the fact that she thought so little of him, that she thought he would screw any living female with legs.

"Yes, any kissing or holding hands is all in front of paparazzi or Hartford society."

"Meaning I can't kiss my own wife in the privacy of my own house?"

"Not if you wife doesn't welcome said kisses," Rory said crossing her arms.

Logan smirked and got up, standing next to her.

"So everything we do for the paparazzi," he said pointing lightly to the men at the gate, "Or for Hartford is an act?"

"Pretty much what this whole relationship is based on, isn't it?" She asked, getting a bit nervous when he scooted closer to her and started playing with the tie on her robe.

"Oh, of course," he whispered with a nod before leaning down and kissing her. She felt his hand slip into the inside of her robe and slide from her waist to the small of her back to pull her closer. Instinctively, her hands went to his chest before sliding upwards to wrap around his neck. She felt his other hand come into her robe and hold her waist.

She felt his tongue trace the outline of her lips before pushing her mouth open, begging for entrance which she readily agreed to. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue delve in, her tongue instantly there to battle with his.

Giving a small whimper when he pulled back and kissed the side of her neck and up till he reached her ear, nipping at the lope lightly.

"All an act," he whispered leaving one more searing kiss on her lips, before patting her arm, smirking and turning back into the house. She turned and watched him go into the bathroom with a set of clothes, then turned back to the view, and let her gaze wonder to the men with cameras, the bulbs on the cameras going crazy.

She sighed and gave a small nod. "All an act," she muttered to herself, then turned around and sat down at the table to get back to her essay.

**END**

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** No joke, that is where it ends, lol. This is the end of The Bombshell.

Can you believe it? I can't! A year and some months I've spent on it! God, that's a long time, but I've had so much fun with it!

I couldn't have done it without my wonderful beta Flynn! Without her help, this story would have been full of red lines! And who kept me motivated to keep writing the story, through all those crappy chapters that I didn't want to write, lol.

Also to Anna who always asked, "How are those chapters going?" on Saturday nights, lol.

And to Wendy, without whom, I would not have never gotten into Gilmore Girls, let alone the now famous Rogan pairing and the start of this story would have never come, let alone the ending! So thanks, Wendy!

Or to my god sister Elsa who always laughed at the parts I thought were pure genius, because I told her too! So thanks Elsa!

Now for news on the sequel Please, please go to my blog! I don't want you guys disappointed each week I post, and then yell at me for it when I told you ALL to go to my blog! So Go! Go!

One last person I want to thank... well, people! Are all of you guys! Thanks you guys for so much for reading and reviewing! I loved that you guys all enjoyed this story and continued reading! So thank you so much!

Now, go press that Go button and yell at me for the ending (PS I don't mean actually yell at me lol)

Thanks again!

Kassandra

P.S: GO TO MY BLOG FOR A VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!


End file.
